Tres mundos cruzados
by Shio Zhang
Summary: AU. Ellos esperaban descansar de sus problemas, por ello viajaron a esa isla supuestamente desierta, pero se encontraron con que el oscuro bosque era más peligroso de lo que parecía, terminando en otro mundo. Slash GW - HP - Naruto. Cap 9 UP
1. El bosque de la locura

Tres mundos cruzados

Esta locura se me ocurrió mientras dormía, espero les guste.

El original de llama "Mundos cruzados" que forma parte de las novelas de "dimensión desconocida" o "twilight zone". No era precisamente romántica, pero la he modificado de tal forma que encaje en rosa XP. Y eran cinco mundos, pero yo sólo tomaré tres: Naruto por el pasado cercano, Harry Potter por el presente inmediato y Gundam Wing por el futuro lejano.

Espero les guste, es el primer crossever que hago, aunque ya haya escrito historias de los tres mundos.

Dedicado a Jinjuriki del Juubi, para ti amiga mía.

El bosque de la locura

Tierra, Año 190 después de la colonia -- GW –

Heero estaba aburrido de tener que evitarla ¿acaso esa mujer no podía entender que nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas, le gustó? Por favor, cuando la conoció era una niña mimada y caprichosa y había pensado que, con el tiempo, ella maduraría y se daría cuenta que no podía tener lo que quisiera. Si tenía admiradores por montones ¿Por qué se vino a fijar precisamente en su persona sí a él le era indiferente?

Resopló quizás por enésima vez esa tarde.

Había ido a buscar a algún amigo en donde quedarse, pero Quatre estaba en el satélite de recursos naturales de su familia, Trowa estaba de gira con el circo vaya a saber en qué colonia, Wufei… mejor ni acercarse a Preventers, no quería salir reclutado de ese lugar y Dúo, bueno, el vivía con su amiga Hilde y no quería hacer de mal tercio o violinista. Así, en vista que no tenía donde quedarse ni nada que hacer, sacó un transporte de los hangares abandonados de Oz y buscó un destino adecuado, tenía provisiones para alrededor de un mes, así que se quedaría allí mientras decidía que hacer.

Dejó la nave en piloto automático y saco su laptop, buscaría un poco de información acerca de las cosas que podría intentar aprender, cosa que se le daba realmente fácil, pero se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Dúo ¿Qué querría ahora el trenzado loco ese?

- Veamos – dijo en voz alta.

"Heero, estoy aburrido ¿no tienes alguna misión loca por allí? Estaré en la Tierra el día de hoy. Pásame a buscar ¿si? Te extraño. Dúo"

Heero miró nuevamente el mensaje, demasiado corto y conciso, Dúo jamás era así, al contrario, sus mensajes tenían más aspecto de testamento que otra cosa. No, debía de ser una trampa.

Respondió el mensaje en clave, sí él le respondía de la misma forma lo pasaría a buscar, si no, seguiría su camino rumbo a esa isla desierta.

Año 2010, Inglaterra – HP –

Estaba harto, harto de todo, especialmente de toda esa gente ridícula que lo perseguía sólo por ser aquel que venció al "que no debía ser nombrado". Odiaba aquello ¡Voldemort estaba muerto! Pero aún había gente que pensaba que, por decir su nombre, el tipo iba a regresar del otro mundo. Como si en verdad se pudiera, si existiera algo que resucitara a los muertos habría traído a la vida a sus seres queridos.

Caminó lentamente por el puente de Londres, era un sector muy concurrido por muggles, así que era poco probable que se encontrara con un mago. Eso era bueno, desde un tiempo a esta parte la mayoria de los magos le acosaban para convertirlo en caballito de batalla en su obtención de un cargo público ¡si ni a los partidos de quidditch podía ir tranquilo!

Se detuvo ante una vitrina y se quedó mirando el letrero:

"¿Se siente acosado? ¿Necesita un lugar donde se sienta verdaderamente sólo? No busque más, inscríbase con nosotros y conocerá un paraíso donde no hay magos ni muggles"

Harry se quedó sorprendido ¿era una agencia de viajes para magos? Bueno, nada perdía con hacer el intento, unos días lejos de ese mundo loco le permitirían descansar y tomar una mejor decisión acerca de su futuro.

Entró en la agencia y se acercó a la bruja que atendía el mostrador. Ella le sonrió al reconocerlo pero no le pregunto nada.

- Mi estimado señor Potter ¿en verdad desea alejarse de todo? – le dijo ella.

El moreno asintió fervientemente.

- Llene este formulario y dentro de una hora estará listo el traslador que lo llevara a su destino – le dijo entregándole un legajo de papeles.

Harry caminó hacia la mesita de centro y se sentó en el diván a leer los papeles. Estos señalaban una isla lejana, en el mar Caribe (bendito calor), donde las palmeras se agitaban por el viento y el mar de aguas cristalinas bañaba las costas. Allí habría una cabaña con todas las comodidades que necesitara y alimentos para todo un mes.

- Un mes libre de todo – suspiró pensativo – bien, iré – puso su firma en el documento y se lo entregó a la empleada.

- Bien, señor Potter, su traslador estará listo en una hora, quizás quiera esperar aquí – le mostró una salita con cojines en verde y plata – o ir a comprar algo antes de partir.

Harry miró de nuevo la sal y decidió salir, la sala se le hacía muy slytherin para su gusto.

- Volveré como en 50 minutos más – le dijo y salió.

Konoha – N –

Naruto estaba más que molesto, a sus 18 años no era un niño al que pudieran castigar así porque sí, menos si no había un motivo real sobre su encierro. Estaba seguro que esto era a causa del consejo, de un tiempo a esta parte esos viejos decrépitos buscaban sacarlo del mundo de los ninjas a como diera lugar. Quizás la abuela Tsunade no estuviera de acuerdo con ellos, había sido la mayor fuerza de defensa de la aldea, pero desde la guerra con Madara que le estaban vedadas las misiones más peligrosas y fuera de la aldea ¿Qué sacaba con ser el ninja más poderoso si no lo dejaban salir de casa? Así tampoco podría localizar a Sasuke, el moreno se había sentido tan culpable que había desaparecido luego de su enfrentamiento.

Caminar por la aldea saludando gente tampoco era su idea de unas "vacaciones" y menos si ellas eran forzadas. Vacaciones, ja, si por poco no lo habían mandado a prisión.

Levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver la cara de su padre esculpida en la piedra, aun le quedaban recursos para evadir la vigilancia de los viejos, pero primero iría a visitar la tumba vacía de su padre, sabía que su cuerpo nunca sería encontrado, aunque de verdad estaba muerto, porque éste le había regalado su fuerza para proteger la aldea.

Caminó lentamente por las calles y se decidió a comprar unas flores en la tienda Yamanaka. Allí encontró a la madre de Ino, dando gracias a que la rubia anduviera en una misión médica.

- ¿Le llevas flores a Jiraiya sama? – le dijo la mujer y él asintió – de seguro estaría muy feliz de verte y orgulloso de lo que has logrado.

- Lo sé, dattebayo – le sonrió – fue un gran maestro – tomó las flores y luego de pagar salió hacia el cementerio. Aún le dolía la pérdida de su pervertido maestro, habían sido dos años muy intensos en los que su mundo había cambiado, había madurado y crecido a su lado, había sido uno de los pocos adultos que lo había tratado como lo que era, una persona y no como el portador de Kyuubi – hola, Jiraiya sensei, te traje flores, lástima que no vendan aquí esas que a ti te gustaban, pero tampoco te las podría poner ¿verdad? – se agachó y coloco el ramo junto a la lápida – quizás allá le puedas decir a mi padre que voy a hacer uso de lo que me dejó, seré lo que el quería que fuera, pero no dejaré que nadie me use de arma ¿estás de acuerdo? – sonrió al no recibir respuesta – vendré a verte otro día.

Caminó fuera del cementerio y se dirigió hacia el bosque de la muerte, allí podría entrenar un poco evitando a los ambu que lo vigilaban. Entro en el bosque y vio algo que llamó su atención…

Tierra, Año 190 después de la colonia -- GW –

Heero se sobresaltó al sentir que la nave perdía el rumbo, corrió de regreso a los controles y descubrió que estos estaban apagados. Se sentó en los comandos y trató de volverlos a la actividad, no era falta de combustible, era como si la electricidad de su nave se hubiera apagado, era extraño porque si había sido una onda magnética, no afectó su portátil. Luchado por mantener la calma, buscó en el sistema manual su ubicación geográfica, estaba a 1800 metros de altura, no muy lejos de la isla a la que pretendía llegar, así que decidió planear hasta llegar más cerca para no destruir la única forma en la que podría regresar cuando le encontrara la falla.

Con la mente fija en lo que hacía, buscó la isla hasta encontrarla y comenzó a descender. La suerte estaba de su lado ya que en un costado de la isla había una enorme playa en la que pudo aterrizar sin dañar demasiado el aparato.

Tomó su mochila con sus alimentos y la laptop, se colocó la pistola en el cinturón a su espalda y se bajó de la nave. Debía buscar un refugio antes que cayera la noche y no quería tener que volver a la nave por sus cosas, ya se encargaría de regresar a repararla cuando estuviera más relajado, o aburrido.

Avanzó por el bosque en medio de un enorme ruido de aves silvestres, escuchaba de fondo el ruido de una cascada, había agua dulce, quizás también una cueva o algo parecido entre las rocas, así que aceleró el paso, pero un ruido cercano llamó su atención y se adentro entre los frondosos árboles…

Año 2010, Inglaterra – HP –

Harry realmente odiaba los trasladores, esa horrible sensación que dejaba en el cuerpo era para no quererla más, y sin embargo, era la forma más segura de viajar a cualquier parte del mundo. Claro, podría haber viajado en un avión como hacían los muggles, pero no tenía pasaporte y nunca se había subido a uno de esos aparatos, ni siquiera en los parques de diversiones, pero tampoco sus tíos lo habían llevado allí, nunca lo llevarían a un lugar donde pudiera divertirse.

En fin, eso ya era pasado, ahora debía llegar a su refugio por los próximos 30 días. Allí, por lo que leyó en los documentos, podría hacer magia a su gusto y transformarlo todo si así lo quería, siempre y cuando devolviera todo a la normalidad antes de regresar a casa.

Pero esa palabra estaba tan lejana ahora, mejor se dedicaba…

Un ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, provenía del tupido bosque, sacó su varita y caminó hacia el lugar del ruido, se suponía que no había más humanos allí, así que quizás fuera un animal…

El Bosque era bastante tenebroso, si no hubiese estado acostumbrado a esas sensaciones extrañas, Heero se habría asustado. Sacó su arma y una linterna de su mochila y siguió caminando tratando de protegerse entre las sombras de los árboles, podía percibir la presencia de una persona no muy lejos de allí, tenía lo que había escuchado en uno de sus tantos estudios, un aura o chakra poderoso, se podría decir que no era humano o su dueño medía al menos más de tres metros.

De pronto, por el oeste, sintió una presencia diferente, pero igual de poderosa, su aura era fuerte, pero de un tipo menos ¿Cómo decirlo? Monstruosa, si es que el término era aplicable en alguno de los dos casos.

Se detuvo, ambos avanzaban hacia donde estaba y en ambos casos podía sentir la amenaza latente de fuertes energías.

- Se suponía que estaría solo – dijo molesto – ni siquiera pude pasar por Dúo.

Harry sintió escalofríos, percibía algo raro, una presencia muy grande hacia el norte avanzando raudamente hacia él, pero un poco más al este había una segunda presencia, como de hielo, que también esperaba al ser que se acercaba. Al parecer, era un ser pensante porque se había detenido de seguro a medir las distancias del posible enemigo. Apretó los labios y su varita antes de reiniciar la marcha hacia este ser reclamando en su interior porque lo problemas parecían perseguirlo a donde fuera.

- Y eso que yo esperaba estar sólo descansando en una isla paradisíaca – reclamó para sí.

Una luz lo alertó, al parecer quien estaba de pie en medio de los árboles era un ser humano, un muggle seguramente ya que usaba una linterna o algo parecido.

La luz le dio de lleno en el rostro cuando se acercó a él y vio el arma pon el que lo encañonaba. Era un muchacho quizás de su misma edad, que llevaba una mochila grande a su espalda y un bolso a su costado. Vestía pantalones de mezclilla gris y chaqueta café claro, el cabello tan desordenado como el suyo pero de color café y de fríos ojos azul cobalto, debía de medir alrededor de un metro ochenta o algo así, pero era su forma de mirar la que intimidaba.

- ¿Quién eres? – le dijo Harry molesto.

- Debería preguntarlo yo – le dijo él – soy yo quien está armado.

- Buen punto – dijo pensativo, una cosa era usar magia a su antojo para ayudarse y otra cosa delatarse delante de un muggle – soy Harry Potter.

- Muy bien, Harry Potter, es mejor que te prepares.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – insistió.

- Heero Yuy – iluminó hacia el norte – sea lo que sea que viene desde el norte, es un ser muy peligroso.

Harry miró hacia donde señalaba intrigado por la calma que mostraba aquel joven, era muy confiado, o quizás había juzgado que era menos peligroso que lo que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia donde ellos estaban.

Naruto no pudo frenar a tiempo, esa técnica, recientemente descubierta entre las cosas que le heredara su padre, le causaba estragos a la hora de usarla ¿Cómo diablos se frenaba a esa velocidad? Peor, ahora veía una luz blanca justo frente a él y de seguro iba a estrellarse con alguien.

- ¡Seas quien seas, quítate del medio! – gritó mientras bajaba de velocidad.

Ese alguien se movió a tiempo y terminó por estrellarse y derribar un enorme árbol. Hasta él mismo solía sorprenderse por lo idiota que llegaba a ser algunas veces.

Se sacudió la ropa y regresó a ver a aquella persona que lo había esquivado y se sorprendió de ver dos jóvenes de más o menos su misma edad que lo miraban totalmente sorprendidos de él al resto del árbol que antes había estado plantado a su derecha.

- Lo siento, no pude frenar a tiempo – se excusó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Heero sintió que una gota le bajaba del costado antes de percatarse que el moreno a su lado no entendía al otro extraño.

- Pudiste haberte matado a esa velocidad.

- Si fuera tan fácil conseguirlo – le dijo el rubio – no intentaría esa técnica – los miró – ustedes no son de Konoha ¿Quiénes son?

- Yo soy Heero Yuy, de L1 y él es Harry Potter, no sé más.

- Si son extranjeros, no deberían estar en el bosque de la muerte solos, es peligroso incluso para nosotros – miró a su alrededor – vengan conmigo, los pondré a salvo.

- ¿Quién eres? – le dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué dices? – miró al moreno.

- Ah, Harry no habla japonés – dijo Heero – pregunta tu nombre.

- Naruto Uzumaki – le tendió la mano a los dos – vengan conmigo, no quiero regresar a casa pero cerca de aquí hay un refugio en el que nos podemos quedar esta noche.

- Harry, es Naruto Uzumaki, dice que nos puede llevar a un refugio para pasar la noche, que el bosque es peligroso.

- No más peligroso que él – señaló el árbol derribado.

- Si él dice que es peligroso, debe serlo, es preferible no arriesgarse.

- ¿Vienen? – insistió Naruto.

- Vamos – levantó la linterna y los tres avanzaron por el sendero que se internaba por el bosque y los animales comenzaron a hacer ruidos que a Harry le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca.

- Este bosque es conocido por el bosque de la muerte – les dijo Naruto – los animales son salvajes y peligrosos, son fuertes y carnívoros.

Heero lo miró preocupado antes de traspasarle la información a Harry, el chico los miro asustado y se arrepintió de no haberse quedado en Londres, prefería enfrentarse a los mortifagos que todo lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto abrió la puerta del refugio y les dio la pasada, miró hacia fuera generando un poco de chakra para espantar a los animales más violentos, por ahora no tendrían de qué preocuparse, al menos hasta que los ambus se dieran cuenta que los había hecho lesos.

- La abuela Tsunade estará furiosa cuando se dé cuenta que desaparecí – dijo sonriendo regresando junto a los otros muchachos – la cocina está detrás de esa puerta, el baño está del otro lado y tenemos cuatro dormitorios, hay camas, pero no tenemos frazadas.

Harry lo miró pensativo luego de escuchar la traducción de Heero.

- Perdona, Heero, pero ¿le puedes preguntar dónde estamos exactamente?

Heero comprendió su preocupación, estaba seguro que algo raro pasaba allí y que no estaba precisamente en la isla en que se estrelló. Miró a Naruto que se movía de un lado para otro explicando cosas y le recordó a Dúo.

- Naruto kun – lo interrumpió en su perorata – ¿Dónde estamos?

- En un refugio – le dijo él intrigado.

- Idiota – gruñó por lo bajo – en qué país, continente, etc.

- Te pareces a Sasuke – le dijo – estamos en Konoha, en el país del viento, en los países ocultos – le dijo – una duda ¿Dónde queda L1?

- L1 es una colonia espacial, soy oficial de defensa.

- ¿Colonia espacial? – dijo asombrado – guau.

Harry se sintió extraño y usó su varita para comprenderlos.

- ¿Y está muy lejos eso?

- L1 se encuentra ubicado por sobre la órbita terrestre a la altura de Japón.

- ¿Y cómo se mantiene allí? Debe ser fantástico verlo todo desde afuera.

- No creo que lo entendieras – le dijo Heero divertido.

- ¿De qué hablan? – intervino Harry sorprendiéndolos.

- Del lugar de donde viene Heero – sonrió Naruto – ¿de dónde vienes tú?

- De Londres, Inglaterra – le dijo.

- Vienen de muy lejos – dijo Naruto – me gustaría poder conocer el mundo, pero mientras no tenga de regreso a Sasuke y me libre de los viejos del consejo, estaré amarrado a este lugar quien sabe hasta cuando.

- ¿Quién es Sasuke? – dijo Harry.

- Un amigo deschavetado que tengo yo, se escapó de Konoha para tener más poder, está arrepentido, pero los viejos del consejo no lo quieren perdonar.

- Esta puede ser la misión que necesito – dijo Heero – aunque sería mejor si Dúo estuviera aquí.

- ¿Quién es Dúo?

- El chico que me gusta – dijo – se suponía que iba a ir a buscarlo.

- Vamos mañana por él y luego volvemos a buscar a Sasuke ¿ne?

Harry se quedó en silencio ¿qué hacía él ahora? Quizás fuese divertido secundarlos…

Continuará…

No es lo que parece, me faltan sus compañeros, pero de todas maneras espero les guste. Por cierto, no es como las novelas anteriores, nunca he hecho nada igual, es una prueba de cómo resulta y es más original. Nos leemos.

Shio Zhang.


	2. El loco mundo de Heero

Tres mundos cruzados

Esta historia será de capítulos más cortos de los que suelo hacer, pero quizás con más capítulos que los otros.

Una aclaración "Twilight zone" o Dimensión desconocida, fue lanzada como serie de TV en los años 70', recuerdo haber visto algunos episodios muy tétricos, y este en particular lo era. He tomado la idea, quizás de todas maneras tenga algo de misterio, la he modificado, la he vuelto rosa y la lanzo para su satisfacción y la mía.

Por cierto, dejare que ustedes decidan quienes son UKE y quienes SEME.

El loco mundo de Heero

Los tres muchachos se dispusieron a dormir, Heero llevaba un par de frazadas y Naruto se consiguió algunas más, aunque él estaba más acostumbrado a dormir sin ellas dado a su condición de ninja.

Harry, habiéndose agenciado el entendimiento por medio de su conjuro, y siendo curioso como el gato que era, empezó a interrogar al rubio sobre quién era, lo que hacía en la aldea y sus motivos para estar en medio del llamado Bosque de la Muerte.

- Verás – dijo Naruto mirando el techo mientras se rascaba la nuca – soy un ninja de Konoha, tengo 18 años, tengo uno de los rangos mas altos después del Hokage, que es nuestro líder. Mi misión es proteger la aldea de cualquier ataque extranjero y de cumplir las misiones por las cuales se nos pague – miró a Harry – hay muchos en el mundo ninja que piensan que ser uno de ellos es ser un arma, siendo así, yo sería una de las más peligrosas, por lo tanto han decidido retenerme dentro de la aldea y evitar que entrene y aumente aún más mi poder de combate, para ello me han puesto una guardia permanente, los AMBUS, sin embargo, he conseguido evadirlos y llegar hasta ustedes.

- Hay cosas en las que te pareces a mí – señaló Heero – quieren que seas un arma sin sentimientos a la cual no le importe matar.

- Yo noté algo raro en tu persona cuando nos encontramos en el bosque.

- He sido soldado desde que recuerdo, fui modificado genéticamente para ser el humano perfecto, una parte complementaria al arma perfecta, sin embargo, nunca consiguieron que olvidara ser humano.

- Yo soy mago – dijo Harry – y siempre he sido tratado como fenómeno.

- En este mundo todo tenemos algo de fenómenos ¿sabes? – se rió Naruto – yo tengo un bijou en mi interior – Harry lo miró extrañado – un demonio muy poderoso, un ser que es capaz de causar enormes desastres naturales y destrucción por donde camina, muchos me tenían miedo y me odiaban por su causa, pero yo les demostré que lo que el era no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- Vaya trío que nos hemos juntado – dijo Heero.

- Bueno, yo puedo hacer grandes cosas con mi magia – dijo Harry un poco molesto por la forma de expresarse de Heero – incluso puedo transfigurar esas frazadas en unas más gruesas o transformar otra cosa en frazada – sacó su varita y apuntó las frazadas que Naruto traía y las transformó – es fácil para mí.

- Vaya, ustedes pueden hacer grandes cosas – dijo Heero – lamento decirles que en ese aspecto soy muy distinto – miró el bolso de su laptop – mis habilidades son de otro tipo.

- Pero tu chakra es poderoso – le dijo Naruto – no deja de ser peligroso.

- ¿Qué es eso del chakra?

- Cada ser humano tiene una esencia vital – le dijo Heero – se le llama aura o chakra, muy pocas personas pueden verla a simple vista si no han sido entrenados para ello.

- Sabes muchas cosas para ser extranjero – dijo Naruto asombrado – si, los ninjas de Konoha somos entrenados desde pequeños para aprender a modificar el chakra, al equilibrar los dos tipos de chakra de nuestro ser podemos hacer grandes cosas – caminó hacia la pared y se paseó por sobre sus cabezas apoyado sobre el techo – incluso puedo modificar mi forma – se transformó en un perro – es fácil.

- Y en mi mundo debemos tener mucha magia para conseguir siquiera intentarlo.

- El chakra es casi como la magia – le dijo Heero – tú también tienes un rastro muy poderoso de ella.

- Es cierto, tu esencia es poderosa ¿no te gustaría aprender a usarla?

- ¿Me vas a entrenar como ninja? – le dijo Harry divertido.

- Bueno, creo que los dos tienen potencial para serlo, no cualquiera tiene lo que ustedes se gastan ¿saben? Tengo un amigo que es ninja pese a que no puede manipular el chakra.

- Quizás sería bueno, así me podría transformar en otra persona y desaparecer de la vista de todos cuando sea necesario.

- Bueno, siempre y cuando me prometas que, enseñe lo que te enseñe, no se lo enseñes a nadie fuera de nosotros, es secreto de Konoha cómo se entrena a los Ninjas y muchos darían lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

- Si llegase a hacerlo me tomarían por más loco de lo que ya creen.

- Bueno – los interrumpió Heero – creo que es hora de cenar antes de irnos a dormir, mañana hablaremos del entrenamiento.

- ¿No vas a preguntar nada? – dijo Naruto extrañado.

- Cualquier entrenamiento es bueno para mi, así fui programado – le dijo entrando al baño.

- ¿Programado? – repitieron ambos, pero Heero no los quiso sacar de la duda.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Naruto apareció por la cocina siguiendo el rico olor de la comida. Heero ya estaba allí mirando como Harry cocinaba en silencio algo que el rubio no conocía ni por asomo.

- ¿Qué preparas? – le dijo Naruto intrigado.

- Hot cakes – y Naruto siguió sin entender – una masa dulce muy liviana que parece pancitos a la plancha.

- ¿Es lo que comen en tu mundo?

- No, pero entre los alimentos que Heero y tú tenían era lo único que se podía preparar – le dijo el moreno divertido – él tiene puras cosas enlatadas y tú puras sopas de fideos.

- ¡NO SON SOPAS DE FIDEOS! – dijo Naruto sintiéndose insultado – es el delicioso ramen de la mejor tienda de…

- El ramen es bueno, pero no al desayuno – lo interrumpió Heero – aunque creo que tienes razón, no es una simple sopa de fideos.

- Venga, no es para tanto – dijo Harry conciliador – no sé que es eso y jamás lo he probado, pero creo que al desayuno es mejor ponerle algo que te dé energía para trabajar con ganas y luego comeremos algo más contundente al almuerzo ¿no creen?

- Sopa de fideos – refunfuñó Naruto.

- Venga, que ya me disculpé, no conozco el famoso ramen, recuerden que soy inglés, de seguro en Japón lo conocen peo yo no he tenido la dicha de salir nunca de mi país y menos comer productos importados, mi tíos me habrían matado si hubiese comprado algo "fuera de lo normal".

- ¿Matarte por comprar algo fuera de lo normal?

- Soy huérfano desde que tenía un año – le explicó Harry mientras les servía los dichosos hot cakes – mis padres fueron asesinados y como no tenía más familia, fui puesto bajo la custodia de mis tíos – hizo un gesto – mis tíos odian cualquier cosa que pueda llamar la atención y los haga recibir miradas extrañas de la gente, así que odiaban con todas sus fuerzas el hecho que yo sea mago y que pueda hacer cosas "mágicas". Se enojaban si había algo fuera de lugar o algo extraño en su casa, aunque en realidad los extraños eran ellos.

- Por lo menos eran sólo ellos y no toda la aldea – dijo Naruto tomando un trozo de hot cake – oye, esto está bueno.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "no toda la aldea"?

- Bueno, el bijou que tengo dentro atacó al aldea hace ya más de 18 años, muchos de los ninjas de Konoha murieron defendiéndola hasta el momento en que llegó el cuarto Hokage y encerró a este demonio dentro de mi, un recién nacido. Ese mismo día quedé huérfano y muchos creyeron que yo era la encarnación del demonio, que se llama Kyuubi no Youko, y me vieron como tal por más de doce años.

- ¿Dices Kyuubi no Youko? ¿El dios zorro de las nueve colas? – dijo Heero.

- ¿Has oído hablar de él? – dijo Harry intrigado.

- Es una leyenda en Japón – le dijo este – era un ser muy poderoso, el rey de los demonios, en realidad – se quedó pensativo – si mal no recuerdo, eran nueve bijou que luchaban por ser el rey y que el dios de la muerte les diera un gran premio. Kyuubi no estaba interesado, así que se mantenía en sus aposentos y miraba desde lejos la pelea, pero sin su participación, el torneo no tenía sentido, así que el bijou de las ocho colas, Orochi no Mata, lo engañó para que entrara. Kyuubi era un ser muy poderoso y se enfrentó con Shukaku, el demonio de una cola, quien huyó del combate para salvar su vida; Neko Mata, el de dos colas, a quien le dio muerte pese a ser la mascota del dios de la muerte, y a Orochi no Mata, quien era tan fuerte como él. Claro, Kyuubi tenía las de ganar porque, al ser un ente hecho de puro chakra, jamás se cansaba y termino por agotar a su adversario. Pero el dios de la muerte se negó a pagar su premio y le dio a un humano la facultad de detenerlo, Kyuuubi, furioso, maldijo al humano y este, cada vez que usaba el poder de la muerte, perdía un poco mas si visión y comenzaba a morir por dentro.

- Para parecer un tipo muy callado, sabes mucho.

- Me gusta estudiar – se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces, esta decidido, iremos primero a tu mundo a buscar a tu "amorcito".

- Dúo no es mi amorcito – le dijo muy tranquilo comiéndose un pedazo de hot cake – es más, creo que de la única manera en que me ve es como amigo.

- Pero te apuesto que se anota a la aventura de participar en la búsqueda de Sasuke – sonrió.

- Es posible – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y como iremos a su mundo si no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí?

- Creo que las puertas a tu mundo y al mío aún están abiertas – le dijo Heero convencido – mi laptop sigue funcionando.

Después de desayunar, Heero tomó su laptop y la metió en su bolso, sería lo único que se llevaría de allí, la necesitaba para reparar su nave, el resto de las herramientas se habían quedado allí. Regresó a la cocina y se encontró con que Naruto y Harry discutían por el famoso ramen, al parecer al moreno no le había sentado muy bien lo picante de la sopa y lo podía ver llorar, por lo que el rubio parecía tentado de la risa.

- Vamos, antes que algún extraño venga e interfiera.

- ¡Si, señor! – le dijo Naruto aún divertido.

Regresaron al bosque caminado protegidos por las sombras de los árboles hasta llegar al árbol que Naruto había derribado en su loca carrera.

- Yo venia desde allá – señaló Heero y caminaron rápidamente en ese sentido.

Se escuchaba perfectamente el sonido de una cascada, los pájaros estaban cantando en sus distintas voces y a la distancia se escuchaba el ruido de las olas. Heero los guió hacia su nave y abrió la compuerta para entrar.

- Este aparato es bastante extraño – dijo Naruto – es como los que he visto en las películas de ciencia ficción.

- Bueno, yo sólo he visto aviones en las películas – le dijo Harry.

Hero los ignoró y caminó hacia los controles de la nave, debía encontrar el desperfecto si quería regresar a buscar a Dúo. Apretó un par de botones y, extrañamente, la energía regresó a todos los instrumentos.

- ¿Qué diantre pasó? – gruñó por lo bajo.

- Guau, realmente eres un genio, lo arreglaste de inmediato.

Heero miró al techo y no dijo nada al rubio, mejor pasar por genio que por idiota, dado que antes no se le ocurrió apretar ese botón para regresar la energía a los motores de la nave.

- Dúo me mandó un mensaje, pero no se si realmente sea de él – abrió el laptop y vio que no tenía respuesta – vamos a despegar de aquí y revisare de donde viene el mensaje, tengo la ligera sospecha que es una trampa de Relena.

- ¿Quién es esa?

- Una muchacha que quiere que me case con ella.

- ¿Le has dicho que te gusta un chico?

- A ella no le entran razones.

Después de despegar, Harry y Naruto miraron como Heero entraba, programa tras programa, a distintos "sitios" hasta localizar la IP de donde venía el mensaje que había recibido, las oficinas centrales del Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores.

- ¿Cómo se consiguió la cuenta de Dúo?

- No entiendo nada – dijo Naruto.

- Yo menos – dijo Harry.

- Esto es lo que se llama hackear un sistema computacional, no les explico porque lo más seguro es que sea sólo un gasto de saliva.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de saber dónde está tu amigo?

- Revisemos los viajes desde L2 hasta el lugar en que supuestamente estaba Dúo – abrió varias ventanas más – No, Dúo no ha salido de L2, al menos no a la Tierra – suspiró.

- ¿Podemos ir a buscarlo a ese lugar? – dijo Harry.

- Me temo que la querida Hilde me lo negaría con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Y quién es ella?

- La chica que vive con Dúo.

- Yo puedo obtener información de ella sin que se de cuenta – le dijo Harry – será divertido usar mi magia sin que nadie me diga nada.

- ¡Si, vamos al espacio! – dijo Naruto emocionado.

- ¡Si, vamos al espacio! – repitió Harry del mismo modo.

Heero se sintió como si fuera una niñera con dos pequeños de kinder garten, Harry y Naruto no paraban de moverse por todos lados alborozados de poder viajar en la nave sin gravedad, ambos alegaban que era emocionante moverse por todos lados como si volaran sin alas y sin aparatos extraños, y sin la necesidad de usar sus energías.

Heero suspiró, el rubio era muy infantil para sus 18 años y el hecho que fuera un ninja bien entrenado y Harry disfrutaba a lo loco alegando que no había tenido infancia para divertirse.

Resopló quizás por enésima vez y miró los controles, estaban prontos a llegar a L2, así que tenía que llamar a los nenitos para que se sentaran antes de aterrizar.

- Harry, Naruto, es mejor que se sienten, en la colonia hay gravedad y podrían darse un buen golpe si no lo hacen – les advirtió.

- Que aburrido eres, dattebayo – le dijo Naruto y se sentó a su lado.

Harry se sentó en silencio divertido por los morritos que hacía el rubio, era tan infantil pese a su edad.

Aterrizaron en silencio y luego se dirigieron al centro de acopio de chatarra donde trabajaba Dúo. Allí, dos jóvenes ayudantes le dijeron que no estaba, así que fueron al departamento que compartía el trenzado con Hilde.

- Buenas tardes, señorita – le dijo Harry en su perfecto inglés británico – usted no me conoce, pero busco al Señor Dúo Maxwell – le sonrió amablemente mientras agitaba levemente su varita a su espalda.

- Oh, Dúo no está – le dijo ella coqueta – hace dos días se fue con su amigo del circo – suspiró – al menos sé que no se irá a encontrar con ese tal Heero.

- ¿Por qué no? – le dijo Harry alzando las cejas.

- Oh, bueno, la Señorita Relena me pidió su correo, así que extraje una contraseña y se la di, ella de seguro nos quitará a Heero del medio.

- Es una pena que él no se encuentre aquí – le dijo dulcemente – obliviate – dijo antes de salir y la chica movió la cabeza confundida pero siguió con lo que hacia antes de la aparición del moreno.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó Naruto.

- Hice que olvidara mi visita – sonrió – al parecer fue ella la que le dio la cuenta y la clave a la tal Relena, pero Dúo se fue con un amigo del circo.

- Trowa – dijo Heero – debemos averiguar donde está el circo.

- ¿Los circos de tu mundo tienen acróbatas, payasos y animales?

- Claro que sí.

- Nunca he ido a un circo – dijo Harry.

- No tendremos tiempos de ir a una función, pero iremos a verlo.

El mentado circo se encontraba en otra colonia, así que volvieron a salir al espacio. Heero procuró no prestarles más atención mientras investigaba un poco por sus señales acerca de Dúo, al parecer el trenzado se había peleado con Hilde o al menos estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para mandarse a otra parte.

- Oye ¿Cómo es tu amigo cirquero?

- Ya lo conocerán.

- Yo creo que eres un poco parco en palabras – le dijo Harry – quizás por ser tan huraño te acosen las mujeres.

- No me gusta llamar la atención – le replicó.

- Hacerse el misterioso hace que ellas sean más curiosas sobre ti – le dijo Harry – pero al menos es solo una la que te persigue.

- ¿Tienes muchas admiradoras? – le dijo Naruto.

- Tengo un club de fans, muchas veces han querido drogarme con sus filtros de amor, pero me he salvado de ellas.

- A mí ni me miraban – le dijo Naruto poniéndose de cabeza – pero desde los 16 años que ninguna deja de perseguirme por si "necesito una ayudita". ¿Qué pensarán hacerme?

Heero suspiró, al parecer Naruto era demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

- Esta es la colonia en la que está el circo – le dijo Heero – pero Trowa no está, al menos eso dicen las propagandas de las funciones.

Aterrizaron y fueron al circo directamente.

Tal como se lo temía Heero, Catherine se negó en rotundo a decirles a donde había ido Trowa, así que ellos se pasearon por el circo buscando la manera de encontrar información. Le habían preguntado al dueño, pero este les dijo que solo Catherine lo sabía, así que terminaron donde mismo.

- Al único que le podríamos preguntar es al león – dijo Heero molesto.

- ¡Eso es! – dijo Harry – lo puedo hacer hablar.

- Si, y nos meteríamos en problemas con el dueño si nos descubre.

- Yo puedo comunicarme con él – intervino Naruto – si me dan unos minutos, será pan comido.

Harry y Heero se hicieron a un lado y Naruto se acercó a la reja concentrandose en la energía natural del animal. Frente a los asombrados ojos de Harry y Heero, que lo ocultaba bastante bien, el rubio adquirió una apariencia un tanto distinta y después de un rato de acariciarle la melena al animal, se retiro dejando su energía fluir libremente.

- Me dice que la pelirroja está enojada porque primero llegó un humano de cabello largo a buscar a su amigo, que ellos estaban conversando muy cerca de aquí cuando un joven rubio de apariencia muy fina también llegó y los tres se fueron juntos, que desde entonces no lo ve.

- Así que Quatre vino a verlo.

- ¿Volvemos al espacio? – dijo Naruto emocionado.

- Supongo que si – dijo Heero molesto – si se han juntado, lo más probable es que Wufei también esté con ellos.

- Conoceremos a todos tus amigos ¿no?

- Es lo más probable – y los tres regresaron al hangar, ya investigaría durante el viaje donde se encontraba Quatre, porque él no podía estar tan indetectable como el resto de los ex – pilotos.

El satélite de recursos naturales de la familia Winner estaba lleno de gente muy atenta, había bastado con que Heero anunciara su visita y los guardias lo habían escoltado al edificio residencial de su amo.

- Los otros jóvenes ya están aquí – les informaron.

- Gracias, Rasid – le dijo Heero y entraron al edificio.

- Guau, esto es más grande que la mansión de Gaara en Suna – dijo Naruto mirando a su alrededor – y mucho más bonito.

Caminaron hacia un gran salón donde se escuchaban voces, una de ellas más fuerte que las otras. Heero empujó la puerta.

- ¡Cállate, Dúo! – lo regañó de inmediato y el trenzado se volvió a mirarlo.

- ¡Heero! – saltó contento antes de fijarse en los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban – y estos ¿Quiénes son?

- Naruto Uzumaki y Harry Potter – los presentó – este es Dúo Maxwell, el rubio es Quatre Raberba Winner, el castaño es Trowa Barton y el moreno es Wufei Chang.

- ¿Y se puede saber de dónde los conoces?

- Oh, nos conoció hace un par de días y tuvimos una gran aventura juntos ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Los ojos de Dúo se oscurecieron notoriamente, al menos al parecer de Heero, Quatre podía sentir con fuerza su ira y sus celos, estaba casi seguro que se estaba tomando eso de la aventura por otro lado.

- ¿Una gran aventura?

- Si, nos la hemos pasado genial, nunca había sentido algo así.

- Esto es…

- Y te andábamos buscando para ver si quieres unirte a nosotros.

- Yo no pienso participar de una orgía.

- ¿Orgía? – repitió el rubio mirándolo intrigado – ¿Qué es eso?

Y Trowa no pudo evitar por más tiempo aguantar la carcajada.

- Me temo que Dúo se esta tomado por otro lado tus palabras, no ha entendido nada de lo que le dices.

- Ni yo le entiendo a él.

- Es mejor que yo se lo explique – intervino Harry al comprender al latino – Naruto habla de una gran aventura porque nosotros jamás habíamos pensado siquiera en salir al espacio – Dúo lo miró con suspicacia – no tiene nada que ver con sexo, como tú insinúas.

- ¿Quién me prueba a mí que lo que dices es verdad?

- Eres como mi maestro – dijo Naruto molesto – todo se lo tomaba por ese lado, siempre pensando en el placer de la carne ¿no sabes que es uno de los tres tabúes de un ninja? Sexo, alcohol y dinero.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta Heero?

- Y vamos con lo mismo – dijo el aludido – no es cosa de gustar o no, es cosa de lógica, Dúo ¿no lo ves? Si fuera como tú mal piensas, no habríamos venido a buscarte para ir en una misión especial.

- ¿Una misión especial? – sus ojos parecieron brillar.

- Si – dijo Heero con una gota resbalando por la nuca, Dúo era tan cambiante.

- Bien, si es así, de allá somos.

- ¿Se van a marchar de inmediato? – intervino Quatre divertido.

- No, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de partir, si nos permites quedarnos aquí por esta noche – le dijo.

- Claro, ya que estamos reunidos, podemos tener una fiesta, es raro que te tengamos con nosotros.

- Mejor no preguntes la razón, ella misma vendrá aquí cuando descubra que salí de la Tierra en vez de visitarla.

- Siempre me voy a arrepentir de no haberte dejado matarla – dijo Dúo.

Naruto se divertía a lo loco en esa fiesta, según él, en su mundo existía la televisión pero no había automóviles, generalmente se trasladaban de un lado a otro a pie, pero jamás había visto una de las dimensiones de la que tenia Quatre.

Jugar al karaoke era divertido y más si tienes las letras tan grandes, todos habían cantado, menos Wufei que se negaba a hacer el ridículo, por lo que Naruto lo había desafiado a jugar contra él en el Audition 3 mil, el juego era de baile, pero los movimientos tenían mucho de artes marciales, así que Wufei aceptó el desafío.

Sonriendo, los demás despejaron la pista y le dieron play al juego.

El chino no se la podía creer, la última vez había bailado casi una hora con Dúo antes que este cayera rendido, pero con Naruto llevaban casi tres horas jugando y el rubio le llevaba la delantera por 15 puntos, tenía una capacidad de reacción única, así que le subió el nivel de dificultad al máximo, esa parte tenía giros que te dejaban de espalda a la pantalla y si no sabía identificar los sonidos correspondientes a cada parte del cuerpo, era complicado sacar un buen puntaje.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente al comprender lo que hacía el chino y activó sus sentidos al máximo, le ganaría así tuviera que hacer trampa.

Heero percibió algo extraño, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Apuesto por Naruto – le dijo a Quatre y este lo miró sin comprender – 100 dólares.

- La otra vez apostaste por Dúo y perdió – le dijo Trowa – yo apuesto por Wufei y también pongo cien.

- Entonces también acepto, apuesto por Wufei.

- Bien, veamos el juego.

La competencia fue reñida, ambos daban saltos casi al mismo tiempo, sus movimientos eran muy sincronizados, pero se notaba el cansancio en la cara del chino, así que Naruto hizo la complicada pirueta que el juego le pedía cayendo en la posición correcta, cosa que el chino no pudo, perdiendo el equilibrio. Naruto terminó con la canción y sonrió orgulloso, lo había ganado por mil puntos.

- ¡Gané! – saló Naruto corriendo a abrazar a Harry y a Heero derribándolos a ambos de paso.

- Vaya que eres enérgico – le dijo Dúo ayudando a Heero a levantarse.

- Y eso que no me has visto peleando – le sonrió divertido.

- Ya me parecía que Heero sabía algo que nosotros no – dijo Trowa mirando al rubio que no se veía ni una pizca de agotado – ¿Qué clase de arte marcial practicas?

- Mi fuerte es el taijutsu – le dijo Naruto intrigado.

- Así que eres fuerte en las batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo – dijo Wufei sentado en una silla casi sin aire – eres muy bueno.

- Y eso me ayudó a ganar 200 dólares – dijo Heero.

- Bueno, nunca preguntamos cómo sabías que iba a ganar – se lamentó Quatre entregándole el dinero a Heero.

- Bueno, después de esto podemos irnos a dormir ¿no? – dijo Trowa divertido – son más de las tres de la mañana.

- ¿Tan tarde es? - dijo Naruto – si la vieja supiera…

- No deberías hablar así de tu madre – le dijo Quatre.

- No es mi madre – se rió Naruto – ella quisiera serlo, pero no lo es.

- Aquí todos somos huérfanos de una guerra – le dijo Heero – de una forma o de otra – miro a Harry – es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día pesado y el viaje de regreso, largo.

Dos días más tarde Heero salía de la colonia con tres niños pequeños: Dúo que estaba feliz de ir a conocer nuevos mundos, Harry que saltaba de la emoción ante la perspectiva de aprender a transformarse y Naruto que no paraba de dar saltos por la nave feliz de volver a no tener gravedad.

- Esto debe ser genial para las chicas que no paran de sufrir por la báscula – le dijo Naruto – he escuchado gritar a Sakura furiosa por haberse "ganado" unos kilitos de más por la inactividad, yo creo que perdió la cuenta de las que ha roto por esa causa.

- El que la báscula no te mida sin gravedad no quita el hecho de que se vean gordas o flacas – le dijo Dúo – de todas maneras siguen iguales.

- Pero se engañarían a si misma si no tienen alguien que se los diga – le señalo Harry divertido.

- Es posible – sonrió – y yo tampoco se lo diría, una mujer enfurecida por un comentario acerca de su apariencia es realmente peligrosa.

- Ni que lo digas – dijo Naruto – Sakura casi mata a Sai cuando este le dijo fea.

- Cuéntanos más acerca de ese amigo que estás tan decidido a rescatar.

- Sasuke Uchiha es un joven unos meses mayor que yo, quedó huérfano a los ocho años cuando todo su clan fue asesinado, los únicos que quedaron con vida fueron su hermano y él, sin embargo, Itachi, que así se llamaba, fue acusado de la muerte del clan y declarado traidor a Konoha. Sasuke lo odió por años, se convirtió en un vengador sin saber que estaba siendo utilizado, mi amigo puede haber sido declarado el genio de nuestra generación, pero era un idiota en cuanto a lo que de su familia se tratase. Con trece años se dejó llevar por sus deseos de obtener rápido el poder y se fue de la aldea con un traidor, nos enfrentamos un par de veces, pero nunca lo pude convencer de su error.

- No supo elegir ente lo que es fácil y lo que es correcto – dijo Harry.

- Así es – suspiró – casi tres años más tarde tuvo el enfrentamiento que tanto quería con su hermano, pero Itachi se estaba muriendo y lo sabía, así que me pidió que lo rescatara de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a decirle la verdad y Madara Uchiha lo engañó y uso para llegar hasta mí a fin de dominar todo el mundo ninja.

- ¿No dijiste que todo el clan había muerto? – le preguntó Heero.

- Oh, sólo los que habitaban Konoha, él se había ido de la aldea hacía mucho tiempo y se le creía muerto – le respondió – ese ha sido el más manipulador de todos, usó a su clan para llegar hasta los Senju y tratar de robarles sus secretos, usó a Kyuubi para tratar de destruir Konoha y usó a Sasuke para tratar de controlarme a mí, pero mi padre e Itachi se habían preocupado de protegerme contra él. Hace poco mas de un año lo maté creo que definitivamente, pero uno nunca puede estar seguro, Sasuke juraba que había matado a Orochimaru y el tipo estaba viviendo en otro cuerpo, ni siquiera Kabuto se dio cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde.

- Y yo que pensaba que nosotros teníamos problemas – dijo Dúo asombrado.

- En la batalla final conseguí hacer que Sasuke se diera cuenta de su error, me ayudó a llegar hasta Madara y vencerlo, pero luego de eso desapareció y pese a todo lo que he intentado, no da señales de querer aparecer.

- Lo encontraremos – le prometió Heero.

- Claro que sí – dijo Dúo – esa será nuestra misión.

Dos horas más tarde llegaron a la isla y desembarcaron sus cosas, sin embargo, algo raro había pasado allí y ellos no lo notaron…

Continuará…

Quiero darles las gracias por leer, es la primera ves que intento un fic de estos y es mas complicado de lo que pensé dado que no quiero perder la personalidad única de cada personaje. Por cierto, me salí completamente de la novela, el resto de ella ya no me sirve para lo que pretendo hacer, aunque quizá por allí la retome…

En fin, no tengo mas que decirles, solo una cosa ¿Quiénes serán UKE y quiénes SEME? Se los dejo a su votación aunque no será en el siguiente, aún me falta un mundo por visitar antes de regresar a Konoha.

Shio Zhang.


	3. El loco mundo de Harry

Tres mundos cruzados

Quisiera dales las gracias por sus comentarios, tengo una votación de 10 votos, situación que podría cambiar para el capítulo siguiente, así que aún tienen tiempo para votar por sus parejas favoritas:

Heero x Dúo 8 votos; Dúo x Heero: 2 votos

Sasuke x Naruto: 6 votos; Naruto x Sasuke: 4 votos

Draco x Harry: 5 votos; Harry x Draco: 4 votos.

Les doy un plazo de una semana para decidir las parejas definitivas, aunque no prometo que no las vaya invertir si el caso lo requiere.

El loco mundo de Harry

Heero miro la isla preocupado ¿había un volcán cuando se estrelló allí con anterioridad? No recordaba haberlo visto, quizás porque había estado más preocupado por no destruir la nave en ese momento. Miró por enésima vez por encima del hombro a los tres locos antes de señalarles que estaban por llegar, así que se sentaron.

Luego de descargar sus cosas de la nave y ponerlas en sus mochilas, los cuatro se encaminaron por el bosque. Heero sentía algo extraño en el paisaje, pero no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué era lo diferente, tal vez sólo fuera su idea, después de todo en ese sentido había transitado casi a oscuras ayudado por una linterna, hasta que llegar al punto en que se encontraron con Naruto.

Dúo, luego de dejar sus suspicacias con Naruto, había hecho muy buenas migas con el rubio y con Harry y Heero no sabía si ponerse celoso o alegrarse por ello. Lo cierto era que ellos se parecían bastante en varios aspectos, sólo que el rubio, pese a los 18 años y a los problemas que había vivido, no había perdido la inocencia, cosa que Dúo había dejado atrás incluso antes de conocerlo.

- Con Heero nos conocimos en una base naval – les contaba Dúo a Harry y a Naruto – él ya era un experto en armas y sistemas computacionales a los catorce años. Claro, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo, pero no soy tan bueno.

- Ustedes son muy amigos – le dijo Harry – pero son muy diferentes, como el día de la noche.

- Por eso a Dúo le gusta Heero – sentenció Naruto.

- Si, por eso… ¡Oye! – reclamó Dúo ruborizado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – yo no he dicho eso – miró a Heero – solo somos muy unidos, yo no he dicho eso.

Heero sonrió para sus adentros deteniéndose junto al árbol que Naruto había derribado. Estaba seguro que el rubio lo había hecho a propósito aquello para demostrarle que su cariño era correspondido.

- La copa del árbol señala el lugar contrario al del que yo llegué – dijo Naruto dando por terminado el tema anterior – en realidad me estrellé – ya antes en el viaje le había explicado al trenzado todo acerca de lo que él era en su mundo y los prodigios que podía hacer – no conseguí frenar a tiempo.

- Soberana velocidad traías – dijo Dúo mirando las raíces que habían sido arrancadas del suelo – realmente eres peligroso corriendo.

- Bueno, en batalla puedo controlarla sin mucha dificultad – se rascó la nuca – mi maestro solía decir que no lo conseguía en estado de calma porque mi concentración era demasiado limitada.

- Pero para poder manipular tanto poder necesitas estar concentrado – dijo Harry – o sale disparado para donde menos piensas.

- No necesariamente – dijo Heero – los descontroles suelen venir, tanto en su caso como en el tuyo, en momentos de extrema tensión o de ira.

- Especialmente cuando tienes exceso de chakra – asintió Naruto – Heero sabe de todo un poco, es genial.

- Pero es mío – le gruñó Dúo.

Naruto le cerró un ojo a Heero y este apartó la mirada, al parecer el rubio intentaba hacer de casamentero entre ellos y Dúo estaba cayendo redondito.

- Es mejor que vayamos a tu mundo – intervino Harry divertido – antes que se empiece a oscurecer el bosque.

- Me pregunto si alguien se habrá dado cuenta que no estoy en Konoha – se rió Naruto y comenzaron a caminar por en medio de los árboles.

Heero lo escuchaba narrar la historia de cómo había llegado a ser uno de los reconocidos ninjas de su aldea, que muchos decían que era una leyenda viviente, hablaba de su maestro, de la hokage borracha, de sus amigos, de todo un poco. Dúo y Harry hacían comentarios y preguntas acerca de su vida personal y entre los tres reían, pero una bruma pareció cubrir el bosque.

- Que extraño – dijo Naruto – que yo sepa, lo único que no hay en el Bosque de la Muerte es bruma – miró a Heero – esto no puede ser Konoha.

Heero bajo su mochila y sacó una brújula, pero esta estaba vuelta loca y no señalaba hacia ninguna parte.

- Esto es mas que extraño – le mostró a Dúo – se supone que no fallan a no ser que estés en el polo norte.

- Veamos – dijo Harry sacando la varita poniéndola sobre su mano izquierda – oriéntame – le dijo y la varia dio un leve giro apuntando hacia una salida – vamos, es por acá.

Naruto seguía pensativo finalmente y en silencio, los cuatro salieron del tupido y oscuro bosque.

- Esto, definitivamente, no es tu aldea – le dijo Heero al separar una gruesas ramas de sauce.

- Nunca vi este tipo de árboles en el bosque de la muerte. Regresemos – los cuatro se dieron media vuelta y vieron sorprendido que el camino había desaparecido a sus espaldas y en vez de él estaba un cementerio.

Harry se detuvo un momento, el ya había estado allí, reconocía las lápidas y los nombres que allí estaban.

- Estamos en el valle de Godric – les dijo – en este cementerio están sepultados mis padres y muchos otros magos que murieron en la primera guerra – avanzó un par de pasos – quisiera saber por qué llegamos aquí.

- Por tu alma gemela, tal vez – dijo Naruto.

- No digas barbaridades – le dijo Harry – salgamos de aquí, con el frío que hay en Inglaterra en esta época del año nos vamos a congelar.

- Estamos muy lejos de donde debiéramos estar – dijo Heero preocupado – tú, tal como yo, entraste al mundo de Naruto por aquella isla ¿no? – Harry asintió sin comprender – entonces ¿Por qué salimos por otro lado?

- Tienes razón, es muy extraño – dijo el moreno.

Caminaron por el pueblo en silencio, bastantes miradas curiosas había sido dirigidas hacia ellos, en especial hacia Naruto por su forma extraña de vestir.

- Tenemos que regresar a la isla – dijo Harry – sólo que no sé cómo.

- Podríamos tratar de tomar una nave – dijo Dúo.

- Tendríamos problemas, aquí la tecnología será menos moderna pero la seguridad es mejor – le dijo Heero – y no podríamos acercarnos siquiera, somos ilegales en este país.

- Menudo lío – dijo Harry – ninguno de ustedes tiene papeles que los identifiquen siquiera, así que si alguien los detiene lo más probable es que los encierren sin opción a nada.

- ¿Entonces, qué podemos hacer? – dijo Naruto – mi dinero no sirve aquí.

- Ni mucho menos el nuestro – dijo Dúo – dudo que los dólares de nuestra época los podamos usar.

- Y yo no tengo demasiadas libras a mano y no quisiera buscar un lugar de magos para comer, no me dejarían en paz.

- ¿Eres alguna especie de celebridad?

- Soy dos cosas importantes en mi mundo – le dijo Harry – detuve tres veces a un mago muy poderoso y muy malo en sus ambiciones de poder, en la primera tenía poco más de un año, la segunda vez con once y la tercera y definitiva a los diecisiete. Me conocen como "el niño que vivió", el campeón de Howgart y el "gran salvador del mundo mágico". Soy una leyenda viviente a la que no dejan en paz.

- Tengo algo que quizás nos pueda servir – dijo Heero sacando una bolsa de su mochila – Quatre trató de engañarme a la hora de pagar la apuesta dándome esto – sacó un grueso fajo de billetes – creo que se llaman Euros ¿no? – Harry asintió – son del año 2008, así que deben ser válidos.

- Déjame verlo – Harry los tomó y se quedo asombrado – esto es una pequeña fortuna ¡diez mil euros! Hay familias que viven al mes holgadamente con sólo quinientos.

- Con eso podremos comprar ropa, este lugar es terriblemente helado – dijo Dúo comenzando a temblar.

- Y comprar pasajes para ir a Londres – dijo Harry pensativo – quizás pueda conseguir, en la tienda en que me mandaron a la Isla una forma de volver allí.

Caminaron por el pueblo buscando una posada o un lugar donde almorzar, pero, como la mayoría de los pueblos pequeños, no había un lugar donde comer dado que solo funcionaban en las épocas festivas y en verano, y no estaban en ninguna de esas épocas.

- Quizás en la estación haya algo abierto, jóvenes – les dijo una anciana que caminaba rápidamente rumbo a su casa.

- Vaya, o sea que esto es algo que ha pasado siempre – dijo Dúo asombrado.

- ¿Es que en tu mundo también ocurre?

- Especialmente en los lugares turísticos – aseguró.

La estación parecía ser de un pueblo fantasma, al menos ese fue el comentario que hizo Dúo y Naruto se estremeció. Estaba llena de locales, pero casi todos estaban vacíos, pero al menos el restorán estaba abierto y podían comer tranquilamente dado que no había más comensales.

- Van a tener que traducirme este – dijo Naruto sentado junto a Harry – entiendo el idioma, pero no seré capaz de leerlo.

- Ni de entender las comidas – le sonrió – es mejor que pidamos algo que sea común, quizás pastas a la bolognesa sea lo más adecuado para ti, dado que dudo que por estos lados sirvan ramen, o que lo conozcan siquiera.

- ¿Otro fanático del ramen? – dijo Dúo – Heero, cada vez que va a Japón se atiborra con eso – hizo un gesto – es picante.

- A mí ni siquiera me lo advirtieron antes de dármelo a probar.

- Son un par de lloricas – les dijo Naruto y sonrió – serán entonces fideos.

La mesera, que era la misma dueña, les tomó el pedido y sonrió diciendo que había sido una buena elección, dado que esa comida estaría más rápido porque los fideos estaban listos y que sólo debían preparar la salsa.

- Hace frío en estos parajes – comentó Naruto coqueteándole a la mujer – perdí gran parte de mi ropa en el camino y me gustaría, no sé. Comprarme algo de ropa abrigadora.

- Mi hermana tiene una tienda de ropa, ahora está cerrada, pero después de comer podría hablar con ella para que les venda algo.

- ¿Aceptará euros a pago? – dijo Heero.

- Claro que sí, los euros son escasos por estos lados y valen mucho – le sonrió ella feliz y desapareció por la cocina.

- Lo que es tener encanto – sonrió Naruto.

- Presumido – se rió Dúo divertido.

- Mi maestro me enseñó a usarlo con las mujeres, aunque hay muchas que son inmunes a él, a favor de nuestra causa, a algunas es fácil tocarles el lado maternal y consigues que te den lo mejor, pero a otras hay que darles por la vanidad y verás que se desviven por complacerte.

- Pues debes tener muchas "amigas" – le dijo Harry.

- Que va – se rió Naruto – con Sakura de por medio, ellas se hacen humo antes que me pueda siquiera acercar – miró hacia la cocina – es una muchacha extremadamente violenta, todo lo responde así, a golpes, yo creo que por eso no tiene novio, pobre del tipo que quiera intentarlo.

- ¿Es tu amiga o tu enemiga?

- Cuando era un niño, andaba loquito por Sakura, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que era sólo admiración – suspiró – perdí todo el interés en su persona porque estaba totalmente encaprichada con Sasuke, poco le importaba lo que yo sintiera por ella siempre que él pudiera estar a su lado.

- Y Sasuke se fue de todas maneras.

- Sasuke puede ser muy inteligente, pero es muy cerrado, quería ser un vengador para su clan, y lo único que consiguió, pese al tremendo poder que ahora tiene, es haber sido un peón más del juego que pretendió ganar Madara.

- La venganza nunca es buena, quema el alma y la envenena – dijo Harry.

- Nadie puedo hacérselo entender – asintió Naruto – a mí la aldea me trató mal toda mi infancia y jamás quise destruirla por ello, al contrario, cambie el odio por cariño y no estoy solo, tengo muchos amigos.

La dueña llegó con una bandeja y sirvió a los cuatro jóvenes que le sonrieron antes de empezar a comer.

- ¡Itadakimasu! – dijeron Heero y Naruto a la vez y atacaron los fideos.

Dúo sonrió y los imitó, a él le encantaban las pastas, en casa Hilde no lo dejaba comer esa tipo de cosas porque "son altas en carbohidratos y te hacen engordar", o al menos eso alegaba ella.

- Una delicia. Creo que a Sasuke le encantaría, en especial la salsa, ese es loco por cualquier cosa que contenga tomates.

- Hablas mucho de él – dijo Dúo haciéndose el inocente – ¿no será acaso que te gusta?

- Gustar de gustar, no – dijo Naruto sin dejar de comer – pero es un lazo que se estableció con gran fuerza entre los dos. Él, en muchas ocasiones, salvó mi vida, es más, casi murió protegiéndome, por eso quiero salvarlo de su propia oscuridad, quiero que vuelva a creer en si mismo.

- Es difícil salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado – le dijo Harry.

- Ni que lo digas, pero no me voy a dar por vencido, ése es mi camino del ninja.

Heero se volvió al sentir una mirada extraña sobre ellos, pero no pudo ver a su dueño, sin embargo, ello alerto a Naruto, quien movió levemente la cabeza.

- Es alguien bastante poderoso – murmuro Naruto – pero su poder es como el de Harry.

- ¿Crees que sea un mago?

Dúo los miró intrigado ¿Por qué estaban hablando el japonés? De un momento a otro habían cambiado, incluso el tono de voz y las maneras habían cambiado ¿no que entre ellos no había nada?

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Harry desconcertado mirando a los otros jóvenes, de pronto el ambiente se había puesto tenso.

- Sentí que alguien nos vigilaba, pero cuando me volteé no vi a nadie, pero Naruto dice que es un ser con el mismo tipo de poder que tú.

- Investiguemos luego – asintió Harry, fuera quien fuera, ya se había ido porque no podía sentirlo.

Después de comprar algo de ropa, que la hermana de la dueña tan amablemente quiso atenderlos, especialmente después de ver los Euros, y lego fueron a la boletería a comprar los pasajes rumbo a Londres.

- En serio que esto parece desierto – dio Dúo metiéndose las heladas manos en los bolsillos – debe venir muy poca gente a estos lugares.

- El valle de Godric es famoso sólo entre los magos y ellos suelen venir sólo en verano o vísperas de Halloween – miró el lugar y se dirigió hacia una bodega abandonada – yo conozco este poder – dijo y se echó a correr detrás del encapuchado, lo persiguió por toda la estación andes de darle caza.

Naruto sonrió y lo ayudó a levantarlo.

- ¡Draco Malfoy! – dijo Harry asombrado.

- ¿A quien esperabas? ¿A papá Noel?

- ¿Se conocen? – dijo Dúo divertido por la mirada que el rubio le daba a su captor.

- Este rubio idiota fue compañero de curso – le dijo Harry – sólo que él pertenecía a otra casa.

- ¿Otra casa? ¿No que eran compañeros de curso?

- El colegio estaba dividido en casa, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, cada uno con las enseñanzas de un fundador y sus ideologías. Yo fui Gryffindor y él era Slytherin, un león y una serpiente, así que te puedes imaginar como nos llevábamos.

- Pero ¿es el mismo que nos espiaba en el restorán? – dijo Dúo.

- ¡No los espiaba! – dijo el rubio platinado molesto – sólo que no esperaba toparme con el niño dorado por estos lados – suspiró – yo era feliz pensando que finalmente alguien lo había borrado del mapa.

- No creo que alguien pueda, menos si nosotros estamos a su lado – dijo Naruto mirando al otro rubio – además, eres muy venenoso.

- Veo que formaste un nuevo fan club, Potty.

- Ellos no son mis fans, son mis amigos – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Espero que no como la comadreja y la sangre…

- ¡No uses esa palabra! – lo amenazó molesto.

- No te sulfures, que se te puede caer la aureola – se burló.

- En serio, Malfoy, me arrepiento de haberte salvado el pellejo en el pasado.

- Ni yo estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho, los lazos mágicos formados no me permiten matarte – gruñó.

- En mi tierra, cuando alguien te salva – dijo Naruto poniendo ambas manos en la nuca – estás obligado a cuidar de por vida a tu salvador, sea quien sea – miró a Dúo – sin embargo, ello no te convierte en su esclavo, especialmente cuando esa persona quiere hacerte daño.

- A mí, que a Potter se lo lleve…

- Silencio, alguien viene – dijo Heero y vieron cuatro tipos mal encarados caminado con algo que a Dúo le llamó mucho la atención. Cuando era pequeño, mientras vivía sólo en las calles luego de la destrucción de la Iglesia de padre Maxwell, la muerte del mismo y de la hermana Helen, merodeaba alrededor de los puestos de guardia, muchos de los hombres mataban por esas bolsas, al principio le pareció extraño que dos de ellos se pelearan a muerte por aquel polvo blanco, pero él se los robaba y vendía para comer. Un poco más grande supo que era droga, COCAINA para ser más exactos, y dejó de robarla. Claro, pasó hambre, pero no quería ser quien llevase a la perdición a más hombres.

- Son traficantes de droga – dijo Dúo luego de un rato – creo que en este mundo ya era ilegal en esta fecha ¿no, Harry? – este asintió.

Naruto expandió sus sentidos y los escuchó hablar acerca de que el comprador debía de estar por allí, pero que si no se presentaba ya tenían otro cliente para la costosa droga. Con sus sentidos así, detectó que el otro rubio se removía inquieto, podía sentir en su magia los desniveles, era como si…

- Alejémonos de aquí – dijo Naruto apoyándose contra el muro – creo que no es gente buena si andan vendiendo droga.

Harry arrastro a Draco fuera de las barracas y lo llevó a la boletería donde compró otro pasaje para él rumbo a Londres, fuera lo que fuera, tendría al rubio loco ese bien vigilado.

El tres iba casi vacío, así que tenían el vagón completo para ellos. Draco había gruñido que no quería regresar a Londres, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer, pero ellos no lo habían escuchado. Es más, naruto había amenazado con dejarlo inconsciente y seguía con la misma y al final había tenido que subirse al famoso tren muggle en silencio.

Miraba por la ventana sin ver el paisaje, bastante le había costado evitar la vigilancia de su padre para contactarse con aquellos muggles y había fijado ese punto de encuentro porque muy pocos magos iban allí fuera de las fechas establecidas, pero nunca se imaginó que iba a toparse con, ni más ni menos, que el salvador del mundo mágico. Siempre había pensado que tenía mala suerte, pero ahora se pasaba de la raya. Descansó su cabeza contra el cristal, de un tiempo a esta parte su mundo no tenía sentido sin las drogas, por ello las consumía, pero ahora iba a tener que buscar otra forma de conseguirlas. Casi sin sentirlo, su mente se fue adormeciendo y se quedó totalmente dormido.

Harry miró al rubio preocupado, al parecer tenia más de un problema, se le veía demacrado, el cabello había perdido sus tonalidades doradas, tenía ojeras y su piel tenía un tono ceniciento.

- Tu amigo está metido en las drogas – le dijo Naruto convencido – se puso nervioso cuando Dúo dijo que esos tipos eran traficantes, de seguro estaban allí para reunirse con él.

- Pero él es un mago de sangre pura, ellos no se mezclan con los muggles.

- La drogadicción es una enfermedad que no mira clases sociales – le dijo Dúo – son los jóvenes y niños ricos los que caen con mayor facilidad ya que ellos cuentan con recursos para adquirirla.

- He escuchado muchas veces – dijo Naruto – que quienes las consumen se deterioran, nunca he conocido a nadie que sea dependiente de ellas, sin embargo, he visto muchos alcohólicos y lo van perdiendo todo hasta que al final ni la decencia les queda.

- Y este rubio es lo bastante idiota como para haber caído en ellas – suspiró Harry – debe de haber alguna forma de ayudarlo.

- Pues lo primero que hay que hacer es desintoxicarlo – dijo Naruto – y luego alejarlo de cualquier posible tentación, al menos durante un par de meses mientras fortalece su fuerza de voluntad.

- Pero necesitaría internarlo en un centro especializado para ello.

- No, el chakra circula de forma paralela a los conductos de sangre, por lo tanto al circular limpio por los de otra persona desintoxica la sangre de una forma más rápida y certera, es más, de esa manera no hay efectos secundarios – recitó de memoria – Sakura estaría feliz de saber que al fin me lo aprendí.

- ¿Y conoces la manera de hacerlo? – dijo Dúo intrigado.

- En teoría, sí, pero necesitamos un lugar lo bastante grande como para que el chakra no se escape y el chakra eliminado no afecte a aquellos que no saben usarlo.

- ¿Afectarlos? – dijo Heero – si ellos no saben ni pueden detectarlo.

- Todo ser vivo tiene chakra, es una esencia vital incluso en las plantas, sin embargo, el ser humano tiene un sistema más complejo de este, y el chakra intoxicado va a tratar de entrar en otro ser humano para no perderse – dijo mirando hacia arriba – pá rana me lo dijo.

- Entonces, creo que tengo el lugar adecuado – dijo Harry – nos bajaremos en la primera estación de Londres, hay una caleta abandonada a la salida del Támesis en donde podremos hacerlo.

- Bien, aunque dudo que el quiera cooperar, sería mejor mantenerlo dormido, la circulación de chakra, cuando uno no está acostumbrado a usarla, duele bastante, lo sé por experiencia, te deja los músculos entumecidos y sin fuerza, y supongo que lo ha de ser más cuando no es el tuyo el que te recorre.

Harry asintió y le tocó el hombro al rubio, pero este no se despertó.

El lugar que había escogido Harry era como hecho para lo que pretendía Naruto. Y tal como él había predijo, sucedió con Malfoy, no quería desintoxicarse, mucho menos admitir que era un drogadicto, así que Harry se vio obligado a desmayarlo y llevarlo al lugar al que iban.

- Bien, primero que nada revisamos que tipo de chakra tiene – dijo Naruto y ellos vieron como una especie de llamas azules surgían de sus manos, tomó la diestra del otro rubio y se sorprendió – mi chakra no le sirve.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Bueno, siendo él un mago, necesita un chakra que contenga magia – explicó Naruto – además, mi chakra está contaminado con el poder demoníaco de Kyuubi, aunque yo no lo quiera.

- Pero yo no sé producir chakra – le dijo Harry.

- Es bastante fácil – le dijo Naruto – ustedes también pongan atención, con esto comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento ninja – miro a Harry – siéntate lo más cómodo que puedas y relájate, siente la respiración llegar a tus pulmones, respira profundo, suelta el aire, eso es. Ahora imagina que algo tibio corre por tus venas, no es la sangre, es algo más ligero, te hace cosquillas levemente al encontrarse en un cruce con otras venas, lentamente comienza a recorrer tu cuerpo iluminando, abriendo caminos desconocidos hasta ahora – Naruto miró a Heero, al parecer el castaño de cabellos desordenados era más hábil de lo que parecía porque estaba consiguiéndolo con relativa facilidad – llega a la punta de tus dedos y regresa por otro camino, ahora sube por los hombros y te llega a la mandíbula, allí te cuenta uno a uno los dientes de abajo y luego los de arriba antes de comenzar a ascender, llega a los ojos, recorre tus sienes y finalmente e instala en el cerebro entrando por la frente entre las dos cejas.

Dúo abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba mareado y con ganas de vomitar, el mundo le dio vueltas, pero tenía el cuerpo pesado, como de plomo. Nunca se había sentido tal mal, ni siquiera cuando piloteó al Zero.

- Esta bien, pueden abrir los ojos – dijo Naruto acercándose a Dúo – te sientes muy mal ¿verdad?

- Es una sensación asquerosa – se quejó.

- Es porque nunca antes lo habías hecho – le sonrió tomando sus manos – pero tienes mucho potencial – miro a Heero que aún no abría los ojos – ¿Heero, te sientes mal tú también? – él asintió – yo creo que lo hiciste fenomenal, tu nivel de concentración es enorme, será fácil para ti controlarlo y en poco tiempo – miró a Harry, a el parecía no haberle afectado en nada – creo que Heero tenía razón cuando decía que el chakra y la magia era iguales.

- Intentemos desintoxicar a Malfoy, entonces.

- Lo intentaremos, pero no te esfuerces demasiado, podría ser perjudicial para tu salud física y mental – le advirtió – ¿sabes si es diestro o es zurdo?

- Siempre lo vi tomando la varita con la mano derecha.

- Bien, entonces lo que vas a hacer es lo siguiente – miró a Dúo y a Heero – descansen, chicos, esta noche dormiremos y mañana emprenderemos nuestro intento de regresar a la Isla.

Harry siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Naruto y comenzó a traspasarle el chakra mágico a Malfoy, quien gemía de dolor mientras expulsaba una especie de humo gris oscuro de su cuerpo. Naruto detuvo a Harry cuando parecía no salir más y este se retiró agotado.

- Lo ha hecho muy bien – le sonrió Naruto – quizás debiéramos dormir la siesta un rato – no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando los otros tres jóvenes ya estaban dormidos – jeje, creo que se me paso la mano con ellos – sonrió – cerraré los ojos un momento yo también.

Heero se despertó sobresaltado, algo raro había pasado. Ciertamente estar en la playa en que desemboca un río no es nada grato, pero el agotamiento lo había vencido, pero allí había algo raro, la temperatura era demasiado agradable para encontrarse en el norte de Europa, menos para mediados de noviembre. Se sentó y miró el agua ¿no era terreno cenagoso? Se puso de pie y se quedó asombrado, estaban en medio de una playa tropical, podía ver desde allí los altos árboles que se agitaban con la tibia brisa de la tarde. ¿Dónde diablos estaban? Se acercó un poco más hacia la orilla de la playa y distinguió el volcán, quizás mirado desde otro ángulo, pero el mismo que vio cuando aterrizaron de vuelta de las colonias.

- Ocurre algo malo – dijo Naruto enderezándose, al parecer se había quedado dormido sin querer.

- Estamos en la Isla – le informó y Naruto se acercó a el asombrado – ese es el mismo volcán que yo vi desde mi nave.

- Que extraño, pero nos hemos ahorrado un problema – miró a los demás – despierta a Dúo, yo me encargo de Harry y de ¿Draco? – Heero asintió – debemos buscar el camino de regreso a mi mundo.

Harry se despertó al primer toque de Naruto, igual que Malfoy, pero ninguno de los dos entendía donde estaban.

- Bueno, ahora emprenderemos el camino de regreso – dijo Heero – esperando que no haya mas sorpresas.

- Siento la cabeza pesada y tengo sed – se quejó Malfoy.

- Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino nos podremos tomar todos los líquidos que queramos – le dijo Naruto – y darnos un buen baño en unas deliciosas aguas termales, especiales para relajar los músculos.

- Quisiera saber cómo llegamos aquí – dijo Heero caminando con Dúo, quien aún estaba medio dormido, de su mano.

- Quizás no sea bueno saberlo – dijo Harry – pero me da la impresión que alguien está jugando con nosotros.

Caminaron por el bosque y se detuvieron junto al árbol caído, ahora Naruto se aseguro que era el camino correcto antes de comenzar a regresar al bosque de la Muerte, lugar que alcanzaron cuando anochecía. Los volvió a llevar a la cabaña de la primera visita y se acomodaron a descansar, ya al otro día decidirían qué hacer.

Ruidos de pasos se escucharon por el bosque despertando de golpe a Heero, a Dúo y a Naruto, al parecer la casa estaba siendo rodeada por el enemigo y pretendían tomarlos prisioneros, al menos al parecer de los primeros.

Naruto gruñó fastidiado, al parecer habían descubierto su paradero y planeaban llevarlo de regreso a la aldea así fuera necesario usar la fuerza bruta. Cerró los ojos cansado, eran diez, no doce ambus, entre ellos varios conocidos.

- Esos viejos nunca me van a dejar en paz – dijo Naruto y miró a Heero y a Dúo que habían sacado sus armas – tranquilos, yo me hago cargo – miró al trenzado – ¿porque no mientras tanto se hacen cargo del desayuno?

- Son como doce ¿podrás con todos?

- No voy a pelear, los voy a espantar – se sonrió al ver que ambos alzaban las cejas – pierdan cuidado, nadie saldrá lastimado.

Salió por la puerta principal y luego de conversar con uno de los ninjas que hacia las veces de jefe, ellos se regresaron a la aldea levantando el sitio y Naruto regreso adentro a tomar desayuno. Sonrió al ver a Harry y a Dúo preparando el desayuno, de seguro volvería a probar esos deliciosos hot cakes, a ese paso iba a hacerse un vicioso de esas masitas.

- ¿Qué pasó allá afuera?

- Los convencí que no pretendía salir de aquí, que tendrían que chantajearme con algo que me gustara – sonrió – pero en grandes cantidades.

- Pero me imagino que ellos conocen lo que a ti te gusta – le dijo Harry.

- Si, pero el abuelo no va a preparar veinte tazones de ramen a esta hora, porque debe entregar muchos pedidos a domicilio durante la mañana – sonrió.

- Así que te sientes seguro.

- Los ninjas de Konoha me van a proteger de los viejos del consejo – se encogió de hombros – ellos me quieren porque jamás respondí con mal el odio que ellos me mostraron y comprendieron que habían estado equivocados.

- Y si nos van a mantener vigilados ¿Cómo vamos a ir a buscar a tu amigo?

- Tengo mis formas de evadir la vigilancia de los viejos – miró a Harry y este sonrió – ellos no sabrán cómo me fui de aquí y no nos buscaran porque no saben de su presencia en la aldea.

- Eres un zorro ladino – le dijo Dúo divertido.

Naruto sonrió divertido también.

No muy lejos de allí alguien tramaba algo malo, tendría los poderes que necesitaba de los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha y de los extranjeros que había atraído a este mundo con tanto trabajo. Soltó una carcajada satánica y desapareció entre las sombras…

Continuara…

Les doy el tiempo mencionado al principio para entregar sus votos, si de aquí al próximo lunes no lo han dado, lo sentiré en el alma, pero las parejas estarán decididas por votación popular.

Por cierto, mientras más comentarios tenga más rápido tendré el que continúa de ese.

Nos leemos.

Shio Zhang


	4. Tras la huella

Tres mundos cruzados

Tengan presente algo, tan pronto acabe el fic lo pondré donde corresponde, en crossever, por ahora se quedará donde lo tengo.

Tras la huella

Naruto, luego de desayunar, se sentó con los demás a mirar qué era lo que se debían llevar, claro que podía encerrarlo en un pergamino y luego invocarlo, pero tendrían que sacarlo todo y perder el tiempo buscándolo.

- Pero podemos encogerlo y meterlo en los bolsillos – dijo Draco fastidiado.

- ¿Y a nosotros también nos vas a encoger, Malfoy?

- Se te encogería el cerebro más de lo que ya lo tienes – le replicó este altivo.

- Nunca tanto como a ti con las drogas – le replicó este en el mismo tono.

- Hey, no se peleen – les dijo Naruto – no tenemos tiempo para ello – miró a Heero y a Dúo que los miraban divertidos – decidan que nos vamos a llevar y yo iré a hablar con Tsunade para que me deje salir de Konoha sin la vigilancia de los Ambus.

- ¿Y quien es esa tal Tsunade?

- Je, je, siempre le digo vieja, pero es la Hokage de la aldea y la jefaza de los ninjas – le respondió riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Eres bastante irrespetuoso con tus mayores – medio lo regañó Heero.

- Siempre me dicen lo mismo, pero lo hago porque a ella le molesta – sonrió – se cree de veinte pero ya va camino a los sesenta.

- Las mujeres mayores son las más vanidosas – accedió Harry – la Tía Petunia siempre andaba buscando la forma de verse más joven.

- Tu familia es bastante rarífica – le dijo Draco – he visto fotos de tu familia y tanto tu padre como tu madre eran bastante guapos y tus tíos no lo son.

- ¿De donde conoces tú a los Dursley? – le preguntó Harry de frentón.

- Cualquier aspirante a Mortifago sabe de ellos, aunque creo que tenían un fuerte hechizo que los protegía de los magos con la marca tenebrosa.

- Ya sabía yo que no tenías solución – dijo Harry fastidiado.

- Heero, te dejo a cargo ¿si? – dijo Naruto ignorando a los magos – reisen lo que nos llevamos, yo voy con la vieja a ver si consigo deshacerme de mis guardianes.

- Pero les dijiste que no saldrías de aquí sin los famosos tazones de Ramen – le recordó Dúo.

- Pero ellos no me verán salir del bosque – sonrió juntando sus manos y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

- Si puede hacer eso ¿Por qué no nos saca de igual forma? – dijo el trenzado.

- La aparición no es una técnica fácil de aprender y mucho menos de usar – le explicó Harry – requiere de gran concentración o te puedes escindir.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Dúo intrigado.

- Que puedes dejar una parte de tu cuerpo atrás – le dijo Harry – y también debes tener la certeza de donde quieres o terminarás en donde no debes.

- Y no conocemos para nada este mundo – aceptó Draco – lo mas probable es que terminemos en medio del enemigo.

- Ni siquiera sabemos si tenemos un enemigo – dijo el trenzado.

- Mi querido Dúo – le dijo Heero – ¿no te parece bastante extraño que hayamos terminado en un lugar tan extraño? – lo tomó de la trenza – Primero que nada, yo fui a una isla supuestamente desierta, los controles de mi nave fallaron sin motivo aparente, no sufrí ningún daño al estrellarme, caminé hacia el interior y algo me atrajo hacia un bosque extraño en donde me encontré con Harry y con Naruto llegando hasta este mismo mundo – miro al moreno y este asintió – te fuimos a buscar para regresar aquí y terminamos en el mundo de Harry en un lugar ni parecido al que debíamos ¿no crees que debe haber una fuerza oculta que haya juntado nuestros mundos? Algo quieren de nosotros.

- Tú solo hablas mucho para regañarme – le dijo Dúo haciendo un gesto tan coqueto que si Heero no tuviera férreo control de si mismo habría sangrado por la nariz.

- Bien, entonces es mejor que hagamos lo que nos pidió Naruto – dijo Harry.

Naruto subió como una exhalación a la oficina de Tsunade esperando encontrarla sola, no es que no quisiera a Shizune o a Sakura, pero ellas querrían impedir que saliera de Konoha así tuvieran que acudir a los viejos del consejo.

Esta mañana tuvo suerte, ambas asistentes habían ido a cumplir con sus guardias al hospital y se encontraba sola dado que Iruka había salido a buscar quien sabe qué. Sonrió y sacó de entre sus ropas una botella del mejor Sake, era parte de su herencia recibida de Jiraiya, con eso conseguiría lo que quería.

Golpeó suavecito la puerta y esperó pacientemente encontrarla de buen humor.

- Adelante – le dijo ella con voz seca.

- Hola, da'ttebayo – le dijo sonriendo – te traigo un regalo – le mostró la botella antes que lo regañara.

- No me digas que has venido a pedirme algo.

- ¿A qué mentirte? – le dijo sirviéndole un poco de sake – quiero permiso para salir de Konoha sin custodia de los ambus.

- No puedo autorizar algo así – le dijo ella – aunque tu sake es excelente.

- Podría conseguirte mucho más sin que la hermana Shizune se entere – le dijo intentando convencerla – tengo aproximadamente veinte más aparte de esta – señaló la botella.

- El consejo de ancianos anda buscando excusas para encerrarte – le dijo ella – y necesitarías una misión especial, que alguien tendría que venir a pedirnos, preferentemente un extranjero.

- Yo puedo conseguirlo – insistió – pero ¿me la darás?

- Veremos si convence a Iruka que tú eres el único que puede cumplirla.

- ¿No podríamos obviar eso? Te traería el sake antes de irme – lo ofreció.

Tsunade miró la botella pensativa, Shizune había hecho desaparecer sus botellas hace dos días y desde entonces que no bebía ni una gota.

- Muy bien, pero necesitaré que alguien lo vea entrar y salir de mi oficina – le dijo tranquilamente.

Naruto sonrió, que bien la conocía. Juntó las manos y apareció en la cabaña en medio del bosque de la muerte, Heero era el extranjero que necesitaba.

- Tsunade me dice que me dejará salir de Konoha con una excusa, pero necesita que un extranjero me pida para una misión de rango SS – les dijo sonriendo – ¿Serás capas de inventarla?

- Si me explicas que debe estar en ese rango, lo haré.

- Una misión de Rango SS, que amerita el trabajo de un ninja de elite, son aquellas de alta peligrosidad, como el rescate de alguien muy importante que se encuentra en peligro de muerte, proteger a alguien importante de asesinos de alta peligrosidad, ese tipo de cosas.

- Bien, creo que he captado la idea – asintió Heero – con los muchachos la tenemos todo listo para partir, excepto que eso de encogernos…

- No es necesario, mientras iba recordé a mis ranas, ellas los pueden sacar de aquí y esperarnos a las afueras del bosque de la aldea – miró a Dúo, a Harry y a Draco – espero que no les moleste viajar de esta forma, pero es segura sólo para viajes cortos.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer? – dijo Harry preocupado.

- Vengan, aquí no hay espacio suficiente – salieron afuera y Naruto hizo una serie de sellos con las manos – jutsu de invocación – y apareció una rana enorme que asusto a los otros cuatro, aunque Heero y Draco consiguieron ocultarlo – Hola, Gamakishi.

- ¡Hola, jefe! – le dijo la rana roja – ¿a qué me llamas?

- ¡La rana habla! – dijo Dúo sorprendido.

- Ellos son mis amigos – le dijo a la rana – son extranjeros y quiero sacarlos de Konoha sin que nadie los vea ¿podrás?

- Sabes que puedo transportarlos no muy lejos, especialmente si no tienen contrato con las ranas – le dijo este pensativo.

- De todas manera no quiero que los lleves muy lejos – le dijo – tan solo a la salida del bosque, en las afueras de Konoha.

- Me parece bien – dijo – eso queda dentro de tu contrato.

- No entiendo nada – dijo Harry.

- Bien, deben entrar en la boca de Gamakishi y el los sacará de aquí, allí los alcanzaremos con Heero.

- ¡Yo no me voy a meter en la boca de ese batracio! – dijeron Dúo, draco y Harry a la vez, pero Naruto ya tenía eso previsto y los noqueó – lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder – ayudado por Heero y la lengua de la rana, los puso dentro y Gamakishi desapareció – vamos, pon tu espalda contra la mía – Heero obedeció sin chistar y aparecieron en las afueras de la aldea – sigue el camino hacia la puerta y dile a los guardias que necesitas hablar con la gran Tsunade, ellos te guiarán a la torre del hokage, yo te esperaré allí – le dijo y volvió a desaparecer de la misma forma dejando a Heero preocupado por su trenzado y los dos magos.

Al final, Heero se había inventado una misión que sólo Naruto podia cumplir que había convencido a Iruka que solo él podía cumplirla y que debía de ir solo para no arriesgar la misión, que los Ambus solo serían un estorbo.

Tsunade había accedido al ver al joven tan guapo, el mismo que con su frialdad y misterio la conquistó, lástima que fuera tan joven y gay.

Habían salido de la oficina y habían ido a la casa del rubio, todo el mundo, especialmente las mujeres, miraban fijamente al castaño, pero nadie se atrevía a acercárseles, hasta que los amigos del rubio aparecieron.

- ¡Naruto! – lo saludó un joven que caminaba con un enorme perro a su lado – parece que al fin te dieron una buena misión ¿eh?

- Hola, Kiba – lo saludo Naruto – no me digas que quieres acompañarme.

- Bueno, siempre es mejor el trabajo en equipo – le dijo un chico muy serio con gafas oscuras a su lado.

- Shino – lo saludó Naruto – lo siento, pero es una misión peligrosa.

- Por… eso… queremos… ir… contigo – dijo una chica morena de ojos casi blancos tímidamente.

- Pero, Hinata…

- Sólo Naruto puede venir – dijo Heero fríamente.

- Heero-kun – le dijo en voz baja preocupado.

- Naruto-san, no podemos arriesgar la vida de mi prometido, ya de por si es un riesgo que me acompañes – le dijo muy molesto, si no supiera la verdad se lo habría tragado ¡vaya que era un buen actor!

- Bueno, creo que él tiene razón – les dijo Shino a sus camaradas – en una misión riesgosa el ir acompañado se puede convertir en un estorbo.

- ¡Somos sus amigos y no podemos dejar que le pase algo malo!

- Naruto es la leyenda viva de Konoha – le recordó – no creo que le pase nada – les dijo dándose la media vuelta – pero recuerda, Naruto, que puedes contar con nosotros.

- Gracias, chicos – les dijo y siguieron de camino a su departamento – espero que no nos encontremos con los otros, y que Shino me perdone, es un poco resentido con este tipo de cosas.

- Espero que nunca como Quatre – le dijo el castaño – sus enojos son más peligrosos que cualquiera de mis armas.

- ¡A dónde crees que vas! – le grito una chica y Naruto pegó un brinco. Heero miró a la muchacha, era bastante alta de ojos verdes y de cabello de un rosa chillón que la hacía muy notoria.

- A mi departamento – le dijo él – ella es Sakura Haruno, él es Heero Yuy.

- Debemos apurarnos – dijo el castaño comprendiendo el peligro.

- Lo siento, Sakura, tengo una misión SS – le dijo tratando de esquivarla.

- Soy tu compañera de equipo, voy contigo – le dijo ella molesta.

- No, sólo Naruto san me va a acompañar – le dijo Heero con frialdad – no voy a arriesgar la vida de nadie más en esto.

- Tsunade…

- La hokage autorizó la salida solo de Naruto san de la aldea – le dijo él muy tranquilo – y ningún otro ninja de la aldea lo hará, nos vamos – hizo una inclinación y Naruto entró en el edificio con él detrás suyo.

- Nunca había visto a un hombre dejando sin palabras a Sakura.

- Las mujeres siempre respetan a un hombre que las trata con autoridad – le dijo – creo que por eso tengo tantas admiradoras ¿por qué a las mujeres les gustan los hombres fríos?

- No lo sé, Sasuke era igual y todas babeaban por él.

Naruto tomó su mochila, sus armas y un pergamino que estaba colocado junto a una fotografía que llamó la atención de Heero, que la tomó del velador.

- Ese era el equipo siete – le explicó – el moreno de ojos negros es Sasuke, el de cabello plateado es Kakashi, nuestro maestro jounin, está Sakura y yo, obviamente – sonrió – en ese tiempo era feliz con cosas tan simples y pequeñas, ¡cómo he crecido!

- Venga, vámonos ya, antes que nos encontremos con otros amigos tuyos – lo apuró Heero – Dúo se aburre de esperar muy rápido.

Se encontraron con el resto, bien entrada la mañana, que esperaba no con mucha paciencia al lado de Gamakishi, que les sonrió al verlos y luego desapareció.

- Ahora entiendo por que Heero me hace callar a cada rato, pero nunca esperé encontrarme con alguien que fuera capaz de hablar mucho más que yo – se quejó Dúo molesto.

- Yo no te hago callar por eso – le dijo Heero – tu voz me atonta.

- ¿Qué dices? – le dijo en trenzado no muy seguro de lo que escuchó.

- Olvidalo y pongámonos en marcha, antes que a alguien se le ocurra seguirnos – miró a Naruto y este asintió emprendiendo camino hacia el norte.

- Ya en la frontera del país del fuego, nadie nos podrá seguir sin la autorización de Tsunade – les dijo Naruto y apuraron el paso hasta llegar a una cascada – el valle del fin – les dijo – marca la frontera del país del fuego.

- Con dos estatuas enormes – dijo Dúo caminando por un puente de cuerdas rápidamente hasta el otro lado para luego detenerse a mirar a los personajes allí retratados – ¿quienes son?

- Los fundadores de Konoha, el del lado de allá – dijo Naruto después que todos habían cruzado – es el primer Hokage, Hoshirama Senju, abuelo de la actual Hokage, el de acá es Madara Uchiha, ellos se enfrentaron aquí dándole el fin a una amistad de muchos años, el primero murió protegiendo la aldea de la ambición del Uchiha que lo único que quería era adueñarse de la aldea y vengarse de su propio clan por no darle el poder a él.

- Pero dijiste que había estado junto al tal Sasuke.

- Desconozco la forma, pero el tipo, estando moribundo, se traspasó al cuerpo de otro Uchiha y evitó su muerte, sin embargo, el cuerpo que usó no era el mejor y nunca pudo mostrar todo su potencial, así que ambicionaba el cuerpo de Sasuke para tener el poder total, sin embargo, el hermano de este le protegió de ello antes de morir.

- Tu amigo tenía muchos problemas – le dijo Harry.

- Su clan fue asesinado por órdenes de Dounzu por miedo al gran poder que ellos tenían, se quedó sólo a los ocho años y jamás permitió que nadie llenara el vació que tenía en su alma, era tan orgulloso que no permitía que nadie se le acercara, ni amigos tenía hasta que formó parte de mi equipo – suspiró – era el mejor y por ello era soberbio, sin embargo, con el tiempo le alcancé y lo dejé atrás, demostrando que puede más el empeño que las habilidades innatas de un reconocido y poderoso clan, creo que fue esa una de las causas que se fuera, no podía soportar que el payaso de la clase, que el peor graduado de nuestra generación lo superara – miró la cascada – aquí mismo nos enfrentamos y me di cuenta que Sasuke iba a hacer lo que fuera con tal de obtener el poder necesario para vencer a su hermano para vengar a su clan, así que trate con todas mis fuerzas de detenerlo, pero yo no podía matarlo y por ello se marchó detrás de Orochimaru y su oferta de poder fácil y rápido.

- Nunca el camino fácil ha sido el mejor – dijo Harry mirando a Draco.

- No hay camino fácil para alcanzar nuestras metas – aseguró Naruto – lo único que consigues con ello es hundirte en la oscuridad, pero yo no me voy a dar por vencido y tendré a Sasuke de regreso.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente por el oscuro bosque hasta llegar a las ruinas de lo que fuera una gran nación.

- Parece que en todas partes ha llegado la guerra, de la forma que sea.

- Este era el país del Dragón – les dijo un ancianito sentado sobre una gran roca – era una gran nación con poderosos ninjas especialistas en trampas, pero su señor le declaró la guerra a Konoha para demostrar su poder, ellos la sometieron y estaban negociando su rendición cuando su señor cayó enfermo – sonrió con tristeza – el país del rayo atacó por la retaguardia aprovechándose del pánico y redujeron al pueblo a cenizas, pero no consiguieron lo que venían a buscar.

- ¿Y qué era eso que querían? – dijo Dúo.

- Aquí había un clan legendario, el clan de los lobos, se decía que una vez cada cien años nacía un líder con habilidades especiales, el señor de estas tierras y de un extraño poder capaz de desatar grandes prodigios y poderosos desastres. Este clan contaba desde varias generaciones con su aparición y se dice que nació y que lo más probable era que se siguiera manifestando hasta por tres generaciones más. Ellos querían a aquel niño a como diera lugar, pero su familia ya no estaba en la ciudad cuando ellos la destruyeron y nunca supieron cómo era porque los ninjas de los otros clanes murieron guardando su secreto – miró las ruinas – se dice que un joven apareció en Konoha teniendo las características del clan de los lobos, pero nadie que hubiese conocido ese clan estaba vivo para corroborarlo… o negarlo.

- Yo conocí un ancianito trampero – dijo Naruto – creo que era sobreviviente de este país por lo que nos contó Tsunade, tenía una foto de su nieto y yo me le parecía mucho, hablaba de algo acerca de la búsqueda de tesoros o algo así, fue hace tanto que no me acuerdo bien.

- Hubo muy pocos sobrevivientes del país del dragón – le dijo.

- Se hacía pasar por carpintero, pero nos tuvo ocupados con su juego, casi pone en jaque las defensas de la aldea – dijo el rubio pensativo – se estaba muriendo cuando lo conocí.

- ¿Un hombre que ponía trampas explosivas para destruir lugares en cadena?

- Si, pero nosotros lo descubrimos a tiempo.

- El último de los lobos – murmuró – su hijo desapareció de la aldea aún antes que esta fuera destruida – lo miró – si, te le pareces mucho, podrías ser su nieto.

- No lo creo – le dijo Naruto.

- Perdón – intervino Heero – pero ¿no hay un pueblo cerca?

- Claro, hacia allá – les señaló unas montañas – hay un pueblo minero a cargo de un ninja un tanto… extraño, dicen que cuando se enoja cambia su aspecto.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos hacia allá, hemos caminado todo el día y merecemos tener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas por la noche – dijo Heero y emprendieron el camino.

Dúo había estado preguntándole a Naruto muchas cosas sobre su mundo y lo que sabía sobre las guerras Ninjas, decía que quizás así pudieran comprender un poco lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Era casi media tarde cuando, luego de transitar por un escarpado camino, llegaron al pueblo, los mineros los miraron extrañados pero siguieron con su labor como si ellos fueran parte del paisaje, pero pronto se encontraron con el jefe del pueblo.

- Eres Naruto ¿verdad? – le dijo este y el rubio lo miró – debes serlo, Sasuke siempre hablaba de ti – le sonrió.

- Tú eres Juugo – le dijo reconociéndolo.

- Si, fui compañero con Sasuke – le dijo – vengan, tengo una casita en donde podré alojarlos, no es mucho, pero es grato ver ninjas de nuevo.

- Nosotros no somos ninjas – dijo Dúo.

- Ya lo sé, bonito, pero tienes el potencial para serlo.

- El bonito es mío – lo miró Heero con frialdad.

- Todos los chicos guapos tienen dueño – le dijo este divertido al ver que había picado y Heero se sonrojó pese a no quererlo – pero a mí me gustan las chicas.

Dúo sonrió complacido ¡Le gustaba a Heero! Entonces, esta "misión" sirviera no sólo para localizar al amigo de Naruto, sino también para conquistar a Heero, alias señor soldado perfecto.

Harry jaló a Draco hacia el interior de la casa, notaba que este estaba tenso de estar en un lugar tan poco pulcro, pero no le quedaba de otra.

- No seas estirado, Malfoy – lo obligó a caminar tomándolo de la mano.

El rubio miró sus manos entrelazadas y sintió que el fuego subía por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro ¿Por qué se sentía así? Notó la mirada pícara del moreno, pero decidió hacerse el desentendido.

Harry sonrió, había sentido ese cosquilleo subiéndole por el brazo y el casi imperceptible estremecimiento del rubio ¿sería a causa del intercambio de chakra cuando trataba desintoxicarlo? Vaya a saberlo, pero le había gustado

Entraron en la casa y Juugo ordenó que les prepararan las tres habitaciones que tenía para las visitas, por lo mismo tendrían que compartirlas, Heero con Dúo, Harry con Draco y la última para Naruto.

- Cenaremos en un rato más – les dijo y los dejo solos.

- El tipo tiene un aura peligrosa – dijo Harry.

- Le bastará una mirada de esas de hielo de Heero para someterlo.

- Creo que esa tal Karin dijo que de esa forma lo sometía Sasuke.

- Heero, hace rato que quiero preguntarte algo – le dijo Dúo coqueto – ¿en serio crees que soy bonito?

Heero lo miro un segundo como sopesando su respuesta.

- No creo que lo seas, sino que eres hermoso – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – de otra forma no te aguantaría ¿verdad?

- ¡Eres muy malo…! – pero fue silenciado por un beso.

- Venga, que tenemos cosas que hacer – sonrió Naruto – quizás Juugo nos pueda decir algo que nos diga por donde comenzar a buscar a Sasuke.

- ¿N te gustaría hacer lo mismo? – le dijo Harry a Draco y este lo miró enojado.

- No jodas – le dijo airado pero totalmente sonrojado.

- Pero te gustaría que lo hiciera – le dijo en un susurro.

- Cállate, Potter – le gruñó molesto.

La cena en la humilde morada de Juugo era bastante buena, Harry podría decir que estaba casi perfecta, había de todo muy al estilo americano, o algo parecido dado que solo lo había visto en las películas.

- Sírvanse lo que quieran – les dijo Juugo y los seis comenzaron a comer – esperaba tu visita, Naruto, desde que terminó la guerra.

- ¿Has visto a Sasuke? – le dijo dejando el vaso con soda sobre la mesa.

- No lo he visto desde que termino la guerra, dijo algo acerca de que debía buscar alo con lo que redimirse ante los ojos de Konoha.

- ¿Pero no te dijo hacia dónde se dirigía?

- No, pero creo que iba hacia uno de los laboratorios abandonados de Orochimaru a dos días de aquí. Cruzando el bosque y las montañas hacia el este está un laboratorio que la serpiente esa abandonó antes que Sasuke se reuniera con él, escuche decir alguna vez a Kabuto que allí había un secreto que podría hacer caer a los ancianos del consejo de Konoha, pero que solo lo usarían como último recurso.

- ¿Y que era eso? – dijo Harry curioso.

- No lo sé, Orochimaru hizo callar a su asistente antes que yo pudiera averiguar nada más. Sin embargo, Sasuke consideró interesante la información, aunque en ese momento no pudimos hacer mucho para descubrir qué era.

- Sasuke tenía esa fijación de vengarse de Itachi por haber matado a su clan – comentó Naruto – nada más parecía importarle, nunca escuchó razones y por ello terminó tan dolido cuando se enteró que el verdadero culpable de la muerte de su clan no era su hermano.

- Y ese Madara se aprovechó de ello para ponerlo totalmente de su parte en la guerra – aseguró Juugo – y ahora se siente culpable porque le falló tontamente a su hermano.

- Me recuerda a cuando nos engañaron en Nueva Edward – dijo Heero – nosotros queríamos terminar con la guerra y finalmente les dimos el motivo que necesitaban para ampliarla, y de paso casi nos matan.

- Y nos metimos en más problemas de los que ya teníamos – dijo Dúo.

- Dumbledore decía que siempre había alguien capaz de engañar hasta los hombres más inteligentes – les dijo Harry – era muy sabio, porque, pese a la diferencia de edad, yo pude engañar a mi enemigo y vencerlo finalmente.

- Al parecer la mentes más privilegiadas son las que menos piensan en que pueden ser usados como herramientas – dijo Heero pensativo – Traize me usó en aquella ocasión y caí redondito.

- Humilde, el soldado perfecto – se burló Dúo.

- Tengo una mente privilegiada – le dijo Heero con toda calma – recuerda que fui alterado genéticamente en un laboratorio sólo para ser el soldado perfecto, poco más que una herramienta de guerra.

- No me recuerdes eso ¿Quién puede usar a un recién nacido como un arma de potenciales enormes a fin de dominarlo todo? ¿Qué padre lo permite?

- En el mundo ninja hay varios – le dijo Naruto.

- Bueno, chicos, supongo que querrán partir por la mañana ¿necesitaran algo para el viaje? Hacia las montañas hace bastante frío – les dijo Juugo.

- Si nos puedes dar capas de viaje, no se me ocurrió sacar algunas de Konoha – le dijo Naruto.

Juugo asintió y se salió a pedirle a su asistente que se las proporcionara, al volver, ellos se retiraron a dormir.

Draco estaba cansado, nunca en su vida había caminado tanto, si generalmente o usaban un traslador o simplemente aparecían, cuando era pequeño era un elfo el que lo trasladaba de un lado a otro. Además, alli no había droga. Malditos tipos, era un cargamento grande el que iba a adquirir sin que sus padres se enteraran y habia tenido que toparse ni más ni menos que con el salvador del mundo mágico, el mismo que dormía tranquilamente a no más de dos metros de él ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él?

- Malfoy, debes dormirte – le dijo Harry, que había dejado sus anteojos en la mesita de noche junto a la cabecera.

- Los pies me matan, no puedo dormir – se quejó.

- Eres demasiado delicado ¿o es que te faltan las drogas?

- Déjame en paz – le dijo y se dio vuelta en la cama.

- Malfoy, las drogas son malas para el organismo, atrofian el cerebro, te van matando lentamente hasta dejarte vacío.

- Potter, no me des sermones, ya te pareces a Severus tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

- Snape tenía razón, él no hubiera querido que terminaras en el vicio.

- Mira, yo no me meto en lo que tú haces, así que déjame tranquilo ¿quieres? – le dijo molesto – no quiero saber nada de ti.

- Creo que necesitas otra dosis de desintoxicación – dijo Harry molesto tomando las gafas de la mesita. Se levanto y se acostó junto al rubio con su espalda contra su pecho – dolerá un poco, pero te sentirás mejor y podrás dormir – le aseguró colocándolo completamente sobre él.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le dijo el rubio sobresaltado al sentir una de sus manos en su estómago y la otra en su corazón.

- Tranquilo y no hagas ruido o pensarán que estamos haciendo cosas "raras".

Draco no tuvo tiempo de replicar algo más cuando sintió que las manos del moreno le quemaban como fuego y algo comenzaba a caminar por su sangre, al principio fue doloroso, como si fuego corriese por sus venas, pero luego el calorcito relajó sus miembros poco a poco tanto así que el cosquilleo se le hizo placentero y se entregó a él.

- ¿Te gusta? – dijo Harry sorprendido de verlo tan relajado.

- Y me excita – admitió colocando sus manos sobre las del moreno pero al poco rato estaba profundamente dormido dejando al otro atrapado debajo suyo.

Harry suspiró, pobre dragoncito, estaba tan necesitado de afecto que lo recibía de quien se lo diera ¿Qué clase de infancia habría tenido que había tenido que recurrir a las drogas para sacarse aquello de la mente? Porque no podía creer que Lucius Malfoy siquiera lo maltratara, o que Narcisa siquiera lo permitiera.

Mejor sería que se durmiera también, estaba bastante agotado.

Apenas amanecía cuando Dúo se despertó, no que fuera un pájaro madrugador de todas maneras, pero durante la guerra se había acostumbrado a que cualquier cosa que cambiara a su alrededor lo pusiera en alerta de inmediato. Pero lo que le extrañó fue que no podía detectar qué era lo que le había despertado, pero eso cambió cuando sintió dos bandas de acero rodeando su cintura. Abrió los ojos y quiso darse vuelta, pero quien fuera que lo tenía abrazado le pasó una pierna por encima. Iba a tomar su arma cuando se percató de algo, la puerta estaba cerrada y la otra cama estaba vacía, así que quien lo tenía bien sujeto no podía ser otro que Heero.

- ¿Tenías frío, mi soldadito perfecto? – le dijo consiguiendo girarse.

Le acarició la cara con delicadeza y pasó su brazo por debajo de su cuello. Heero, que en realidad estaba medio despierto, se aprovechó de inmediato y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho del trenzado para que lo abrazara mejor.

- Que bien se siente – le dijo y lo besó en la frente para volver a dormirse, era agradable el calorcito que emitían sus cuerpos tan juntos.

Heero y Draco suspiraron por enésima vez, Dúo y Naruto eran un par de escandalosos de esos que no se callan nunca, habían hablado de tantas cosas y de nada, contando chascarros y cuentos divertidos a los que Harry se había unido irremediablemente luego de un rato mientra subían la montaña hacia el laboratorio abandonado. Los tres habían hecho muy buenas migas, quizás demasiado para el gusto del "no estoy celoso" Dragón y del "no creas que me importa" soldado perfecto.

- Fue divertido, en serio – reía Naruto – la mayoría de los hombres mayores que he conocido en Konoha caen ante el truquito ese, así convencí a mi último maestro que me entrenara.

- Seria porque a el le gustaba ese tipo de cosas – le dijo Harry divertido.

- Por supuesto – sonrió – yo lo molestaba llamándolo ero-senin.

- Te debes haber metido en muchos problemas con ello ¿no? – se rió Dúo.

- Vieras que no – sonrió de nuevo – me era más fácil salir del paso disfrazado de mujer que como varón, pero él quedaba metido en el medio.

- ¿Quisiste mucho a tu maestro?

- Claro que sí – suspiró entristecido – viví a su lado por dos años y medio, aprendí a conocer sus maña y manías, gran parte de lo que soy se lo debo a él, quien fue el maestro también de mi padre, aunque yo nunca alcancé a preguntarle nada de él.

- Pero si estuvieron más de dos años juntos – le dijo Harry.

- Si, pero yo no sabía entonces que su discípulo más querido había sido mi padre, fue después de su muerte que me enteré de ello, yo crecí sin saber quienes eran mis padres.

- En eso nos parecemos, sólo que mis padres desaparecieron en la guerra.

- Mi padre fue un gran héroe de Konoha – dijo Naruto orgulloso mientras caminaban – murió defendiendo la aldea de Kyuubi. De mi madre no sé nada, sólo que llevo su apellido.

- Al menos sabes algo de ellos – le dijo Heero – ni Dúo ni yo sabemos quienes eran nuestros padres, yo crecí en un laboratorio de donde fui sacado a los seis años para ser probado como arma de destrucción masiva.

Draco miró hacia la montaña contigua, él había tenido la suerte de crecer con sus padres, aunque no podía decir que fueran un gran ejemplo, y había caído en la oscuridad simplemente por sentirse perdido. Quizás siempre fue el idiota que Potter decía que era. Se iba a volver hacia ellos cuando vio algo.

- Miren, allá se ve algo como una cueva – les señaló la montaña a lo lejos.

- Debe ser la entrada al laboratorio – dijo Naruto y estuvo a punto de echarse a correr cuando se acordó que ellos no podían alcanzar su velocidad – Harry, Draco ¿ustedes no hablaron de algo de aparecerse? – ellos asintieron – ¿creen que puedan aparecerse en la entrada de la cueva? Y yo podría usar un jutsu de traslación con Dúo y Heero sin mayores problemas,

- Creo que si – aseguró Harry tomando de la mano a Draco, desapareciendo en un sonoro pop.

- Es nuestro turno – dijo Naruto haciendo aparecer un clon de sombra que se colocó espalda con espalda a Dúo y él con Heero, desapareciendo en una cortina de humo y apareciendo junto a Draco y Harry a la entrada de la cueva en un remolino de hojas.

- Esto es mareador – dijo Dúo siendo sujeto por Heero.

Caminaron lentamente por los laberínticos pasillos del laboratorio abandonado, tenía figuras muy extrañas dibujadas tanto en las paredes como en el piso, eran como espirales mareadores, como sui fueran un intento de hacer desistir a quien fuera de legar hasta el final.

- Liberar – dijo Naruto juntando las manos y vieron que las figuras desaparecían igual que los pasillos extraños – un genjutsu o ilusión, engaña la mente y te puede hacer dar vueltas en círculo interminablemente hasta volverte loco.

- Pues quien lo puso debe ser muy poderoso.

- El tipo está muerto, pero sus energías siguen vivas – empujo la puerta con fuerza y entraron a un laboratorio – cuidado, está lleno de cristales rotos.

- Se siente una energía poderosa – dijo Heero – pero es diferente a la que se sentía afuera.

- Sasuke estuvo aquí – aseguró Naruto.

Dúo se detuvo junto a lo que debió ser una urna de cristal, allí había algo, un rollo extraño, quiso tomarlo, pero le quemó los dedos sin dañarlo.

- Otro jutsu – le dijo Naruto, lo rompió y sacó el pergamino – es de Sasuke.

- ¡Léelo! – le dijo Harry con curiosidad porque, pese a mirar por encima del hombro del rubio, no entendía nada.

"Naruto, esto es para ti. Orochimaru sabía donde estaba tu madre prisionera y he ido en su busca, quizás así me perdones por todo el daño que te causé, Sasuke".

El hombre estaba molesto, había lugares a los que no podía acceder con su magia y vigilar a sus presas, pero trató de recobrar la calma, debía conseguir la forma de mantenerlos vigilados así evitar que se encontraran con su hermano y los pusiera en sobre aviso acerca de sus planes…

Continuará…

A todos gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capítulo y el que sigue.

Atentamente,

Shio Zhang y Wing Zerp


	5. Quien es ese

Tres mundos cruzados

Gracias a los que me leen, espero que me dejen comentarios

Quién es ese

Heero se quedó mirando a Naruto y tocó su hombro tratando de ver si había algo más en el pergamino, porque eso no les decía mucho.

- Eso tiene chakra – dijo al ver que las manos del ninja temblaban un poco – al parecer es más de lo que señala.

- Creo que si – dijo Naruto – pero necesitamos salir de aquí para saber qué es, al parecer el chakra que dejó Orochimaru impide que mis técnicas de detección del de Sasuke funcione bien.

Dúo, Harry y Draco los miraron con curiosidad y salieron afuera. Tan pronto el pergamino abandonó el laboratorio, la entrada desapareció.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Draco sobresaltado.

- Seguramente el pergamino de Sasuke mantenía a la vista el laboratorio, es sabido por todos los ninjas en este mundo que Orochimaru mantenía ocultos sus laboratorios con poderosas técnicas prohibidas a fin de que nadie supiera a ciencia cierta dónde estaba y qué pretendía.

- ¿Qué es eso de técnicas prohibidas? – dijo Dúo.

- Bueno, son técnicas que pueden arriesgar tu vida o que necesitan la vida de un tercero para realizarlas, estas últimas también las llaman malditas y a la serpiente esa le encantaba utilizarlas – dijo Naruto enojado.

- Debe ser algo parecido a la magia negra – dijo Harry pensativo – excepto que las maldiciones imperdonables afectaban más bien el alma del usuario que acabar con su vida en sí.

- En la magia negra hay cosas peores que las imperdonables – le dijo Draco.

- Eso lo sabrás tú, porque de magia negra sé muy poquito.

Naruto volvió a abrir el pergamino y notó una tercera línea escrita:

"Kushina Uzumaki fue secuestrada, estando inconsciente después del agotador parto, a una aldea en el país del Arroz…"

- ¡En el país del Arroz había otra base de Orochimaru! – exclamó Naruto mirando a sus amigos – es bastante lejos de aquí, nos tomó tres días llega de Konoha a uno de esos pueblitos, y estamos alejados de allí – miró al bosque – necesito orientarme.

- Con esto – le dijo Dúo sacando una brújula del bolsillo.

Naruto lo tomó y sacó un mapa de su bolsa.

- Nosotros estamos más o menos aquí – señaló un punto sobre el mapa – y el país del Arroz está aquí – dijo luego de unos instantes – no estamos tan lejos, sólo hay que dar la vuelta a la montaña para llegar a la frontera.

- En tu mundo nadie pide documentos para nada – dijo Harry extrañado.

- Será porque en este mundo los documentos sólo los tienen ninjas calificados y los bandidos, quien es un simple ciudadano no los necesita a no ser que tenga grandes sumas de dinero y cosas así.

- O sea que tú tienes una identificación – le dijo Dúo.

- Esta es mi identificación – se sacó la bandana y les mostró el interior – allí está mi nombre y mi rango actual. Si ustedes ven a un ninja con un símbolo extraño y que tiene una tachadura en frente, es mejor evitarlo, es un ninja renegado.

- ¿Acaso no todos los ninjas son iguales? – dijo Dúo.

- Es obvio que no – le dijo Heero divertido de la ingenuidad de su compañero – Naruto ha mencionado que existen otras aldeas ninjas y que ellas pertenecen a distintas naciones, por lo tanto su símbolo ha de ser diferente también.

- Si – accedió Naturo volviendo a colocársela – Por ejemplo, los ninjas de la aldea oculta de la Niebla pertenecen al país del Agua, así que el símbolo de su bandana está relacionado con ello, los del país de la Tierra, son de la Aldea oculta de la Roca, tienen una roca de signo y así cada aldea.

- De todas maneras este mundo está dividido.

- Y hemos tenido muchos problemas por ello, cuantos más y cuantos menos han atacado a Konoha por ser la aldea cuyos ninjas son los mejores cotizados de los países ocultos, también somos los mejor evaluados y los más poderosos, sin embargo, no muchos entienden que el poder debe usarse para proteger y no para destruir.

- No me extraña – dijo Heero – desde que el hombre se hizo un ser pensante es que le gusta dominar a los otros mediante el uso de la fuerza, mientras mas bruta, mejor.

- Díselo a Wufei – sonrió Dúo – ese entiende tan solo de esa clase de "justicia".

- Es mejor que comencemos a caminar – dijo Harry – no creo que sea agradable pasar la noche en el bosque.

El camino había sido más difícil de bajar que de subir, Draco había dicho que lo mejor era aparecerse como lo hicieron con la entrada, pero Naruto se había negado, al momento de adentrarse en las boscosas laderas del bosque sentía que una presencia extraña los vigilaba.

Y comenzaba a oscurecer cuando llegaron a un pueblito muy pequeño y rural en donde habitaban prácticamente sólo ancianitos, excepto por su exótico alcalde. Si de solo verlo a Naruto le había dado un ataque de risa que después de un rato tanto Dúo como Harry habían secundado y Draco había tenido que pensar en otra cosa para no imitarlos. A Heero pareció no afectarlo su extraña apariencia, se había topado con cada espécimen durante la guerra, que a otro más no le daba importancia.

- Somos viajeros y simplemente nos gustaría saber si hay alojamiento para nosotros – le dijo el castaño con mucha tranquilidad – ya, Naruto, deja de reírte como tonto – lo regañó – lo mismo va para ustedes dos – amenazó a Dúo y a Harry.

- ¿Dijiste Naruto? – dijo el albino de dientes de pescado – ¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha? – el rubio lo miró intrigado calmándose a la mención del nombre del moreno – Vaya, al fin te conozco.

- ¿De donde conoces a Sasuke?

- Formé parte de Taka, Juugo y yo lo abandonamos cuando se volvió loco frente a los guerreros del país del Hierro.

- Ya nos encontramos con Juugo, esta a cargo de un pueblo minero – le dijo Heero – estamos buscando al tal Sasuke.

- Sasuke estuvo aquí hace unos días, dijo algo acerca de una pista, creo que estuvo en algunos de los escondites abandonados de Orochimaru y se dirigió hacia el país del Té, no sé mucho más dado que no habló conmigo sino con un anciano que vive cerca de una ruinas, pero no les recomiendo ir allí ahora.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Naruto preocupado.

- El ancianito es malas pulgas, tiene cientos de trampas alrededor del camino que no puedes ver en la oscuridad, incluso ataca a cualquiera que se acerque de día si piensa que son ninjas.

- Bien, iremos por la mañana – sentencio Heero – no reclames, Naruto – le dijo antes que este pudiera abrir la boca – parece ser que soy el más indicado para dar órdenes.

- ¡Si, mi general! – le dijo Dúo cuadrándose recibiendo en respuesta una mirada asesina – no te enojes tanto, te vas a poner viejo.

- Contigo no hay caso, Dúo.

- Veré donde pueden alojarse esta noche, aunque no esperen demasiado, somos bastante pobres aquí.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no fuiste con Sasuke?

- A Sasuke le falta un tornillo, cuando se obsesiona con algo no hay quien lo saque de allí, y si le dices algo, de seguro te mete a Kusanagi por el trasero – se estremeció.

Harry movió la cabeza sin comprender y los cinco siguieron al albino por el pueblo mientras este les conseguía alojamiento.

Definitivamente aquel era un pueblo fantasma de esos que se veían en las películas del Oeste Americano, al menos eso le parecía a Harry, así que caminaron con mucho cuidado por entre las antiguas casas abandonadas, Naruto había enviado varios clones de sombra por delante de ellos y habían descubierto muchas trampas, así que permanecían alerta.

- Esto es como caminar sobre campo minado – dijo Dúo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Draco deteniéndose.

- Draco no conoce nada fuera del mundo mágico – explicó Harry – es bastante lógico ya que fuera de este no existe.

- ¿Cómo que no existe?

- Bueno, Naruto, el mundo mágico existe secretamente en medio del mundo humano, generalmente los magos que descienden sólo de magos no son conocidos en el mundo normal, sólo lo son aquellos que nacieron en una familia no mágica, e incluso a ellos se les pierde el rastro.

- Es como si fueran fantasmas de carne y hueso – dijo Naruto.

- Algo así. Además, hay mucha gente no mágica, a la que llamamos muggles, a los que no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con la magia.

- Entonces, debo decirte que caminar en un campo minado es andar sobre terreno sembrado de explosivos que estallarán si los pisas – le dijo Heero.

- ¡NINJAS DE KONOHA! – gritó una voz cascada y su dueño atacó directamente a Naruto que de un salto lo esquivó quedándose de pie contra una pared – que es lo que buscan.

- Simplemente saber hacia donde se fue Sasuke Uchiha – le dijo Naruto.

- Él anda buscando a una persona muy importante y no dejaré que Konoha interfiera – le dijo molesto.

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, último Sanin de Konoha y mi intención no es detener a Sasuke, al contrario, mis amigos y yo solo queremos ayudarlo.

- ¿Naruto Uzumaki, dijiste?

- Ese soy yo – le dijo poniéndose a su vista.

- Los Uzumaki eran todos pelirrojos – le dijo este en un gesto taimado.

- No conocí a nadie con mi apellido en Konoha y soy rubio porque mi padre lo era – le replicó.

- Minato Namikaze – dijo el anciano suspirando al fin – él se ganó el corazón de la niña más hermosa de esta aldea, Kushina Uzumaki.

- ¿Usted conoció a mi padre? – le dijo contento – al fin alguien que me pueda decir algo de él.

- ¡Vendió a la señorita Kushina!

- ¿Cómo la iba a vender si murió al detener la destrucción que Kyuubi estaba haciendo en Konoha? – le dijo Naruto molesto – ¡mi padre es un héroe de mi aldea!

- Era un oportunista, se llevo a la joya más valiosa del país del remolino.

- Mi padre era un gran ninja – le dijo Naruto con los ojos hechos una línea vertical – no se robó nada, de seguro ella ase quiso ir de aquí por su propia cuenta.

- Si, la engañó para que se uniera a su aldea y se convirtiera en ninja – le dijo el anciano aún más furioso – la embarazó y tres días después que ella dio a luz unos hombres pasaron por aquí, él la había vendido el día anterior a un poderoso feudal.

- Mi papá no la vendió – insistió en su defensa – él murió la misma noche en que nací yo – caminó hacia el hombre – no pudo haber sido el cuarto hokage quien entregó a mi madre a esos hombres.

- ¿Minato Namikaze era el cuarto hokage?

- Lo fue por apenas dos años y eso es todo lo que sé de él, aparte que el murió el día 10 de octubre hace 17 años entregando su vida por darme un mejor futuro – hizo un gesto – y si no me puede contar algo que no sean mentiras acerca de él, prefiero seguir sin saber.

- Estas son las ruinas del que fuera el País del Remolino, un lugar devastado por la guerra entre el país del Viento y el país del Agua, quedando sus restos finalmente dentro de las fronteras del país del Arroz. Cuatro grandes clanes habitaban esta nación, pero sólo uno de ellos sobrevivió, el Uzumaki. Se dice que sólo nacían niñas dentro del clan, quien se casara con una de ellas debía estar dispuesto a que su apellido se perdiera para perseverar el del clan. Antes de la segunda guerra ninja apareció una profecía, finalmente nacería un dueño del viento y sin embargo, su alma no le pertenecería a esta aldea – señalo el pueblo fantasma – Lady Kuhina se marchó de aquí siendo apenas una niña entusiasmada con la idea de ser tan fuerte como aquel mocoso rubio que pertenecía a Konoha. Casi sin darnos cuenta, ella se volvió toda una mujer y su corazón le perteneció a la aldea de su amado. Varios años mas tarde ella volvió siendo una jounin de Konoha, su novio era el mismo niño que se la había llevado de aquí, un ninja muy poderoso y temido entre los demás de su clase, muchos lo conocimos como el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Ella lo adoraba y estuvo feliz de anunciarnos, a los pocos que quedábamos, que estaba embarazada y que su hijo seria varón, un rayito de luz para las naciones, pero fue atacada, ninjas renegados querían el poder que ella dominaba.

- Pero ella regresó a Konoha – dijo Naruto.

- Su novio apareció de la nada y venció a los ninjas que eran de la aldea de la Roca y no supimos nunca más de ella – miro a Naruto – dices que él está muerto desde hace casi 18 años, entonces ¿Quién la vendió?

- Y por qué – intervino Heero pensativo – ¿Qué es lo que buscan de ella?

- Bueno, los dueños del viento manejan este elemento a su antojo, tienden a aprender rápidamente cualquier técnica que las contenga, pero no sólo eso, sino que también tienen la habilidad de fortalecer el poder del fuego, debe de juntarse con alguien que tenga ese elemento, está dentro de ellos el poder usar taijutsu con viento, una técnica de corto alcance mezclada con viento que se vuelve mortal al alcanzar más distancia que las batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo normales.

- Tengo una sospecha de quien pudo haber vendido a mi madre, es decir, a la esposa del cuarto hokage – dijo Naruto recobrando la calma – alguien que quería que yo fuera un arma, sin una familia que me acogiera, quien asumiera como Hokage estaría obligado a entregarme al orfanato, de allí podría sacarme y entrenarme como un ser sin sentimientos que le diera el máximo poder – dijo pateando el suelo haciendo una grieta – pero nunca estuve a su alcance, sin embargo, con mi madre presente se pudo haber destapado su engaño y nunca habría podido hacer todo lo que hizo mientras estuvo vivo.

- Pero se llevó sus secretos a la tumba – dijo Harry.

- Eso creía él, pero alguien sabía de sus planes y tenía buena información, o sino Sasuke no habría ido por ella – le dijo Naruto.

- Bien, ya sabemos qué es lo que pasó – dijo Draco fastidiado al fin – pero no sabemos aún por donde buscar a tu amigo.

- Iba hacia el país del Té – le dijo el anciano – si tú eres un Uzumaki, entonces esto es tuyo – le entregó una cajita – medio país del Arroz es tuyo.

- No me interesa, mi patria es Konoha – le dijo Naruto – vamos, chicos, el país del té está muy lejos de aquí, está cerca del país del Fuego, pero del otro lado.

- A caminar se ha dicho – se quejo Dúo.

A dos días de su salida del país del Arroz, Draco sentía que los pies lo mataban y Dúo se quejaba del maratónico viaje ¿acaso aquí no había medios de transporte? Naruto lo miro pensativo y se detuvieron en una granjita en donde Heero consiguió una carreta y dos caballos más o menos viejos a cambio de un montón de alimentos y con el compromiso de Naruto de enviar desde Konoha animales más jóvenes.

- Así se viaja mejor – dijo Dúo sentado adelante junto a Heero que guiaba a los animales – al menos no te matan los pies.

- Nosotros siempre viajamos a pie – le dijo Naruto desde atrás – a donde sea.

- Pero ustedes están acostumbrados – le dijo Harry colocando la cabeza de Draco en su regazo dado que él se había quedado dormido – en mi mundo existe el metro, hay autobuses y coches.

- En el nuestro también – dijo Dúo – incluso los transbordadores y todo tipo de naves, no es necesario cansarse.

- En ambos mundos son flojos – dijo Naruto – es bueno hacer ejercicio para el organismo, casi tanto como comer sano.

- Si, tienes razón – le dijo Heero – pero no se puede empezar con todo de golpe, ten en cuenta que eso puede causar problemas al corazón.

- Se ve un claro – los interrumpió Dúo.

- Estamos por llegar a la frontera del país del agua – Naruto se acercó a Heero.

- Así parece – Heero hizo un gesto.

- Hay gente a nuestro alrededor – dijo Dúo en voz baja.

- Harry – dijo Naruto y este asintió sacando su varita, estaría obligado a defenderse y defender al dragón a punta de hechizos.

Naruto liberó su kunai y siguieron avanzando evitando hablar, el rubio presentía que eran muchos los que los rodeaban, era gente extraña, su chakra parecía haber sido alterado con una especie de droga poderosa como de esas que alguna vez usó Chouji cuando trataban de evitar que Sasuke se fuera.

Salieron al claro y Heero y Dúo sacaron sus armas, no tenían muchas municiones a mano, así que tendrían que tratar de hacer los menos disparos posibles, darían de golpes, pero los disparos sólo podían ser ocho por cada uno, no contaban con tiempo para buscar y recargar.

Naruto estaba totalmente alerta, pero igual le cayeron en medio consiguiendo tomar a Draco pese a lo hechizos con que Harry los repelía lanzándolos lejos y desmayándolos. Saltó detrás del renegado y consiguió hacer que lo soltara pero había otros tipos esperándolos y se lo lanzaron a alguien más.

- ¿Cómo que no se despierta con tanto zarandeo? – dijo Harry preocupado.

- Le hicieron un genjutsu – le dijo Naruto parado en una rama – necesita que alguien lo saque de allí para despertar.

- Tratemos de evitar que se lo lleven más lejos – dijo Heero apuntando a uno de los tipos dándole en una pierna – Naruto, tu velocidad.

Naruto asintió rogando a los cielos poder controlarla y no matar al otro rubio en el proceso, además de no caer en el genjutsu, aún no era lo bastante decidido como para no ser presa de ellos.

Avanzó a toda velocidad y consiguió recuperar a Draco, sin embargo, algo extraño los golpeó y los cinco perdieron el conocimiento al mismo tiempo. Pero Heero consiguió ver a un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y ropajes extraños antes de perder totalmente la conciencia.

Heero, por el simple hecho de no ser tan humano como los demás, despertó antes que nadie. Estaban en una celda extraña, las paredes parecían ser de vidrio, pero no lo eran, su contacto era calido. Miro a los demás y vio a Dúo recostado no muy lejos, quiso acercarse a el, pero la misma clase de barrera se interponía entre ellos, lo mismo que con los demás.

- El se alegrará de saber que los tenemos, aunque aun falta uno – dijo una voz de mujer – si ellos están aquí de seguro vendrá por ellos.

Heero se sentó en el suelo y se dejó caer fingiendo seguir inconsciente, no seria tan difícil engañarlos, si podía hacerlo con las máquinas, con seres humanos lo conseguiría también.

- Vaya, siguen inconscientes – dijo uno de los tipos acercándose a la barrera.

- Dormirán por horas con el hechizo de Fei Wong – dijo ella.

- Mi lady Chronos, ¿nos pagara bien el señor Reed?

- Pobre de él si no lo hace – dijo alejándose – tengo información valiosa que no le gustaría que llegase al círculo celestial de magos.

- ¿Por qué no, mi señora? – pero ya no pudo escuchar más dado que estaban muy lejos.

Molesto, volvió a sentarse ¿cómo despertar a los otros? La barrera no le permitía llegar hasta ellos. Se quedo un minuto pensativo e intento llegar a Naruto proyectando chakra de la misma manera en que este le enseño a Harry, quizás no fuera tan potente como si había contacto directo, pero cabía la posibilidad que eso bastase para despertarlo. Pero no se sentía muy seguro ¿y si sus captores lo descubrían? No le quedaba de otra que arriesgarse. A los pocos segundos Naruto abría los ojos, sobresaltado.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – le dijo sentándose poniendo una mano en su frente – ¿y mi bandana?

- No lo sé, a ninguna de tus preguntas – le dijo – no trates de acercarte, hay una especie de barrera entre los cinco.

- Nos atacaron con una poderosa fuerza, no era un genjutsu, de eso estoy seguro – dijo molesto – no me gusta esto.

- Sean quienes sean nuestros captores trabajan para un tipo llamado Fei Won Reed, aunque creo que pretenden atrapar a alguien más.

- El nombre no me suena para nada – dijo el rubio cruzándose de piernas en posición de loto – lo que nos rodea no es chakra, no al menos de la manera en que se suele usar entre los ninjas.

- Quizás debiéramos despertar a los otros – señaló a Dúo.

- Intentaré algo, una energía menos detectable – le dijo y cerró los ojos, a los pocos segundos su aspecto estaba cambiado y una leve bruma pareció traspasar la barrera que los separaba llegando hasta los demás despertándolos poco a poco.

Dúo se enderezó violentamente, sobresaltado y trató de llegar hasta Heero pero cayó sentado al estrellarse contra la barrera.

Draco, que estaba más cerca de él, miró a su alrededor preocupado, conocía ese tipo de magia, era la misma que protegía los jardines de Malfoy Manor, sólo que esta era más agresiva con quien la tocaba, la de su casa simplemente confundía a quienes se acercaban y los hacia volver por donde habían venido sin saber a que había ido ni que había pasado.

- Esta es una magia muy poderosa – señaló Harry apoyando la mano sobre la barrera – no es del mismo tipo que usamos en nuestro mundo, tiene otro tipo de esencia, casi podría decir que es magia pura pero con malos sentimientos.

- Le decía a Naruto lo que escuché decir a unos tipos extraños – les dijo Heero sentándose en la misma forma que Naruto y les dio el nombre.

- Nunca lo había oído nombrar – dijo Harry – de seguro es oriental por el nombre ¿no te parece, Malfoy?

- Mi padre siempre se ha relacionado con magos extranjeros, he visto a todo tipo de magos de oriente y occidente, incluso magos rusos, pero nunca escuche a un mago con ese nombre.

- Quizás sea de otra dimensión, después de todo, él debe habernos mezclado ¿no? – dijo el moreno pensativo – su magia es poderosa.

Escucharon ruido de pasos y los cinco se pusieron de pie dispuestos a dar batalla si era necesario.

- Vaya, vaya, el hechizo del sueño no era tan poderoso como el señor Reed creía – dijo un hombre con la bandana de Naruto en la mano – quizás los hemos menospreciado – agregó agitando la bandana caminando entre ellos, se notaba que sabía donde había energía y donde no.

- ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieren de nosotros? – le dijo Naruto molesto.

- ¿Dónde esta el otro? – le replicó el hombre.

- ¿Qué otro? – dijo Naruto frunciendo las cejas.

- No me respondas con otra pregunta – le dijo el hombre dándole un golpe en la cara con la bandana que Naruto tomó por las puntas de la cinta y recuperó.

Heero lo miró ocultando la sorpresa y volvió su mirada hacia Dúo. Este sonrió y se saco de la bota el cuchillo que lanzó contra la mano del ninja renegado consiguiendo herirlo. Heero echó su mano atrás y sacó su pistola, las balas rebotaron en las paredes de metal y consiguió romper la barrera el tiempo suficiente para agarrar por el cuello al enemigo.

- Nos vas a decir que diablos quieres y como salir de aquí – le dijo sujetándolo por el cuello – No creas que no tengo la fuerza para romperte el cuello si lo considero necesario – le dijo de una manera tan fría que el hombre se estremeció asintiendo.

Heero pateó el cuchillo devolviéndoselo a Dúo.

- La barrera sólo puede contener a los seres vivos – le dijo – puedes romperla con algo que no la tenga.

Naruto empuñó la diestra e invocó su kunai especial e hizo un movimiento de arriba abajo como si dibujara una puerta por la que salió. Dúo hizo lo mismo y entre ambos liberaron a Harry y a Draco.

- Bien – dijo Heero aún con la voz de hielo.

Dúo se estremeció, hacía tanto que no escuchaba la voz asesina de Heero que ya se había olvidado de lo que era capaz el soldado perfecto.

- Eras un ninja del país de la Roca – le dijo Naruto – tu país se ha mantenido distante de las buenas relaciones del resto de las naciones ninjas.

- Muéstranos la salida – ordenó y este los sacó del lugar.

Dúo se mantuvo atento, al parecer los habían trasladado bastante lejos desde donde los capturaron. Miró a su alrededor mientras Harry y Draco mantenían sus varitas en alto, las paredes eran diferentes de las del laboratorio del tal Orochimaru, aunque la prisión parecía ser igual de laberíntica.

- ¿A quién pretenden capturar?

- A los seis guerreros de luz y sombra – le dijo.

- ¿Y quienes son esos? – le dijo Dúo viendo que ya estaban afuera.

- Dos ninjas, dos soldados y dos magos – le respondió al sentir que Heero lo presionaba por el cuello por el silencio.

- ¿Quién es el otro ninja? – dijo Naruto.

- Un moreno de ojos… - pero cayó muerto al suelo.

- ¡Heero! – le reclamó el trenzado al ver que este soltaba al renegado.

- Yo no fui – le dijo este moviendo al hombre – tiene algo extraño en la lengua.

- Un sello de atadura de lengua – le dijo Naruto – los he visto con anterioridad.

- Además, el golpe que lo mató fue de magia negra – dijo Draco.

- Sea quien sea nuestro enemigo, es un mago muy poderoso.

Chronos veía divertida la furia del mago chino, al parecer habían menospreciado a los cinco muchachos.

- ¡Idiotas! – les gritó a dos de sus ayudantes – ¡ni siquiera fueron capaces de poner el sello espía entre sus cosas!

- Señor Reed, no esperábamos que estuvieran despiertos – se defendía uno de los ninjas – por eso sólo fue Bacchio.

- ¿Acaso se les olvida que ellos son los guerreros de luz y sombra? El ninja es una leyenda viva ¡Debieron tener más cuidado!

La bruja miraba al hombre, era divertido verlo perder los estribos, aunque era verdaderamente peligroso en ese estado, podía matar a cualquiera sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. Ciertamente era muy especial, alto, de cabellos oscuros, ojos oscuros y vestido con una túnica azul marino con una capa por encima de los hombros. Por años había pertenecido a uno de los clanes más poderosos de Asia, sin embargo, cuando su medio hermano había llegado de occidente luego de largos años de estudio, había sido desplazado como sucesor del liderato del clan, cosa que lo había enfurecido. ¡Clow Reed era medio inglés! Pero ello no había cambiado el hecho que era más poderoso y centrado que él.

- ¡Malditos, síganlos sin que se den cuenta y pongan eso en donde corresponde o los matare de la misma forma que a su compañero!

Fei Won necesitaba de los seis guerreros sí quería obtener el control total del circulo celestial mágico y conseguiría ese poder a costa de lo que fuera antes que su querido medio hermano se diera cuenta.

Naruto se detuvo en lo alto de la montaña a ver el camino y reconoció el lugar, era famoso por sus termas, así que estaban ni más ni menos que en el País del Té, o sea que habían recorrido una gran distancia de donde los habían apresado, incluso estaban del otro lado del país del Fuego.

- ¿Sabes en dónde estamos? – le dijo Harry y Naruto asintió.

- Es el país del Té, este pueblito es famoso por sus baños termales – señaló hacia un sector – no hay nada mejor para tomar un descanso y reponer fuerzas que quedarse un par de horas en sus aguas.

- Allí quizás podamos conseguir más datos – dijo Heero – recuerden que no dijeron que Sasuke venía para acá.

- Vamos, tengo un lugar especial en donde nos podemos quedar – dijo Naruto retomando el camino – estuve aquí tantas veces con Jiraiya entrenando – dijo con nostalgia – la mitad del tiempo no le hacía caso o él no me lo hacía a mí porque estaba espiando a las chicas en el baño de al lado – sonrió – ah, en cuantos líos nos metimos juntos.

- Al parecer tenías mucha cercanía con tu maestro.

- Ero-senin se consideraba mi abuelo, aunque en algunas aldeas dijo ser mi padre – dijo riendo – lo escuche decir en mas de una ocasión que estaba orgulloso de mí, tal como lo había estado del cuarto, que quizás no tenía su talento pero que yo superaría a todas las leyendas, lástima que no vivió para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Heero se detuvo al ver que varias mujeres se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – gritaban desaforadas y lo abrazaban pelándose por él – que gusto volver a verte ¿ya decidiste con quien vas a casarte?

- Venga, que aún soy menor de edad para ello – se evadió.

- ¿Y Quiénes son ellos? – dijo una de ellas – son muy guapos.

- Ellos son mis amigos: Harry, Draco, Heero y Dúo.

- ¿Quieren tomar un baño? Hoy no hay turistas, es la fiesta del Té y le toca a la aldea vecina, ya mañana nos tocará a nosotros hacer la feria.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Heero – podemos descansar un poco, creo que lo que nos pasó nos hizo ganar un poco de tiempo.

- Si, y tengo hambre – dijo Dúo – ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que comí – le sonrió a una chica a su lado.

Heero notó la mirada y el coqueteo del trenzado a su lado y se tuvo que tragar los celos, un día de estos Dúo llegaría al tope de su autocontrol y terminaría violándolo por hacer esas cosas en su cara.

- Claro, mientras se toman el baño les prepararemos la mejor de las comidas – dijeron ellas y los llevaron casi a la rastra al pueblo.

El agua estaba deliciosa, en eso estaban todos totalmente de acuerdo. Era algo sumamente relajante el poder darse un buen baño de esa forma.

- Ahora sé que me he perdido de grandes cosas – dijo Harry sentado en el agua caliente – es mejor que un baño de espuma.

- Eso se debe a que las aguas termales tienen minerales de forma natural y equilibrada – le dijo Draco – y en nuestro país hay muy pocas y son prerrogativas de los muggles, normalmente los magos no vamos a esos lugares.

- Y mis tíos jamás me hubiesen llevado con ellos a un lugar como ese ¿saben que no iban a la playa porque no les gustaba llamar la atención?

- Yo tampoco sabia lo que me perdía – dijo Dúo que tenía el cabello suelto – en nuestro mundo existen pero son algo que sólo los ricos se pueden procurar, soy un muchacho humilde y trabajador que no se puede costear algo así.

- Pues deberías pedirle a Quatre que te llevase – le dijo Heero totalmente relajado – una vez nos llevó con Trowa a unas que le pertenecen a su familia, lo único malo es que con sus hermanas rondando es prácticamente imposible relajarse por completo.

- Ah, no, si están sus hermanas de por medio ni por asomo voy.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

- Quatre es el menor de 30 hijos y el único varón de la familia.

- ¿Treinta hijos? – Dijo Draco escandalizado – le ganaron a los Weasley,

- Los Winner son ricos, tanto que si dividieras la fortuna entre todos los hijos aún Quatre seguiría siendo rico – le explicó Heero.

- Eso si es ser asquerosamente rico – dijo Harry – o tengo una pequeña fortuna, pero no suelo usarla.

Draco iba a hacer un comentario cuando vio a una serpiente arrastrándose entre las rocas y saltó al otro lado de Harry.

- Hola – le dijo Harry y notó que los demás no entendían – ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? – siguió hablando en parsel.

- Busco al chico rubio de las marcas en las mejillas – le dijo ella – mi amo me encargó que le entregara un mensaje.

- ¿Quién es tu amo? – le preguntó intrigado.

- ¿Sasuke estuvo aquí? – dijo Naruto al reconocer la serpiente como una de las que pertenecían al pacto…

Continuará…

Antes que nada, disculpen que no actualizara el miércoles como quería, estuve más ocupada de lo que esperaba y he tenido una semana de locos.

De momento, tendrán que esperar al otro sábado, voy apenas en el comienzo del capítulo siguiente, así que no sé si lo tenga listo el miércoles, en especial si me salen imprevistos por aquí.

Gracias por su paciencia y esperamos que les haya gustado.

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero.


	6. La historia de Duo

Tres mundos cruzados

Espero que les guste también este capítulo, rara vez he tenido tantos comentarios con una historia en tan pocos capítulos, quizás sea culpa de los votos XP.

Por cierto, para Pervertida Yaoista va este capítulo, lemon o intento de este, incluido, de HeeroxDuo, esperen un poco más para el de las otras parejas.

Una aclaración antes de comenzar Fei Won Reed le pertenece a CLAMP, a la serie Tsubasa Chronicles, la misma en que aparecen Sakura y Shaoran adolescentes. No es precisamente un crossever con esta serie porque solo aparece el malo y Clow está muerto desde el principio de esta.

La historia de Dúo

Harry y Draco voltearon la mirada hacia el ninja sorprendidos.

- ¿Hablas parsel? – dijo el otro rubio sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- El idioma de las serpientes, Harry es el único mago conocido que lo habla.

- Lo dices por la serpiente – dijo Naruto y todos los demás casi se van de espaldas – sé de quien es porque las conozco, pertenecen al pacto que Sasuke tiene con ellas.

- Mi amo quería decirle algo importante, dijo que lo esperaría en el país del Maíz – le dijo y desapareció.

- ¿A dónde se fue? – dijo Dúo sorprendido.

- Es como mi rana, aunque pertenece a otro mundo – le dijo Naruto.

- Dice que su amo te esperará en el país del Maíz – le dijo Harry relajándose de nuevo – supongo que nos podrá esperar un día más.

- Si se cansa de esperar, enviara otra serpiente, esta vez mucho más grande para que me lleve – dijo Naruto riendo relajándose también – sería mucho más rápido ¿no creen?

- Naruto-niisan – dijo un muchachito tímidamente.

- ¡Oh, eres Machiro! – dijo Naruto reconociéndolo – pero mira como ha crecido, la última vez que te vi tenías seis años.

- Pero han pasado casi cuatro años, niisan – le dijo este.

- Le dice cariñosamente hermano mayor – dijo Heero al ver que los demás no entendían la expresión.

- Dime ¿acaso estás encargado de atendernos.

- Bueno, las chicas se pelearon por ser ellas, pero okasan dijo que no, porque todos ustedes son hombres y no es bueno para una dama verlos desnudos – dijo frotándose la nuca – fue lo mismo cuando vino el otro joven, dijo que era amigo tuyo, ellas se lo pelearon pero él les dijo que su corazón tenía dueño.

- Ese Sasuke es un caso perdido – dijo Naruto.

- Las chicas lloraron a mares, pero no les quiso decir quien era esa persona especial – sonrió – y te dejó algo, yo lo dejé entre tu cosas.

- Gracias – le sonrió tranquilo – después del baño…

- Okasan dijo que la cena estaría servida y que después los acompañara a la feria de la aldea vecina.

- ¿De qué trata la festividad de este país? – le dijo Dúo curioso.

- Se dice que hace cientos de años seis jóvenes guerrero se sentaron a beber el té en la gran montaña, tres de ellos eran luz y tres de ellos, sombra, en cada aldea en que estuvieron dejaron sus semillas y al año siguiente brotaron enormes las plantas de té trayendo la prosperidad a nuestro país. Los recordamos porque debido a ellos la primera guerra ninja no afectó a esta zona, es más, se dice que ellos ocultaron la Isla del Té de los que querían usarla como bastión de guerra.

- Vaya – dijo Heero haciendo un gesto para que los demás no comentasen nada – creo que sería interesante saber algo más.

- Se cree que su historia se encuentra narrada en las paredes de un templo perdido en el país del Viento.

- Ah, bien, pero primero preocupémonos de comer – dijo Dúo.

Los demás asintieron y salieron del agua.

El festival era muy rural, lo podían ver a simple vista, y Dúo se quedó sentado en un escaño en silencio, algo que a Heero le pareció totalmente raro. Se sentó junto a él con una bola de arroz en una mano y un vaso de té en la otra.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Dúo? – le dijo preocupado.

Naruto y los magos se sentaron alrededor de ellos preocupados también.

- Me acordé de cuando era pequeñito – dijo con cierta tristeza comiéndose la bola de arroz – desde que recuerdo era huérfano, vivía en la calle cuando Solo me encontró, nadie se preocupaba de los huérfanos de nuestra colonia, sólo estaban preocupados de construir bases militares y reprimir a los subversivos. Éramos como doce niños los que vivíamos en una barraca, generalmente robábamos para poder comer, hasta que apareció una epidemia, las vacuna que traían desde la Tierra no bastaban para la colonia, muy pocos civiles tenían para comprarlas y aún así se les daba privilegio a los soldados – bebió un poco de té – Solo se las agenció para protegernos de la epidemia, pero él se contagió y la medicina no le hizo efecto, murió y los soldados lo incineraron para que no contagiara a los soldados, ni siquiera pudimos poner una plaquita con su nombre dado que, para la sociedad, ninguno de nosotros existía.

- En eso te pareces a mí – dijo Draco comprensivo asombrando a Harry – ¿Qué, acaso no puedo ser amable con alguien?

- Simplemente me extraña en ti – se encogió de hombros.

- Por favor, sigue contándonos – le animó Naruto.

- Varios meses más tarde llegó una congregación religiosa y se enteró de nuestra presencia, así que trato de rescatarnos, yo debo haber tenido como seis o siete años, pero para la mayoría de los chicos era tarde, el mal que había matado a Solo los mató uno a uno a todos, excepto a mí. El Sacerdote encargado con una hermana trataron de buscar quien me adoptara, pero nadie quería tener a su cargo a un rapaz que tenía antecedentes de rata callejera – cerro los ojos – el padre Maxwell y le hermana Helen fueron los únicos padres que yo tuve, durante un año viví con ellos y comencé a ir a la escuela, pero yo era un chico problemático, solían burlarse de mi cabello y decirme que parecía niñita, por ello peleaba mucho.

- Cada cual ha vivido lo suyo – lo animó Naruto.

- Una tarde, luego da salir de la escuela, llegué a la iglesia y encontré que varios terroristas tenían prisioneros al Padre Maxwell y a las hermanas, querían que les entregaran armas, yo prometí llevárselas pero ellos no esperaron mi regreso, los mataron a todos e incendiaron todo – lágrimas corrieron por su rostro – me volví a quedar solo, robando para comer y viviendo escondido, hasta que el profesor J me encontró y me entrenó como piloto.

- Tranquilo – le dijo Heero dejando a un lado el vaso vacío abrazándolo – debes dejar aquello atrás, revivir cada día esos amargos recuerdos hacen que sientas que ellos ocurrieron tan sólo esta mañana y no hace diez años – le acaricio el cabello – sé que es difícil, pero nuestro peor enemigo siempre somos nosotros mismos.

- ¡Tu que sabes, nunca has sentido nada! – le gritó molesto separándose.

- Dúo, igual soy un ser humano – le recordó – es cierto que desde que tengo memoria que soy soldado, un arma en una guerra ridícula que para mi nunca tuvo sentido hasta que viajamos a la Tierra y te conocí a ti – lo atrajo de nuevo – Recuerdo el laboratorio, se me encargó destruirlo para que Oz, que apenas se formaba, no encontrara mis antecedentes y apenas tenía seis años.

- ¿Eras tratado como un arma asesina siendo tan chico?

- Si, incluso después me enteré que pude haber cambiado muchas cosas si hubiese seguido la ordenes al pie de la letra – suspiró – el líder de la base de Oz era ni más ni menos que el entonces teniente Traize Kusrenada.

- ¡Eras solo un niño! – dijo Harry exaltado.

- Un arma es un arma – dijo Naruto – conozco a alguien a quien cuyo padre quiso convertirlo en ello desde bebé, tanto así que cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no podía controlarlo, mandó a matarlo.

- Es el problema de tener un arma que piensa – dijo Heero – puedes enseñarle a destruir, pero habrá un momento en que razone acerca de lo que le mandan a hacer y disparará en otra dirección.

- Una persona no puede ser un arma – dijo Dúo – uno siente, sufre, se ríe, canta, baila, piensa, no puede andar matando a diestra y siniestra sin pensar en lo que ello a la larga va a significar en su futuro.

- Precisamente por eso me modificaron genéticamente, para ser tan perfecto que nada me conmoviera, que tomara las mejores decisiones en fracción de segundos y que nada me mortificara – movió la cabeza – pero no podían evitar que tuviera mi corazoncito ¿sabes?

- ¿Corazoncito? Si en vez de ello tienes una piedra.

- Idiota – le dijo Heero disgustado.

- Niisan, vienen los fuegos artificiales – les llegó diciendo Machiro – Okasan dice que vayan a verlos con nosotros o las chicas se los robarian para violarlos ¿qué es eso? – miró a Heero.

- No querrás saberlo, tenlo por seguro.

Dúo estaba sentado en la cama sin poder dormir, Heero había tenido razón, el revivir esos momentos de la infancia habían traído de vuelta aquellas pesadillas que tanto le había costado superar. ¡Había visto tanta sangre derramarse por nada! Pero no podía despertar a Heero, no quería que él supiera lo que sufría ¿Cómo iba a conquistar al soldado perfecto si tenía miedo?

- Dúo – le dijo Heero sentándose en la cama a su lado – ¿te pasa algo?

- Estoy bien, solo que no tengo sueño.

- Mi querido Dúo, nunca has sabido mentir – le dijo – no trates de engañarme, a ti algo te pasa, cuando no puedes dormir me atosigas a preguntas hasta que te aburres y te duermes ¿es por lo que recordaste en la fiesta?

- Ves que me acuerdo tengo pesadillas – le dijo al fin apoyándose en su pecho – veo a la gente que he querido morir, siempre hay cadáveres regados por todos lados, cubiertos de sangre, y yo tengo el arma que los mató, siento que sus muertes son mi culpa.

- Venga, olvida las pesadillas – le dijo acostándose en la cama arrastrándolo con él – yo me encargare que no perturben tu sueño.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? – le dijo recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Pues es lógico – le soltó el cabello – cansándote a tal punto que ni ganas de soñar tenga tu cerebro.

- No nos vamos a pone a hacer ejercicio a estas horas – le dijo Dúo – hace frío.

- Con el ejercicio que vamos a hacer ni frío te dará aunque no tengas ropa – le dijo malicioso extendiendo el cabello de Dúo a su alrededor.

- No te entiendo ¿vamos a ir a practicar a las termas que no necesitamos ropa?

- Mi querido Shinigami – dijo Heero tomando su rostro entre sus manos – no creo que seas tan inocente ¿verdad?

Dúo levantó la mirada hacia los ojos cobalto de Heero y aterrizó al sentir algo duro sobre su pierna. Abrió los ojos como platos y levantó la pierna ¡Su soldado perfecto estaba excitado! Y eso que pensaba que el hombre era de hielo, pero lo más seguro era que…

- Vamos a jugar un rato – interrumpió Heero su línea de pensamiento – pero sin hacer escándalo, no queremos molestar a nuestros anfitriones ¿verdad?

Dúo asintió aún aturdido y se dejó hacer mientras Heero lo recostaba contra la cama levantando la camiseta que usaba de pijama mientras sus dedos rozaban levemente la piel.

Heero mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos violetas, retándolo a pedirle que se detuviera, pero la mente de Dúo estaba entre aturdida y extasiada ¿Cómo pedirle que se detuviera si todo su ser clamaba porque continuara, porque dejara de ser un simple roce y se volviera de forma definitiva en una caricia? Y Heero asintió dejando la camiseta a un lado comenzando a dar pequeños besos por la cara del trenzado mientras sus manos se encargaban de acariciar el torso desnudo. Pero él no se quedaba tranquilo y extendió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante, buscando su boca hasta encontrarla, permitiendo que su lengua se enredara con la suya en una dulce batalla por el control del beso.

- ¿No… crees… que… nos… sobra… algo? – dijo Dúo entre beso y beso.

Heero se separó un poco y le quitó la ropa al trenzado antes de sacarse la suya que fue a caer a cualquier parte.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a acariciarse lentamente, pero Heero era más hábil, al parecer de Dúo, porque sabía a ciencia cierta donde y cuando tocarlo para que el placer lo hiciera perder la cabeza de tal forma que ni supiera lo que le estaba haciendo.

- Ah, Heero – gimió al sentir que le atrapaba una ya sensible tetilla entre sus labios, la misma que había sido torturada por sus dedos mientras se besaban.

- Shhhhhhh – le dijo Heero dejando un reguero de besos en su pecho – no queremos despertar a los otros ¿verdad? – le dijo pervertido y Dúo asintió – recuéstate y disfruta – lo empujó levemente y él obedeció.

Heero sonrió al verlo tan entregado, era la hora de la verdad, ya vería si todos esos libros que se había leído acerca de cómo debía hacer sentir más placer valían su precio. Se inclinó sobre Dúo poniendo sus rodillas junto a las caderas del trenzado y lo besó en los labios, pero sus manos no se estaban quietas, acariciaban los pezones humedecidos por sus besos mientras rozaba su sexo con el suyo levemente. Sin dejar de frotarse contra él, comenzó a bajar dando suaves besos y mordiscos, yendo de un costado al otro. Tan pronto su lengua rozó una tetilla, sus manos bajaron al sexo de su amante comenzando a frotarlo de arriba abajo en un ritmo suave.

Dúo no fue capaz de contener el gemido de placer, Heero parecía un gran experto con sus caricias.

- Sin ruidos, amor – le dijo con voz sensual deteniendo su tarea.

- No puedo evitarlo – se quejó.

- Muerde la almohada – le sonrió entregándosela.

Dúo no tuvo tiempo a replicar porque una nueva ola de placer lo inundo y se cubrió la boca con ella.

Heero siguió su descenso hasta detenerse en el ombligo, allí se detuvo un segundo hundiendo su lengua en él, lo que provocó que Dúo contrajese los músculos abdominales. Sonrió y bajó aún más sin detenerse, sus manos no habían dejado de moverse en toda la longitud del sexo de Dúo, frotándolo cada vez más rápido, así que cuando lo besó en la punta no se sorprendió por el grito ahogado que escuchó de Dúo. Siguió con su tarea dando besos por los muslos sin dejar de frotarlo, separando las piernas del trenzado que estaba tan a gusto que ni cuenta se daba de lo que le estaba haciendo.

Heero sonrió perverso, la otra mano tenía una botellita y de ella extrajo algo resbaloso con lo que frotó la entrada de Dúo suavemente por fuera.

Dúo respingo al sentir algo extraño en su interior, pero Heero no le dio tiempo a reclamar porque había atrapado entre sus labios su miembro mientras sus dedos preparaban al trenzado para lo que seguía.

- ¡Heero! – escuchó que gemía a través de la almohada.

Era el momento, Dúo estaba a punto de acabar, sentía como apretaba sus dedos en su interior, así que se detuvo dando una suave mordida a esa punta gozadora y escuchó un nuevo gemido.

- Dolerá – le dijo – pero sentirás placer, esa es mi misión.

Dúo se apoyo en los antebrazos viendo como Heero lo levantaba por las caderas apoyándolo sobre sus muslos para hundir su miembro en su prieta cavidad. Dolía ciertamente, pero era un dolor delicioso, en especial cuando toco algo en su interior, el roce allí lo hizo olvidarse de todo. Heero lo obligó a enderezarse y sentarse sobre él, entrando y saliendo de su interior, tocando aquel punto una y otra vez, cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, tanto era el placer que sentía que comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente, a tal punto que tuvieron que unir nuevamente sus bocas para evitar el grito de placer al sentir el potente orgasmo que los inundó a ambos.

Dúo se dejó caer sobre la cama, agotado, luego que Heero se saliera de su interior, sentía que tenía lava por dentro de su agitado cuerpo, desde allí donde su amado se había derramado hasta la última molécula de su cuerpo.

- Gírate – le dijo Heero a su lado y sin pensarlo se dio vuelta dejando su lindo traserito a la vista – te daré otra dosis – le advirtió y volvió a levantarlo por las caderas quedando esta vez en cuatro patas.

- Heero, no – le dijo, pero era demasiado tarde, en esa posición, y con su entrada ya dilatada por la vez anterior, fue más fácil deslizarse en su interior.

Dúo se quedó sin aire, en esa posición la penetración era mucho mas profunda, más placentera y le costaba menos moverse a Heero cuya manos inquietas, una lo masturbaba y la otra le acariciaba por todos lados donde alcanzaba a llegar. Cada vez que entraba y salía una nueva y profunda oleada de placer lo inundaba, tanto que ya ni pensamientos tenía, solo sentía que Heero le daba duro y le gustaba, el tipo era perfecto hasta como amante, sus dedos lo tenían prisionero y sólo se dejó ir una vez más.

Heero se dejó ir un segundo mas tarde en el interior de su trenzado y luego se salió, colocándose al lado del agotado shinigami que ni fuerzas para volverse tenía.

- Así borrare todas tus pesadillas – le dijo besándolo en el oído.

Lo último que pensó Dúo antes de caer dormido fue que querría tener pesadillas todas las noches para que su soldado perfecto le diera ese tipo de remedios para siempre.

Los cinco se reunieron en el comedor del hotel de las termas a desayunar y si bien Dúo sentía un ligero malestar en la parte baja de su espalda, no era tan grande como para que cojeara al caminar, al menos los otros no habían parecido notarlo.

- Parece que pasaste buena noche – le dijo Harry sin asomo de malicia.

- Si, dormí muy bien – le sonrió tratando de no sonrojare ante la mirada maliciosa de su amante.

- No hemos decidido a donde iremos ahora – dijo Draco sirviéndose una generosa porción de fruta – tu amigo nos dijo que te esperaba en el país del Maíz, pero los motivos por los que estamos aquí están en el país del viento.

- Estuve conversando con mi padre anoche…

- ¿No que estaba muerto? – dijo Dúo sorprendido.

- Déjalo terminar – lo regañó Heero.

- Yo tengo la extraña facultad de comunicarme con los muertos – le dijo Naruto – ellos me aconsejan que hacer y como hacerlo – le explicó – así que le pregunte a mi padre al respecto. Dijo que el país del Maíz fue destruido hace muchos años durante la segunda guerra ninja y que sus ruinas se encuentran perdidas en algún rincón del país del Viento, que allí se encuentra un templo muy especial que habla de los seis guerreros de luz y de sombra.

- ¿No te dijo nada sobre esa leyenda? – le dijo Harry.

- Dijo que él, desde el lugar en donde se encuentra, no puede darme esa información porque la desconoce, pero que si sabe de una persona que nos puede ayudar, pero para ello debemos ir a la Aldea de la Arena.

- Al menos hablaremos con una persona viva – dijo Draco.

- Lo siento, pero ella está muerta – le dijo Naruto – pero el enlace es un vivo, siempre y cuando sus hermanos estén dispuestos a dejarnos hacer el enlace.

- ¿Y por qué no iban a permitirlo?

- Gaara es el kasekage de Suna, y la técnica que vamos a usar es prohibida porque te arriesgas a que la persona que estás usando de médium quede en coma si no tienes cuidado o si la entrevista es demasiado larga.

- Bueno, si queremos saber por que fuimos traídos a este mundo, debemos arriesgarnos – dijo Heero – pero ¿Por qué debe ser él?

- Ella entrego su vida a cambio de la de Gaara, la anciana Shiyo había sellado dentro de él a Shukaku, así que se sentía culpable.

- Este mundo es muy extraño ¿Por qué encerrar a un ser dentro de una persona? – le dijo Draco.

- Mm, supongo que es un tanto complicado de entender para quien no es ninja – dijo Naruto – se supone que si tienes un Bijou te harás mucho más poderoso y él no atacará a quien no debe, es una de las armas más poderosas de los ninjas, pero hay un problema, no siempre se deja controlar por las buenas.

- ¿Eso te pasa a ti? – le dijo Dúo.

- Me pasaba, pero ya no, hice un entrenamiento especial para lograrlo – sonrió con el recuerdo – casi mato del susto a mi guardián.

- Bueno, no nos queda de otra que partir, no creo que tu amigo tenga la paciencia suficiente de esperarnos eternamente – dijo Heero.

- Creo que no – dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie – le preguntare a la señora si alguien nos puede vender o arrendar un medio de transporte, Suna está bastante lejos de aquí como para caminar hasta allá.

- El muchachito amigo tuyo dijo que este era una isla ¿no? – dijo Draco.

- Así es, la vez anterior que estuve aquí viajamos en barco.

- Será divertido volver a navegar – dijo Dúo.

El barco que le regalaron a Naruto era bastante rústico al parecer de Draco, pero Heero y Dúo se habían entusiasmado con la idea de controlar ellos la nave arrastrando a Harry con la idea. Claro, el de ojos cobalto había asumido el mando y Naruto no le había discutido, pero él prefería quedarse sentado en un rincón y disfrutar del viaje que disfrutar del trabajo de la nave.

- Eres un dragón muy aburrido – le dijo Harry moviendo una vela para que el viento la hinchara y avanzaran hacia el norte – así no vas a encontrar pareja.

- Ja, como si mi padre me fuera a dejar casarme con alguien que no sea de mi categoría – le replicó.

- Ah, los estirados Malfoy, me pregunto si alguien le permitiría a su hija casarse con el hijo de un ex mortifago – le dijo este.

- Pues, pese a ello, cuanto con un gran respaldo financiero.

- Un matrimonio debe ser algo más que dinero – le dijo Dúo.

- En el círculo mágico en el que se mueve mi padre es una de las cosas más importantes – le dijo – la otra es el poder, especialmente si es mágico.

- Entonces te dejará casarte con Harry – le dijo Naruto y ambos se pusieron rojos – él es muy poderoso ¿no?

- Naruto, los mortifagos eran seguidores de mi peor enemigo – le dijo Harry – yo les quite el poder ¿cómo crees que Lucius, el padre de Malfoy, va a aceptar una unión entre nosotros?

- ¿Y que importa su opinión si ustedes se gustan?

- ¡A mi no me gusta Potter! – dijo Draco molesto.

- ¡A mi no me gusta Malfoy! – dijo Harry de la misma manera.

- Si, claro, y Heero y Dúo no son pareja – les dijo sarcástico y Dúo se tropezó en la cubierta.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso tú? – le dijo el trenzado poniéndose en evidencia.

- ¿Así que es cierto? – dijo Harry sorprendido.

- Bueno – le dijo rojo hasta las orejas – Heero no he dicho que me ama, pero ha sido muy bueno conmigo y yo sí lo quiero a él – admitió al fin – pero quiero saber cómo lo supiste.

- Bueno, el Bijou que yo contengo es un zorro y cuando finalmente conseguí controlarlo absorbí varias de sus habilidades naturales, entre ellas el olfato – le explicó – y tu tienes en tu esencia el olor de Heero, lo que sólo puede significar una cosa, ustedes dos son pareja y tienen intimidad entre ustedes.

- Diablos, y nosotros que no quisimos… - una mano lo silenció.

- No te pongas más en evidencia – le dijo Heero – pero te diré algo, yo también te quiero – lo besó en la mejilla – sigamos con lo nuestro, debemos aprovechar el viento y llegar al pais del viento lo mas pronto posible.

- ¡Si, mi almirante! – le dijo Dúo cuadrándose feliz.

Habían llegado a puerto y se habían dirigido inmediatamente a Suna cruzando el desierto a pie, el viaje los había agotado dado que tuvieron que apura el pao antes que los retuviera una tormenta de arena. Pero al llegar fueron muy bien recibidos y llevados a la presencia del Kasekage que se alegró bastante de ver a su amigo de nuevo y en "buenas circunstancias".

- Espero – le dijo una chica rubia – que no nos traigas problemas.

- Temari – le dijo Naruto divertido – ¿cuado te he traído problemas yo?

- ¿Y ellos, quiénes son? – lo ignoró olímpicamente.

- Siempre es lo mismo – murmuró Naruto – pasas de mí por cualquier chico guapo, pero te lo advierto, son pareja – agregó y los presentó – Ellos son Heero y Dúo, son oficialmente novios, y ellos son Draco y Harry. Aún no se deciden, pero yo sé que van a terminar dándose…

- ¡NARUTO! – le reclamo Harry totalmente rojo.

- Jeje, yo tengo buen ojo al respecto.

- Si, claro, como no – le dijo Temari.

- Venga, si tú haces muy bonita pareja con Shikamaru.

- El que estemos comprometidos no significa que no pueda admirar a otros chicos guapos ¿no?

- Sólo que le erraste el palo al gato – se burló.

- Tienes razón, volví a fallar – se lamentó ella.

- ¿Y con quien fallaste antes? – le dijo Dúo divertido.

- Sasuke Uchiha, el también es gay – aseguró.

- Venga, Sasuke es un poco raro, pero no creo que sea así como dices ¿Qué tiene de malo ignorar a las chicas? A lo mejor ya tiene la suya y le es fiel.

- Le es fiel a quien ama, si, pero dudo que sea mujer.

- Naruto, me enviaste una nota diciendo que tú y tus amigos necesitaban hablar conmigo ¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala de juntas y me explicas el motivo?

- Claro – accedió Naruto – pero debe ser a solas.

- Temari ¿Por qué no revisas si Kankurou les preparó lasa habitaciones a nuestras visitas en casa? – le solicitó. Ella asintió y desapareció en una ráfaga de viento – pasen.

Había una mesa redonda en el medio de la sala y los seis se sentaron alrededor de ella.

- Siendo tú el kasekage de la Arena, pensé que sabrías algo acerca de una leyenda y un país cuyas ruinas se encuentran en el país del viento – empezó Naruto – mis amigos llegaron aquí a causa de esa leyenda.

- ¿Cuál sería? En el mundo ninja hay muchas.

- Acerca de los guerreros de luz y de sombra – le dijo Heero.

- Algo he escuchado sobre ellos, su leyenda está escrita en las paredes del templo del Sol, el mismo que se encuentra alineado con el templo del Fuego, oculto en una alta montaña cerca de la frontera con el país del Fuego.

- ¿Y qué has escuchado? – intervino Harry.

- Es la leyenda de los hijos de Shinigami, uno de ellos se enamoró de un ángel hermoso y tuvieron tres hijos, pero ellos fueron separados por su abuelo de sus padres, ellos fueron conocidos como los guerreros de sombra. El dios Sol se enamoró de una mortal y también tuvo tres hijos, pero ellos no podían habitar su reino, así que se quedaron en la Tierra para dar luz a los hombres. Ellos se encontraron con los guerreros de sombra, tuvieron un violento enfrentamiento que dio por nacimiento a las naciones ninjas, y la luz conquistó las sombras enamorándose perdidamente entre ellos. Viajaron por todo el mundo entregando sus dones a la humanidad, sin embargo, Shinigami buscó venganza contra los guerreros de luz y tuvieron una batalla final en el templo del Sol, en donde murieron con sus amados. Se dice que ellos fueron dispersos a distintas dimensiones, pero cada cual con su pareja, quien consiga reunirlos podrá exigir una recompensa, ya sea a Shinigami ya sea al dios Sol.

- Así que es por eso que estamos aquí – dijo Harry – ese hombre cree que somos esos guerreros de luz y de sombras.

- Y le falta al sexto guerrero – dijo Heero volviéndose hacia Gaara – dices que ellos fueron separados por parejas ¿no?

- Así cuenta la leyenda – asintió él – en las paredes del templo del sol aparecen las descripciones de los guerreros, pero muy pocos se atreven a entrar allí, dicen que cuando una pareja, porque debe entrarse así, entra allí sin amarse el uno al otro, se quedaran sin su otra mitad para siempre.

- ¿Acaso es un templo para los enamorados? – dijo Draco.

- Así es, allí se casan sólo los que están convencidos que su amor será eterno.

- Sería bonito saber que ese amor será para siempre – dijo Dúo soñador.

- Dúo, es para siempre – le dijo Heero.

- Por cierto, Naruto – dijo Gaara cambiando de tema – mis ninjas creen haber visto por la zona al Uchiha, no he querido mandar un comunicado a Konoha como lo exigen los tratados hasta averiguar algo más, pero no ha hecho nada sospechoso, parece que esperara a alguien.

- Gracias, Gaara, mañana partiremos allá.

Fei Won miraba a los hombres que Chronos había reclutado, eran varios magos y ninjas de dos de las dimensiones de los guerreros, de la dimensión de los soldados no había reclutado a nadie porque ellos no conocían el poder que estos guardaban.

- Bien, quiero que tengan claro a lo que van – les dijo sentado en un sillón de alto respaldo – quiero y necesito que me traigan a esos seis jóvenes a como de lugar, a quien consiga traerlos hasta aquí vivos se le dará un incentivo.

- Señor Reed ¿para qué los necesita?

- Con el poder que ellos ocultan obtendremos el dominio total no sólo del mundo ninja, sino de todas las dimensiones en que de alguna u otra forma la magia exista – le dijo.

- Es bueno saber que aún existen tipos con verdadera ambición – dijo un mago.

- Por supuesto – sonrió.

Heero estaba recostado junto a Dúo, el pobre estaba tan agotado que apenas había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada se habia dormido y lo único que le quedaba era esperar que tuviera una pesadilla para "consolarlo" como la noche anterior en el hotel.

Suspiró en medio del silencio, él también estaba agotado, pero estaba necesitado de sexo ¿tanto se podía volver dependiente de algo con solo probarlo? Quizás el sexo fuese como las drogas y provocase adicción, pero ¿sería tan malo?

Menos mal que a Dúo se le había dado por preguntar cosas incómodas, como por ejemplo de donde sabía como complacerlo o si antes lo había hecho con alguien más, como cuando interrogaba a un avergonzado Quatre.

Lo único malo si de todo esto, es que se iban a tener que esperar al otro día, le iba a proponer a Dúo que se casaran en el templo del Sol, así su amor sería eterno y ya nadie podría romperlo por más que lo intentaran, ni Reelena ni Hilde podrían separarlos nunca.

Suspiró una vez más y abrazó a su dormido trenzado por la espalda, por esa noche se quedaría con las ganas, ya después que estuvieran casados se desquitaría por haberse quedado dormido sin permitir su dosis diaria.

Continuará…

Bien, tengo esto listo en menos tiempo del que esperaba, hoy ha sido un domingo provechoso y me he puesto al día.

Por favor, el lemon o lime o lo que haya resultado, no me lo critiquen demasiado, soy más del tipo del sexo implícito que explícito (preferiría haberlo dejado a su imaginación), sin embargo he intentado recrearlo.

Ya se viene el HarryxDraco y la aparición de Sasuke, un poco de paciencia, que sólo podré actualizar hasta el próximo sábado.

Esperamos sus comentarios.

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero


	7. La hitoria de Draco

Tres mundos cruzados

Se que les gustó el lemon que puse en el capítulo anterior, pero no esperen tantas maravillas del de este, el hecho es que Heero es más fácil de poner en el plano ese que Harry, porque el Soldado perfecto tiene esa vena de buscar y encontrar más de lo que necesita (el mismo Heero lo explicara), pero de todas maneras Harry va a ponerle de su cosecha.

Gracias y espero les guste.

La historia de Draco

Era de día y Draco se sentía mareado, no se había sentido así desde que llegaron a este mundo, pero sabía de qué se trataba, el síntoma era el de la abstinencia ¿no que Potter le había desintoxicado? Quizás fuera eso lo que le hiciera falta, la magia cálida de este corriendo por sus venas… Negó con la cabeza, no podía depender de él, si el moreno no lo quería ni en pintura, ya muchas veces se lo había demostrado cuando estaban en el colegio.

- Chicos, es hora de desayunar – les llamaba una voz femenina que el rubio reconoció como la de la hermana del kasekage.

Harry salió del baño a medio vestir y con el torso todavía húmedo, cosa que a Draco le causó que se le hiciera agua la boca, así que apartó la mirada.

- Parece que hoy no tienes buen aspecto, dragón – le dijo Harry sentándose en la otra cama frente a él – siempre has sido un chico guapo, pero tu piel tiene un tono ceniciento ¿Estás enfermo?

- Necesito ir al baño – le dijo levantándose velozmente para que Harry no notara el sonrojo por su piropo. Pero una vez allí, y a causa de la rapidez en que salio de la cama, se tuvo que sujetar del lavabo y vomitar.

Harry se estaba poniendo la camiseta cuando escuchó a Draco vomitando y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a su lado evitando que el rubio cayera al suelo al perder las fuerzas.

- Relájate, ya pasó – le dio abrazándolo con fuerza para llevarlo hasta la cama en donde se sentó con él sobre su regazo – ¿estás enfermo?

- Es la abstinencia – le dijo con voz ahogada por estar apoyado contra su pecho – es por lo que los drogadictos no pueden dejarla así como así.

- Pero es que nunca debiste haber caído ¿acaso Snape no te enseñó que había cosas tan malas que era mejor no probarlas? – le acaricio el cabello – tendremos que preguntarle a Naruto al respecto, pero ahora te desintoxicaré con mi magia para que te sientas mejor – le dio un beso en la frente.

Draco cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el hombro del moreno, era una delicia sentir como ese calorcito corría por sus venas tocando cada punto sensible de su interior, removiendo todo lo malo dentro de si, alegrándole el corazón necesitado de afecto y comprensión.

Harry sonrió tiernamente al ver con cuanta confianza el rubio se entregaba a su magia, era un cuadro casi perfecto, porque su magia también le alteraba los nervios a él, ojalá y este no notara lo que se empezaba a despertar por allí abajo, se dijo, porque no sabía cómo pasar al siguiente paso, quizás debiera preguntarle a Heero qué hacer en el caso que se diera la ocasión, por la cara que tenía el día anterior Dúo de seguro su novio era un amante experto, no que quisiera comprobarlo, sino que requería con suma urgencia unos cuantos consejillos al respecto.

- Me siento mucho mejor – le dio Draco totalmente relajado.

- Bien, entonces es mejor que vayamos a desayunar, no vaya a ser que vengan por nosotros y nos encuentren en una pose tan comprometedora – le sonrió soltándolo de mala gana.

Draco asintió y se separó de la misma manera, después de todo si tenía hambre y debía vestirse.

Salir de Suna había sido mucho más fácil que entrar ya que el kasekage les había proporcionado un transporte y una escolta que los acompañó hasta fuera del desierto guiándolos en la dirección correcta al templo del Sol.

- Estaba pensando en lo raro que has estado hoy – le dijo Naruto a Draco – creo que las drogas te entraron fuerte y a Harry le has dado su trabajo eliminándolas ¿no?

- Es la tercera vez que lo desintoxico – le dijo Harry.

- ¿Se puede saber como un chico de buena familia y situación cae en algo así? – le dijo Dúo – porque debes de tener tus razones.

- Yo nací en una familia de magos de sangre pura, mi madre es una mujer hermosa de clase alta y mi padre de una antigua familia de magos cuyas raíces se pierden en la edad media. Soy hijo único, por lo tanto mis caprichos me fueron complacidos cada vez que los tuve, pero ellos casi nunca estaban conmigo – miró a Harry – tú sabes, mi adre siempre fue fanático de las artes oscuras y desde joven pregonó que debía haber una limpieza en el mundo mágico, para él los magos que eran hijos de muggles no eran más que basura. Son sus palabras, no las mías – le dijo a Harry cuando este iba a intervenir – fui educado con ello, un niño generalmente no discute las creencias de sus padres.

- Debe haber sido terrible.

- Oh, Lucius jamás le haría daño a su único hijo – dijo Harry.

- Mi padre fue un decidido seguidor del Señor oscuro mientras este tuvo poder, pero fue uno de los primeros en dejarlo cuando este fue derrotado por primera vez, alguna vez lo escuché decirle al abuelo que él había sido muy idiota al atacar a un bebé en esa forma, que no se podía subestimar el poder de la magia blanca de los Potter, el abuelo estaba indignado y le dijo que ni se los mencionara, ni a ellos ni al niño que vivió.

- Así que tu padre es enemigo de Harry.

- Ya no – dijo este – Lucius Malfoy es un hombre astuto, que busca siempre obtener ganancias de lo que hace, se dio cuenta a tiempo que perdía más de lo que ganaba ayudando a Voldemort y cambió de bando.

- Mi madre es una dama de alta sociedad y como tal se la pasa en fiesta y eventos de caridad, nunca esta en casa – continuó Draco – ni siquiera cuando yo era pequeño estaba allí para mí, no recuerdo alguna noche que llegase antes que yo estuviera dormido o que estuviera cuando o me levantase.

- ¿Y quien te cuidaba por las noches? ¿Dobby?

- No, los elfos no eran bastante buenos para cuidar al heredero de los Malfoy – le dijo este – tenía una niñera a la que le importaba más coquetear con mi padre que cuidarme, cada dos o tres días mamá la despedía pero papá la traía de vuelta, mamá lo tuvo que amenazar con un escándalo publico para que ella no volviera.

- ¿Y cómo era ella que la cuidaba tanto?

- Era una muchacha bastante común, después nos enteramos que estaba emparentada con los Potter y que mi padre sólo la estaba protegiendo para poder llegar hasta Harry – suspiró – mi abuelo siempre estuvo orgulloso de lo manipulador que era.

- Pero ellos te quieren, estaban muy preocupados por ti la noche de la última batalla – le dijo Harry.

- Porque no sería bien visto que ellos estuvieran a salvo y su hijo no.

- ¿Y se arriesgaron a que Voldemort los matara? Ellos te quieren, muy a su manera, pero te quieren.

- ¿Quién es ese Voldemort? – dijo Heero.

- El señor oscuro era un mago muy poderoso – le dijo Harry – se levantó contra el mundo mágico en su afán de dominarlo por completo pregonando la limpieza de la sangre de los magos, siendo él un medio sangre, por todos lados sembraba la muerte y la destrucción, pero surgió algo que hizo tambalear sus afanes de grandeza, una profecía que decía que su peor enemigo había nacido, así que fue por mí e intentó matarme cuando tenía poco más de un año. Mis padres murieron por protegerme y él desapareció por trece años – movió la cabeza – volvió buscando venganza y lo detuve una y otra vez hasta que lo vencí no hace más de un año.

- Mi vida se arruinó antes de eso – dijo Draco – cuando mi padre fracasó y perdió sus puntos frente al Señor oscuro, este me reclutó a mí con la orden de encontrar una manera de entrar al castillo del colegio y matar a Dumbledore – suspiró – tenía miedo, así que mi tía comenzó a darme un polvito blanco para que cumpliera como debía, pero creo que fue eso mismo lo que me hizo fracasar tantas veces, me nublaba la razón y después no estaba muy seguro de lo que había hecho, pero sabía que necesitaba más.

- ¿Y cuando hace de aquello? – dijo Naruto.

- Más o menos tres años.

- Con razón no te lo puede sacar por completo del organismo – dijo al fin – necesitarás como treinta dosis de magia desintoxicativa para libarte por completo de ella – miró a Harry – mientras más tiempo se consume una droga, más se depende de ella y más cuesta dejarla.

- ¿No hay una forma rápida de hacerlo? – dijo Draco.

- Si, lo hay, pero dudo que te guste – le dijo pensativo – puede traer graves consecuencias el apurar el proceso, además, no estoy muy seguro aún de los resultados, sólo había probado eso con chakra y la magia es ligeramente diferente.

- Allá al frente se ven ruinas – dijo Heero interrumpiéndolos.

- Debe ser el país del Maíz.

Las ruinas del país del Maíz eran extensas, pero sólo quedaban los cimientos de lo que fuera un próspero pueblo. Heero había visto en muchas imágenes de archivo ciudades así, pero nunca las vio en persona, aunque en muchas ocasiones hubiese destruido bases completas, pero jamás asentamientos civiles, esto era más terrible de lo que parecía.

- El pergamino que nos entregó Gaara habla de la historia de este país – dijo Naruto – se dice que aquí habitaba una próspera nación que vivía del cultivo del Maíz, la gran mayoría de sus habitantes eran rubios en todas las tonalidades, decían ser descendientes de los hijos del Sol – desenrolló un poco más – sin embargo, estaban en medio de dos naciones en guerra y no tenían un ejército y mucho menos ninjas propios que los protegieran, así que acudieron a un tratado con el país del Viento, ellos les procurarían alimento siempre que los protegieran de cualquier ataque del país del Fuego. Sin embargo, no era el país del Fuego quien quería la guerra, por mucho tiempo estuvieron a salvo por lo mismo. Pero un día, el ambicioso feudal del Viento quiso más de lo que ellos pagaban como tributo y finalmente arrasó con todo cuando no le dieron lo que pedía, todo ello al comienzo de la primera guerra ninja.

- Siempre hay quien tiene y quiere tener más – dijo Harry.

- Así parece – aseguró Naruto – cuenta la leyenda que el dios Sol lo maldijo cuando se atrevió a profanar su templo, su mujer lo abandonó, sus hijos lo despreciaron y aparecieron horribles llagas en su piel como quemaduras, las que eran terriblemente dolorosas y lo empujaron al suicidio.

- Lo que mal se hace, mal se paga – dijo Dúo.

- La muerte parece ser la salida más fácil – dijo Draco.

- La muerte no es el final de nada – le dijo Harry – no arreglas nada con ella, al contrario, le dejas más problemas a los que te rodean de los que tenías tú en vida – miró el lugar – la salida fácil no siempre es la mejor.

- No hay camino rápido para obtener lo que se quiere – le dijo Naruto – quienes se tratan de ir por ese camino lo único que consiguen es hundirse en la oscuridad de sus almas, un lugar desde donde no se puede salir tan fácilmente.

- Pareces tener experiencia con eso – dijo Heero abrazando a Dúo.

- Bueno, desde pequeño que he ido sacando de la oscuridad a muchos, empecé con mi primer tutor, seguí con mis amigos y finalmente lo conseguí con toda mi aldea, Sasuke ha sido la única excepción, pero no me daré por vencido hasta conseguir llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha.

- Recorramos un poco la ruinas, quizás encontremos a ti amigo.

Heero tomo de la mano a Dúo y recorrieron las desoladas calles del pueblo, había claros signos de violencia por todos lados, cosa que no le gustó mucho al trenzado, se parecía a sus pesadillas pero sin cadáveres.

- Heero ¿puedo hablar a solas un momento contigo? – le dijo Harry y este se apartó junto al moreno del resto del grupo que revisaba lo que parecían ser los restos de la casa de gobierno.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – le dijo mirando a los demás.

- Bueno, es que me gusta Draco, pero no sé que hacer para conquistarlo, y como tú y Dúo ya han… tu sabes.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo se tienen relaciones entre dos chicos? – le dijo divertido viendo como el moreno se ponía rojo.

- Bueno, pienso que el amor físico es importante para darle seguridad a tu pareja respecto a lo que sientes por ella.

- Bueno, existen formas de comenzar – dijo Heero – yo soy un experto encontrando información y un día, por simple curiosidad, me encontré con una página en donde relataban historias de ese tipo, fue cuando me di cuenta que era gay – miró a Dúo – desde ese momento me dedique a buscar información sobre cómo complacer a tu pareja y quise hacer la prueba con Dúo, aunque creía que a él le gustaban las mujeres, pero le ha gustado bastante lo que hago para que se olvide de sus pesadillas.

- Pensé que tenías experiencia en eso.

- Supongo que Dúo cree que si, pero ni siquiera lo había hecho antes con una mujer, soy del experto teórico.

- Pero ¿me puedes dar algunas ideas?

- Tengo un "manual para principiantes" – sacó una libreta de su bolsillo – quizás te sea de utilidad leerlo un poco, está en inglés, es más fácil de escribir que mi lengua nativa, pero debes prometerme cuidarlo por los huesos de tu madre ¿eh? Mira que si llega a manos de Dúo, voy perdido.

- No soy tan tonto, si Draco se entera, me matará luego de hacérmelo él a mí.

- ¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos por aquÍ? – Les dijo Naruto y Harry estuvo convencido que lo vio esconder la libreta – vengan, hemos encontrado algo interesante.

Alcanzaron a los otros y se detuvieron frente a una pared cubierta de ideogramas.

- Parece escritura antigua – dijo Dúo – me recuerda a los escritos egipcios.

- Los egipcios eran hijos del Sol – dijo Harry pensativo.

- Veamos que dicen – dijo Heero acercándose a mirarlos – no estoy bien seguro, pero parece decir lo siguiente: "los hijos del Sol se han marchado, su pueblo ha sido destruido por los traidores, han ido en busca de sus amados"

- Una historia muy romántica – dijo Draco – y sin final feliz.

- Que extraño – dijo Naruto – ese símbolo es del clan Uchiha, aquí hay una guadaña y aquí lo que parece ser un dragón.

- En la cultura egipcia no parecen los dragones, ellos no forman parte de su mitología – dijo Heero pensativo – ellos son más bien posteriores, una extracción de las ideas traídas del lejano oriente – revisó una vez más los escritos – al parecer son los signos de los guerreros de sombras, no dice nada más que "los amados de los hijos del sol".

- Siendo nietos de shinigami, lógicamente uno de ellos debía representar la muerte – dijo Harry – la guadaña siempre la ha acompañado en los mitos ¿no? Y el dragón debe representar la sentencia a los fuegos eternos.

- Y el Pai-pai el control que los shinigamis tienen sobre este – dijo Naruto.

- Y representan a ciertos seres – dijo Heero enderezándose – miren aquí – les dijo – un zorro luminoso que controla el viento ¿no se les hace familiar? Creo que nos señala a Naruto – rozó otro con los dedos – este nos señala a un cervatillo que controla el rayo. Harry ¿de casualidad no tienes algo que ver con ciervos? Porque lo otro hace alusión a la cicatriz que tienes en la frente.

- Mi padre y mi madre se transformaban en ciervos – asintió.

- Y este último hace alusión a mi persona, un ángel con un cañón – los miró – el tipo que nos trajo hasta aquí sabía de esto y cree que nosotros somos esos guerreros, es más, tiene la certeza que es así.

- No entiendo – dijo Naruto y Dúo lo secundó.

- Naruto, Harry y yo somos los guerreros de la luz – le explicó – el pai-pai representa a Sasuke ¿no dijiste que era el símbolo de su clan? – Naruto asintió – la guadaña representa a Dúo y el dragón hace clara alusión a Draco.

- Todo mito tiene su origen en una verdad – dijo Harry sorprendido – por eso no le servíamos en ese momento, hace falta la pareja de Naruto para que el pueda cobrar su recompensa.

- Sasuke no es mi pareja – dijo Naruto.

- Ni yo la soy de este – le dijo Draco señalando a Harry, pero pudo detectar una sonrisita maliciosa entre Harry y Heero.

- Bien, creo que debemos buscar un lugar adecuado para comer antes de seguir nuestro recorrido hacia el templo del Sol – dijo Heero.

Se habían quedado a descansar en una cueva subterránea que los llevo a una laguna oculta bajo la tierra, allí encendieron una fogata y comieron tranquilamente.

Heero y Dúo se retiraron del otro lado de la laguna y estaban "descansando" alejados de ellos.

Naruto, quizás por curiosidad o por no hacer de violinista, se había ido a investigar una presencia que se le hacia conocida en el lugar dejando a Draco y a Harry solos junto a sus cosas y a la fogata.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada y este le hizo un gesto con la mano animándolo a intentarlo. Pensativo volvió la mirada hacia Draco y notó que estaba tomando el mismo color de la mañana.

- Venga – le dijo levantándolo para sentarlo luego en su regazo – no dejaremos que te sientas así de nuevo ¿verdad? – se quitó la chaqueta y lo apoyo sobre su pecho contra su corazón – creo que vamos a cambiar un poco la forma, la dosis de esta mañana debió de durar más.

Draco suspiró y simplemente se dejo hacer ¿a qué quejarse si en verdad le gustaba estar entre esos brazos aunque no le pertenecieran?

Harry tomó la mano de Draco y la metió bajo su camiseta para ponerla sobre su corazón mientras hacía lo propio con la suya. Su brazo izquierdo sujetaba con firmeza los hombros del platinado mientras este cerraba los ojos disfrutando casi de manera inconsciente, según Harry, de su calor.

Lentamente comenzó a extender su magia por las venas de Draco, un calorcillo delicioso y excitante, muy diferente a los anteriores, comenzó a caminar por la piel de ambos, Harry, que mantenía lo ojos abiertos, podía ver como un vaporcillo dorado cubría la suya y uno de plata cubría la del rubio mezclándose y dando una nueva tonalidad alo tornasolada, era como si su magia y la del rubio ve volvieran una en un magnífico y brillante color. Casi sin darse cuenta se fue recostando contra el piso sobre le cobertor que habían extendido para sentarse, con Draco siempre encima, el mismo que no quería sin separarse de la fuente de esa deliciosa sensación.

Draco podía jurar que esto podía causarle mucha más adicción que las drogas, diablos si era mucho más delicioso y placentero, por lo mismo no quería que se acabara, se mantendría pegado a él todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Harry estiro las piernas haciendo que Draco lo imitara y su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar primero el cabello sedoso del rubio, tirando levemente de las suaves hebras de platinadas, luego pasó delicadamente los dedos por el cuello hasta rozar su mandíbula, frotando levemente el mentón hasta llegar a los labios. En sus dedos sintió el fuego cuando Draco los besó. A partir de allí su mente pareció nublarse, había fuego corriendo por sus venas y su boca buscó la del rubio dando besos aquí y allá sin dejar de traspasarle magia

Boca con boca comenzó a tratar de apartar la ropa que no le permitía sentir la suavidad de su piel, no era que el dragón se lo estuviera poniendo difícil, era que a los dos parecía estorbarle lo mismo. Molesto, estiró su mano izquierda por la cintura de Draco y descargó su magia, quedando ambos desnudos y la ropa prolijamente doblada a un lado. ¿Cómo? ¿A quién le importaba? A Harry obviamente no porque se dedicó a acariciarlo por todos lados por donde le alcanzaban las manos olvidado por completo de lo que se trataba todo eso, lo único que le importaba era darle placer al chico entre sus brazos, tanto así que la magia, aunque rota la conexión, siguió circulando entre ambos, más caliente y sensual con cada beso dado.

"Placer" le susurraba una voz interior, "dale placer". Y Harry ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a hacerle caso. Hizo que Draco se le quitara de encima colocándose él arriba, dando besos por todo su rostro comenzando a bajar por un costado de su cuello hasta el pecho mientras su mano derecha acariciaba lentamente hacia abajo recorriendo suavemente su piel hasta llegar al objeto de su deseo frotándolo en toda su extensión, provocando en Draco un violento jadeo de placer.

Sonriendo maliciosamente se pregunto que reacción tendría si le chupaba una tetilla, decían que los pezones femeninos eran muy sensibles ¿sería igual con los masculinos? Sin pensarlo mucho se inclinó hacia el más cercano y lo tomó entre los dientes, casi de inmediato su dueño respondió con otro gemido de placer, así que comenzó a acariciar un lado con una mano mientras daba suaves mordidas y succiones en el otro haciendo que el rubio se revolviera de placer. Sonrió para si y dejó de torturarlo en esa zona comenzando a bajar lentamente arrastrando su lengua hacia abajo.

Draco lo miraba con los ojos abiertos sin atreverse a detenerlo, sabía que terminaría abajo y, aunque quisiera impedirlo, no quería que el moreno se detuviera en su embrujo, si esto era un sueño de "esos", era mejor que nadie lo despertara o lo mataría a punta de imperdonables. Pero ya no pudo pensar más, Harry había llegado a la parte más sensible de su anatomía y la estaba besando salvajemente.

- ¡Ah, Harry! – gimió en voz alta casi sin aire.

Harry, cuya mente estaba centrada en darle placer al rubio, no lo escuchaba, el fuego lo impulsaba a seguir en su afán frotando el miembro excitado de su amante en toda su extensión, le daba besos a todo su alrededor y en la punta, lentamente, arrastrando y frotando la piel, mientras sus manos acariciaban la cara interna de sus muslos.

Draco se sobresaltó al sentir que le separaba las piernas pero se olvidó de ello al sentir su lengua acariciando esa zona, yendo y viniendo de adelante hasta atrás humedeciendo la zona levemente con su saliva caliente. Dio un fuerte gemido que trató de acallar poniéndose una mano sobre la boca cuando el moreno tomó entre sus labios su pene mientras un dedo juguetón se habría camino en su interior.

Casi sin notarlo, Harry tuvo la entrada de Draco lo suficientemente dilatada, este estaba por terminar, así que lo detuvo dejándolo casi listo. Le levantó las caderas y apunto su propio miembro excitado a la entrada del rubio y lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo, porque pese a la dilatación se notaba que su pene era más grande que su cavidad.

Draco se mordió la mano al ser penetrado, pese a lo suave que era el moreno, su "cosa" era más grande de lo que esperaba y la penetración era tan lenta que forzaba demasiado sus músculos. Estiró ambos brazos y se sujeto de los hombros de Harry para enderezarse, lo consiguió con un poco de esfuerzo evitando que se saliera de él. Así, terminó sentado sobre sus muslos obligándolo a entrar de una vez en su interior. Ocultó su rostro en el cuello del moreno aguantando el dolor hasta sentir que su cuerpo lo recibía por completo.

- Ya, puedes moverte – le dijo.

Harry le hizo caso saliéndose suavemente y volviendo a entrar dando en algo dentro del rubio que hizo que todo el dolor antes sufrido valiera la pena, el placer era enorme y con cada embestida se hacía más delicioso y fuerte.

- Más rápido – pedía cada vez con menos voz – más.

Y Harry lo complació tomando su miembro olvidado entre sus manos masturbándolo a la misma velocidad de sus embestidas haciéndolo acabar entre ambos, a tal punto que casi al instante acabo el mismo en el interior del rubio.

- Espero que esta dosis sí te dure – le dijo sonriendo saliéndose de él, pero el rubio ya estaba dormido del agotamiento – te quiero, mi dragoncito – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente mientras con otro hechizo los vestía a ambos y se dormía a su lado abrazándolo hacia su costado.

Naruto caminó hacia las ruinas del pueblo nuevamente. Conocía perfectamente esa sensación, es chakra poderoso sólo podía pertenecerle a una persona en este mundo: Sasuke Uchiha, pero no podía encontrarlo. ¿Dónde se había metido si le dijo que se encontrarían allí? Y él ¿Cómo era tan idiota de creerle a alguien que no sólo lo había traicionado una vez, sino que había tratado de matarlo en tres ocasiones? Quizás algún día terminara haciéndole caso a Tsunade y se olvidara del Uchiha definitivamente.

Caminaba de regreso cuando sintió el hielo que provoca un señor de la muerte, era casi como sentir la presencia de Itachi. Sobresaltado, se volvió de regreso con los demás antes de escuchar un violento grito proveniente de la cueva. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se echó a correr a toda velocidad.

Heero se volvió sobresaltado hacia el lugar donde el trenzado había desaparecido, le dijo que iba a vaciar la vejiga a un sector apartado, no iba armado porque allí estaban sólo ellos y Harry y Draco dormían profundamente luego de su sesión de "terapia", como él prefería llamarlo, pero el grito los había despertado y llegaron junto a ellos rápidamente, siendo seguidos por Naruto que a duras penas alcanzó a frenar sin estrellarse en el muro de piedra.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Dúo? – le dijo Heero.

- Había alguien aquí – le dijo molesto.

- No sentimos a nadie – le dijo Heero fastidiado.

- Pues si había alguien – insistió el trenzado perdiendo la calma – era más alto que yo, pero lo único que pude ver fueron unos intensos ojos rojos.

- ¿Ojos rojos? – dijo Harry preocupado, le recordaba a Voldemort.

- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo Naruto más calmado – ¿no viste nada más?

- Estaba oscuro – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – pero su mirada me heló la sangre, no le tengo miedo a la muerte, pero esto presagiaba algo peor.

- Ese era Sasuke, estoy seguro – dijo Naruto molesto – esperen que les ponga las manos encima ¿Cómo se le ocurre usar esa técnica con mis amigos? – dijo muy molesto – ¡Sasuke, si sigues aquí es mejor que nos alcances en el templo del sol! – le gritó dejando medio sordos a los demás – andando.

Heero movió la cabeza y enlazó sus dedos con los de Dúo comenzando a seguir a Naruto fuera de la cueva. Un poco más atrás de ellos caminaban Harry y Draco que miraban sus cosas que estaban alejadas de ellos pensando en si llevarlas o no.

- Más tarde volveremos por nuestras cosas – dijo Naruto interpretando sus miradas – ahora lo más importante es descifrar lo que descubrimos en la mañana – miró a Heero – estuve pensando en la información que hemos recabado, si somos lo que el tal Fei Won cree que somos, lo mas conveniente sería buscar nosotros mismos la recompensa del dios Sol ¿no?

- Es un riesgo que debemos correr – accedió – y mucho menos peligroso de lo que podría ser si él consigue el premio de Shinigami.

- ¿Qué es lo que le podría pedir a Shinigami? – dijo Harry.

- ¿Quién es Shinigami? – dijo Draco mirándolos.

- Es la parca, el dios de la muerte – le dijo Heero – también es el hades y controla a quienes van al cielo o al infierno en las culturas orientales.

- Shinigami ha hecho muchos pactos con los humanos desde tiempos ancestrales – dijo Naruto – pero no siempre ha cumplido su parte del trato y se ha llevado las almas de los pactantes.

- Olvidémonos de eso y hagamos algo más constructivo – dijo Dúo – Heero, dijiste que cuando estuviéramos todos juntos me dirías que me ibas a pedir.

- Cierto – dijo sin inmutarse y se agachó frente a él – Dúo ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – agregó tomando su mano izquierda entre las suyas.

- ¡Si! – accedió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos dándole un gran beso en la boca – pero ¿será válido en nuestro mundo?

- ¿A quién le importa? – le dijo este divertido – lo importante es que nosotros lo sepamos y nuestros amigos nos acompañen.

- Pero faltan los demás – dijo acariciándole la cara.

- Si quieres esperar, por mí esta bien.

- ¡No! En nuestro mundo aparecería esa bruja y rompería tan mágico momento – le dijo sobresaltado – nos casaremos hoy si o sí.

- Que envidia me dan – suspiró Draco llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿Acaso quieres que yo haga lo mismo? – le dijo Harry.

- No, si no quieres hacerlo – le dijo controlando a duras penas el sonrojo.

- Pues bien – se agachó frente a él – Draco Malfoy ¿accederías a ser mi esposo para el resto de nuestras vidas? – le tomó la mano izquierda del mismo modo que lo hiciera Heero con Dúo y el rubio asintió aturdido.

- ¡Bien, matrimonio doble! – celebró Naruto dando saltos alrededor de ellos – lástima que no tengamos la ropa apropiada… - se cayó un momento – que tonto, puedo ir al mundo de las ranas a pedir algo prestado – les dijo – espérenme en el templo ¿vale?

Los cuatro asintieron y Naruto desapareció.

Draco estaba sentado en la escalinata junto a Dúo que se veía inquieto. Harry y Heero conversaban sentados a cierta distancia de ellos estando el castaño de espaldas a ellos mientras Harry sólo asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿De qué hablaran tanto? – dijo el trenzado al fin.

- No lo sé, hace años que dejé de intentar meterme en la cabeza de Harry.

- ¿Lo conoces de mucho tiempo?

- Desde que teníamos once años, fuimos compañeros de colegio – suspiró – nos la llevábamos peleando, yo intentando llamar su atención y él fastidiándome con sus aires inconscientes de héroe.

- ¿Y por qué querías llamar su atención?

- Harry me gusta desde que era un bebé – Dúo alzó las cejas – Harry es famoso en el mundo mágico, no es raro que todos lo admiren, no cualquiera recibe una maldición asesina y sobrevive a ella – le explicó – y había visto fotos de los Potter y especialmente de su padre, un tío bastante bueno, buen partido, además, dado que venia de una larguísima dinastía de magos de sangre pura y rico, para darle más. Pero ellos era "renegados", es decir que les gustaban los muggles y la madre de Harry era bruja sin tener sangre de magos.

- Tu mundo es bastante elitista ¿no?

- Algo así – admitió – cuando le conocí actué como mi padre me enseñó a actuar y menosprecié a alguien que a la larga llegaría a ser uno de los mejores amigos de Harry, creo que él influyó en Harry para que me odiara, aunque también es parte mi culpa por ser tan pretencioso, pero estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería sin gran esfuerzo de mi parte, que no pude prever las consecuencias de mis actos.

- Así que Harry te rechazó ¿verdad?

- Así, de frentón – respiró hondo – peleamos por años mientras estábamos en el colegio, le decía cosas, me decía otras, yo decía odiarlo y él simplemente quería pasar de mí, aunque nunca lo dejé. ¿Quién me iba a decir que mi amor sí tenía futuro? Es como un sueño.

- Heero y yo nos conocimos hace cuatro años y me enamoré de él cuando casi se mata por cumplir con su misión – sonrió divertido – por eso estoy seguro que si dice que me va a amar siempre es porque lo hará.

- Espero que Harry también lo haga – dijo.

En eso apareció Naruto con seis túnicas blancas, tres bordadas en oro y tres en plata.

- Má dice que debo estar preparado, aunque no sé para qué – dijo Naruto repartiendo las ropas – esto es lo que se necesita para una boda en el templo del Sol – y la última desapareció de sus manos. – ¿Qué..?

- Esta me corresponde a mí, dobe.

Continuará…

Les dejo hasta aquí el último capitulo, aunque creo que ya saben quien llegó.

El lemon corre por cuenta de Anónimo_Namikase, me pareció interesante agregarlo y pega bien ¿no creen?

En fin, veré si actualizo el próximo sábado.

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero.

PD. ¿Quién toma la iniciativa, Naruto o Sasuke?


	8. Encuentros

Tres mundos cruzados

Dicen que el que pega primero, pega dos veces o algo así, así que decididamente va el sasunaru primero.

No coman ansias, les voy a plantar mas dudas de aquí en delante de las que voy a resolver, dado que nadie ha notado ciertos cabos sueltos que ido dejando para devanar la madeja.

Espero que les siga gustando la historia.

Encuentro

La pistola de Heero y la varita de Harry apuntaron de inmediato al intruso, Dúo lo miró y se quedó a la espalda de su prometido, pero Draco levantó su varita junto a la de Harry.

- El demonio de ojos rojos – dijo Dúo preocupado.

- Para ser un hijo de Shinigami eres bastante cobarde – le replicó éste.

- ¿A quién le dices cobarde? – dijo Dúo levantando su arma también.

- No le hagan caso al teme – dijo Naruto – y tú deja de fastidiar a mis amigos ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a dejar de fastidiar a la gente con el sharingan? – le puso una mano frente a los ojos.

- Tienes cada espécimen de amigos, dobe.

- Al menos tengo amigos, Uchiha – le dijo molesto y miro a los demás – este es Sasuke, pueden bajar sus armas – desconfiados, bajaron pistolas y varitas – ellos son Heero y Dúo – señaló a los ex pilotos – y ellos son Harry y Draco.

- Buenas tardes – les dijo educadamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías en la cueva, teme?

- Buscarte, urosontachi – le replicó.

- Vaya manera de tratarse – dijo Heero guardando su pistola en la espalda.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Dúo.

- Teme, te he dicho que no me llames así – le reclamó Naruto.

- Son apelativos nada de bonitos – le explicó – es más bien un insulto.

- No se preocupen, siempre nos hemos tratado así – les dijo Naruto.

- Pues para ser pareja se tratan bastante mal – le dijo Harry.

- El teme y yo no somos pareja.

- Para poder entrar en el templo del Sol debemos serlo – le replicó Sasuke – no se puede entrar sólo, ya lo intenté y me echó fuera.

- Pero nos dijeron que quien se casara aquí sin amor seria infeliz para el resto de sus días – le dijo Dúo.

- He sido infeliz toda mi vida de todas maneras – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia – no creo en esas cosas.

- Pero no por eso le vas a cargar tu infelicidad a Naruto – le replicó.

- Naruto sería capaz de desafiar a Shinigami mismo y sería feliz en el infierno de todos modos – le contestó – en fin, mientras más nos demoremos en entrar más posibilidades de quedar vulnerables ante el enemigo tenemos.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú del tipo que nos persigue? – le dijo Naruto.

- Hace aproximadamente un mes atrás apareció una mujer extraña tratando de seducirme…

- Cuando no – se rió Naruto.

- Urosontachi – le dijo molesto – sabes que eso no me interesa – se cruzó de brazos notando la mirada de Heero sobre él – dijo llamarse Chronos y quería que la ayudase a encontrar al resto de los guerreros. La muy idiota trato de engatusarme, pero usé el sharingan sobre ella y, aunque no obtuve mucha información de su parte, pude escapar de sus garras.

- Es la misma tipa que nos tenía prisioneros – dijo Heero – entonces si eras tú el último que buscaban.

- Ella me dijo que su jefe era un mago muy poderoso que buscaba la inmortalidad ¿no se te hace familiar, dobe? – Naruto lo miró – y sin embargo no creo que esa sea toda la verdad.

- En mi mundo igual había un mago muy poderoso que quería eso – dijo Harry.

- No le encuentro gracia a eso de querer ser inmortal – dijo Dúo – vivirás eternamente, pero ¿para qué? Al final estarás solo porque todos a tu alrededor irán muriendo y envejeciendo, simplemente será sufrir para siempre con lo que se pudo haber hecho y no se hizo, con lo que se pudo haber vivido junto a otra persona, a quien se pudo amar y ahora no…

- Dúo, ya entendimos – lo calló Heero.

- Le doy la razón – dijo Harry – ¿Qué ganas con ser inmortal si vas a estar completamente solo?

- Es mucho peor la soledad que el tener que morir – dijo Sasuke.

- Bueno, eso no es más de lo que nosotros sabemos – dijo Draco – y es mejor que nos preparemos a entrar antes que se ponga el sol.

El templo del sol estaba revestido de tonos dorados intensos, había sectores a los cuales era mejor ni mirar porque entraba tanta luz y la reflejaba que dejaba encandilado a quien lo miraba, así lo había experimentado Dúo que caminaba abrazado a Heero, medio ciego por haberse detenido a mirar una estatuilla brillante.

- Según pude averiguar – dijo Sasuke – este templo fue construido hace muchos siglos, aún antes que aparecieran los ninjas, por los siete clanes dorados, quienes a su vez contaban con los siete dones de la naturaleza: tierra, viento, agua, fuego, mente, corazón y sabiduría. Tres de ellos existen aún, los demás se extinguieron o fueron absorbidos dentro de otro clan – miró a Naruto – tú desciendes de dos de ellos: viento y tierra, aunque también el clan de tu padre estaba mezclado con el clan de fuego – Naruto lo miró preocupado – si, yo sé quienes fueron tus padres, es más, he devuelto a tu madre a Konoha.

- Uy, la vieja ya no se podrá decir mi madre – sonrió el rubio divertido.

- A ti no parece importarte que haya aparecido ¿no?

- No la conozco más que en sueños, pero si ella no estuvo a mi lado en toda mi vida, no ha sido por su culpa y tampoco culpo a papá de ello, ese viejo desgraciado ya esta muerto y jamás logró sus ambiciones.

- Yo si pudiera volver a verlos sería tan feliz – dijo Harry.

- Ellos murieron sacrificándose por ti – recordó Draco.

- A mi me habría gustado conocerlos – dijo Dúo.

- Yo no – dijo Heero – ellos me vendieron antes de nacer al laboratorio de Oz para ser el soldado perfecto, creo que si los encontrara, cosa que no pretendo hacer ni en mis peores pesadillas, les diría que devolvieran el dinero y se olvidaran de mí, aunque creo que ya lo hicieron.

- Y yo que pensaba que sólo el padre de Gaara era así – dijo Naruto – esperen, parece que en esa pared hay más dibujos como los del pueblo.

Heero se acerco a ellos con Dúo aún pegado a su costado y los revisó uno a uno mientras los demás lo miraban expectantes.

- Dice algo sobre un ritual del sol – se aparto de Dúo – hay un salón en donde una estatuilla brilla de tal forma que parece un trozo del mismo sol, allí deben colocarse los contrayentes de oro y de plata uno frente al otro según el nivel de claridad y oscuridad en sus corazones.

- Debe ser la misma estatuilla que encandiló a Dúo – dijo Harry.

- Plata y oro se pondrán en la balanza para ver si su valor es el justo entre ambos, de no ser así, ambos conocerán el infierno.

- No entiendo – dijeron Dúo y Naruto a la vez.

- No estoy muy seguro – dijo Heero pensativo – en la cultura egipcia cuando te presentabas ante un dios, este pesaba tu corazón, es decir, media si habías sido una persona correcta y de ser así te concedía lo que le pedías.

- Y por eso nos medirán juntos, a ver si somos una pareja equilibrada – agregó Sasuke – uno ha de representar la luz y el otro la sombra.

- Regresemos, entonces – dijo Draco y tomó de la mano a Harry.

Dúo y Heero los siguieron, pero Sasuke retuvo un momento al rubio.

- Naruto, si no quieres arriesgarte a perderlo todo, es mejor que nosotros seamos meros observadores.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Sabes cuál es mi camino del ninja.

- Esto no es referente a tu camino del ninja o no, dobe – le replicó llevándolo a un sector que Heero no había visto – allí dice claramente esto: "las parejas así casadas jamás podrán romper el vínculo aquí formado, por más que la vida de ambos sea un infierno, siempre dependerán el uno del otro".

- Teme, el lazo entre nosotros ya es irrompible – le recordó y siguió a los otros.

- Urosuntachi – le dijo molesto y lo siguió.

Heero y Harry ya estaban de pie al lado derecho de la estatuilla cuando Naruto y Sasuke los alcanzaron. Frente a ellos estaban Draco y Dúo con los ojos cerrados ya que la luz les daba de lleno en la cara proyectando sus sombras alargadas hacia la pared. Naruto se coloco junto a Heero y Sasuke se vio obligado a colocarse frente a él junto a Dúo, cerrando los ojos también, pero con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

De repente una potente luz pareció cubrirlo todo obligando a los otros tres jóvenes a cerrar los ojos también y de pronto un balanceo se sintió bajos sus pies, empezó a girar suavemente hasta tomar velocidad pero sin que ninguno de los seis perdiera el equilibrio, lentamente volvió a reducir la velocidad y cada cual quedó con su pareja espalda contra espalda, casi de forma inconsciente unieron sus manos y de inmediato se sintieron en una especie de peonza que subía y bajaba hasta quedar estable.

- Tres parejas en su justo equilibrio – dijo una voz metalizada – deben seguir el sendero hacia la salida y su sueño será realizado.

Los seis fueron lanzados por un tobogán hacia un jardín lleno de flores de múltiples colores, con un sendero tapizado de tréboles de cuatro hojas cubiertos por la vacilante sombra de los altos álamos que lo bordeaban ordenadamente. Al final podía verse un portal también cubierto de flores con un aroma que los invitaba a caminar sin detenerse. Mientras avanzaban hacia él, a Naruto le pareció escuchar que una canción era susurrada por el viento, su voz era dulce y parecía no ser el único que la escuchaba y le adormecía los sentidos, Heero y Harry tenían un aire etéreo junto con su aura dorada.

- El viento susurra al amor – dijo Sasuke caminando a su lado.

- ¿Puedes escuchar lo que dice? – dijo Harry apretando a Draco contra su costado.

- Está llamando a las almas sensibles a entregarse – dijo Naruto enlazando sus dedos con los de Sasuke inconscientemente – a superarlo todo por amor.

Se detuvieron frente al arco de flores y vieron una figura extraña frente a ellos, Naruto no podría decir a ciencia cierta si era humana o no, pero vestía de un brillante color blanco.

- Seis chicos lindos vienen a fortalecer sus lazos – suspiró – tienen que colocarse de la siguiente forma: morenos atrás, los rubios adelante y el trenzado también – los muchachos se miraron y asintieron – el sol en el medio con su pareja atrás – corrigió y Naruto se puso en el medio sospechando que se refería a él – el otro rubio es la luna, debe ir a su izquierda y la noche estrellada a su derecha.

- Nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito – dijo Dúo.

- Es que eres muy bonito – le sonrió la mujer, o al menos eso creía que era por su voz – cada compañero se colocará detrás con el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura colocando su mano en la cadera contraria y la mano derecha sobre el corazón de su pareja – los vio obedecer – los de adelante pondrán su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de su compañero y la izquierda sobre la diestra de este y se echará hacia atrás soportando su peso sobre él.

- No vayas a perder el equilibrio, dobe – le dijo Sasuke.

- Pues no me dejes caer, teme – le replicó este.

- No admito que se traten así ¿Qué ejemplo de padre van a ser para sus hijos si usan feas palabras entre ustedes? – los regañó molesta.

- Desde niños nos hemos tratado así – dijo Sasuke – y si no quieres casarnos, bueno, no lo hagas, ya buscaremos quien lo haga.

La mujer lo miró divertida, al parecer estaba defendiendo su noviazgo y equilibrando todo, ya que el rubio no parecía muy convencido de ello, pero estaba decidido a seguir adelante aún si no estaba convencido del amor de su compañero.

- Esta bien, cierren los ojos y apoyen los de atrás su mentón sobre la coronilla de sus parejas en sus brazos – ordenó y ellos obedecieron – escuchen la voz del silencio y repitan para sus novios lo que escuchan, primero la sombra y luego la claridad, sólo ustedes escucharán sus promesas de amor eterno, este es un lazo que no se romperá ni con la muerte, se buscarán una y otra vez hasta encontrarse nuevamente y amarse siempre con la misma intensidad.

Heero apretó con fuerza hacia el a Dúo quien, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón en los labios le confesó que lo había amado desde la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron, que en sus sueños fueron sus ojos los que habitaron siempre, lo había amado pero nunca se lo dijo por temor al rechazo, parecía hacer tan linda pareja con ella que su corazón se rompía y por ello se había alejado de su lado, pero ya nunca más lo haría, sería suyo por siempre. El lo apretó aun más y apoyó su mejilla junto a la sien derecha de Dúo.

- Yo también me enamoré de tus ojos cuando los vi por primera vez – le dijo – pero yo estaba convencido que la misión estaba por encima de todo, en ese momento no sabía lo que sentía, después me di cuenta pero sentía que era demasiado tarde, tenía otra misión que cumplir y cuando ella estuvo completa, tú parecías estar fuera de mi alcance – dejó correr una lágrima – te amo tanto Dúo, permíteme borrar las pesadillas, ser parte de tu mundo, alejar las sombras del pasado con la luz de mi amor, quiero ser quien te acompañe cada mañana cuando despiertes, quien ría y llore a tu lado cuando sea necesario.

- Eres muy romántico para no tener sentimientos – le dijo este sonriendo feliz – claro que te permito borrar mis pesadillas siempre que tu me permitas ser el único que conozca tu lado sensible.

Una luz dorada los rodeó y Heero liberó un poco a Dúo que se volvió entre sus brazos, le echó sus brazos al cuello y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca.

Harry apretó con fuerza a su rubio entre sus brazos mientras este le contaba todo lo que estaba en su corazón, sus sueños de niño de ser su pareja, aquel amigo inseparable, lo que sentía cuando los adultos hablaban de él, de cómo soñaba conocerlo, del primer beso que se darían y del dolor que sintió cuando lo rechazó, de lo mal que se había sentido con todo, que todo lo que había hecho en la escuela había sido para tratar de llamar su atención, por vengar su orgullo herido y su amor rechazado.

- Dragón, tal vez en ese tiempo no te amé – le confesó frotando su mentón en el cabello suave – eras tan difícil de tratar, tan pedante, yo también era un crío y jamás entendí que era tu manera de buscar mi atención, que buscabas el amor que sentías negado, pero cuando te vi tan indefenso en sexto año, algo se rompió dentro de mí, y cuando te volví a ver supe que era, que yo quería romper esa coraza con la que te cubrías, ser yo la droga con la que encontraras el éxtasis – lo besó en la mejilla – déjame ser quien llene tu vida.

- Puedes llenarme de lo que quieras – le dijo coquetamente volviéndose en sus brazos para besarlo mientras una intensa luz los rodeaba.

Sasuke abrazó a Naruto y ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza, ninguno decía nada pero para cualquier persona parecía que las palabras sobraban entre ellos, había un ambiente extraño, casi idílico, tanto que las tres parejas desaparecieron en una ráfaga de viento.

- L'amour – suspiro la sacerdotisa – si todos los que vienen aquí se amaran así – suspiró nuevamente y desapareció.

Sasuke fue el primero en darse cuenta que habían cambiado de lugar, en especial cuando sintió bajo sus dedos el calor de la piel desnuda de Naruto, al parecer estaban en donde se debía de consumar el amor, estaba casi seguro en especial porque estaban recostados sobre una mullida y cálida manta que le cosquilleaba la piel de la espalda, sobre todo a él que tenia a Naruto prácticamente encima.

- Oye, teme ¿Dónde crees que estemos? – le dijo Naruto inmóvil entre sus brazos – y para más sin ropa, parece que la tipa esa es hentai.

- Eres cada día más dobe, Naruto – le replicó Sasuke divertido – se supone que después de casarse una pareja debe consumar su amor.

- ¿Consumar su amor? – repitió intrigado.

- En serio, dobe ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas de estas cosas siendo que fuiste entrenado por un sanin reconocido como pervertido en todo el mundo ninja? Porque sé que Kakashi era uno de sus fanáticos.

- ¿Te refieres a tener sexo con tu pareja?

- Si, dobe – le dijo – consumar un matrimonio es hacer el amor con la persona con la cual contrajiste ese lazo – le habló pacientemente – es como ponerle la firma a un contrato.

- Pero yo no voy a tener sexo contigo – le dijo el rubio.

- Me temo que no nos van a dejar salir si no le hemos consumado.

- Esa es invención tuya – le dijo molesto – quien sabe que clase de perversidades te hizo Orochimaru y ahora te quieres desquitar conmigo usando como excusa que estamos "casados".

- ¿Recuerdas lo que susurraba la canción del viento? – le dijo frotando la nariz contra el cuello dorado del rubio – "el amor de los amantes debe ser pleno para que puedan ser libres", estoy seguro que tus amigos están aprovechando la ocasión.

- Claro que si, pero ellos están enamorados – le replicó.

- Pero nosotros también podemos aprovecharlo ¿no se te hace? – le frotó suavemente el vientre con los dedos – de seguro tú sabes muchos truquillos para hacerlo mucho más placentero – le mordió con suavidad el cuello.

- El que el rey de los pervertidos haya sido mi maestro no significa que yo vaya a seguir sus pasos – le dijo tratando de soltarse – pero parece que tu si vas a seguir los pasos del tuyo.

- No quiero hacerlo – le replicó – es simplemente que me gusta la sensación que me da tenerte así. Además – agregó – jamás dejé que Orochimaru me tocara donde no debía ser tocado, por más que lo intentó ¿acaso me crees idiota? Solía dormir con una serpiente sensora.

- Así que fue que por eso pillaste a Sai cuando entró en tu cuarto.

- Al pintorcito barato ese lo tenía entre ceja y ceja desde que llegó a la guarida con la idiotez que me había reemplazado a tu lado – gruñó por lo bajo – y otra sarta de idioteces que se merecieron le pusiera un genjutsu asesino.

- Eres terrible – le sonrió consiguiendo que lo soltara para volverse hacia él – en fin, creo que ya conseguiste tu cometido, así que ahora te vas a hacer cargo de mi "amigo".

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado antes de buscar la boca de Naruto, al final no iba a ser necesario usar otras "artes" para conseguir lo que quería del dobe, después de todo, ese se lo ponía en bandeja.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, si el teme se creía que iba a ser presa fácil para sus perversiones, ya verían quien resultaba más pervertido, si el alumno de el "rey de los pervertidos" o el alumno de "la reina de las serpientes", como alguna vez le dijera Jiraiya que apodaron a Orochimaru.

Despertaron los seis, con cada pareja abrazada como si ambos fueran un solo ser, en la cueva en la que dejaran sus cosas con sus ropas puestas y las túnicas perfectamente dobladas a un lado.

- ¿Qué hora será? – dijo Dúo un tanto adormilado.

- Creo que ya es de mañana – dijo Harry mirando el brillo de la luz en la laguna – cuando llegamos aquí antes, la luz daba un tenue reflejo señal de que ya se retiraba y ahora parece estar recién entrando.

- O sea, que pasamos toda la tarde y la noche… - dijo Draco sonrojado.

- Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha – dijo Sasuke sentándose.

- Pero ¿hacia donde iremos ahora, teme? – dijo Naruto imitándolo.

Heero los miró un segundo extrañado, nada parecía haber cambiado entre ellos y, sin embargo, no podrían haber salido del templo si ellos no hubiesen consumado su amor o al menos eso decía la canción del viento ¿es que esos dos tenían una relación amor/odio tan equilibrada que no podían vivir sin el otro? Y la forma en la que se trataban, ¿Por qué había dicho la sacerdotisa que no iban a ser buenos padres? Eran ambos hombres ¿verdad?

- Al país de la Tierra, me dijeron que allí había mucha gente con el apellido Uzumaki – le dijo Sasuke – tu madre no se encuentra en muy buenas condiciones y necesita una transfusión de sangre. La vieja borracha dijo que no podías ser tú dado que tu sangre contiene no se que cosa, aunque mi suegra dijo que ella era igual.

- Los dos son bastante irrespetuosos con su líder – dijo Harry divertido.

- Si ella fuera la respetable hokage que debiera ser, sería muy distinto ¡Si me bastó un tonel de sake para que me permitiera volver a ser parte de la aldea! Me esperaba más… no se, resistencia de su parte, aunque cuando le dije que volvía por el dobe, me amenazó con sacarme las tripas y ahorcarme con ellas colgado desde la frente de su estatua en la montaña de los hokages si me atrevía a hacerle daño a su "niño", casi lo hace cuando le dije que lo que le hiciera a Naruto no iba a ser precisamente contra su voluntad.

- Te gusta provocarla, Sasuke – sonrió Naruto divertido.

- A ti no, seguramente – le replicó este.

- Ah, pero eso es diferente, yo la lleve de vuelta a Konoha y la hice recuperar el sentido de su vida, no me puede hacer mayor daño.

- Genial, y con eso la vieja se cree con derecho a torturarme a mí.

- No entiendo – dijo Naruto.

- Es mejor así – le dijo el moreno y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

El camino al país de la tierra fue tranquilo dado que Sasuke, más previsor que Naruto, se había conseguido un medio de transporte antes de reunirse con ellos. El propio Sasuke iba sentado adelante conduciendo los caballos sentado junto a Naruto, quien estaba vuelto hacia sus amigos sentados en la parte de atrás de la carreta.

- Estamos reunidos los seis ¿qué recompensa le podríamos pedir al dios Sol? – les preguntó.

- Que te quitara lo dobe – le dijo su pareja por encima del hombro.

- Mejor que a ti te quitara lo teme – le replicó este de igual modo.

- Ustedes no tienen solución – dijo Harry – yo pediría algo que nunca he tenido de verdad, una familia; sé que no puedo recuperar a mis padres o al resto de mis seres queridos, pero me encantaría tener hijos, aunque sean nietos de Lucius.

- Creo que a mi padre tampoco le gustaría que fueran hijos de un mestizo – le replicó Draco.

- Pero si sería muy conveniente para él, imagínate, suegro del salvador del mundo mágico ¿a que no le suben los bonos?

- Harry no parece mestizo – señaló Dúo intrigado.

- Bueno, como te dije antes, en nuestro mundo hay magos de sangre pura, es decir, que son descendientes por ambos lados sólo de magos, hay mestizos semi puros, como es mi caso, en que uno de sus padres es de sangre pura y el otro es hijo de muggles, pero igual mago o bruja, y hay medio sangre, o mestizos medios, que son hijos de un mago y un muggle, y los que son simplemente hijos de muggles, a esos los llaman sangre sucia, palabra nada de agradable.

- Duele menos a que te digan maldito huérfano – le dijo Naruto pensativo – o "esa cosa" como solían llamarme a mí – resopló – pero esos fue hace mucho y todos me quieren en la aldea.

- Serías capaz de conquistar hasta un demonio si lo intentas – le dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Te tengo conquistado a ti? – le replicó malicioso.

- Urosuntashi – le dijo luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el sonrojo que sentía le venía a la cara.

- Je, cuando Sakura se entere que me casé con Sasuke lo más seguro es que me mate – dijo sin prestarle más atención.

- ¿Cómo es ella? ¿es bonita? – dijo Dúo interesado.

- ¡No! – dijeron Heero y Sasuke a coro, pero por diferentes motivos.

- ¿La conoces? – se volvió hacia su esposo y este asintió.

- Sakura es fea, tiene la frente tan grande como una marquesina de teatro, el pelo rosa chicle y más encima es plana como tabla de planchar – dijo Sasuke.

- Oye, que no es fea, es un poco plana, sí, pero…

- Venga, si que es fea, bonita era la rubia curvilínea es en la que tú te transformas, tu mamá es bonita, incluso hasta Tsunade, pero ella… sólo en su imaginación.

- Si no es para tanto – la defendió Naruto.

- Pues yo creo que sí – dijo Heero – me pareció que, aparte de todo lo que dice Sasuke san, es violenta y egoísta.

- Bueno, ella es terca y violenta, pero no es mala – dijo Naruto.

- Si ella es feliz porque tú y yo lo somos, te creeré – le dijo Sasuke.

- Eres cruel, ella te quería mucho.

- Y te hirió a ti una y mil veces sabiendo que tú la querías a ella sólo porque estaba encaprichada conmigo – le recordó – y eso que nunca le di motivos para que creyera que me gustaba.

- Siempre han dicho que eres gay porque no te interesan las mujeres.

- Y lo soy, dobe – le replicó – por si no te habías dado cuenta.

- Eso fue porque tu maestro fue Orochimaru.

- Ya lo era antes de irme de Konoha – señaló – solo que un urosuntashi no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

- ¿Qué significa esa palabra? – dijo Harry mientras Naruto sostenía una guerra de miradas con su esposo.

- Bueno, el término sería algo así como imbécil – dijo Heero – pero una imbecilidad profunda, de esas que no entienden nada de nada – agregó pensativo – al parecer a Sasuke san ya le gustaba Naruto antes de dejar Konoha y éste nunca se dio cuenta.

- Un extraño triángulo amoroso; a Naruto le gustaba la tal Sakura, a ella le gustaba Sasuke san y a este le sigue gustando Naruto – dijo Harry.

- Quizás sea porque él amaba de verdad – dijo Draco pensativo – si hubiese sido capricho, al marcharse se habría olvidado para siempre de él.

- Son una pareja bastante particular – aseguró Heero – se aman con gran intensidad, pero creo que Naruto no se ha dado cuenta de ello, creo que por eso Sasuke san lo provoca.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia los animales y justo en ese momento ellos se encabritaron alterados.

- Esta magia es muy poderosa – dijo Draco mientras con Harry trataban de levantar una barrera que los defendiera.

- Es extraño – dijo Naruto sentado finalmente en posición de loto – pero no puedo adquirir el modo ermitaño, hay algo que me roba el chakra.

- ¿No será nuestra barrera mágica? – dijo Harry.

- No, quien robe esta energía y no la sepa controlar y nivelar con la propia se convertirá, primero en rana y luego en piedra – suspiró – no quiero usar esos sellos de nuevo, me agotan sobremanera, y mucho menos utilizar técnicas mas complicadas, tengo bastante con que me prohíban usar algunos de mis rasengan como para que luego se enteren que tengo otras técnicas mas poderosas…

- ¿Y cómo habrían de enterarse de ello si estamos tan lejos? – dijo Dúo.

- Por la bandana de Naruto – señaló Sasuke – cada una de ellas es especial, pero las de Konoha se van adaptando a su dueño y quedan rastros del nivel de chakra más poderoso utilizado.

- Y una vez al año ellas son supervisadas por los ninjas rastreadores – suspiró Naruto – dudo que Ibiki san me echara al agua, pero no sé si los ayudantes que ahora tiene no lo hagan.

- Pero ¿no que te amaban en la aldea? – intervino Harry.

- Raiz Ambu fue una de las organizaciones que no obedecía al hokage, era clandestina y trabajaba oculta dentro de las otras organizaciones de la aldea – le dijo Naruto – ellos fueron los que fomentaron el odio que los aldeanos me tenían cuando pequeño y lo más probable es que teman que algún día yo me las cobre por ello – negó con la cabeza – pero o no los culpo, no podían saber que era lo que pretendía el cuarto cuando encerró a Kyuubi dentro de mí.

- Algo se acerca a gran velocidad – los interrumpió Sasuke – bajen su barrera mágica – ordeno a los magos – si golpea contra ella explotará y saltaremos por los aires.

Los extranjeros miraron sus ojos rojos y de inmediato asintieron.

- ¡Técnica de invocación! – dijo Naruto y una extraña oscuridad los cubrió, todo se remeció a su alrededor y luego los cubrió una cortina de humo que poco a poco se fue dispersando.

- Me los suponía, el heredero del Sol debía ser el más poderoso de los guerreros de la luz – dijo un hombre de pie en el aire con un escudo extraño dibujado bajo sus pies – igual que el heredero de las Sombras, magníficos ojos, capaces de predecir el futuro con unos segundos de anticipación.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Heero molesto.

- Fei Wong Leed – se presentó – y tengo lo que quería.

Una luz los encandiló a los seis, pero Sasuke ya había previsto el movimiento, así que usó una de sus serpientes para levantar una barrera de humo, y aún así fueron separados por parejas.

- Diablos – dijo Dúo mirando a Heero – ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

- No ha de ser nada bueno – le dijo su compañero y fueron atacados por varios ninjas renegados, lo podían ver por sus bandanas rasgadas.

- Esto será divertido – dijo Dúo, quizás él no tuviera las técnicas ninjas, pero en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo era bastante bueno.

Heero tomo su arma y comenzó a disparar con precisión sobre los enemigos, pero eran demasiados y se estaba quedando sin municiones.

- Estos no parecen acabarse nunca – se quejó Dúo.

- Debe ser alguna técnica de multiplicación, son clones de esos que nos habló Naruto, mientras no demos con el original, será un desperdicio de municiones.

- Entonces, busquemos al original – dijo Dúo convencido y comenzaron a pelear a golpes.

Otro tanto ocurría un poco más alejado de ellos, Harry y Draco, a punta de hechizos, conseguían repeler al enemigo, pero eran interminables, una y otra vez volvían a la carga con energías renovadas y su magia parecía estarse agotando.

- Así, nos van a sacar por cansancio – se quejó Draco.

- Debe ser esa técnica de la que nos habló Naruto – Dijo Harry pensativo- debemos buscar al original si queremos salir de esta.

Un tanto más alejados de ellos. Sasuke y Naruto peleaban con gran facilidad contra los clones, pero no se atrevían a usar sus mejores técnicas con ellos porque no sabían con certeza donde estaban sus amigos y no querían terminar hiriéndolos por deshacerse del enemigo.

- Sasuke ¿puedes saber dónde está el verdadero?

- No, estos son muy parecidos a tus clones de sombra, cada uno de ellos tiene su propio chakra.

- Si pudiera usar el modo ermitaño – gruñó golpeando y desapareciendo a otro clon – podría encontrar a los originales.

- Quizás por eso te lo bloquearon…

Una gran explosión dio en medio del campo de batalla y una enorme polvareda se levantó empujando a los seis guerreros de luz y de sombra hacia su centro para no asfixiarse, callendo finalmente en las garras de Fei Wong.

- Jeje - se rió Naruto – nos tienes a los seis, pero no tendrás lo que quieres.

- ¿Qué te pasa, dobe, te volviste loco?

- Padre Sol, damos el poder de formar una familia con nuestras respectivas parejas, por favor – dijo el rubio en voz baja y los demás lo imitaron antes de caer al suelo, inconscientes por efecto de la droga que pululaba por el humo…

Fei Wong sonrió al tener en su prisión finalmente a los seis guerreros, cada cual con su pareja, finalmente podría pedir su recompensa, el poder supremo por la vida de todos y cada uno de ellos, Cloud no había podido salvarlos y esta vez el dominio de la magia seria suyo.

Se alejó del espejo en que vigilaba a los muchachos y no notó que una luz dorada los cubría.

- Al parecer, querido Fei, no vas a tener lo que quieres – dijo otra vez masculina oculta entre las sombras – ellos ya se te adelantaron – sonrió, ya encontraría la forma de sacar a los chicos de allí sin que su hermano se diera cuenta…

Continuará…

Lamento la brutal tardanza, se me perdió el original y he tenido que remitirme a los esbozos para realizar este capítulo, es más ¡Se perdió el lemon! No estaba de humor para escribirlo (Sasuke no me dejó T^T), pero a la siguiente si lo habrá, o al menos eso espero.

Saludos y espero sus comentarios.

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero

PD: el siguiente capítulo se llama la Historia de Sasuke, o mejor dicho, la confesión de Sasuke (las sombras se acercan a la luz)


	9. La historia de Sasuke

Tres mundos cruzados

Quiero poner un comentario muy personal, si a alguien no le gusta el yaoi o el slash ¿para qué leer un fic que tiene desde el inicio esta advertencia? Y más encima tiene cara de quejarse luego.

Lo otro que quería comentar es algo que me causó risa, ¿Naruto quedarse con Sakura? Lo más lógico y natural es que termine en sasunaru o narusasu. ¡Si el propio Naruto rechazó a Sakura! Es como decir que ella se va a quedar con Sasuke, cuando este estaba dispuesto a matarla sin miramientos, en cambio a Naruto lo considera su igual.

En fin, algún día el Sasunaru gobernará el mundo y yo habré puesto mi granito de arena, aunque igual estaría feliz con SasUKE.

Ahora, a la historia.

La Historia de Sasuke

Sasuke despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y la mirada nublada, de la misma forma en que se sentía cuando usaba las técnicas más poderosas del mangekyu sharingan, peor que cuando luchó contra Dounzu. Se trató de sentar y sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban con fuerza contra el tibio pecho.

- Teme, tus ojos están sangrando – le dijo Naruto en voz baja.

- Me duele bastante la cabeza – admitió acomodándose entre sus brazos – y ni siquiera he usado el sharingan.

- Estamos los seis aquí, pero los demás siguen inconscientes – sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió la cara – intenté hacer la técnica de teletransportación, pero parece que estamos en un lugar donde las técnicas espacio temporales no funcionan para nada – suspiró mirando a su alrededor – debe ser el mismo tío que nos atrapó en un principio.

- ¿Cómo saber si nuestro deseo se cumplió o si se cumplirá lo que él pida? – dijo Dúo recobrando la conciencia.

- No lo sabemos – dijo Harry sentado un poco alejado de ellos con Draco recostado en su regazo.

- En todo caso, él tampoco puede saber si lo que sea que quiere pedir se va a cumplir ¿no? – dijo Dúo pensativo acariciando el cabello de Heero que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- Silencio, alguien viene – dijo Sasuke.

Heero se volvió hacia donde se escuchaban las pisadas, eran pasos largos y livianos pero seguros, de alguien que no quiere que lo sientan pero a la vez quiere hacerse notar, en su aura había mucha soberbia y odio, se notaba que era un hombre que no estaba conforme con el poder que tenía, aunque se sintiera en la cima del mundo.

- Así que aquí tenemos a los seis – dijo el hombre y ellos se voltearon a verlo.

A Harry le llamó la atención sus ropas, eran de mago, indudablemente, pero a la vez eran distintas a las que viera, tenía un aire oriental y algo excéntrico, de eso no había duda, pero a la vez se le hacía tan familiar… Pero ¿de dónde?

Heero lo miró extrañado, de que era de origen chino, no tenía dudas, según los dibujos de su túnica ceremonial podía entender algo, Wufei había mencionado alguna vez esos trajes ceremoniales que pertenecían exclusivamente al líder de un clan poderoso y se jactaba que, si su gente aún viviera, él lo portaría. A su lado, Dúo recordaba haber visto uno parecido en L5 antes que esta desapareciera hace ya varios años.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada sin decir nada, ellos conocían esas ropas, los kanjis de su ropa señalaban que se sentía el líder de su clan, que tenia el poder para serlo y que pronto sería el amo del mundo.

- Muy a lo Madara – señaló Sasuke – debe ser el jefe.

- Muy astuto, Sasuke Uchiha – le dijo el hombre muy confiado – Soy Fei Wong Leed, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Draco enderezándose – yo pensaba que Harry lo era.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, pero dejó pasar la provocación.

- Pronto tendréis una ceremonia de purificación y dejaréis de decir tonterías.

- ¿Qué diablos es lo que pretendes? – le dijo Sasuke sin más preámbulos.

- Eres directo – el hombre lo miró – quiero todo el poder que ustedes representan. Dominaré todas las dimensiones conocidas y por conocerse – le dijo y se volvió – y ustedes son la llave para ello.

- Y para cualquier ambicioso que piense que podemos ser marionetas suyas – le replicó Naruto.

- Silencio, zorro maldito – le dijo levantando su báculo y lanzándolo contra la pared.

- Desgraciado – dijo Sasuke pretendiendo atacarlo con el mangekyu sharingan pero le dolió la cabeza y comenzó a correrle sangre por la cara – maldito.

- Aquí toda técnica que usen se volverá en vuestra contra – le dijo y se marchó.

- Mal nacido – dijo Dúo ayudando a Naruto a ponerse de pie mientras Harry y Draco ayudaban a Sasuke – ¿creo que somos que, acaso? Es peor que Dekim o Quince.

- Cada loco circula por el universo – dijo Heero mirando a su alrededor – creo que la barrera aquí es diferente – caminó hacia el lugar donde Leed estaba y chocó contra algo – no es magia, así como tampoco podemos romperla con algo inanimado como hicimos antes – dijo al ver que el cuchillo era rechazado – dudo que sea simple magia, porque Draco y Harry podrían romperla.

- Quizás tenga algo que ver con los kanjis de su túnica – dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke – de una forma o de otra, son de gran significado.

- Es posible – dijo Heero pensativo – es una túnica ceremonial que llevan sólo los líderes más poderosos de un clan, aunque creo que esta escrito en chino y este difiere un tanto en su significado al japonés.

- Si pudiéramos descifrarlo, tal vez…

- Dudo que la tecnología nos funcione aquí – dijo Heero pero de todas maneras se acercó a su mochila y saco su laptop – si, no tengo energía para encenderla.

- La magia de Fei Wong interfiere con ese tipo de cosas – dijo otra voz y ellos miraron al hombre – no se asusten, soy Leed Clow – les sonrió amablemente – y los sacare de aquí.

- ¿Cómo sabemos si no quiere hacer uso de nuestros poderes usted? – dijo Dúo desconfiado.

- Pequeño – y todos vieron como el trenzado se erizaba – ya sé que sus poderes no le servirán a nadie, pero no puedo dejar que los mate cuando se de cuenta que no le sirven – movió la cabeza – uno no es más poderoso por cuantas técnicas tiene, sino en lo que tiene por dentro y si tiene a quien proteger, de otro modo ¿de qué nos sirve ser los más fuertes o los magos más poderosos? Cuando Fei comprenda eso, podrá ser mejor, de momento debemos darnos prisa.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que romperás su magia? – dijo Harry dudoso.

- Así – dijo levantando un báculo con un sol y una luna en la parte superior – su magia es similar a la mía, sólo que la usamos para fines diferentes, y por ser yo el verdadero líder del clan Leed, me es fácil romper sus conjuros.

Heero se acercó hacia él y pudo pasar por su lado aunque no bajaba la guardia. Los demás lo imitaron lentamente.

- No me puedo mover mucho por la base de Fei, detectaría mi magia de inmediato, pero ahora les será más fácil huir – les entregó a Draco y a Harry sus respectivas varitas – ellas les señalaran el camino, pero tengan cuidado, no se que tipo de trampas habrá puesto en el camino.

- ¿Y nuestras cosas? – dijo Naruto pensativo – no tenemos tiempo para cargar con ellas ¿verdad?.

- Las enviaré a un lugar seguro, mientras, salgan de aquí, sólo tienen una hora para encontrar la salida antes que Fei detecte mi presencia.

- Él ostenta una túnica que lo señala como líder de su clan, pero usted nos dice que es le verdadero – dijo Naruto – ¿Por qué?

- Verás, soy medio inglés por lo que parte del clan Leed no me aceptaba como tal, sin embargo, nos sometieron a una prueba mágica y la superé más allá de cualquier expectativa de la familia, así que asumí como líder, pero a Fei no le gustó para nada quedar como el segundo – los guió por un pasillo hacia una puerta – Fei quiere más de lo que le corresponde tener y es por ello que siempre fracasa – abrió una puerta – sé que hay un laberinto allí, si logran pasarlo, podrán salir del lugar del tiempo sin tiempo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – dijo Harry, pero el mago había desaparecido.

- Sigamos – dijo Heero cogiendo de la mano a Dúo.

Los demás lo imitaron.

El laberinto era extraño, Harry recordaba perfectamente el de cuarto año en el torneo de los tres magos, ese había sido construido con setos gigantes que Hagrid había hecho crecer a fuerza de fertilizantes mágicos, estos había crecido de forma organizada hasta llevarlo a un centro en donde un traslador los llevaría a la salida. Movió la cabeza, odiaba los recuerdos del final del famoso torneo.

- Esto es más laberíntico que el mundo de Kyuubi – dijo Naruto.

- Pero tu laberinto mental esta plagado de puertas que conducen a muy diferentes mundos – dijo Sasuke.

- Bueno, creo que mi mente ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que la visitaste – le sonrió.

- Yo pensaba que nadie podía entrar en el mundo interno de otro – dijo Dúo.

- Existen diferentes técnicas para hacerlo en el mundo ninja – dijo Naruto – una de ellas le pertenece al sharingan, claro que sólo los Uchiha pueden hacer uso de ella, y las otras son de lectura mental, pero requiere de una gran concentración mental y gran control del chakra.

- En el mundo mágico también existe ese tipo de cosas – dijo Harry – puedes leer la mente de alguien con esa técnica, pero es mas bien de tipo invasiva.

- Todas las técnicas de lectura de mente lo son – le dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Y qué tipo de laberinto encontraste? – dijo Heero.

- El laberinto de Naruto consta de varios pasillos, algunos claros y otros oscuros, pero al final de cada uno hay una puerta cerrada con un sello.

- En uno de ellos está Kyuubi – señalo Naruto – pero ya no de la misma forma, y hay tres puertas abiertas – sonrió para sí.

- Los pasillos que conducían hacia Kyuubi estaban en penumbras y siempre había agua roja, quizás un reflejo de su chakra demoníaco – terminó Sasuke.

- Lo tengo en un lugar distinto, ahora está más tranquilo – dijo apoyando una mano en una de las paredes del laberinto y fue absorbido por ella.

- ¡Naruto! – dijo Sasuke atrapándolo por una muñeca antes que fuera absorbido por completo y fue arrastrado con él.

Heero y Dúo intentaron seguirlos, pero se encontraron con que era totalmente sólida terminando en el suelo.

- Debe haber otro paso similar – dijo Harry sacando su varita – dirígeme.

La varita giró alocadamente en su mano antes de detenerse y apuntar con un haz de luz hacia otra pared.

- Vamos – dijo Harry tomando de la mano a Draco y este a Dúo, quien hacía lo mismo con Heero.

Naruto miró a su alrededor mientras Sasuke intentaba generar un poco de luz con su chakra, pero algo parecía estarlo absorbiendo a su alrededor.

- Teme, deja de hacerlo, parece que aquí hay algo que come chakra, me recuerda a Samehada – le dijo Naruto.

- Lo que nos faltaba un bicho que se alimente de chakra – dijo el moreno – me duele demasiado la cabeza como para usar el sharingan y encontrarlo.

- Veamos cómo le va con el de Kyuubi – dijo Naruto y encendió el chakra del biju, lo sostuvo unos instantes y luego que este fue robado volvió a cargarlo con mayor intensidad hasta que sintieron un ruido que parecía un vómito.

- Allá – dijo Sasuke apuntando hacia la derecha de Naruto.

- ¡Qué asco de chakra! – decía una voz femenina – me gustó más la del otro.

- El único que se puede comer al teme soy yo… y me refiero al chakra – dijo volviendo la mirada hacia Sasuke.

- Como ese traidor te quiere – le dijo y desapareció dejando todo en la más clara luz que los encandiló a ambos.

Sasuke se cubrió la cara con el brazo izquierdo tratando de acostumbrarse a la total claridad nuevamente.

- Hemos estado metidos en cada mundo – dijo Sasuke – es casi como estar de nuevo en la mansión de Madara – gruñó mirando a Naruto que usaba su bandana a modo de visera.

- Dederías estar curado de espanto luego de haber formado parte de Akatsuki – lo regañó Naruto molesto.

- Eso fue una idiotez de mi parte, lo admito, pero es que su historia sonaba tan creíble – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bien, no creo que sea mejor que la que tuve que armar cuando me encontré con mis padres dentro de mi consciencia – le dijo – mejor busquemos una salida que nos lleve a los demás.

- Sé que tu padre está muerto, pero tu mamá está viva ¿cómo es eso que te encontraste con ellos? ¿Algún jutsu de invocación de muertos, como los de Orochimaru?

- Papá usó una técnica prohibida para sellar a Kyuubi dentro de mi, pero antes de acabar con ella, dejó un resto de su consciencia y chakra dentro de mí. Allí también estaban el chakra de mi madre, que fue la que me contó de todos los acontecimientos de esa terrible noche en la que nací y la sombra que me dio tu hermano que me ayudó a vencer a Madara.

- Itachi fue un reverendo idiota – le dijo caminando hacia lo que parecía ser una árbol – quería convertirme en héroe si saber que los Uchiha nunca tuvimos madera de tal, quizás fue por ello que Rikoudo Sennin no nos heredó su mayor poder, porque no teníamos la voluntad de fuego.

- Madara nunca la entendió, incluso tu clan tuvo luces de ella, pero tampoco pudo verla con claridad, aunque Itachi parecía estar cerca y al final creo que tú también eres un poco heredero de ella.

- Los Uchiha, descendientes directos de una de las ramas ninjas hijos de rikoudo senin, eran seres muy poderosos, heredaban un kekkegenkay que les permitía usar fácilmente los genjutsus y manipular a los demás, sin embargo, sufrían de un orgullo excesivo y ansias de poder desmedidas – suspiró – según supe poco antes de terminar la guerra, eras tres las familias herederas de Rikoudo, y no dos como pensaba Madara, cosa que tampoco Orochimaru sabía. Madara pensaba que teniendo el Sharingan en un ojo y el rinnegan en el otro había conseguido el poder total, pero no había por sus venas corriendo sangre del verdadero heredero.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Madara conocía de dos ramas de descendientes, los Uchiha y los Senju, sin embargo, la tercera rama, que viene por una línea femenina, se perdió con el tiempo hasta que apareció hace unos cincuenta o sesenta años como un clan casi extinto por causa de las guerras, un clan especialista en técnicas de sellado y el único en donde cuyos miembros tenían el chakra suficiente para retener en su interior un biju de la monta de Kyuubi o Juubi, el clan Uzumaki.

- ¿Dices que soy descendiente de Rikoudo?

- Siempre se traspasa todo más directamente de madre a hijos que de padre a hijos porque durante el embarazo han compartido la sangre – se detuvo junto a supuesto árbol – Rikoudo había previsto que su hijo favorito iba a intentar adueñarse del poder del Juubi y por lo mismo lo dividió en 9 partes y dividió su propio poder en tres para armar el sello de las 12 estaciones del cielo*.

- Así que Madara eso quería reunir ¿no?

- Él no sabía eso de las 12 estaciones del cielo, él tenía comunicación con la consciencia de Juubi y este lo estaba manipulando para que lo liberara a cambio de darle el poder que este tanto ambicionaba, pero le faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas que ni el propio Biju sabía, el modo ermitaño que sólo un Uzumaki podría dominar como se debía.

- Vaya, pero tú no querías eso ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no regresaste con nosotros cuando Itachi murió?

- Yo estaba herido y confundido, Itachi me había dicho algunas cosas que Madara reforzó con la historia de la muerte de mi clan, de que los viejos del consejo habían ordenado la muerte de toda mi familia y mi hermano había sido exiliado por su causa, yo hubiese preferido que él me llevara consigo o me matara a vivir esa terrible soledad.

- Si, Dounzu ordenó la muerte de tu clan, pero Itachi no mató a tu familia – dijo Naruto obligándolo a sentarse a su lado a la sombra del árbol – no hubo investigación respecto a la muerte de los Uchiha ¿sabes por qué? – Sasuke movió la cabeza – porque a Dounzu no le convenía, él mandó a RAIZ a matar absolutamente a todos los Uchiha, a Itachi se le había ordenado retener a los ninjas del clan en un lugar específico, pero se encontró con que tu padre los había encerrado para evitar una guerra civil – tomó la mano de Sasuke – el error de tu hermano fue el creer en la palabra de sus líderes y no en la de su padre, pero si hubiese esperado un poco más, tú habrías muerto también.

- Mi padre era un hombre complicado, testarudo y silencioso, jamás le contaba a nadie sobre lo que sentía o pensaba, creo que ni mamá lo sabía, no solía tener muchas muestras de afecto para con sus hijos y no recuerdo haberlo visto sonreír mucho cuando estábamos juntos.

- Bueno, debemos tener en cuenta que él llevaba el peso de ser el líder del clan más numeroso de la aldea, de ser el descendiente directo de Madara, el traidor mas grande de Konoha, quien causara le muerte del primer hokage y que no podía salir de la aldea sin autorización del consejo desde que Kyuubi atacó la aldea – le explicó – de seguro tu padre no estaba preparado para convertirse en el líder de su clan y menos de la manera en que ocurrió.

- Ellos acusaron a mi clan de haber manipulado al Kyuubi para destruir la aldea – le dijo molesto – pero ellos defendían la aldea.

- Mi mamá fue la anterior portadora del Kyuubi, y cuando ella quedó embarazada, se convirtió en un riesgo para la aldea, en el momento del parto el sello se podía romper, mi padre estaba allí con la esposa del tercero y otro ninja cuando Madara pareció, la obligó a liberar a Kyuubi y luego lo manipuló para atacar la aldea ¿si vez el sharingan dibujado en los ojos de un ser no pensarás que un Uchiha lo controla? Y nadie sabía que él estaba vivo.

- ¡Debieron de haber investigado a fondo!

- ¿Con la muerte de varios líderes de clanes y la del propio cuarto Hokage? – le dijo – y el tercero se vio obligado a protegerme, todos creían que yo era la encarnación del Kyuubi y que si me mataban la aldea estaría a salvo.

- ¿Y qué tenía que ver mi clan con eso?

- Bueno, tu abuelo había secundado siempre a Dounzu y él esperaba que su hijo hiciera lo mismo, pero cuando tu abuelo murió en la batalla contra Kyuubi, Fugaku Uchiha lo acusó de ser un cobarde que no había ido a proteger la aldea y que no podía ser hokage, que quien debía retomar el puesto era el tercero o nombrar a alguien más, pero que no creía que hubiese alguien más adecuado que él para ser el líder de la aldea.

- Así que Dounzu odiaba a los Uchiha.

- Y para que tu padre no siguiera diciendo que era un cobarde, dijo que Kyuubi estaba dominado por el sharingan y la gente empezó a desconfiar de ustedes, pero tu padre consiguió su cometido de evitar que fuera hokage.

- Y por eso mi padre no tenía tiempo para mí.

- Sasuke, tú, al igual que el resto de los Uchiha, jamás se dieron cuenta de lo que significaba en verdad ser un heredero de fuego – levantó su mano libre y lo tomó por el mentón – al llevar la bandana que llevó en la frente admito como mi familia a todos los habitantes de Konoha y como tal he de protegerla con mi vida – mi miró a los ojos – nunca estuvimos solos, simplemente no nos dimos cuenta que teníamos una gran familia a nuestro alrededor.

- Yo tenía un gran sueño cuando estábamos en el jardín de infantes – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – allí estaba una personita que me gustaba muchísimo, pero jamás posaba sus ojos en los míos, iba tras alguien más y fue donde comenzó mi camino de vengador – sonrió con tristeza – iba a deshacerme de la persona que era dueña de sus afectos y luego le iba a hacer pasar las penas del infierno por ignorarme – apoyó su frente sobre la de Naruto – quién me iba a decir que la vida nos iba a unir en un lazo que era mucho más fuerte que mi orgullo o cualquier sueño idiota que yo pudiera tener.

- Sasuke, yo…

- Me fui de Konoha porque sabía que no podía protegerte de Itachi o cualquier otro que viniera por ti, me fui porque odiaba ese sentimiento que me obligaba a protegerte aún contra mi voluntad, odiaba la debilidad de mis miembros cuando te volteabas a sonreírme o los celos que casi me comían cuando ibas tras de Sakura ignorándome – levantó su brazo libre y le rodeó el cuello – el mejor momento de mi vida fue cuando nos besamos por accidente el día en que formaron los equipos.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! – dijo cerrando los ojos – todos los jounin de Konoha lo vieron ese día, Gai sensei me lo contó, yo quería que la tierra me tragase ¡venir a decírmelo delante de Neji y Tenten!

- Bueno, los demás estaban allí, así que no era sorpresa.

- Ja, pero Neji me lo recuerda cada vez que puede.

- ¿Y a quien le importa ya? ¿Acaso no eres mi esposo ahora? – unió sus bocas en un beso suave – ahora nos podemos besar cuando queramos ¿no?

- Ejém ¿interrumpimos algo? – dijo una voz conocida. Naruto se volvió hacia sus amigos y miró a Dúo que se hacía el inocente.

- Se demoran un poco más y tienen hentai – replicó Sasuke poniéndose de pie ayudando a Naruto a imitarlo – ¿encontraron algo?

- Bueno, mi magia señala que la salida está hacia allá – dijo Harry – hemos decidido tomarnos de las manos para que no nos separemos otra vez.

- Entonces, andando – dijo Draco molesto.

Un ruido extraño se sintió cuando pos seis traspasaron el portal, era como si una cruenta batalla se estuviera llevando a cabo no muy lejos de allí.

- ¡Algo se acerca a gran velocidad! – dijo Heero jalando a Dúo hacia un lado.

Harry empujó al suelo a Draco y puso un hechizo escudo sobre ambos mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo.

Naruto y Sasuke desviaron el ataque de las churikens y vieron a los amigos del primero batallando contra montones de ninjas renegados.

- Parece que ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra fuga – dijo Naruto.

- No lo creo, es más probable que ellos hayan venido a buscarte y se ensalsaron en esta batalla.

- Debemos alcanzarlos antes que les hagan daño – dijo Naruto subiendo a un árbol – mira es uno de los bichos de Shino.

- Son insectos adiestrados – le dijo Sasuke divertido – nos señala una ruta de escape, avisemos a los otros.

Naruto hizo cuatro clones de sombras y tomó de los hombros a sus amigos antes de transportarlos del otro lado del bosque hasta donde los esperaba Shino, quien al ver a Sasuke trató de aprisionarlo.

- ¡Shino, no ataques a Sasuke! – le dijo poniéndose de por medio.

- Tenemos órdenes de llevarte de regreso a Konoha, el consejo dijo que era mentira eso de ir a rescatar a ese joven, que era una excusa tuya para ir en busca de Sasuke Uchiha.

- La vieja me mandó en una misión de alto rango…

- Tsunade sama nos envió a buscarte – replicó Shino en ese tono que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca a Naruto – eso de ir a rescatar a ese joven era sólo una excusa para salir de Konoha e ir en busca de Uchiha una vez más.

- Si fuimos a buscar a Dúo, a Sasuke nos lo encontramos por el camino – replicó Naruto molesto.

- No hay razones para estarle dando explicaciones a nadie – agregó Sasuke molesto - y menos a alguien que no es siquiera tu amigo.

- Sasuke, no le eches más leña a la hoguera – le advirtió Naruto.

- Mira, si la vieja alcohólica esa no quiere que Naruto esté conmigo, perdió - siguió Sasuke ignorando a Naruto – él y yo estamos...

- ¡Viene una onda de energía! – gritó Harry cortando a Sasuke – ¡al suelo!

Los de más se echaron al suelo mientras Harry levantaba un hechizo escudo, ambas energías mágicas chocaron y Draco se adelantó con su varita para apoyar con su magia a su pareja, pero entre ambos no eran capaces de contenerla. Heero miró a Dúo y ambos se pararon tras ellos poniendo una mano en sus respectivos hombros izquierdos transmitiéndoles su propia energía, que sostuvo por unos instantes la barrera lejos de ellos, pero comenzó a avanzar poco a poco de nuevo hacia ellos.

- Debemos hacer algo – dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto. El rubio asintió en silencio y se concentró – ¿Cuál energía prefieres? ¿Fuego o electricidad?

- Fuego – le dijo Naruto – chicos, cuando les digamos, bajen la barrera mágica – les pidió – Sasuke, cuando quieras.

- ¡Katon! – gritó disparando una llamarada de fuego desde sus dedos frente a su boca.

- ¡Fuuton rasen shuriken! – gritó Naruto casi de inmediato lanzando le enorme masa de energía en forma de estrella de cuatro puntas hacia donde avanzaba la esfera mágica – ¡bajen la barrera ahora! – ordenó.

Harry y Draco bajaron sus varitas y la shuriken de viento y fuego chocó contra la esfera mágica detonando en una potente explosión que hizo que todos los que estaban allí salieran disparados, desapareciendo los seis chicos que estaban más cerca. Lo único que escucharon antes de sentir como un extraño tirón en el ombligo fue:

- ¡Naruto!

Naruto sentía como el aire giraba a su alrededor de forma brusca, como si lo arrastrara un tornado o algo parecido, por lo mismo buscó algo de qué aferrarse y fue la mano de Sasuke.

- Esto se parece a la vez que rescaté a Heero del hospital y este no abría su paracaídas – señaló Dúo preocupado.

- Esto fue obra de un traslador – dijo Draco tomado de la mano de Harry – cuando comencemos a descender, donde sea que lo hagamos, hagan como que van caminando si no quieren estrellarse contra el suelo – les advirtió.

Dúo se tomó de la mano con Heero y sintieron como la ráfaga de viento comenzaba a disminuir de velocidad y comenzaban a descender a gran velocidad, sólo que ni Draco ni Harry pudieron prever que caerían en medio de un lago de aguas frías y por lo mismo de poco les valía caminar, al menos para ellos y para los pilotos, porque Naruto y Sasuke consiguieron ponerse de pie sobre la superficie del agua sin haberse mojado demasiado.

- Esto, obviamente, no es Konoha – dijo Sasuke – no hay lagos de este tipo en el país del fuego ni en ninguna aldea de los países ocultos.

- Por lo fría de sus aguas, diría que estamos en el norte de Europa – dijo Heero mientras alcanzaban la orilla – el bosque es denso y la niebla también.

- Yo conozco esta aguas – dijo Harry – en sus profundidades hay sirenas y otras criaturas mágicas, las conocí en el torneo de los tres magos - miró el bosque – estamos en el bosque prohibido del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, en Gales, Gran Bretaña.

- Eso significa que hemos traspasado la barrera nuevamente – dijo Heero – pero tiene un aspecto tenebroso.

- Por algo es prohibido – dijo Draco – hay criaturas peligrosas de todo tipo, pero las más riesgosas son las acromántulas, arañas tan grandes como una casa y que comen carne humana.

- Y para espantarlas y evitar que nos coman debemos encender fuego – agregó Harry – y de paso aprovechamos de secarnos.

- Bien, buscaremos un poco de leña – dijo Sasuke obligando a Naruto a ponerse de pie con él.

- Tengan cuidado, hay árboles que también son criaturas mágicas como el Sauce boxeador – les dijo Harry – ya saben, boxea.

Al poco rato regresaron con la leña y encendieron una fogata mientras sentían las miradas de al menos una docena de ojos.

- Son los centauros – dijo Harry cuando Dúo se lo comentó – a ellos no les gustan los humanos porque siempre han sido discriminados por nuestra especie, al igual que a muchas otras criaturas mágicas.

- Siempre se discrimina al que se ve diferente – dijo Heero – nosotros venimos de un mundo más adelantado que este, e igual se discrimina entre los que nacieron en la Tierra y los que nacimos en las colonias espaciales.

- En el nuestro siempre se han discriminado a los hijos nacidos en clanes ninjas – dijo Sasuke – los mayores suelen tener regalías que a los menores se le niegan o deben conformarse con ser una rama secundaria de la misma – suspiró – yo era el hijo menor del líder del clan Uchiha, el más poderoso de Konoha, aparte del más numeroso. Mi hermano era el heredero y por lo mismo todo estaba centrado hacia él, cosa que a Itachi nunca pareció gustarle. Sin embargo, había cosas en las que mi padre no hacía diferencias, que fueron causa que mis primos, todos mayores que yo, me odiaran – movió la cabeza – para ellos yo estaba siendo preparado para líder del clan en el lugar de mi hermano y yo era un simple segundón.

- Y no sólo el clan Uchiha es así, a veces los líderes de los clanes prefieren tener un solo hijo para evitar esos problemas, pero tampoco es la solución – dijo Naruto.

- Mis problemas comenzaron cuando quise ir al jardín de infantes – dijo Sasuke – todos los Uchiha aprendían sus primeras letras en casa, pero también tenían amigos de su edad dentro del clan con quienes jugar, yo era menor que todos mis primos por al menos seis años, y ellos ya eran ninjas formados, así que no tenían tiempo de jugar conmigo, mi hermano también lo era y debía salir de casa constantemente a cumplir misiones, quedándome solo con los adultos todo el tiempo – suspiró – un día salí con mi madre de compras y vi a los chicos desde el parque jugando en el patio de la escuela y le pregunté a mi padre si yo también podía ir, él estuvo de acuerdo en que conviviera con chicos de mi edad, después de todo, algunos de ellos serían mis compañeros en la academia y luego como equipo ninja. Recuerdo que Shisui estaba furioso cuando Itachi se lo contó.

- ¿Ese no era compañero de tu hermano en el cuerpo AMBU? Se dice que se suicidó controlado por el sharingan de tu hermano.

- Sé que era compañero de mi hermano y que lo acusaron de eso, creo que fue la primera vez que vi el mangekyu sharingan, pero no sé si en verdad él lo mató, Shisui era muy extraño.

- Pero dices que él estaba furioso porque tú ibas a la escuela como el resto de los niños de tu aldea – dijo Dúo intrigado – ¿sabes por qué?

- Bueno, en mi primer día de clases conocí a una personita muy especial, siempre lo trataban mal, pero él volvía a intentar tener amigos una y otra vez, creo que se lo comenté a mi padre y él dijo que no era justo lo que le pasaba y que era mi obligación ser su amigo – suspiró – yo estaba contento de contar con su aprobación y le conté a Itachi y a Shisui, este último estaba furioso y dijo muchas cosas atroces, con lo que consiguió llamar la atención de mi madre y le diera una bofetada, en ese tiempo yo no entendía por qué le llamaban monstruo s Naruto, sólo sabía que quería que fuera mío.

- Soy una persona, no un juguete – le dijo este.

- Sólo tenía cinco años, creía que era dueño de todo y de todos.

- Uchiha tenías que ser – renegó Naruto.

- Bueno, me gustaba Naruto, pero por ser quien era este nunca me prestó mucha atención, las chicas me perseguían mucho, pero yo no las aguantaba, las cosas que hacía eran para llamar la atención de mi rubio, pero por causa de lo mismo todos parecía odiarme, así que comenzamos una guerra entre los dos que yo soñaba con terminar con un beso.

- ¿Y cómo terminó? – dijo Harry curioso.

- Bueno, Naruto fue el último en graduarse de la academia, así que debíamos esperar la disposición de loe equipos de trabajo, estábamos esperando a los maestros cuando las chicas comenzaron a pelearse por quien iba a sentarse a mi lado, sacando a Naruto que ya estaba allí, y mientras ellas discutían, nos entablamos en una guerra de miradas en que ellas me animaban a pegarle a Naruto – sonrió divertido – los chicos todos querían ver como terminaba, así que los que estaban delante de nosotros se volvieron, pero uno de ellos estaba demasiado cerca y empujó a Naruto contra mi y terminamos boca contra boca en un beso casual.

- ¡Las chicas casi me mataron por eso y sólo fue un accidente!

- Así que de todas maneras terminaste una guerra con un beso – dijo Heero divertido.

- Y lo peor de todo es que todos los jounin de Konoha y el mismo tercer Hokage fueron testigos de eso.

- Con razón Kakashi era tan malicioso con respecto a que nos quedáramos solos durante las misiones o que insinuara que me quería comer la castidad del vengador del clan Uchiha.

- Pues mientras entrenábamos para que controlara el shidori, solía preguntarme si quería comerme al zorrito al palo o ensartado, después supe que se refería a ti – movió la cabeza – incluso el capitán que les pusieron de reemplazante me dijo que no te tendría tan fácilmente.

Harry sonrió divertido mirando a Draco que se le apegaba a él al escuchar los sonidos de los animales mágicos del bosque.

- Quizás debiéramos ir con Hagrid y buscar alojamiento en Hogmead, sería más cómodo que dormir a la orilla del lago donde las criaturas mágicas pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento.

- El problema es que no tendríamos cómo explicar la presencia de ellos aquí cuando no son magos ni tienen autorizaciones para estar en el colegio.

- Es que no necesitamos dar tantas explicaciones – dijo Harry – la profesora Mcgonagal no me hará muchas preguntas y podremos ir luego al Londres Muggle a descansar e investigar por qué estamos aquí.

- Esto tiene que tener un enlace con nuestra llegada a esa isla – dijo Heero – no puede ser que sea simple coincidencia.

Los seis se pusieron de pie, pero dos pares de ojos de seres mitad hombre, mitad caballo, los siguieron mientras abandonaban la orilla del lago y se dirigían a la casa del guardián del bosque…

Continuará…

Perdonen la tardanza, he estado más de lo que esperaba, el final del año escolar aquí en Chile es estresante, y más cuando tengo alumnos que atender ¿Por qué será que todos quieren aprender en un mes loo que no han aprendido en un año?

En fin, ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo y para el próximo pondré más lemon.

¡Arriba el Sasunaru!

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero.


	10. La magia conmocionada

Tres mundos cruzados

Disculpen las molestias, ahora voy a tratar de hacerme un tiempito para avanzar un poco más, aunque no digo que esté más liberada, Navidad es la época más ajetreada para todo el mundo, sólo espero que este nuevo año nos traiga lo que realmente queremos.

La magia conmocionada

Naruto caminaba junto a Sasuke mirando de reojo a los centauros que parecían dispuestos a atacarlos a mínima de cambio. Dúo, a su lado junto a Heero, estaba igual de atento dispuesto a sacar su arma.

- No saques tu arma – le dijo Heero – nos meteremos en más problemas si ellos piensan que somos agresivos.

- Los centauros atacan a los hombres adultos – le dijo Harry – no lo han hecho simplemente porque me conocen y saben que soy poderoso.

- Estamos cerca del borde del bosque – dijo Draco viendo las volutas de humo que se veía por entre las ramas de los árboles – esa debe ser la casa del guardabosques.

Apuraron el paso pero el ruido de unos cascos los hizo frenar justo frente a la última línea de árboles.

- Es bueno ver que estás bien, Harry Potter – le dijo un centauro brillante.

- Firenze – lo reconoció Harry.

- Las estrellas lo señalaron claramente, el mundo mágico necesitaba un descanso antes de volver a perder la calma.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – dijo Naruto intrigado.

- Las estrellas lo dijeron, cuatro extranjeros vendrán a unirse a la luz y a la sombra, a poner las cosas en su lugar, pero antes de ello habrá una gran conmoción en la magia – le respondió.

- Ah, Firence, eres tú – dijo una voz ronca de un hombre que parecía un roble por lo alto y fornido, al menos al parecer de Dúo – ¡Harry, que alegría volver a verte! – lo abrazó levantándolo medio metro del suelo.

- Lo está asfixiando – le dijo Heero tranquilamente.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! – se disculpó soltándolo – es que hace más de un año que no sabemos nada de él.

-¿Un año? – repitió Draco y se volvió hacia Naruto – no estuvimos más de una semana en tu mundo ¿verdad?

- Quizás sea a causa del lugar en que estuvimos prisioneros – dijo Sasuke pensativo – las técnicas espacio temporales no funcionaban allí.

- Y de seguro no afecta de la misma manera a los diferentes mundos – dijo Heero preocupado.

- Vengan adentro – les dijo el semi gigante – les serviré un poco de té.

- Cuidado, el futuro está en penumbras – les dijo el centauro y se marchó.

- Es bastante extraño el tipo ¿no les parece? – dijo Dúo al verlo alejarse.

- Todos los centauros son iguales, nunca te darán una respuesta directa, a ellos no les importa nada que esté más cerca de las estrellas.

- Quizás si les interesemos nosotros – suspiró el trenzado.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo llegaron aquí? Porque ustedes no son magos.

- Dúo y Heero son pilotos espaciales – los presentó Harry – y Naruto y Sasuke son ninjas de Konoha.

- Nunca oí hablar de ese lugar – dijo el hombre mayor.

- Él es el guardián de los bosques del colegio, Rubeus Hagrid, además de ser profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas – lo presentó también.

- Y le gustan las criaturas peligrosas – agregó Draco.

- Entonces le encantará Naruto – dijo Sasuke.

- Y tú también, teme – le replicó de vuelta.

- No deberían decir groserías en el colegio – los regañó Heero.

- Cuando estábamos en la academia jamás nos llamaron la atención – dijo Naruto – Iruka sensei…

- Iruka sensei te perdonaba muchas cosas, dobe – lo interrumpió Sasuke.

- Claro, y por eso me la pasaba castigado, teme – le dijo con ironía.

- Ya, basta – les dijo Heero enfadado – si se aman no deben tratarse de esa manera ¿qué ejemplo de padres van a ser para sus hijos?

- Cuando el Uchiha deje de comportarse como un teme voy a dejar de llamarlo así – dijo Naruto fastidiado.

- Deja de ser tan dobe, entonces – le replicó de vuelta.

- Ambos son demasiado testarudos – les dijo Dúo sentándose en un sillón apareciendo a su lado un enorme perro que lo lengüeteó en pleno rostro cubriéndolo de babas – ¡ah, que asco!

- ¡No hagas eso con las visitas, Fang! – Hagrid regañó al jabalinero.

- A los perros siempre les ha gustado Dúo – dijo su compañero y se acercó al perrazo – El trenzado es mío, así que aléjate de él – le dijo amenazadoramente y este se encogió alejándose hacia un rincón.

- No te preocupes, es un cobarde rematado – le dijo Hagrid al ninja rubio cuando iba a protestar – me temo que es la pura apariencia.

- ¿No dijo algo de un té? – dijo Sasuke mirando al perro – me recuerda a los perros ninjas de Kakashi.

- Pero ellos son valientes – dijo Naruto.

- Bueno, si, fueron entrenados para ello, pero Kakashi me dijo que había sido trabajo de muchas generaciones en su familia conseguir que ellos fueran así, dado que su naturaleza inicial es más bien pacífica y servicial que agresiva.

- O sea que tú crees que Fang necesita entrenamiento para dejar sus temores atrás – dijo Hagrid.

- Bueno, depende de lo que quiera conseguir de él – lo miró nuevamente – seguramente, si lo quiere obtener es que sea un perro guardián que no sea temeroso y tampoco agresivo con los visitantes, me podría hacer cargo, creo que con una noche estaría más que listo…

- Sasuke, no puedes hacerlo, no tengo el equipo médico como para curar las consecuencias de usar esa técnica – lo interrumpió Naruto.

- Venga, si no es lo mismo que hacerlo con un humano.

- De todas maneras es peligroso.

- ¿De qué hablan? – dijo Harry curioso mirando a uno y otro ninja.

- Mi kekegenkay o técnica de línea sucesoria me permite realizar una técnica especial conocida como Tsukiyomi o mundo de los sueños, allí se permanece un mes en lo que en el mundo real sería apenas un segundo, siendo posible multiplicarlo hasta por cien, según la fortaleza del usuario.

- Si, y quedar muerto de agotamiento de paso – dijo Naruto indignado.

- No es para tanto – dijo Sasuke confiado – no me ha de afectar de la misma manera en que lo hizo en el pasado, además no creo que el pobre Fang sea tan duro como Madara ¿no te parece?

- No te quiero de nuevo ciego ¿quién me dice que ahora no es definitivo?

- Lo que no se ve se toca – le dijo malicioso y Naruto lo miró intrigado – dime que no te gustaría ¿eh?

- Nos seas pervertido – le dijo ruborizándose – eres mi esposo y es mi deber cuidarte hasta de ti mismo.

- Además, Fang dejaría de ser Fang si fuera diferente – intervino Harry.

- Bueno ¿cómo les gusta el té? La tetera está lista – dijo Hagrid.

Después de tomarse el té con unos pastelillos bastante extraños al parecer de los ninjas y los G-boys, Hagrid les puso al día de los acontecimientos del último año de la Inglaterra mágica; la orden del Fénix había obtenido finalmente el justo reconocimiento para aquellos que habían perdido la vida en la batalla del colegio, incluso a los deudos se les había dado una pensión.

- ¡Mi ahijado! – dijo Harry preocupado – diantre, voy por el mismo camino que Sirius ¿Quién se ha hecho cargo de Teddy?

- Andrómeda Tonks – le dijo Hagrid.

- Menos mal que está con su abuela – suspiró – al menos ella lo ha de querer.

- Ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti, igual que los Weasley – prosiguió el semigigante – pero yo les decía que necesitabas descansar de los políticos acosadores, no que todos en el ministerio lo sean, pero desde que entró en vigencia la nueva ley de elecciones que todos buscan ser el nuevo Ministro de Magia a costa de lo que sea, aunque no sea la persona más adecuada.

- No me dirá que mi padre se anda postulando – dijo Draco arqueando una ceja – siempre dijo que el ministerio era para los idiotas.

- No, Lucius Malfoy está por encima de esas cosas – dijo Hagrid – no se va a arriesgar con la reputación que tiene, ni siquiera se sabe en que bando está jugando – movió la cabeza – es bastante astuto.

- ¿Y quienes son los interesados en semejante puesto?

- Gente que estaba con los anteriores ministros de magia, ellos siguen con la idiotez de lo de la pureza de sangre, pero hasta los pocos magos de más renombre se niegan a ello, no quieren que los demás piensen que eran seguidores de Voldemort.

- Si, muchos de ellos tienen miedo de decir su nombre todavía. Está muerto y no hay magia que los pueda traer de vuelta – dijo Harry molesto.

- En tu mundo, no – dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto – pero en el nuestro si existe, fue una técnica usada en la última guerra ninja para tener poderosos soldados inmortales, claro que no es infalible.

- Nada creado por los hombres es infalible – dijo Heero – todo tiene su punto de quiebre, no podemos preverlo todo.

- Pero es una técnica prohibida que significa tener un sacrificio viviente y parte del ADN de quien quieres traer de vuelta – dijo Naruto – matar a alguien para resucitar a alguien más es algo horrible, es como partir tu alma en pedazos.

- Si, Orochimaru hacía ese tipo de cosas, le importaba un bledo el daño interno que se hacía a si mismo, mientras obtuviera un poco de inmortalidad.

- Me recuerda a Voldemort repartiendo los trozos de su alma para así evitar la muerte – dijo Harry – parece que hay algo en común con nuestros mundos, y no sólo que seamos huérfanos ¿verdad?

- Bueno, es mejor que busquemos donde pasar la noche, no creo que Hagrid san nos pueda dar alojamiento a los seis, ¿verdad? – dijo Heero y luego se percató que su compañero había permanecido en silencio desde hacía bastante rato – Dúo, ¿te pasa algo malo? Estás muy silencioso

- Estaba pensando en las criaturas del bosque – miró a Harry – muchas veces circundamos esta área en nuestro mundo ¿recuerdas que Quatre se rió de mi cuando le dije que había visto un unicornio dorado? Él me dijo que aún en los cuentos eran plateados, pero allí hay varios dorados – le mostró por la ventana.

- Para poder verlos hay que ser magos – dijo Hagrid – y si hay unicornios dorados, pero sólo lo son cuando son pequeños, hasta alrededor de los dos años, luego irán tomando en color plateado que los caracteriza. Por el mundo son muy escasos ya, son más bien huraños y sólo se dan con las chicas.

- De seguro uno de ellos pensó que tú lo eras – dijo Heero.

- ¡No parezco mujer! – le reclamó Dúo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

- Los animales mágicos no tienden a confundirse por la apariencia – dijo Hagrid divertido – pero quizás le gustó su aroma, si era dorado era bastante joven para no ser tan esquivo como un unicornio adulto.

- ¿Y esos animales que están allá? – dijo Naruto mirando a tres animales alados mezcla de caballo y dragón – se ven amigables ¿lo son?

- Son treasals – le dijo y notó que todos los veían – sólo los que han visto morir a alguien pueden verlos, muchos piensan que son de mala suerte, pero son animales muy leales que te pueden llevar a donde quieras aunque tú no sepas donde sea ese lugar.

- Hagrid – dijo Harry – dices que anduve perdido un año, pero ¿en que fecha estamos? No quisieras conmocionar las clases.

- Oh, los chicos salieron de vacaciones la semana pasada, así que todo por aquí está muy bien y tranquilo, sin molestos conserjes que molesten.

- Siempre pensé que Flich era parte permanente del colegio – dijo Draco.

- Bueno, casi siempre se queda en el verano, pero este año decidió llevar a Missis Norris al curador de animales y éste le dijo que llevara a la gata, que bastante vieja está, a un lugar más cálido durante el verano si quiere que viva un par de años más, y ustedes saben que él la adora, así que pidió permiso para marcharse a la Riviera francesa, la profesora Mcgonagal, en vista que nunca había tomado vacaciones, accedió y estoy solo con las criaturas mágicas y los fantasmas en el castillo… ¿dije algo malo? – dijo extrañado al ver que Naruto de erizaba entero mientras palidecía ostensiblemente.

- ¡Fantasmas! – dijo mirando a Sasuke – no me gustan para nada.

- Dicen que sólo los fantasmas de quienes dejaron algo inconcluso en este mundo se pueden quedar – dijo Dúo – o quienes no tienen la seguridad que serán bien recibidos del otro lado, porque hicieron cosas terribles en este mundo, cuando era pequeño escuché muchas historias de ese tipo, incluso en algunos de los libros que me prestó Quatre hablaban de ello.

- Bueno, ese es el defecto del Edo tensei – dijo Sasuke – porque para partir de este mundo tienes que tener tus problemas solucionados y quedarás libre de ataduras – miró a Naruto – ¿no fue así como mandaste de regreso a muchos de los ninjas controlados por Kabuto?

- Al parecer este no conocía ese defecto de la técnica, quizás el segundo hokage lo hizo a propósito eso de no dejar la técnica completa por temor a que alguien quisiera usarla como Orochimaru – dijo Naruto – hizo que el antiguo novio de Tsunade la enfrentara, pero lo único que éste quería era decirle a ella que la amaba y que no era su culpa que no lo hubiese podido salvar, porque él siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por el bien de Konoha, decírselo había sido su último deseo antes de morir.

- Madara desconfiaba de él, y tenía razón, Orochimaru lo estaba dominando por completo y sólo le hacía creer que estaba asimilando su poder, retenía a Anko Mitarashi para recuperar esa parte de Orochimaru que estaba dentro de ella, y lo mismo quería hacer conmigo, pero Itachi la había sellado en su afán de salvarme con la espada de la luz cuando nos enfrentamos.

- Menos mal que Voldemort nunca supo de esa técnica – dijo Harry.

- Orochimaru tenía muchas otras igual de terribles – dijo Sasuke – felizmente, Naruto consiguió la forma de deshacerse de todos sus pedazos repartidos y librarme por completo de él.

- Los ambiciosos no faltan – dijo Hagrid – creo que los puedo alojar por esta noche en el castillo, pero deberán hablar con la profesora en la mañana.

Los seis siguieron al semigigante rumbo al castillo en donde los dejó a cargo de los elfos que se afanaban por atender a los nuevos visitantes, a los que llamaron señores de luz y sombra, a Hagrid le pareció extraño, pero para él los elfos domésticos eran extraños de por sí, así que no dijo nada.

- Al señorito Naruto le tenemos algo especial – dijo una elfina con su voz chillona – porque a él no le gustan los fantasmas, esto lo mantendrá tranquilo.

- Ah, muchas gracias – les sonrió Naruto.

- A los demás señoritos les daremos también algo especial – dijo otro elfo – aún hace frío en las noches en el castillo, el joven Harry y el joven Draco lo conocen, pero de seguro ya perdieron la costumbre.

Se sentaron a una mesa y los platos aparecieron frente a ellos llenos de comida, la gran mayoría desconocida para Naruto y Sasuke, pero luego de ver que los demás comían con gran apetito, comenzaron a comer del mismo modo.

- La comida del colegio es la mejor, los elfos las preparan en las cocinas durante el día y durante la noche se dedican al aseo del colegio – les dijo Harry – lo "mejor" de ellos es que es casi imposible para alguien saber que están allí, son casi invisibles y totalmente silenciosos, aquí hay muchos, pero muy pocos se dejan ver, no les gusta ser "libres".

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Naruto intrigado viendo desaparecer los restos de su cena del plato y aparecer el postre.

- Los elfos, desde los inicios de la magia, siempre han sido servidores de los magos – le contestó Draco – debido a que algunos les salvaron del exterminio de aquellos seres "no mágicos", ellos les prometieron su servicio a los magos para siempre, con el paso de los siglos, esta servidumbre comenzó a ser esclavitud, una esclavitud que los elfos están dichosos de cumplir, pero de la que muchos magos han abusado.

- Bueno, no muchos comprenden que el servicio no es lo mismo que el servilismo – dijo Harry – especialmente quienes lo reciben.

- Los que son malos, serán malos siempre – dijo Naruto – necesitan demasiado amor para cambiar su forma de vida.

- El profesor Dumbledore decía que era esa mi mayor fortaleza, el haber sido amado al extremo de que mis padres dieran la vida por mí.

Naruto comenzó a toser al escucharlo y Sasuke le acarició la espalda.

- ¿No crees que es demasiada coincidencia? – dijo Naruto cuando finalmente dejó de toser – mis padres hicieron lo mismo, sólo que no tengo idea de cómo apareció mi madre viva – se volteó hacia Sasuke – ella es muy bonita ¿verdad? Una linda pelirroja de ojos verdes, no heredé mucho de ella excepto el carácter y la forma de los ojos, en todo lo demás me parezco a mi padre.

- Mi mamá también era pelirroja y de ojos verdes – dijo Harry – yo sólo heredé sus ojos, en lo demás, incluido el carácter, me parezco a mi papá.

- ¿Y tú, Sasuke? – dijo Dúo curioso – ¿Cómo eran tus padres?

- Me parezco a ambos, los dos eran morenos y de ojos negros, el cabello lo heredé de mi padre, y de tanto peinarlo así, así se quedó. Mi mamá era bonita, pero casi todos en la familia lo eran.

- Yo no tengo recuerdos de mis padres, nunca he sabido nada de ellos ni he tenido el tiempo de buscarlos – se lamentó Dúo.

- Bueno, quizás lo haya matado la epidemia que asoló tu colonia cuando eras pequeño y por ello seas inmune a esa enfermedad – le dijo Heero – quizás ellos jamás quisieron dejarte solo, simplemente se vieron obligados a hacerlo.

- Deberíamos dejar de lado las cosas tristes – dijo Draco – espero nunca saber que se sien te ser huérfano, mis padres aún viven y, aunque la gran parte del tiempo no se preocupan demasiado por mí, me quieren.

- Bueno, ya que hemos terminado de comer, quizás alguien en este castillo nos pueda decir dónde vamos a dormir.

- ¡Un… un… un… fantasma! – gimió Naruto aferrándose a Sasuke con fuerza.

- Buenas noches, sir Nicholas – lo saludó Harry mirando divertido al ninja.

- Los elfos me pidieron que los guiara a sus habitaciones, los han alojado en el ala sur del castillo porque allí está más cálido y allí no habemos fantasmas – dijo divertido – parece que al joven no le gustan mucho los fantasmas.

- En nuestro hogar son muy pocos los que tienen la capacidad de hacerlo – dijo Sasuke – y Naruto desde pequeño que es capaz de ver lo que otros no pueden, dijeron siempre que era porque era un demonio disfrazado de humano y que por eso nadie lo quería – le acarició el cabello a su esposo – los fantasmas no le hacen daño a los vivos, son los vivos los que pueden dañarte.

- Los fantasmas te pueden matar de un susto – dijo Sir Nicholas con suavidad.

- Sólo si les tienes miedo – dijo Heero divertido mirando a Dúo que tampoco estaba muy conforme con la presencia del fantasma, pero parecía disimularlo mejor que el rubio ninja.

- Bueno, es mejor que me sigan – dijo Sir Nicholas – yo los habría alojado en la torre Griffindor, pero el Barón Sanguinario dijo que no, porque había uno de los suyos entre los visitantes y la dama blanca dijo que lo mejor era dejarlos en un lugar neutral – los llevó al ala sur – de aquí no puedo pasar, la magia de Godric Giffindor impide a los seres "no humanos" entrar en esta área, por si, dada la casualidad, entraban muggles que no comprendieran la magia o la odiaran, para que no nos descubrieran.

- Gracias, Sir Nicholas – le dijo Harry y este se marchó atravesando una pared.

- Es por eso que no me agradan los fantasmas – dijo Naruto señalando la pared por la que este había desaparecido – a los vivos los puedes encerrar, pero ellos se desplazan por donde quieren.

- Veamos nuestras habitaciones – dijo Harry cambiando el tema – ya mañana averiguaremos qué está pasando y cómo es que estamos aquí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a tres puertas de madera rojiza, se miraron en silencio y cada pareja entró en una de ellas sin pensarlo demasiado.

Naruto se sentó en la cama frente a la chimenea mientras se sacaba las sandalias, Sasuke se movía por la habitación como quien reconoce el terreno en el cual vas a entablar una batalla, o al menos eso le parecía a Naruto hasta que notó que su compañero parecía estar buscando algo.

- Este es un lugar bastante extraño – comentó Naruto mientras se sacaba la chaqueta – afuera hace bastante frío, pero hasta los pasillos del castillo están tibios ¿Cómo mantendrán la temperatura de un lugar tan grande?

- Ay, dobe, este lugar es mágico ¿recuerdas? Lo más probable es que sea un conjuro especial lo que mantiene al castillo así.

- Mmm – se quedó pensando – el mundo de Harry es extraño, por todos lados hay cosas raras – metió una mano bajo la almohada – mira, es mi pijama, o al menos muy parecido al mío, quizás del otro lado haya uno para ti.

Sasuke se volteó a mirarlo sorprendido y movió la cabeza, su dobe era tan idiota ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de nada? Lo más probable era que no, se dijo y se sentó a su lado luego de sacarse el cubre de las caderas y descalzarse también, al parecer tendría que ser directo con él.

- Me pregunto que tan gruesa serán estas paredes – dijo el rubio sin notar las intenciones de su pareja – o si se escucharán los ruidos que hace una pareja haciendo el amor.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja sorprendido, quizás Naruto no fuera tan dobe después de todo. Se acercó más a él para abrazarlo, pero este se puso de pie para sacarse los pantalones.

- Me pregunto que tan gruesas serán estas paredes – dijo acercándose al muro de piedra – ojalá no se escuchen los ruidos del otro lado.

Sasuke tragó saliva siguiéndolo con la mirada. ¿Qué estaría pensando el loco de su esposo? Quizás era digno heredero del rey de los pervertidos del mundo ninja y por eso le preocupaba que los otros escucharan lo que ellos harían… un violento sonrojo que sus genes Uchiha no pudieron controlar le subió al rostro cuando Naruto apoyó su mano contra la pared.

- Parecen ser muy sólidas – le dijo – así podremos descansar tranquilos.

Sasuke lo miró un segundo, Naruto nunca iba a dejar de sorprender a la gente, realmente era un idiota, se dijo acostándose del otro lado de la cama en puros boxer, y él pensando que se preocupaba que los demás los escucharan.

- Urosuntachi – dijo entre dientes fastidiado y dispuesto a dormirse de inmediato luego de taparse hasta las orejas.

Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke al escucharlo murmurar, lo más seguro que en su contra, y notó que la ropa de este estaba perfectamente doblada a los pies de la cama. Sonrió para sí, eran tan opuestos como el día de la noche. La suya estaba, generalmente, repartida por toda la habitación y sólo cuando estaba con alguien ordenaba, pero como era una rareza, casi nunca lo hacía. Pero la tensión en el cuerpo de su compañero hablaba de algo distinto al descanso, al parecer el moreno estaba enfadado por algo que había dicho o hecho. Suspiró y se metió bajo la ropa de cama acercándose por la espalda a su pareja.

- No te duermas enojado conmigo, Teme – le dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor del estómago desnudo del Uchiha – no quise hacerte enfadar.

- Si fueras menos idiota, serías un burro – le replicó entre dientes.

- ¿No será que tienes deseos insatisfechos? – le dijo acariciando con suavidad el vientre plano – quizás pudiese ayudarte – le mordió el hombro con suavidad provocando que Sasuke se estremeciera – no es bueno dormirse de malas, te provoca pesadillas ¿sabes? Yo podría evitártelas.

- Claro – le dijo con sarcasmo – sólo lo lograrías siendo digno discípulo del sanin de las ranas, pero me parece que aún estás muy lejos de alcanzarlo.

- ¿Me estas desafiando? – le dijo acercándose aún más a su espalda – ya he superado en muchas cosas a mi maestro, eso cualquiera que lo haya conocido te lo puedes decir, pero aún no he incursionado demasiado en este campo – le mordió suavemente una oreja mientras una mano traviesa cubría el sexo del moreno por sobre la ropa – pero puedo intentarlo ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Sasuke sólo contuvo el aire cuando Naruto lo apegó más a él, evidenciando su excitación y provocando que la suya fuese aún más evidente bajo sus dedos que la apretaban y soltaban frotándola en toda su extensión de arriba abajo.

- Shhh – le dijo Naruto cuando este dejó escapar un sonoro gemido – disfruta.

Sasuke cerró con fuerza los ojos tratando de evitar que de sus labios salieran esos vergonzosos y delatores sonidos de placer, en especial cuando las manos de su rubio se metían bajo su ropa interior y la retiraban. Ya sin control de si, dejó que lo terminara de desnudar y se entregó por entero a las caricias de esas manos traviesas que parecían saber donde tocar para hacerlo perder el control.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga? – le susurró frotándole suavemente las nalgas.

- Te… quiero… dentro – le dijo sin voz tratando de ahogar los gemidos contra la almohada.

Naruto apartó la ropa de cama y se quitó el pijama a velocidad asombrosa para luego terminar de desnudar a Sasuke, enderezándolo para sentarlo sobre él.

- Debo preparar el camino – le dijo – pero quizás no estés muy de acuerdo con estar abajo – le frotó una tetilla que de inmediato se levantó excitada.

- No seas más idiota de lo que ya eres – le susurró – quiero placer.

- Sea – respondió haciendo que se colocara sobre el colchón con el trasero levantado hacia él. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió al ver la botellita de vaselina, en realidad los elfos sabían que necesitaba cada quien. Volvió a inclinarse sobre Sasuke luego de untarse los dedos con el aceite y los posó en el ano de su pareja que hundió el rostro en la almohada al sentir como se adentraba en su entrada virgen, pero el rubio sabía perfectamente lo que hacía alli abajo consiguiendo muy luego cambiar el dolor por placer – calma, todo será más fácil así – le dio un beso en la espalda y deslizó una mano por la cara interna de los muslos de Sasuke que gimió sorprendido al sentir que comenzaba a frotar su miembro suavemente al principio.

Naruto sonrió dándolo vuelta con las piernas abiertas, se inclinó sobre su vientre volviendo a introducir los dedos en su ano en movimientos circulares con el fin de dilatarlo lo suficiente, le dio un beso entre los muslos antes de introducirse en la boca su pene, el mismo que saboreó como si fuera un dulce chupando y arrastrando los dientes por su piel sensible, tanto que Sasuke comenzó a pedir que se detuviera, pero sus gemidos subieron de tono cuando Naruto pareció tocar algo dentro de él.

- Estás listo – le dijo sacandose el pene de la boca y sus dedos del ano de Sasuke. Le levantó las caderas poniendo sus muslos bajo el trasero de su pareja y colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada dilatada, con un fuerte envión entró en él y lo sentó sobre sus piernas hasta llegar al final de su miembro – venga, marca el ritmo – le pidió.

Sorprendido pero complacido, Sasuke lo sacó de dentro de él y lo volvió a meter hasta que tocó nuevamente ese algo dentro de él, volvió a hacerlo, esta vez con más fuerza y sintió algo delicioso, así que continuó, apoyándose en los hombros de su rubio, subiendo u bajando, cada vez con mayor velocidad mientras naruto aprovechaba de darle besos por todo el pecho y frotar su miembro con la misma intensidad de las arremetidas.

- Me… me… voy… a…

- No – dijo Naruto deteniéndolo – aún no – lo hizo voltearse y quedar en cuatro patas – así es más profundo – le explicó y comenzó de nuevo a mecerse ahora marcando él el ritmo sin de frotarlo con fuerza.

Sasuke sentía en ruido de sus gemidos y del golpe de los muslos de Naruto en sus nalgas, un ruido como de líquido que calentaba sus entrañas y los gemidos del propio Naruto, hasta que ambos perdieron la noción de si y acabaron en mar de fuego líquido, cayendo exhaustos sobre la cama.

Naruto se salió de Sasuke con cuidado y luego de voltearlo para recostarlo sobre su pecho, se quedó profundamente dormido.

/Caminaba por un extenso pasillo, las paredes parecían ser de cristal, pero no se veía nada hacia fuera. Vestía una túnica dorada con ribetes rojos que semejaban llamas de fuego, las mismas que parecían bailar a su alrededor a cada paso que daba. Unos pasos más atrás de él caminaba alguien totalmente vestido de negro, con una capucha que cubría totalmente su rostro. En su mano derecha llevaba una espada larga y en los bordes de sus largos ropajes que rozaban el suelo se veían como pequeñas llamas azules.

"El hijo del sol es el dador de vida, pero la vida debe ser engendrada dentro de la sombra" – dijo una voz delante de ellos.

"Solo el hijo de shinigami tiene el poder de mantener dentro de sí al hijo de la luz, la luz moriría o se perdería en la oscuridad" – dijo una segunda voz.

"El sello de las doce estaciones salvará los tres mundos cruzados"

Avanzó hacia el otro ser que estaba alli y extendió su brazo para quitarle la capucha, vio unos ojos plateados, pero cuando tocó su cabeza, se quedó con las ropas entre sus manos.

- ¡Draco! – chilló. /

Harry se sentó en la cama transpirado entero y buscó con la mirada a su pareja que dormía de espaldas a él, agotado por la sesión de sexo que habían tenido durante la noche. Estaba preocupado, sus sueños nunca habían dejado de tener gran significado, a veces era porque había visto lo que Voldemort pensaba o porque iba a suceder algo extraño, pero siempre relacionado con lo mismo. Volvió a recostarse, quizás era sólo un mal sueño, trató de convencerse, pero entes de dormirse pasó un brazo por la cintura de su esposo y se acomodó contra su espalda.

/Caminaba por un extenso pasillo, las paredes parecían ser de cristal, pero no se veía nada hacia fuera. Vestía una túnica dorada con ribetes rojos que semejaban llamas de fuego, las mismas que parecían bailar a su alrededor a cada paso que daba. Unos pasos más atrás de él caminaba alguien totalmente vestido de negro, con una capucha que cubría totalmente su rostro. En su mano derecha llevaba una guadaña larga y en los bordes de sus largos ropajes que rozaban el suelo se veían como pequeñas llamas azules.

"El hijo del sol es el dador de vida, pero la vida debe ser engendrada dentro de la sombra" – dijo una voz delante de ellos.

"Solo el hijo de shinigami tiene el poder de mantener dentro de sí al hijo de la luz, la luz moriría o se perdería en la oscuridad" – dijo una segunda voz.

"El sello de las doce estaciones salvará los tres mundos cruzados"

Avanzó hacia el otro ser que estaba alli y extendió su brazo para quitarle la capucha, vio unos ojos amatistas, pero cuando tocó su cabeza, se quedó con las ropas entre sus manos.

- ¡Dúo! – chilló. /

Heero se despertó bruscamente con un sudor frío cubriéndole la piel, nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando se vio frente a frente con la muerte mientras era piloto, perder a Dúo sería lo peor que le podría pasar. Movió la cabeza y miró a su trenzado, la misma ya no existía y suspiró, generalmente no tenía sueños porque inducía a su mente a no divagar en los momentos de calma, pero después de una noche de pasión olvidaba hacerlo a causa del mismo cansancio ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente del sexo para quedarse dormido? Sonrió para sí al venirle la respuesta de inmediato, desde que Dúo declaró que lo amaba y quiso borrar de sus noches las pesadillas.

- Heero – dijo este acomodándose sobre su pecho y él suspiró acariciando su cabello, debería calmarse por el bien de ambos, se dijo e indujo a su mente a volver a dormirse, esta vez sin sueños.

/Caminaba por un extenso pasillo, las paredes parecían ser de cristal, pero no se veía nada hacia fuera a causa del exceso de luz que había. Vestía una túnica dorada con ribetes rojos que semejaban llamas de fuego, las mismas que parecían bailar a su alrededor a cada paso que daba, aunque no sabía con certeza hacia donde se dirigía. Unos pasos más atrás de él caminaba alguien totalmente vestido de negro, con una capucha que cubría totalmente su rostro y caía por sus hombros hasta la cintura donde un cinturón que semejaba una serpiente plateada rodeaba su cintura. En su mano derecha llevaba una espada larga en cuya empuñadura se veía la cabeza de un dragón y en los bordes de sus largos ropajes que rozaban el suelo se veían como pequeñas llamas azules.

"El hijo del sol es el dador de vida, pero la vida debe ser engendrada dentro de la sombra" – dijo una voz delante de ellos.

"Solo el hijo de shinigami tiene el poder de mantener dentro de sí al hijo de la luz, la luz moriría o se perdería en la oscuridad" – dijo una segunda voz.

"El sello de las doce estaciones salvará los tres mundos cruzados"

Avanzó hacia el otro ser que estaba alli y extendió su brazo para quitarle la capucha, vio unos ojos negros brillantes con bordes rojizos, pero cuando tocó su cabeza, se quedó con las ropas entre sus manos.

- ¡Sasuke! – chilló. /

Sasuke se despertó asustado por el grito de Naruto, quien a su vez se aferró a él como naufrago a una tabla, sus brazos lo apretaban tanto que parecían no querer soltarlo más, pero de paso iba a asfixiarlo con la fuerza que tenía.

- Tranquilo, Naruto, sólo fue un mal sueño – le susurró sobre el cabello tratando de calmar a su rubio que poco a poco se fue calmando hasta recuperar la respiración – ¿me lo contarías?

Naruto dejó de aferrarse a la cintura de Sasuke y levantó la cabeza.

- No lo recuerdo con gran detalle, pero sé que te desapareciste en el sueño cuando te toqué y que en tus ojos se activaba el sharingan – se quedó en silencio – había dos voces que me decían algo, pero no recuerdo bien qué decían, algo de los hijos de la luz y de los de shinigami y algo sobre el sello de las doce estaciones, no sé – se desordenó más los cabellos.

- Calma, ya te acordarás de todo más tarde, los malos sueños se nos quedan grabados con mayor fuerza que los buenos – lo besó en la frente y volvieron a acostarse y se durmieron bien abrazados.

Los seis chicos se presentaron ante la directora McGonogal como si se tratara de chicos sorprendidos en una travesura en espera de un castigo, al menos así se sentía Dúo mientras apretaba los dedos de Heero y parecía que Naruto se sentía igual ante la penetrante mirada gris de la mujer.

- Perdone – empezó Harry – que nos hayamos presentado de esta manera en el colegio después de tanto tiempo, pero no fue algo intencional, simplemente terminamos aquí.

- Señor, Potter, usted sabe perfectamente…

- Oh, si, Hermione siempre nos lo recalcaba, que nadie se podía aparecer o desaparecer dentro de los terrenos del colegio, pero nosotros fuimos traídos aquí por un traslador, desconocemos el motivo – agregó rápidamente al ver su mirada severa.

- Perdone usted – dijo Heero muy respetuosamente – sé que no contamos como magos, pero tampoco somos tan muggles como ustedes llaman a la gente no mágica, y también sabemos perfectamente que no deberíamos estar aquí, en un comienzo, pero tampoco sabemos a ciencia cierta en donde debemos estar.

- Heero Yuy es tu nombre ¿verdad? – él asintió – ciertamente no los podemos contar como muggles porque no habrían podido penetrar las barreras mágicas del castillo, y creo que sí tienen algo de magos, aunque su magia no ha sido entrenada.

- Algo así como el chakra manipulado de otra forma – dijo Naruto.

- Ustedes vienen de un país marcado como "oculto" ¿no?

- Los países ninjas se encuentran ocultos de otras naciones con el fin de evitar la utilización de los ninjas como herramientas de guerra – dijo Naruto – muchos países cercanos a nosotros han creído que no somos más que meros mercenarios porque se nos paga por cumplir ciertas labores, pero los ninjas de Konoha jamás hemos aceptado hacer trabajos que impliquen matar a personas inocentes o involucrarnos en una guerra en la que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver – le explicó.

- Pero alguna idea tendrán sobre lo que les ha pasado.

- Simplemente que tres mundos se cruzaron y algo de un sello de las doce estaciones, aunque creo haberle escuchado a Sasuke hablar sobre ello con anterioridad – dijo Harry pensativo volviéndose hacia el aludido.

- El sello de las doce estaciones es una técnica de sellado mediante la cual se puede encerrar el poder de una persona o de un demonio poderoso.

- Una técnica del clan Uzumaki – dijo Naruto – lo recuerdo, mi papá la usó para sellar el poder de Kyuubi dentro de mi, tal como lo hiciera Rikoudo senin cuando selló y dividió al Juubi, pero hay algo inconcluso, se me dijo que la técnica venía de occidente de un lugar llamado Stone algo, que allí se suponía que en el solsticio de invierno se reunían los Druidas para evitar la huida del Sol y una manera de pagarle a este todos los beneficios recibidos durante el año para que se acordara de ellos mientras dormía.

- ¿Hablas de Stonehenge? – dijo Draco – eso está en el sur de Inglaterra y siempre ha sido algo que le ha llamado la atención a los muggles aunque ni siquiera nosotros los magos sabemos con certeza para qué se construyó o el fin que tenía, simplemente parece ser un centro ceremonial.

- Quizás haya alguna conexión – dijo Heero pensativo – siendo este colegio tan grande, deben tener una biblioteca muy buena ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto – dijo la mujer – supongo que pueden usarla, dado que no hay alumnos que los molesten.

- Genial – dijo Dúo y murmuró por lo bajo a Naruto – odio las bibliotecas.

- Te secundo – le dijo este del mismo modo.

- Bueno, no es necesario que estemos todo el rato en la biblioteca – dijo Harry comprensivo, tampoco le gustaba mucho el estar encerrado allí – podemos sacar los libros y llevarlos al comedor para trabajar allí, así podremos conversar acerca de lo que vayamos encontrando.

- Que lástima que mi laptop no funcione aquí – dijo Heero – podría haber encontrado esa información en unos segundos.

- Ningún artefacto que no funcione con magia funciona en el colegio, creo que la misma hace interferencia con las baterías o algo por el estilo – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros – tal vez haya conjuros para que funcionen, pero eso va contra la ley y nos meteríamos en problemas.

- Potter, el día que no te metas en problemas va a ser porque estás muerto – le dijo la profesora McGonogal y los vio salir, que ellos hubiesen aparecido así por el colegio y luego que Harry estuviera desaparecido un año n o podía significar nada bueno, de eso estaba segura…

Continuará…

Lamentamos muchísimo la tardanza, esperábamos publicarlo antes de Navidad, pero ya ven, nos demoramos unos días más. Realmente, la culpa es del Teme que no quería quedar abajo, pero tampoco quería quedarse sin lemon, así que se los dejo de regalo.

Espero sus comentarios como regalo de reyes (mientras más haya, más me apuro con el siguiente).

Otra cosa ¡perdí la novela original de Twilight Zone! Así que no voy a seguir con ella (tampoco me había gustado el final), así que no se angustien si me demoro un poco en avanzar.

Gracias por su paciencia y esperamos sus comentarios.

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero.


	11. La otra cara del espejo

Tres mundos cruzados

Estoy retomando más o menos lo que son las novelas de Twilight zone, no es la misma con la que comencé, pero creo que es válida ya que mezcla otros mundos. De todas maneras, contiene spoilers de la película "la torre perdida", o al menos lo que se cree que ella contiene.

Una advertencia, si no hay comentarios, no pondré más lemon.

La otra cara del espejo

Sasuke, Harry y Heero habían sacado montones de libros de la biblioteca y los habían llevado a una sala especial en donde los seis se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda.

- Quisiera – dijo Heero – que nos explicaras en qué consiste el famoso sello de las 12 estaciones – miró a Sasuke.

- Cada estación dentro del sello es representado por un determinado animal – le dijo – empezamos por el mono, el búfalo, el caballo, la serpiente, el gallo, el gato, el tigre, el dragón, el cerdo, la rata, la cabra y el perro, pero se encuentran divididos en dos secciones, son nueve portadores y tres selladores – miró a Naruto – pero eso es sólo una parte, porque para conseguir realizar la técnica tienes que contar, además, con ciertos requisitos que desconozco.

- Rikoudo Senin fue quien creó esa técnica cuando sello a Juubi – le dijo Naruto pensativo – quizás yo tenga ese sello, recuerdo que papá me dijo que lo había usado para sellar a Kyuubi en el pacto con Shinigami.

- Pero ¿de dónde lo vas a sacar? – le dijo Dúo – debe estar en tu mundo.

- No – dijo poniéndose de pie y luego de una serie de sellos escupió un pergamino de donde salió una rana – Gamatotem ¿sabes si contienes el sello de las 12 estaciones?

- Naruto chan, es el sello más peligroso que contengo – le replicó – podría traerte la muerte si lo usas. El último que lo usó fue el Tercero y ya vez…

- No pienso usarlo – lo interrumpió Naruto – conozco sus consecuencias.

- Bien, te lo mostraré a condición que nadie lo use – accedió desapareciendo dentro del pergamino que se desenrollo sobre la mesa mostrando el mismo sello que Sasuke le viera en el vientre a Naruto en el pasado.

- El remolino – dijo la rana sentada en una esquina del pergamino – representa las energías espirituales del invocador, para él se necesitan 4 sellos, los que se encuentran inmediatamente encerrados por ocho sellos más – señaló los kanjis – que evitan que la energía se escape del portador. Por generaciones, esta técnica estuvo guardada dentro de la biblioteca de los Uzumaki, en el país del remolino, pero cuando este fue devastado, su heredera fue llevada al país del fuego y puesta bajo el cuidado de Konoha y se convirtió en la portadora del biju de esta aldea – miró a los muchachos – por años se creyó que Rikoudo senin había borrado todo rastro de esta técnica, mortal y peligrosa para cualquiera que no cumpliera con los requisitos para dominarla, hasta que Minato Namikase, cuarto hokage de Konoha y esposo de la última Uzumaki legítima, la usó para sellar a Kyuubi dentro de su propio hijo.

- ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones de las que hablas? – dijo Sasuke,

- Simple – desenrolló un poco más el pergamino – el tener un chakra enorme, tener un pacto con las ranas y el modo ermitaño, claro que esto último fue omitido y reemplazado por el pacto con el señor de la muerte, pero eso implica un peligro peor que la muerte.

- ¿Qué puede ser peor que morir? – dijo Draco alzando las cejas.

- La soledad de un alma sin descanso – dijo Naruto – dudo que haya nada peor que eso, pues de por si la soledad te mata ¿te imaginas vivirla eternamente? Y mi padre la vivió por 16 años, hasta que lo liberé de ese sufrimiento.

- Sólo han existido tres contratantes que han conseguido dominar la energía del modo ermitaño, pero sólo uno ha sobrevivido sin daños colaterales – dijo la rana mirando a Naruto – Rikuodo ya tenía el rinegan cuando alcanzó el modo ermitaño, y por lo mismo estaba más muerto que vivo cuando encerró dentro de sí al biju más peligroso, sabía que no le resistiría por mucho tiempo, así que, poco antes de morir, dividió su poder en 12 partes, 9 bijus con un número determinado de colas y tres técnicas visuales muy poderosas que combinadas podían frenar a todos los demonios – miró a Sasuke – su hijo mayor era Madara quien fue padre de los Uchiha, quien obtuvo el sharingan maldito, y su segundo hijo era Hisota, padre de los Senju; sin embargo, había una tercera rama, Himeno, que fue la madre de los Uzumaki.

- O sea, que el teme y yo somos parientes lejanos.

- Esa lengua, Naruto – lo regañó Heero.

- Si seguimos hasta hace 500 años, si, pero ya ni comparten los genes – prosiguió la rana – Se dice que la segunda rama, la de los Senju, fue la heredera de la voluntad de Rikoudo dado que el hijo mayor ya había comenzado a mostrar trazas de su afán desmedido de poder. Se cree que los Senju sí sabían de la muchacha y que la protegieron ocultando su origen, pero ellos siempre se mantuvieron cercanos. El sharingan apareció casi 50 años más tarde en los ojos de un Uchiha, un descendiente de Rikoudo Senin, que pertenecía a una rama secundaria a los Hyuga, el que hizo un pacto con un demonio para poder controlar a kyuubi, pero lo traicionó y Kyuubi maldijo su mirada: "Cuanto más uses esos ojos, más oscura será tu vida".

- Eso explica que Itachi se estuviera muriendo y quedando ciego – dijo Sasuke.

- Lo mismo pasaba con los usuarios del Rinegan, quien no sabe o no puede usar el chakra natural nunca será capaz de controlar el infinito poder que este representa – le dijo la rana – Naruto es y será el único sanin que merece ser llamado senin, es el único que puede dominar la técnica de las 12 estaciones, pero no creo que deba usarla.

- Esa técnica significó la muerte de mi padre – dijo Naruto – sé que no tenía más opciones si quería salvarme, y no lo culpo, pero yo decidí no arrepentirme nunca de mi camino y la muerte no es una opción.

- Bien, es todo lo que les tengo que decir – saltó y el pergamino volvió a enrollarse – Naruto, es mejor que me guardes, este pergamino no puede ni debe caer en manos de quien no conviene – saltó hacia Naruto y este se vio obligado a tragarlo nuevamente.

- Eso es más asqueroso que viajar en el estómago de una rana – dijo Draco asqueado mientras Naruto se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su chaqueta.

Sasuke lo miró en silencio sentándolo a su lado, esas cosas las conocía desde hace tiempo, pero fragmentada y acomodada de tal modo que Madara quedaba como una pobre víctima de la ambición de su hermano menor, claro que la mayor parte no se la había tragado, no por nada era también un Uchiha, pero el resto le había calzado tan bien en ese momento, el dolor lo había superado y su raciocinio se había nublado, debió creerle a Naruto cuando le dijo que no había camino fácil para obtener lo que se quería.

- Hay algo en esa esquina – dijo Naruto mirando a las espaldas de Harry – parece un espejo, pero tiene algo escrito.

Harry se volvió y reconoció aquello como el espejo con el que se encontrara en primer año, desde que se enfrentó a Voldemort esa vez que no lo veía.

- Es el espejo de Oesed – le dijo mirando los escritos – este espejo tiene una cualidad muy especial, cuando hay dos personas muestra para ambos su simple reflejo, pero cuando estás enfrentado a él solo, verás los más íntimos deseos de tu corazón reflejados – suspiró – dependen de cada persona.

- ¿Y tú, que viste cuando te paraste frente a él? – le dijo Dúo intrigado.

- Verás, mi familia adoptiva jamás me quiso, siempre quise saber cómo habían sido mis verdaderos padres y el resto de los Potter, así que, cuando me vi frente a él vi a mis padres cariñosos conmigo, mis tíos y abuelos, todos ellos me amaban profundamente y supe después que dieron su vida para que yo viviera, pero yo me pegué demasiado a él tratando de alejar mi soledad.

- Pero sólo era un reflejo de lo que pudo haber sido si ese hombre que mató a tus padres jamás los hubiera encontrado ¿verdad? – le dijo Heero.

- Fue lo que me dijo Dumbledore y decidí que debía seguir mi vida en vez de soñar con aquello que era imposible que volviera a tener.

Naruto se puso de pie y se miró frente a frente al espejo, sabía lo que vería antes que su reflejo apareciera, a su padre sonriendo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro como diciéndole: mira lo mucho que has crecido, Naruto.

Sonrió a su reflejo cuando se vio en el espejo, pero vio algo extraño, allí había unas ruinas de piedra que parecían pórticos y se acercó más poniendo su mano sobre el cristal. Casi de inmediato una luz encandilante lo rodeó y lo absorbió.

- ¡Naruto! – saltó Sasuke tras él al ver que desaparecía, pero sólo se encontró frente a su reflejo, ya no era el mismo espejo en el que se reflejara Naruto…

Naruto despertó en un lugar extraño, estaba rodeado de ruinas de piedra, las mismas que viera en el espejo y notó que no estaban los demás ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Porque ese no era el colegio de Harry, se notaba de lejos, es como si estuviera en otro mundo.

- Esto es una auténtica locura – se dijo entre dientes – estos viajes entre mundos me va a dejar mal de la cabeza – se sentó y vio como una chica pelirroja se alejaba corriendo entre los escombros, pensó en detenerla, pero como iba tan apurada sospechó que era que la perseguían. Se puso de pie y vio que un montón de muñecos controlados por sellos de chakra la atacaban y sin pensarlo demasiado los atacó, esto significó que ellos cambiaran de objetivo y lo atacaran directamente a él – estoy en el mundo ninja – dijo dando un salto afirmándose en una pared de roca – pero ¿Dónde, exactamente? – un nuevo ataque lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones y debió escapar a toda velocidad de la seguidilla de explosiones que se sucedieron, sin poder controlar bien el chakra y la velocidad en que iba, piso en falso y se cayó por un túnel oculto entre los escombros – ¡ah! – gritó perdiendo el aire al golpearse de lleno la pierna izquierda contra una saliente. Casi al instante notó la presencia de tres hombres que permanecían ocultos entre las sombras como quien espera hacerle la encerrona a alguien, pero se le hacían familiares…

Allí había una cuarta presencia, el rubio con la máscara de búho que era el líder del grupo la podía sentir, pero se le hacía vagamente familiar. Al parecer había caído de la parte superior mientras batallaba con las marionetas que evitaban que cualquiera se acercase a la Cuidad de Benice. Esa era la misión que los traía desde Konoha, averiguar qué había pasado con los ninjas que antes enviaran a proteger a la princesa Sarah, que según los mensajes de la misma jamás habían llegado a su destino.

- Maldición – lo escuchó hablar entre dientes – creo que me rompí la pierna – y lo vio recortado por la escasa luz que entraba por el agujero en el techo de la caverna, estaba afirmado contra la pared haciendo gestos de dolor tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre la pierna sana y la luz dio sobre su bandana casi al mismo tiempo que esta resbalara de su frente y por agarrarla perdió el poco equilibrio conseguido.

- Espérenme aquí – le dijo a su equipo y saltó a ayudarlo.

El joven lo miró en silencio cuando llegó a su lado, le sorprendía ver sus ojos celestes como el cielo y su desordenado cabello rubio, era poco común ver rubios en Konoha y menos cuando eran rubios, no era una raza propia de la aldea en donde casi todos eran morenos o castaños, eran muy pocos los que se salían de ese molde.

- Tienes una fractura – le dijo tocándole la pierna antes de vendársela – así deberías regresar a Konoha – porque era ninja de su aldea según la bandana.

- Seguramente – le dijo mirando su pierna – pero tengo que encontrar la forma de reunirme con el resto de los muchachos – miró el techo – y ni idea de cómo volver con ellos.

El rubio mayor lo miró intrigado, no entendía que pasaba allí ¿Acaso pertenecía al equipo que fue enviado con anterioridad y se encontraba perdido? No lo creía, eran jounin y este muchacho no vestía el uniforme, pero era demasiado grande para ser genin.

- Je, je – sonrió el menor poniendo una mano en su nuca que hizo al mayor sorprenderse aún más por el gesto – si regreso a casa estaré metido en más de un problema, lo más probable es que me maten antes que entregue mi informe al hokage – suspiró – perdona por interrumpir su misión, yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí, no sé por qué azares de la vida terminé en este lugar.

- ¿Se puede saber quien eres y cuál es tu rango? Porque que eres ninja de Konoha, lo acusa tu bandana – le dijo poniéndose serio.

- Soy jounin de elite de Konoha – le dijo – no visto el uniforme porque mis colores honran el recuerdo de mis padres y mi maestro, respecto a mi nombre, no puedo entregarlo sin haberle visto la cara a quien me interroga.

- Minato – le dijo quitándose la máscara para que lo viera.

- Naruto – le respondió y lo vio intrigado – ya sé, tengo nombre de ingrediente de Ramen, es culpa de mi papá – se encogió de hombros – pero lo llevo con orgullo, porque también es regalo de mi maestro.

- Parece que quieres mucho a tu familia – le sonrió ayudándolo a ponerse de pie luego de colocarse nuevamente la máscara – te dejaremos en un lugar seguro, pero nosotros debemos proseguir con nuestra misión, cuando la hayamos concluido, volveremos para llevarte a un médico.

- No es necesario – le dijo moviendo la cabeza, es que aún no se acostumbraba a la preocupación de la gente por su persona – para mañana estaré perfectamente, cumplan su misión y si estoy todavía por aquí, con gusto los acompañaré a comer ramen.

- Tienes una fractura en la pierna bastante grave – le dijo algo enfadado – podría causar que tuvieras que dejar de ser ninja si no la tratas como se debe.

Naruto lo miró confundido ¿acaso no sabía…? Obviamente, no. Entonces, si él lo reconocía como ninja de Konoha al igual que él ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Quizá ni siquiera estaba en los países ocultos que él conocía.

- Quédate aquí – le ordenó sentándolo en un nicho de piedra antes de desaparecer seguido de sus compañeros por la abertura que había causado en el techo al caer.

Naruto suspiró mientras trataba de dirigir el chakra de Kyuubi hacia la fractura para poder sanarla, generalmente el biju lo hacía de forma espontánea, pero parecía estar enfadado con él, no era que le preocupara demasiado, en realidad, siempre había sabido que el zorro era sumamente temperamental, pero había ocasiones en que se pasaba.

- No sé ni para que me preocupo por ti – le decía – eres bastante malagradecido, te he llevado dentro tanto tiempo y tú sólo rezongas o me das chakra cuando te conviene.

- "Era que te diera las gracias por tenerme encerrado por 18 años" – le replicó este desde su mente – "como si no fuera aburrido estar todo el tiempo viendo como haces el idiota con tu querido Uchiha"

- Sabes perfectamente por qué no te dejo salir – le dijo entre dientes – muchos quieren tener tu poder y mientras no tengamos la certeza que Madara está muerto, lo mejor es que estés a salvo dentro de mí.

- "Pues deberías buscar algo más entretenido que tener sexo con el Uchiha, si tienes capacidad para comerte a muchos de una vez ¿por qué no buscas otras parejas? El chico Sai, ese de la arena o el Hyuga de seguro aceptaban gustosos tener una orgía contigo de por medio".

- Debes estar bromeando ¡Sasuke me mataría! – dijo consiguiendo finalmente sanar su pierna – además, jamás le seré infiel – consiguió ponerse de pie.

- "Eres idiota, siendo que tienes muchas posibilidades te cierras a uno solo"

- Si fuera tal como quieres que sea, no me habría casado y menos con Sasuke – un ruido sospechoso se escuchó desde su estómago – quien sabe qué hora es que ya tengo hambre – miró a su alrededor y se concentró en la energía natural del lugar – un río no muy lejos y me queda un pergamino con comida rápida y otros utensilios, quizás me sirvan aquí.

- "Sólo que no se los muestres a los extraños, te meterás en problemas"

Naruto hizo un gesto con la boca y creo tres clones de sombra, uno de ellos partió hacia el río mientras otro se dirigía a buscar leña y el tercero acumulaba chakra para encender fuego en un pequeño túmulo que puso Naruto luego de invocar las cosas del pergamino.

Al poco rato regresaron los dos clones con lo que les había encargado y se asombró de ver los trozos de madera de marioneta, si Kankurou supiera de seguro se moría, pero si él no estaba allí y los necesitaba para cocinar, ahora sólo sería cosa de esperar que los alimentos estuvieran listos y podría comer tranquilo, quizás fuera mejor esperar a los otros ninjas antes de marchar…

Anochecía cuando Minato regresó a buscar a Naruto, el chico debía estar aburrido como ostra y medio muerto de hambre y sed ¿Cómo no notó antes que el pobre no tenía ni provisiones? Y con su pierna rota no podía ni moverse de donde lo había dejado, tal como se lo hizo notar Chouza hace poco rato.

Pero al entrar a la caverna los tres se quedaron sorprendidos, el chico estaba sentado a varios metros de donde Minato lo dejase junto a una buena fogata hecha a partir de los restos de madera de varias marionetas, y sobre ella había varios pescados asándose junto con un tarro lleno de agua que hervía lentamente.

- Al fin regresan – les dijo sonriendo – pronto estará listo el agua para el ramen – les señaló cuatro vasos – si es que quieren comer conmigo.

- Y yo preocupado por él – renegó Minato – pero ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso?

- Un buen ninja debe tener alternativas para sobrevivir – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – la guerra te enseña muchas cosas malas, pero también buenas.

- El río no se encuentra muy cerca y estos pescados son frescos – le dijo uno de los compañeros de Minato y a Naruto le pareció estar escuchando a Shino

- Pues si – dijo sonriendo – simplemente envié uno de mis clones a pescar mientras otro buscaba leña y yo conseguía un poco de fuego, aún no puedo manipular bien el chakra fuego, mi viento lo sopla demasiado fuerte y no quería causar un incendio que llamara la atención, no estoy lo bastante repuesto como para iniciar una batalla sin sentido – suspiró moviendo la pierna herida.

- ¿Eres ninja médico? – le dijo el otro compañero del rubio mayor y Naruto se sorprendió escuchando hablar a Chouji.

- No, simplemente tengo una capacidad de recuperación extraordinaria – le explicó – descansaré esta noche y mañana estaré como nuevo.

- No sabía que en Konoha hubiese alguien así – dijo Minato sorprendido.

- Siempre hay gente que no conocemos en Konoha, mucha gente de países que desaparecen a causa de las guerras se va a vivir allí porque es más pacífica que el resto de las aldeas ocultas y el país del fuego es más próspero.

- Bueno, quizás debiéramos aceptar su invitación a comer, de todas maneras nosotros no podremos regresar a Konoha esta noche por lo que nos dijeron en la ciudad, esas marionetas atacan cualquier cosa que se mueva y es más difícil detectar la energía que las manipula.

- Perdone – dijo Naruto mirando al robusto hombre – usted es un Akimichi ¿verdad? – y el hombre asintió quitándose la máscara – y usted es un Aburame – señaló al otro hombre, quien imitó a su compañero – ahora si que estoy confundido – movió la cabeza – los chicos deben estar preocupados por mi, cuando regrese Sasuke me gritará que soy un dobe, pero no creo que ni él, siendo un Uchiha, saldría bien librado de esto.

- ¿Un Uchiha forma parte de tu equipo? – dijo Minato mientras aceptaba el pescado que Naruto le ofrecía – uno de mis alumnos es un Uchiha, aunque creo que él no está conforme con ser el segundo del equipo.

- A Sasuke tampoco le gustó la idea, fue el mejor de la clase, pero lentamente lo alcance y lo superé – se encogió de hombros – creo que no hay Uchiha que soporte que haya alguien que no sea de su clan que lo supere.

- En eso se parecen mucho a los Hyuga – dijo el más robusto de los ninjas.

- Cada clan quiere ser el más fuerte de la aldea y se olvidan de lo que es verdaderamente importante – dijo el Aburame – protegerla del enemigo.

- La voluntad de fuego – dijo Naruto – mi maestro de la academia me dijo que los herederos de la voluntad de fuego son aquellos que saben que la aldea es su familia y que, aunque algunos no nos acepten como somos, debemos cuidarlos y dar la vida por protegerlos si es necesario.

- Yo estoy postulando para ser Hokage – le dijo Minato – cuando el tercero se retire el consejo hará su elección de una terna que el consejo de Jounin ha presentado para ello, aunque ni idea de quienes son los otros integrantes.

Naruto se atragantó ¿el tercero estaba vivo? Y más grande aún, Minato se estaba postulando para cuarto hokage, el nombre no era común, no sabía de nadie excepto su padre, que llevase ese nombre en Konoha.

- ¿Eres Minato Namikase, el rayo amarillo de Konoha? – dijo aún sin podérsela creer, él asintió sorprendido que conociera el apodo – esto es…

- ¿Por qué estás tan extrañado? – dijo él mirándolo divertido sin entenderlo.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo poniéndose de pie caminando alrededor de ellos – es que es imposible, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, Kaseiyo, justo frente a mis ojos…

- ¿Cómo sabes tú de ese nombre? – le dijo molesto – nadie sabe de él.

- ¡Yo también soy un Kaseiyo! – exclamó Naruto exaltado – claro, yo no llevo el apellido y no utilizo el título, pero siempre quise conocerte…

- No puedes serlo, soy el único Namikase que queda y no quiero que vuelvas a repetirlo jamás ¿me oyes? – sus ojos eran una delgada línea vertical en sus pupilas, Naruto había notado que cuando estaba enfadado amedrentaba al enemigo pero nunca había experimentado en carne propia esa mirada.

- Tranquilo, para todo hay una explicación – le dijo agachándose frente a él – tu y yo somos parientes, aunque no lo creas, claro que yo no puedo controlar aún esa mirada, erosenin decía que era porque no sabía vérmelas con la rabia.

- Se parecen bastante – dijo el Aburame mirando a uno y otro.

- Muy bien, pero quiero esa explicación ahora – exigió Minato.

- Bueno – se sentó frente a él – si prometen no decirle a nadie lo que les voy a contar, si es que me creen, también – suspiró – yo no pertenezco a este mundo, creo que vengo del futuro o algo así. Mis padres murieron siendo yo un recién nacido y llevo el apellido de mi madre, por lo tanto soy Uzumaki…

- No puedes ser hijo de Kushina – dijo Minato molesto y sobresaltado.

- Pues si, y me temo que tú eres mi padre – suspiró y Minato lo miró sorprendido – sé que serás Hokage y leyenda de la aldea ¿Cuánto tiempo? Ni idea, yo sólo sé algunas cosas de mis padres, fragmentos que quedaron guardados dentro de mis recuerdos siendo bebé, lo poco que me han contado los que les conocieron y las técnicas selladas en el pergamino…

- ¡Tendré un hijo con Kushina! – dijo saltando de alegría – eso significa que Hiashi Hyuga va a perder la batalla – miró a Naruto – pero ¿cuándo?

- Dos años después de convertirte en hokage naceré, claro que ustedes ya estaban casados bastante rato cuando conseguiste el puesto…

- Wow – dijo abrazándolo – tendremos un hijo muy guapo ¿Cómo fue que te puse el nombre de un ingrediente del ramen? No, ¿Cómo fue que Kushina me dejó ponerte semejante nombre? – dijo divertido.

- Erosenin no me lo dijo, aunque jamás me dijo nada más que habías sido su alumno cuando genin, y que habías sido un genio testarudo.

- ¿Su alumno? Entonces ese erosenin del que hablas es Jiraiya sensei.

- Ese mismo – dijo Naruto y ambos se rieron con la misma risa.

- No hay duda posible, Minato San, el chico es una copia tuya.

- Pero me dices que no nos vas a conocer ¿qué pasó la noche en que naciste?

- Eso no te lo puedo contar – se apartó – de por sí estoy alterándolo todo, no debí reconocerte, debí haberme hecho el idiota, como Sasuke dice que me sale fácil, pero la emoción de verte en persona me ganó – cerro los ojos – papá, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que jamás te odiaré, es más, por seguir tus pasos es que he llegado a ser lo que soy ¿si? Sin saber que eras mi padre te quise y admiré, pese a lo que pasó la noche en que nací, me siento feliz de saber que de la misma manera me quisiste.

- No preguntaré más – accedió Minato – debe ser difícil para ti saberlo como para que yo lo sepa con tanta anticipación, pero me gustaría convivir contigo un tiempo, después de todo, eres mi hijo y de Kushina, me gustaría verle la cara a Hiashi Hyuga cuando sepa que ella me prefiere a mí – sonrió.

- Pero ella podría enfadarte si te escucha, por lo que sé se gasta un temperamento terrible ¿es cierto que le llaman la fresita sangrienta?

- Si – suspiró – es capaz de matarme si se entera que Hiashi me la apostó y le dije que no me la podía quitar, no llegaría a hokage.

- No creo que ella se entere o si se entera se entera te haga algo malo, por lo que sé, ella te adora desde que la rescataste de…

- ¿No que no nos conociste? – lo interrumpió sorprendido – sólo ella lo sabe.

- Te lo dije, tengo recuerdos del pasado que ustedes me dejaron.

Minato asintió y se sentaron a comer el resto de los alimentos tranquilamente. Luego se acomodaron en torno al fuego y se durmieron tras decidir quien haría la primera guardia.

Naruto se despertó sorprendido al sentir que estaba acomodado sobre las piernas de alguien y que este le acariciaba el cabello.

- Es extraño tener un hijo tan grande que la diferencia contigo no puede ser más de seis años – le dijo notando que estaba despierto – pero me agrada.

- Pero es más extraño que tu padre se vea de casi la misma edad que tú, dattebayo – le respondió – y no sé como llamarte.

- Por mi me puedes llamar papá, si quieres – le sonrió con ternura.

- Esta bien, papá – le sonrió enderezándose – pero tú se lo explicas a ella

- Minato san, es hora de ponernos en movimiento – le dijo el Aburame.

- Bien, desayunaremos fuera de las fronteras de este país, será menos peligroso – se pusieron en pie y se alejaron a toda velocidad luego de borrar todo rastro de su presencia en el lugar.

Avanzaron rápidamente por las zonas desérticas, deteniéndose a la sombra de las altas rocas apenas unos segundos para comprobar si no eran perseguidos, hasta detenerse en los escombros de lo que fuera un castillo feudal.

- Este lugar se me hace familiar – dijo Naruto observando a los ninjas mayores montar una fogata y preparar el desayuno – esto era un país ¿verdad?

- Así es, estamos en el antiguo país del Dragón – dijo Minato – fue destruido hace mucho tiempo por el país del agua, pero no consiguieron lo que querían.

- Con razón se me hacía familiar, recuerdo la historia, ellos armaron una guerra contra Konoha, pero su señor se enfermó y cuando estaban negociando la rendición fueron atacados por otro flanco y destruidos

- Así es, pero uno de sus clanes sobrevivió y vivió en Konoha, soy, somos los últimos representantes del país del Dragón.

- Ya lo sabía – le sonrió Naruto recibiendo un trozo de pan del más robusto de los ninjas – sé sus apellidos, pero no sus nombres ¿será posible que me los den? Simplemente me siento incómodo llamándoles por el apellido.

- Shouza Akimichi – dijo el más robusto y finalmente Naruto lo reconoció como el papá de Shouji, con razón le parecía tan conocido.

- Shiki Aburame – le dijo el otro con mucha seriedad.

- En mi mundo tengo amigos de ambos clanes – les dijo ocultando su sorpresa

- Debes tener muchos amigos – dijo Minato – eres muy amigable.

- Si, tengo bastantes – sonrió – incluso fuera de Konoha tengo otros, en todos lados donde he cumplido misiones ha ganado amigos y hermanos.

- Y seguramente admiradoras tendrás por montones.

- Bueno, tengo un club de fan, pero no son tan locas y acosadoras como las que perseguían a Sasuke, si una vez casi me matan – suspiró.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – dijo Shuoza divertido.

- Verá, no es que me avergüence ¿sabe? Pero fui el último graduado de mi promoción – vio a su padre asombrado – era muy flojo, me la pasaba más tiempo castigado que en clases – explicó.

- Un Uzumaki cualquiera – dijo Shiki – Kushina san era igual.

- Bueno, llegó el día en que nos iban a informar como eran los equipos de genin, así que me presenté, siempre me había sentado donde mismo, pero esa mañana Sasuke estaba a mi lado, así que cuando Sakura, que es mi otra compañera de equipo, llegó, me sacó de vuelo de allí. Sin embargo, las otras chicas de la clase, con excepción de Hinata, se pusieron a pelear por quien se sentaba junto al Uchiha. A mi, en ese tiempo, me gustaba Sakura, así que me subí sobre el escritorio y me puse a mirar a Sasuke para entender que le veían – suspiró sonrojándose – las chicas alentaban a Sasuke que me pegara pero nosotros estábamos enfrascados en una guerra de miradas…

- Le ganaste y por eso se enojaron – dijo Minato al ver que se callaba.

- No, bueno si, pero alguien estaba detrás de mí y me empujó contra Sasuke y… - bajo la mirada – terminamos boca contra boca, entenderás que era el primer beso de Sasuke, igual que el mío, pero por accidente. Ellas enfurecieron y me pegaron hasta cansarse.

- ¿Y nadie hizo nada por defenderte? – dijo Minato molesto.

- La mayoría de los chicos me odiaban y yo tenía tres amigos nada más ¿Qué podían hacer ellos contra una masa de energúmenas celosas?

- ¿Y tu maestro? Debió haber alguno en el salón ¿no?

- No, llegó después, pero yo ya me había recuperado y nadie iba a testificar, fuera de mi grupo de amigos, en mi favor – se encogió de hombros y vio a su padre ponerse furioso – venga, no te enfades por eso, a mí no me preocupa.

- Si alguien le hace daño a mi cachorro lo haré puré – dijo apretando los puños.

- Gracias, pero no te preocupes, ninguno de ellos salió de la academia finalmente, en cambio yo sí – le sonrió divertido.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Minato elevando las cejas.

- Si, solo llegamos al examen chunin tres de los 15 equipos que se formaron en la clase, de los nueve graduados, cuatro eran amigos míos.

- Pero antes dijiste que eran tres – dijo Shiki.

- Sasuke ya era mi amigo para ese entonces, es cierto que nos peleábamos mucho y no decíamos cosas, pero somos amigos desde que aprendimos a trabajar en equipo.

- Jiraiya sama debe haber tenido mucho trabajo con ustedes – dijo Shouza.

- Erosenin no era nuestro maestro jounin, yo lo conocí durante los exámenes chunin – le dijo – mi sensei tenía fijación por cuidar al Uchiha y me dejó con otro maestro – hizo un gesto de fastidio – si no le hubiese dado tanta preferencia a Sasuke tal vez no habría pasado lo que pasó.

- Hablas con amargura – le dijo Shiki sorprendido.

- Verá, mi equipo estaba conformado por los dos genios de la clase y yo – suspiró – Sakura era experta en cuanto a teoría se trataba y Sasuke lo era en cuanto a la práctica, pero luego de nuestra primera misión fuera de Konoha mi maestro se dio cuenta que yo comenzaba a crecer a pasos agigantados, no solo superando a Sakura en cuanto al control de chakra, que tengo en exceso, sino que superando a Sasuke en práctica, yo no me daba cuenta en ese tiempo, pero se debía a que yo solía usar demasiado los clones de sombra en mis prácticas y todo lo que ellos aprendían venía a mí – movió la cabeza – en una misión fue el acabose para Sasuke, lo acusaron de ser el más débil de los Uchiha y finalmente fui yo, el pobre payaso de la clase, quien venció y atrapó al enemigo. Supongo que fue un duro golpe para su orgullo.

- Debió serlo, no cualquiera supera una humillación así, y menos un Uchiha.

- Sakura y yo íbamos a verlo al hospital, dado que terminó con un par de costillas rotas, cuando a él le dio que quería pelear conmigo, subimos a la terraza y peleamos como nunca, usó sus técnicas de fuego y el sharingan, pero no podía contra mis clones, sin dominio de sí, se lanzó en mi contra usando una técnica eléctrica y me vi forzado a usar el rasengan en su contra.

- ¿Sabes usar el rasengan? – dijo Minato asombrado.

- Desde los trece años – le dijo – Bueno, ¿en qué estaba? Si, llegó mi maestro y nos detuvo, yo quedé con el puño metido contra un estanque, igual Sasuke, pero este parecía complacido porque su técnica reventó el estanque apagando en incendio que él mismo provocó, pero mi rasengan había destruido por detrás el estanque y volvió a enfurecerse conmigo.

- Así que un Uchiha de fuego con electricidad – dijo Minato – no es algo muy común entre ellos, pero es más lógico que con agua o tierra.

- Me dijeron que el viento es más compatible con el fuego – dijo Naruto y su padre asintió – mi elemento principal es el viento, aunque, secundariamente puedo usar el fuego, la electricidad y el agua.

- ¿Me dirás ahora que también tienes el contrato con las ranas?

- Y fui entrenado por ellas – le aseguró.

- Creo que es hora que nos pongamos en movimiento – los interrumpió Shouza – si nos demoramos más, pondremos en peligro la misión del siguiente equipo.

Realmente estaban lejos de Konoha, de eso Naruto perfecta se dio cuenta por lo largo del trayecto pese a la velocidad con la que viajaban. Pero sintió algo raro cuando, al pasar por la frontera de la aldea, algo pesado pareció rodearlo. Sabía que la aldea tenía una protección contra los extraños, pero nunca se imaginó siendo considerado extraño el mismo. Así, tan pronto cruzaron la barrera, ocho ambus los rodearon y lo amenazaron con sus kunais. Ni tan pronto los tenía sobre él como estaban volando por el aire a causa de su padre.

- Ni se atrevan a tocarle un pelo – dijo Minato enfurecido.

- Minato san, sabes perfectamente que no está permitido que entren sin permiso ninjas que no son de Konoha – dijo una voz de hombre y Naruto siguió la mirada hasta su dueño, tenía el cabello largo y vestía igual que su padre, pero se le hacía familiar – cualquiera que lo traspase…

- Hiashi Hyuga – dijo Naruto a espaldas de su padre – heredero del Souke.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – le replicó enfurecido al verse reconocido.

- Eso a ti no te interesa – le dijo Minato – iremos a ver al Hokage y luego a ver a Kushina – dijo con toda intención – ella querrá conocerte.

Reiniciaron la marcha y Naruto sentía con mucha claridad las miradas asesinas del padre de Hinata, ahora entendía por qué nunca lo quiso, tal vez no supiera que era hijo del cuarto, pero sabía que lo era de Kushina y no suyo.

- Rendiremos cuentas al Hokage e iremos a comer ramen al Ichiraku – dijo Minato ignorando a los ambus que los rodeaban – a ver si conseguimos lugar.

Naruto asintió complacido mirando de reojo a los ambus que los seguían, al parecer había otro Hyuga en el grupo, ese debía ser el papá de Neji, el gemelo del papá de Hinata, que había muerto por su hermano.

- Oye, ¿Cómo crees que te reciba ella? Teniendo en cuenta que vuelves acompañado de un chico tan guapo como yo – le sonrió.

- Vanidoso – dijo divertido – no tengo ni idea, quizás me mate – se encogió de hombros – o quizás ni le importe.

- ¿Apostamos? Yo creo que sé cómo reaccionará.

- ¿Pretendes ponerla celosa, acaso? – dijo asombrado – te matará.

- Eso si es que le interesas – les dijo el Hyuga molesto dejándolos en la puerta de la oficina del Hokage y desapareciendo al instante.

- A este tipo ya le falla – dijo Minato abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a sus compañeros y a Naruto para entrar él – hokage sama – hizo una reverencia.

- Has traído a un ninja extraño pero que tiene una bandana de Konoha – dijo Sarutobi – ¿me la puedes mostrar?

Y Naruto se la entregó luego de quitársela de la cabeza, sabía que no tendría problemas con ella porque era antigua, o quizás si, porque su dueño original aún estaba vivo y en esa misma habitación.

- El nombre fue borrado con una técnica especial en el país del hierro – dijo Naruto – pero el número de serie es el original.

- Esta serie es de la bandana de Minato – le dijo el hokage.

- Por eso es importante para mi – le dijo Naruto mirando a su padre que se quitó la bandana y la puso junto a la otra – esto tiene una explicación, pero me gustaría contarle la historia sin oídos extraños – señaló la pared.

El Hokage lo miró directamente y asintió mirando a los ninjas camuflados.

- ¿Me permite una técnica especial? – él asintió – bien – juntó las manos y luego hizo dos sellos con los que hizo una delicada película de chakra que impedía la salida de los sonidos en esa habitación.

Hiashi Hyuga avanzaba furioso, maldito Namikase que se creía dueño del corazón de Kushina ¿Qué se habría creído el infeliz?

- Deberías cambiar la cara, hermano – le dijo Hisashi divertido – Minato san parece haberte ganado la partida hace rato.

- Ese no me ha ganado nada – dijo entre dientes, pero cambió la cara al ver a una muchacha pelirroja – Kushina chan – la saludó.

- Me dijeron que Minato kun había regresado de su misión ¿lo han visto?

- Está en la oficina del hokage – les dijo Hisashi mirando a su hermano como diciendo "Te lo dije" – rindiendo cuentas, creo que después iba a ir a comer ramen al Ichiraku después-

- Entonces iré a esperarlo allá – dijo avanzando hacia el lugar.

- Pero venía acompañado – agregó Hiashi malicioso – de alguien a quien es capaz de proteger con su propia vida. Se enojó muchísimo cuando lo detectamos a la entrada de Konoha – agregó.

Kushina lo miró molesta y decidió averiguar quien era esa persona.

- Hiashi, no debiste hacer eso, meterás a Minato san en problemas.

- El infeliz se lo merece, no puede creerse mejor que un Hyuga – replicó.

- Es que él no se cree mejor que un Hyuga, simplemente es mejor que tú.

- Mejor te callas, hermanito – le dijo entre dientes – lo veré muerto.

Naruto caminaba al lado de su padre luego de contarle todo lo que creyó prudente al hokage, este parecía un tanto preocupado, así que se acercó a él sin notar una cabellera pelirroja que se asomaba por una esquina.

- ¿Por qué estás tan angustiado? – le dijo abrazándolo – lo que tenga que pasar pasará, sé que lo harás bien – le dijo obligándolo a levantar la mirada – serás el mejor si lo intentas ¿sabes? – le sonrió.

- Minato – dijo una voz femenina y ambos se sobresaltaron.

- ¿Es ella, verdad? – dijo Naruto tratando de frenar los latidos de su corazón, era tal como la tenía en sus recuerdos – hola, yo soy…

- Minato es mío – le dijo furiosa cogiendo por el cuello al otro rubio besándolo en la boca obligándolo a doblarse entre sus brazos abrazándose a ella para no perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas al suelo – ya lo sabes.

- Je, je – le dijo Naruto divertido mirando hacia donde estaban los Hyuga – creo que no soy el único al que le quedó claro – ambos se ruborizaron y los morenos se fueron – perdón, pero tengo una invitación pendiente a comer ramen a Ichiraku ¿verdad? – le dijo Minato – yo no tengo ningún interés romántico en él, es más, somos familia.

- Ah – dijo mas tranquila – los acompañaré, entonces.

- Soy Naruto – le dijo tendiéndole la mano, ella se la aceptó y sintió una reacción extraña en ella – y sólo estaré un tiempo aquí.

- A tus padres debió gustarles mucho el ramen que te pusieron así – le dijo ella.

- No sé mucho al respecto, pero creo que sí – le sonrió.

Caminaron hacia el restaurante en donde se encontraron con que estaba vacío, al parecer Teguchi estaba abriendo recién y este era menos famoso que en su tiempo, donde normalmente a esa hora estaba lleno a reventar.

- Creo, Naruto, que te puedes quedar en mi departamento mientras tanto – le dijo Minato sentándose ante el mesón – aunque estaremos un tanto estrechos.

- Naruto se quedará conmigo – dijo Kushina – tengo más espacio.

- No es bueno que una mujer soltera tenga un hombre solo viviendo en su casa cuando ella vive sola y menos cuando no es su esposo – dijo una voz que Naruto reconoció al instante.

- Minato también se vendrá a vivir conmigo, Tsunade sama, después de todo, nosotros vamos a casarnos muy pronto – le dijo ella – así podrá ahorrar para la fiesta de nuestra boda – le sonrió al rubio que asintió con una gotita cayéndole por el costado.

- Estos jóvenes de hoy – dijo ella llevándose a una muchachita que Naruto sospechó era Shizune – espero una invitación a su boda – les dijo a lo lejos.

Minato miró al cocinero y le hizo una seña, Naruto tuvo claro que su padre era cliente habitual dado que de inmediato estuvieron tres tazones de humeante ramen frente a ellos.

- Y Harry que dijo que era una simple sopa de fideos – dijo entre dientes – una delicia para un paladar bien entrenado – agregó probando la sopa.

- ¿Y tu amigo por qué opinaba aquello? – le dijo Minato divertido.

- Harry jamás había probado el ramen y no sabía de lo que se perdía, sin embargo, tiene un paladar delicado y lo encontró picante, y eso que no ha probado el miso o el curri, escupiría fuego como un Uchiha – sonrió.

- Te dije que encontraríamos a Minato sensei aquí – dijo una voz de niño y escuchó un gruñido en respuesta – sabes que él ama el ramen y si es de Ichiraku, aún mejor ¿verdad, sensei?

- Ellos son mi equipo – se los presentó a Naruto – Obito Uchiha, Rin Inuzuka, y Kakashi Hakate – dejó para el final al fastidiado ninja cabello plateado.

- Mucho gusto, Naruto Namikase – les sonrió tendiéndoles la mano pero Kakashi lo despreció dándose la vuelta y caminando calle abajo.

- Kakashi es un presumido, todo porque ya es chunin – le dijo Obito – cuando sea jounin será insoportable – agregó.

- Quizás madure – le sonrió Naruto haciendo que el joven se sonrojara.

- ¿Para qué me buscaban? – les dijo Minato sospechoso.

- Supimos que había regresado y queríamos saber si habría alguna misión para nosotros – le contestó Rin – y no lo encontramos en la torre del hokage, Obito dijo que estabas aquí, pero Kakashi dijo que te habías ido a descansar a casa, y como apostara y perdiera, se enojó.

- Bueno, de momento no tenemos ninguna misión, pero ya les conseguiré algo mañana – les revolvió el cabello – soy bueno, pero nunca tanto como para no necesitar un descanso ¿saben? Y debo acomodar a Naruto. ¿Por qué no me buscan mañana? Quizás les tenga algo.

- Bien, entonces es mejor que vayamos a entrenar, ¿no crees, Rin? – y los dos salieron del local tranquilamente.

- Creo que Kakashi se está buscando una reprimenda – dijo Kushina.

Minato continuó comiendo y Naruto prefirió no decir nada, ese muchachito era demasiado opuesto al Kakashi que él conocía, ya le preguntaría cuando estuviera de regreso en casa qué le había pasado para cambiar tanto.

Sasuke golpeó el espejo al ver sólo su reflejo ante él y luego se volteó hacia Harry enfadado hasta decir basta, tanto que había encendido el sharingan.

- Tranquilo – dijo Heero manteniéndose fuera de su alcance visual – debe haber alguna explicación para tan extraño fenómeno.

- Que yo sepa, el espejo no te lleva a ninguna parte – dijo Harry rascándose una ceja – tiene que haber una conexión entre los deseos del corazón de Naruto, los que fueron tan fuertes que lo trasladaron – tomó un libro y comenzó a buscar – me hace falta Hermione – suspiró molesto.

- Pero me tienes a mí – le dijo Draco moviendo las hojas apresuradamente buscando algo en especial – aquí está:

"El espejo de Oesed tiene la extraña cualidad de entregarnos una visión de lo que más desea ver nuestro corazón. Un hombre que es feliz realmente con su vida, se parará ante él y sólo verá su reflejo".

- Eso ya lo sabíamos – le dijo Dúo viendo como Sasuke trataba de calmarse.

"Pero el espejo puede hacer excepciones, pero sólo con aquellos cuyos deseos en sus corazones sean tan fuertes como la magia que llevan dentro".

- Y siendo Naruto quien es, lo más probable es que lo haya trasladado a donde él desearía haber estado – dijo Heero preocupado – pero ¿Dónde?

- Ya sé donde está – dijo Sasuke sentándose a la mesa cubriendo su rostro con las manos – en alguna época de Konoha donde sus dos padres estén juntos y lo quieran a él. Tal vez unos veinte años atrás.

- Debemos encontrar una manera de traerlo de regreso – dijo Dúo.

- Pero ¿y si no quiere regresar? Allí tendrá todo el amor de sus padres que no tuvo en el pasado – le replicó Sasuke – los conocerá bien.

- Pero no es la realidad – le dijo Harry – debemos tener confianza que él mismo buscará una forma de regresar a tu lado – trató de conformarlo – y nosotros debemos abrirle el camino de regreso.

- Yo sé que el dobe me quiere, pero quizás no tanto comop siempre quiso al cuarto hokage, aún cuando no tenía ni idea de quienes eran sus padres – dijo manteniendo cerrados los ojos – son muy pocos en Konoha los que saben o sospechan la verdad, no sé cómo se enteró Naruto porque el tercero se lo ocultó con la intención de decírselo antes de convertirlo en el quinto hokage, pero él murió antes de decírselo cuando teníamos trece años – levantó la mirada hacia el espejo – fueron muy pocas las veces en que lo vi llorar de pena, las pocas veces que lloraba era de rabia e impotencia, pero hubo una ocasión en la que hasta el tercero se enfureció.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasó? – dijo Harry preocupado.

- Estabamos recién ingresados a la academia y habría una reunión de padres, todos los niños señalaron a Naruto en la clase porque él estaba solo – suspiró – y uno de los padres, el cual no era ninja precisamente, dijo que quien querría un monstruo como él, que quizás por eso lo abandonaron – movió la cabeza – Iruka sensei no atinó a responder, pero mi padre lo hizo salir por la ventana del salón de un golpe y cuatro ambus se lo llevaron. El tercero volvió la mirada hacia Iruka y este se puso rojo sin decir nada, pero Naruto se había salido del salón, yo lo encontré dos horas más tarde sobre la cabeza esculpida en la piedra del cuarto hokage llorando y pidiéndole al que no sabía su padre la fortaleza para conseguir que la gente lo quisiera como a él.

- La vida de Naruto ha de haber sido muy triste – dijo Dúo – yo no tuve mucha gente que me quisiera, pero nadie me odiaba.

- Yo nunca entendí como sostenía esa sonrisa en sus labios, quizás por eso me enamoré de él – suspiró Sasuke.

- El libro no dice nada sobre el fenómeno del espejo – intervino Draco tratando de no mostrarse conmovido por la historia del otro rubio – necesitaremos otro libro de la biblioteca – se puso de pie y se alejó.

Naruto miró la casa por enésima vez, si su mamá había vivido con tanta holgura en Konoha ¿Por qué tenía un mísero departamento? Y más encima debía pagar arriendo, cosa que se llevaba la mitad de su sueldo cada vez. Cuando regresara a Konoha se lo iba a reclamar a Tsunade, eso era un hecho, o quizás fuera mejor que se fuera a vivir al barrio Uchiha con Sasuke, después de todo él tenía una casa enorme con todo y dojo para entrenar.

- ¡Naruto! – le pareció escuchar su voz a lo lejos y se asomó a la puerta de la habitación que le había asignado su madre.

- Así que aquí estás – le dijo Minato – ando un tanto perdido en esta casa tan enorme, estoy acostumbrado a tener poco espacio a mi alrededor, ¿te parece que vayamos a mi departamento a buscar algunas cosas sin Kushina? Ella está ocupada preparando una gran recepción para nosotros – le sonrió.

- Bueno, yo también tengo un departamento chiquito, cocina, comedor, dormitorio y baño, creo que no podría con más – sonrió a su vez olvidado del llamado de su esposo – si apenas contengo el desorden.

Minato sonrió y caminaron en silencio por las concurridas calles de la aldea hasta llegar a un edificio que Naruto reconoció de inmediato, subieron al cuarto piso y Naruto reconoció también la puerta ¡era el mismo lugar en que viviera él por tantos años antes que Pein destruyera casi por completo la aldea.

- Es poco lo que tengo – le dijo Minato a modo de disculpa – pero no es que no pueda costearme otro lugar, sino que así no acumulo cosas y ahorro lo suficiente para darle un hogar a la familia que formaremos con Kushina.

- Pero ella tiene esa enorme casa en la que vive ¿no te acompleja?

- Un poco, pero como ella es medio pariente de Tsunade Sama vive en las propiedades de la familia del primer hokage – se encogió de hombros.

- Y después vivirán en la residencia del cuarto hokage, no sé para qué te angustias – le dijo entrando al departamento dirigiéndose de inmediato a la habitación – ¿sabes? Yo también viví aquí – se sentó en la cama viendo a su padre alzar las cejas y luego tomó las fotos que estaban a su lado en la mesita de noche – erosenin tenía esta foto entre las cosas que me heredó, y esta foto es de tu equipo de genin.

- Siempre ha tenido esa cara de fastidio este Kakashi – tomó la imagen – me pregunto cómo llegará a ser en el futuro con su equipo genin.

- Sólo ha tenido uno en toda su carrera como jounin de Konoha, al resto los ha despachado sin dejarlos ser ninjas, a mi… - se calló, si seguía diría cosas que no debía.

Sin embargo, Minato captó el mensaje, no por nada era considerado un genio.

- Así que Kakashi será tu maestro jounin – dijo y Naruto asintió molesto consigo mismo – pero no pareces portar las enseñanzas que hoy pregona.

- No sé que le pasó, pero mi sensei es totalmente diferente a tu alumno – dejó la foto a un lado – es un pervertido de tomo y lomo, audaz e intrépido lector de las novelas Icha Icha que escribía erosenin…

- No me extraña de Jiraiya sensei, siempre ha sido pervertido, pero ¿Kakashi? - movió la cabeza – debe ser un error.

- Estamos hablando de Kakashi Hakate, el hijo del Colmillo blanco de Konoha – le aseguró – es más hábil que muchos ninjas de la aldea, pero tiene un punto débil que yo le supe explotar en su momento, las novelas esas.

- El cambio tiene que ser muy drástico, entonces – movió la cabeza – no hay nada fuera de las reglas que lo conmueva.

- No lo sé, pero se la pasa diciéndome que me parezco tanto a él y poniendo unas sonrisas tan extrañas que me erizan los pelos.

- Así que Kakashi crecerá para ser un hentai, pobre Konoha – se rió y tomó su bolsa de una silla para guardar unas cuantas cosas y las fotografías – será mejor que regresemos a la casa de Kushina antes que note nuestra ausencia y nos mate – agregó echándose al hombro el bolso.

Caminaban por la calle cuando Naruto escuchó nuevamente la voz de sasuke llamándolo, se volteó para ver de donde provenía la voz, pero no pudo localizar desde donde venía…

Continuará…

Perdonen la tardanza, no tengo excusas esta vez, pero lo he hecho un poco más largo para compensar la demora, cada día he querido escribir un poco pero siempre hay algo que lo impide, pero ahora que mi muso anda cerca, aprovecharé de avanzar tanto como pueda.

Gracias y espero sus comentarios.

Shio Zhang.

Y es cierto, sin comentarios no habrá más lemon.

Wing Zero.


	12. El regreso de Naruto

Tres mundos cruzados

Tengo una duda que quizás ustedes me ayuden a resolver, dos de los ukes son fijos, Draco y Dúo, pero en el caso de Naruto y Sasuke, me dejaron en empate todo, sin embargo, para seguir la lógica del relato, debería ser Sasuke quien terminara embarazado. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Porque eso me lo terminaría por sacar de carácter.

En fin, espero sus opiniones por si creen que los hijos de shinigami (Sasuke, Draco y Dúo) deben ser los embarazados o si los hijos del sol (Naruto, Heero y Harry).

El regreso de Naruto

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que llegó a la Konoha del pasado y desde entonces vivía con sus padres, claro que más con Kushina que con Minato dado que era un ninja de alto nivel y tenía que cumplir misiones con sus genins por la aldea, pero las tardes las pasaba con él. Sin embargo, algo lo inquietaba, siempre, a la misma hora, escuchaba la voz de Sasuke llamándolo por el pasillo, casi siempre a la hora que regresaba su padre, y no podía localizarlo.

- Pareces triste, hijo – le dijo Kushina mientras le servía la cena. Y es que ella había detectado desde un principio quien era él y Naruto se había quejado que como, siendo hijo de dos genios, él no lo era también.

- Estaba pensando en los míos – recibió una mirada molesta – me refiero a los de mi presente – se defendió – siento que me llaman pero no consigo conectar con Sasuke, echo de menos nuestras broncas diarias y…

- Huele delicioso ¿me convidarías a cenar, pequeña? – dijo una voz masculina.

Naruto se puso de pie como impelido por un resorte y sin pensarlo siquiera saltó sobre el hombre de largo cabello blanco abrazándolo con fuerza y cayendo ambos al suelo.

- Me cayó un rayo amarillo y anaranjado – le dijo a Minato que se reía.

- Que bueno verte, shishio – le dijo Naruto sin soltarlo – te ves muy bien.

- Naruto – le dijo su padre y este reaccionó soltando al ninja pervertido.

- Lo siento, lo volví a hacer – dijo ayudando al mayor a ponerse de pie – se me olvida que no estoy en casa – hizo una inclinación – bienvenido, gamasenin.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú de aquello? – le dijo Jiraiya sorprendido – Minato…

- Este es mi hijo ¿recuerdas que te dije que había llegado del futuro y no me creíste? Pues bien, te presento a Naruto Namikaze.

- Vaya, vaya – le puso las manos en los hombros – eres igualito a Minato, un poco más guapo, creo yo – agregó por picar al otro rubio.

- La belleza se la heredé a mi mamá – le contestó divertido – es un gusto volver a verte – lo abrazó nuevamente.

- Actúas como si hace mucho tiempo que no me vieras – se rió.

- Más de dos años – replicó – estuvimos entrenando el rasegan y el evitar caer en los genjutsus, pero nunca te pude mostrar lo que había conseguido para perfeccionarlo – bajó la mirada, le dolía pensar en la muerte del hombre que quiso como a un abuelo – lo siento, no se me quita lo llorón – trató de sonreír.

- Creo que ahora sí me voy a ofender – dijo Minato – conmigo no actuaste así.

- Bueno, es tu culpa por no pasar más tiempo conmigo – le dijo Naruto recuperando el ánimo – quizás les pueda mostrar a ambos lo que conseguí.

- No sin antes haberte comido todas tus verduras – lo amenazó su madre.

- Mamá, si ni a ti te gustan las verduras ¿Por qué me las tengo que comer yo?

- No discutas con tu madre y sentémonos a comer – dijo Minato viendo que Kushina se comenzaba a enfadar – a mi tampoco me gustan y me las como.

- Me contaron que estás agregado en la avanzada que va hacia el puente de la roca – dijo Jiraiya – y que a Kakashi lo ascendieron a Jounin ¿es cierto? - Minato asintió – creo que es demasiado joven…

- No quiero que hablen de la guerra en la mesa – lo amenazó Kushina.

- Si, mejor nos cuentas cómo te fue en tu misión de investigación – dijo Minato.

- ¿Qué tipo de investigación hacías? – dijo Naruto sospechoso – porque cuando yo te conocí tu investigación era acerca de la anatomía femenina.

- Ese es un hobby – le dijo este divertido – ¿a qué hombre no le gustan las buenas curvas? Habría que estar mal de la cabeza.

- Pues a tu amigo Orochimaru nunca le han interesado – dijo molesto.

- Así que lo conociste – dijo Minato – tienes razón, Orochimaru sama es bastante extraño, te mira con una mirada, no sé si lasciva, pero no me gusta.

- No hablemos de él, se me eriza la piel de puro nombrarlo – dijo Jiraiya.

- Coman y no hablen inconvenientes – los regaño Kushina y los tres hombres asintieron comiendo en silencio para no provocar su enfado.

Estaban los tres hombres sentados en el jardín de la casa compartiendo el té. Naruto no se decidía a mostrarles todo su poder y se mantenía en silencio.

- No sé que te pasa, hijo, pero si no quieres mostrar, no hay problema.

- Se los mostraré, pero no se enojen ¿si? Lo conseguí gracias a ustedes.

- No creo que seas tan bueno como presumes – le dijo Jiraiya divertido.

- No presumo, incluso Fugasaku me dijo que había superado en técnica al propio Rikoudo senin – le dijo dejando el vaso sobre la bandeja – espero que el contrato con las ranas sea válido aquí también – cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar chakra a su alrededor asombrando a Jiraiya cuando su cara cambió – este es el modo ermitaño perfeccionado.

- No se vale, yo necesito de pá y má para hacerlo sin perder tiempo.

- Yo no puedo fusionarme con ellos, pero encontré la manera de hacerlo sin perder tiempo – sonrió – los clones de sombra me ayudaron mucho.

- Ya veo, a mí jamás se me ocurrió – dijo Jiraiya – y eso que también los uso.

- En realidad, no fue idea mía, sino de mi maestro Jounin cuando perfeccionaba el rasengan, él me explicó para qué servían y me puso a entrenar con 100 clones para aprender a usar el chakra de viento.

- ¿Cien clones de sombra? – dijo Mnato asombrado – es mucho chakra.

- Puedo hacer mil sin problemas – lo miró y sonrió, él no sabía después de todo de Kyuubi – les haré el fuuton rasen shuriken, pero en miniatura – acumuló chakra en su mano y comenzó a realizar una esfera de energía pequeñita que poco a poco comenzó a cambiar en cuatro aspas que giraban a gran velocidad a unos centímetros de sus dedos – la primera vez que la usé fue en modo normal y no se podía lanzar, le di tantos golpes al enemigo en el cuerpo que ningún secreto se le pudo extraer y dañé bastante mi brazo, cuando la hice en este modo la pude lanzar, pero tiene un límite de cinco shurikens por vez.

- Dices "en este modo" – dijo Minato sospechoso – ¿acaso tienes otro?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, no en respuesta, sino a su olvido. Estaba hablando con uno de los legendarios genios de su aldea, debió haberlo recordado, pero no le podía mostrar el modo Biju, eso sí le diría como había muerto en su época y podría poner en riesgo su presente.

- Creo que ya han acosado suficiente a Naruto – dijo Kushina molesta de pie a sus espaldas – ya hizo suficiente con mostrarles lo que nunca consiguiran.

- Es hora de descansar, mañana partimos al campo de batalla – suspiró Minato poniéndose de pie – me gustaría que el país del viento se dejase de fastidiar y que el tercer kasekage se cansara de tratar de destruir Konoha.

- Maldita guerra, ya ha cobrado muchas vidas ¿Cuántas más se han de perder? – dijo Jiraiya molesto – y ni siquiera somos nosotros quien la buscamos, a este paso nunca encontraremos la paz.

- La paz llegará a su debido tiempo – dijo Naruto – cuando los ninjas dejemos de pensar en nosotros mismos como simples armas de guerra.

Sasuke no dejaba de pasearse por alrededor de la pileta del jardín, por más que habían buscado y buscado en los libros de la biblioteca, no habían encontrado nada sobre el espejo de Oesed que les ayudara a encontrar una pista sobre cómo traer de vuelta a Naruto. En varias ocasiones había tenido la impresión de haber contactado con el rubio, pero el lapso era tan corto que no podía decir que era así realmente.

Sentado junto a la pileta, estaba Dúo mirando al moreno pasearse una vez más, entendía lo que sentía, era como cuando Heero detonó a su gundam en aquella base, diablos, si lo creyó muerto y que nunca más iba a ver sus lindos ojos de hielo, que jamás probaría sus labios… Si, perder a un ser querido era doloroso, pero más cuando sabes que está vivo y demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo, como siempre pensó de Heero.

Draco los miraba desde la distancia, él era muy diferente de todos los demás, claro, su infancia no había sido la mejor viviendo siempre en un hogar en donde la magia negra estaba a la orden del día, las broncas entre su padre y su abuelo se repetían constantemente, pero él jamás resultó dañado y creció en un hogar donde era amado, quizás no como se debía, pero amado. De eso había tenido pruebas cuando su madre se arriesgó a la ira del Lord Oscuro sólo por saber si él se encontraba a salvo, lo mismo que su padre. Hasta cierto punto se sentía identificado con Sasuke, ambos habían crecido en familias orgullosas de su largo linaje y poder y ambas familias habían caído en desgracia por la ambición desmedida de poder de uno de sus integrantes, pero allí acababa todo parecido, si bien el vivió la soledad, esta no fue por causas externas, él lo prefería así para no tener que dar cuenta de sus actos, pero Sasuke se había quedado huérfano a los ocho años a cargo de una aldea que lo quería más por lo que representaba que por lo que era, resultando herido con su lástima y sin querer tener a nadie más a su alrededor que pudiera volver a causar el mismo tipo de dolor.

- Cada cual tiene sus profundas sombras – dijo Sasuke mirando su reflejo en el agua – y somos nosotros los que más necesitamos la luz.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le dijo Dúo confundido.

- La luz engendra las sombras – le dijo volviéndose hacia él – si no hay luz ¿Dónde quedan las sombras? Sólo queda oscuridad, nada se distingue, ninguna silueta puede verse. Pero la luz es una sola y las sombras mueren si ella no está – miró a Draco – cada uno necesita de su luz.

- Lo que quieres decir es que nosotros los necesitamos a ellos, pero ellos pueden vivir sin nosotros – dijo Draco.

- No exactamente – dijo el moreno mirando hacia el cielo – la luz siempre proyectará sombras, unas grandes y otras pequeñas, pero es nuestro deber estar siempre cerca como para que nos noten ¿no les parece?

- Quieres decir que debemos hacer algo para que la luz se concentre hacia nosotros y no se proyecte hacia otros lados ¿verdad? – dijo Dúo.

- Harry, Heero y Naruto son luz de nuestras vidas y debe haber algo que consiga que ellos no dejen de ser nuestra luz – sintieron pasos y los tres se volvieron hacia los que se reunían con ellos – espero buenas noticias.

- Encontramos algo, pero debemos ir a Londres – dijo Harry molesto – el libro que necesitamos se encuentra en el ministerio de magia y tengo que contactarme con la única persona de confianza que me lo puede entregar – miró al rubio – Arthur Weasley.

- Entonces, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha – dijo Sasuke – un día de ausencia de Naruto es una eternidad para mí.

Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido, pero decidió callar su opinión al respecto.

Naruto estaba molesto, es cierto y comprendía perfectamente el hecho de no poder participar de la guerra, sabía que no podía ni debía alterar aún más el curso de la historia de la aldea, pero tampoco podía explicárselo a nadie ajeno a su familia y a los ninjas que sabían su historia. Y era eso lo que lo tenía más amoscado, el que Hiashi Hyuga se lo restregara en la cara,

- Pues es más extraño que usted, gran heredero del clan Hyuga – le dijo con sarcasmo – no se encuentre allí también ¿o es que temen que se muera?

- Me marcho hoy – le dijo molesto – y tú te quedarás aquí cuidando viudas.

- Pero Minato Namikaze ya está hace una semana allá como general de división – le replicó – y él está sacando la cara por la familia – dijo consiguiendo romper el aplomo del ojiperla – quizás sea lo mejor que me quede en casa, así no seré testigo de su humillación, señor Hyuga – le dijo alejándose de él.

Naruto podía sentir el Byakugan taladrarle la espalda, pero sabía que el hombre no le haría nada porque eso significaría no salir de Konoha rumbo a la guerra.

- Sólo te diré algo, no recuperaré el cadáver de Minato – le aseguró.

- No será necesario, él regresará a salvo para casarse con Kushina Uzumaki.

La gente miraba divertida al joven rubio que resultó ser pariente de Minato Namikaze, ambos eran tan simpáticos y guapos que era un gusto verlos caminar por Konoha conversando sobre cosas que sólo ellos entendían, muchas suspiraban cuando ambos se reían y se lamentaban que el mayor fuese a casarse, claro que ninguna lo hacía abiertamente, no querían ganarse el odio de su futura señora, era archiconocido su mal genio.

Naruto entró en el Ichiraku ramen a comer, su madre no estaba el Konoha y no estaba de ánimo como para limpiar luego el desorden que solía dejar en la cocina luego de prepararse de comer.

- ¿Lo de siempre? – le dijo Teguchi divertido.

- Si – le dijo – ese Hyuga ¿Quién se cree que es? Una pateadura con él.

- Es heredero del clan más poderoso de Konoha – le dijo un muchachito que Naruto reconoció como Iruka Umino – al menos eso dice.

- Y un comino – le replicó Naruto – el clan más poderoso de Konoha es el Sarutobi ¿no es su líder el hokage? – el muchacho asintió – y quizás los Uchiha, después de todo ellos son una de las familias fundadoras de Konoha y sus ancestros eran amigos del primer y segundo hokage.

- Sabes muchas cosas de la aldea para llevar sólo un mes aquí.

- Soy muy curioso – le replicó – en fin, no debería molestarme tanto, él sólo busca fastidiarme porque le gusta Kushina san y ella será la esposa de Minato.

- Minato sensei es un hombre muy valiente y poderoso – dijo Iruka – no hay nadie como él en todas las aldeas ninjas – aseguró mirando el tazón de ramen.

- Sírvale a mi cuenta un ramen de cerdo a mi amigo aquí – le dijo al hombre mayor y este asintió – eres muy joven para andar sólo por estos lados.

- Mi mamá y mi papá están en el frente de batalla en el escuadrón amarillo.

- No te preocupes, ellos regresarán a salvo – le sonrió – por su regreso – le dijo separando los palillos para comer – gracias por la comida – y atacó su tazón.

- Gracias por la comida – repitió Iruka imitándolo.

- Oye, Naruto, sé que no te gusta hablar de algunas cosas, pero ¿de donde vienes no tienes novia? – le dijo Tegushi divertido.

- No, pero estoy casado – le dijo y escuchó un sonido de decepción a sus espaldas – mi pareja debe estar desesperada, creo.

- ¿Cómo que cree? – dijo Iruka intrigado.

- Bueno, no hemos estado casados mucho tiempo y esta ausencia no creo que le haga mucho bien a nuestra relación – suspiró dejando el tazón vacío a un lado – siendo como es, lo más probable es que me mate cuando regrese.

- Pues no lo veo intentando regresar a lado – dijo Iruka inocentemente.

- Cuando Minato regrese de la guerra me podré marchar a buscarle.

Algo atroz había pasado en el campo de batalla, el puente del viento, por las noticias que llegaban a la aldea desde allá, si bien Konoha había ganado muchas bajas se habían generado y las mujeres de los ninjas se agolpaban para saber de sus seres queridos, misión que había recaído en Naruto, desgraciadamente.

- A ver, señoras – dijo con firmeza – de a una me dan los nombres de sus esposos, pero empecemos en orden – les pidió – en orden alfabético y por clanes primero, las familias civiles luego.

Así cada clan pudo oír los nombres de los vivos y los muertos, pero se sorprendió al llegar al clan Uchiha.

- Único caído, Obito Uchiha – dijo con la voz a punto de romperse, el equipo de su padre había sido atacado siendo que ellos estaban sólo de mensajeros detrás del campo de batalla – regresan a casa: Fugaku, Itzaku…

Muchas personas lloraban a su alrededor, pero una en especial llamó su atención, al parecer era la madre de Obito, y junto a ella reconoció a la madre de Sasuke que llevaba de la mano al que estaba seguro era Itachi ¿Cómo podía llevar a un niño tan pequeño a recibir semejante noticia? Con razón se volvió loco con el tiempo.

- Familia Umino, un herido pero nadie muerto – le dijo a los abuelos de Iruka, el que se relajó visiblemente.

Los civiles se agolparon hacia él y tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para entregar la información, la gran mayoría de los caídos habían sido de familias que no eran ninjas, por lo que era más doloroso entregar la información, era igual que cuando terminó su propia guerra contra Madara. A propósito del imbécil eso, en qué estaría en esos momentos, porque sabía que estaba esperando su momento para volver a atacar Konoha.

Miró nuevamente el listado, ni su padre ni su madre figuraban entre los heridos, pero ni miró la lista de los muertos, sabía que ellos regresarían con vida, sólo que entre los heridos estaba Kakashi y no había nadie que lo reclamara, de seguro su padre lo llevaba con ellos.

- La caravana regresa esta tarde a la aldea – dijo luego que los llantos parecieron acallarse – los heridos graves serán derivados al hospital de Konoha a cargo de Tsunade sama, los leves serán derivados a sus hogares y los cuerpos de sus difuntos serán entregados por el cuerpo de investigación en el hall principal de la oficina del Hokage – miró a los Uchiha – Señora Uchiha, necesito hablar con usted – le pidió escoltándola hacia la oficina del Hokage – lamentablemente, debo informarle que su hijo no ha podido ser recuperado del campo de batalla, aún desconocemos el motivo, y el equipo al que pertenecía resultó herido, dudo que podamos obtener información sobre ello.

- O sea, que Obito nunca tendrá una tumba – dijo ella casi llorando.

- Señora, murió como un héroe protegiendo la vida de sus camaradas – le tendió la mano – quizás no regrese, pero cada vez que lo recuerde, vivirá.

- Gracias – lo abrazó – era el menor de mis hijos y nunca reveló su sharingan, pero creo que no ha desmerecido ante Fugaku al defender a sus compañeros.

Naruto cerró los ojos traspasado por su dolor, ella era tan Uchiha que no podía llorar, pero por dentro se desmoronaba poco a poco, quizás fue por eso que Sasuke nunca llegó a conocerla, ella había muerto quizás antes que su esposo.

- El recibirá los honores de héroe de Konoha, como se merece.

Londres en ese tiempo era tan distinto al que conocían Heero y Dúo, que se sentían perdidos, pero nunca tan incómodos como se sentía Sasuke, este por más que trataba de no aparentar la molestia, no conseguía guardar el aplomo necesario para pasar por alto las miradas extrañas que recibía por su manera de hablar y su peinado, en especial de los estirados londinenses muggles.

Harry notaba los denodados esfuerzos que hacía el Uchiha por no mostrar el temperamento que parecía estar bajo la piel a punto de hacer erupción. Es cierto que Naruto también había recibido ese tipo de miradas, pero parecía afectarle menos ser el centro de atención que a su esposo.

- El metro nos llevará cerca del ministerio de magia, pero sólo entraremos Draco y yo – dijo Harry – los dejaré en mi casa con Kreacher, él les preparará lo que quieran de comer mientras nosotros llegamos.

- ¿Has conservado el elfo de la familia Black? – le dijo Draco.

- ¿Tienes casa en Londres? – le dijo Heero mirando los altos edificios.

- Es una mansión mágica, así que van a tener que cerrar los ojos mientras activo el conjuro para aparecerla – les dijo y ellos obedecieron – ahora, vengan conmigo, les presentaré a Kreacher – el elfo apareció desde la cocina emocionado al escuchar la voz de su amo – ellos son mis invitados, y él es Draco Malfoy, el hijo de la señorita Narcisa.

- Yo atenderé a los señores con mucho gusto – dijo el elfo inclinándose hasta el suelo – los señoritos estarán cómodos aquí y Keacher los cuidará.

- Bien te encargamos a Sasuke, Heero y Dúo – le dijo Harry al elfo – Draco y yo ya volvemos, vamos a buscar algo y volvemos.

- Como el amo ordene, Kreacher acomodará a los invitados y preparará la comida que ellos quieran – accedió haciendo una nueva reverencia.

Draco y Harry salieron divertidos y el elfo se volvió hacia los visitantes con una sonrisa extrañamente maliciosa, pero Sasuke activó el sharigan asustándolo.

- El señorito Sasuke es de sangre pura – dijo temeroso.

- No intentes cosas malas con nosotros – le dijo tratando de mantener la calma – y nosotros seremos cariñosos con Kreacher ¿entiendes?

- Como diga el señorito Sasuke – siguió asustado.

- Basta, Sasuke – le dijo Dúo abrazando al elfo ocultándolo de sus ojos – el pobre Kreacher ya entendió ¿verdad? – acarició al elfo.

- El señorito Dúo es muy dulce, será muy buena madre – dijo el elfo.

- Ah, no, no me salgas con eso que parezco mujer ¿eh?

- No, el señorito Dúo es muy hombre – le sonrió más calmado – perdonen el ataque, Kreacher no es malo, son las malas costumbres de antes.

- Me parece bien – dijo Heero – no creo que podamos contener a Sasuke si lo provocas una vez más hasta que regrese Naruto.

Naruto estaba sentado junto a la cabecera de Kakashi, el pobre estaba deprimido por la muerte de Obito, a su mamá le había costado un triunfo hacer que comiera cada día para que no adelgazara aún más.

- ¿Te puedo contar algo, Kakashi? – le dijo y este lo miró sin responder – mi maestro me enseñó algo cuando tuve mi primer entrenamiento genin – sacó algo del bolsillo y lo agitó – estos cascabeles significan mucho para mí, aunque terminé amarrado al poste, siempre recordaré lo que me dijo: "el que no cumple con las reglas es escoria, pero el que abandona a sus compañeros es peor que la escoria" – vio a Kakashi abrir enorme los ojos – yo me he quedado con eso, y con algo que aprendí en mi primera misión "no voy a retirar mis palabras, ése es mi camino del ninja" – le sonrió – no sé que te haya pasado, pero no creo que Obito quisiera que te sintieras culpable por su muerte, él dio su vida por proteger la tuya, tanto así te quiso, por eso tienes que vivir.

- Yo fui tan malo con él – le dijo comenzando a llorar – y me he quedado con uno de sus ojos – Naruto se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó – y ni siquiera le pude pedir disculpas por el daño que le hice todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

- Seguro que él te perdonó – le acarició el cabello y le bajó la bandana sobre el ojo sharingan – pero úsalo sólo cuando sea estrictamente necesario ¿si?

- Vaya, veo que estas haciendo buenas migas con Kakashi – dijo Minato desde la puerta – no lo estarás pervirtiendo, ¿verdad, Naruto?

- Creo que conseguí sacarlo de la depresión – lo soltó – ahora, Kakashi ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Mamá te preparará algo especial.

Kakashi lo miró intrigado ¿de quien le hablaba?

- Adoptamos a Naruto – le dijo Minato a modo de explicación – y jugamos a las casitas, así que Kushina es la mamá, yo el papá y él es el hijo.

- Y tú serás el hijo menor hasta que yo me vaya.

- Mientras estaba en el hospital escuché a las enfermeras murmurando que lamentablemente estabas casado – le dijo Kakashi.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que estás casado? ¿No que sólo tienes 18 años?

- Eh, bueno, no llevaba más de una semana casado cuando llegué aquí – se defendió – y de seguro me matará cuando regrese, después de todo es Uchiha y no creo que le guste demasiado encontrarse lejos…

- Y Uchiha, encima – dijo Kushina desde la puerta – al menos no es un Hyuga, son aún más insoportable – se acercó a ellos – y sus padres ¿Quiénes son?

- Mamá – le reclamó Naruto recordándole que Kakashi no sabia de aquello.

- Kakashi ¿quieres ramen o algo más? – intervino Minato antes que se armara una pelea y el peliplateado decantó por el famoso ramen.

Si a Harry le extrañó lo cariñoso que era Kreacher con los extranjeros, Draco no pudo notarlo, pero si notó que Harry movía la cabeza cada vez que el elfo inclinaba las orejas ante la mirada penetrante del Uchiha.

- Algo hizo Kreacher ¿verdad? – Le dijo a Dúo y este asintió – me imagino que las viejas costumbres Black no se pierden de la noche a la mañana – suspiró – y Sasuke no creo que sea el hombre más paciente de la Tierra como para pasarlo por alto – miró al otro moreno.

- Soy Uchiha y, por lo tanto, malicioso por naturaleza – se defendió este – no alcanzó a hacer nada, pero creo que lo asusté con el sharingan.

- Esos ojos rojos te hacen pensar en un demonio – lo defendió Dúo molesto.

- Bueno, según me dijo Kyuubi, el chakra de mis ojos es mucho más maligno que el suyo, así que supongo que puedes decir aquello – dijo Sasuke.

- El lord oscuro tenía esa mirada roja, sedienta de sangre – dijo el elfo.

- Pues la mía no está sedienta de sangre, sino de poder – le dijo Sasuke – no que vaya a salir en pos de él, soy un vengador no un tirano ansioso de poder.

- Bien, el señor Weasley nos consiguió un par de libros que nos pueden servir – les dijo Harry tratando de desviar el tema – los revisaremos mientras Kreacher nos trae té – el elfo asintió desapareciendo en la cocina.

- A Dúo no le agrada el té – dijo Heero divertido viendo la cara que ponía su trenzado – al menos no como lo preparan en Japón – son rió a medias.

- Ah, bueno, pero este es té británico, creo que no es igual.

Se sentaron en una gran sala de estar alrededor de una antigua mesa con patas aleonadas finamente talladas. Sasuke miró los cuadros a su alrededor y notó que estos, al igual que los del colegio, se movían.

- No te preocupes, ninguno de ellos tiene otro cuadro fuera de aquí – le dijo Harry comprendiendo su mirada – el único lo sacamos de aquí hace tiempo.

Draco tomó uno de los libros, estaba molesto desde la visita al ministerio, todo el mundo los había abordado diciendo tonterías, preguntando sobre donde habían estado, qué que habían hecho, por qué llegaban juntos, que había aparecido un contrato de vinculación entre ellos en la sección de matrimonios mágicos, que donde habían pasado la luna de miel. Draco había esperado la reacción de Harry pavoneándose de algo, pero el gryffindor los había mandado de paseo diciendo que no pensaba decirles nada de nada y luego lo había arrastrado a la oficina del Señor Weasley, le pidió el libro y regresaron a Grimauld place. Y él que todo ese tiempo había pensado que a Harry le gustaba llamar la atención y era lo que menos le gustaba.

- El libro dice que sólo en dos ocasiones el espejo de Oesed ha mostrado todo su poder a los brujos blancos – dijo Draco luego de revisarlo un buen rato – y al parecer hay mucha similitud con Naruto – miró a Sasuke – les leeré la historia, aunque el autor dice que se trata de una simple leyenda:

"El espejo de Oesed le cumplió el deseo a un joven mago blanco, el que luego de pararse frente a él desapareció en una brillante luz que lo absorbió. Era este mago un joven cuyos linajes mágicos desaparecían en tiempos ancestrales, siendo su padre descendiente de una familia que consideraba a los suyos como una manada y cuyo líder daría la vida por sus cachorros, era su madre descendiente de las más bellas náyades, pero su familia había sido perseguida y exterminada por tener una magia incontrolable, contando con una fuerza casi tan destructiva como la de una esfinge. Ultimo descendiente de ambos linajes, se dice que lo único que soñaba era conocer a sus padres, quienes murieron a poco de nacido, y prevenirlos del mal que los destruiría. Desapareció por espacio de dos días y cuando regresó, nada había cambiado y se cree que se suicidó, nadie supo más de él".

- Naruto pertenece a dos fuertes y extintos clanes – dijo Sasuke pensativo – no sé mucho del cuarto, su padre era un enigma incluso para Konoha, y su madre, bueno, dicen que ella es muy poderosa, con un golpe atravesaba una pared de granito y fue portadora del Kyuubi hasta antes que Naruto naciera – se quedó pensando – los Uzumaki eran el único clan cuyo chakra rivalizaba con el del biju, por eso eran elegidos para ello.

- ¿Sabes algo de ambos clanes que lo conecten con la historia?

- De los Namikaze no se sabe nada porque el país en que vivían fue destruido por la nación de la Tierra cuando estaban en guerra con Konoha, por lo tanto ellos deben ser un clan antiguo de un país extinto. En cuanto a los Uzumaki, ellos pertenecían al país del remolino y estaban emparentados por lazos matrimoniales con el clan Senju, uno de los fundadores de Konoha, se dice que la primera portadora del Kyuubi también era Uzumaki. Lo que sé es que ellos llevaban siglos viviendo en la frontera del país del viento y si bien sus territorios fueron anexados a esa nación, la familia heredera se trasladó a Konoha en donde termina en Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto.

- Supongo que el tal Kyuubi ha de ser mucho más poderoso que una esfinge – dijo Dúo pensativo – después de todo es un demonio mitológico de Japón ¿no?

- Kyuubi es el demonio del chakra definitivo – le dijo Sasuke – tiene una energía inagotable y el poder de causar todo tipo de desastres naturales con sólo agitar una de sus colas, controla los elementos de la naturaleza y los manipula a su antojo, sólo es sensible a los genjutsus.

- Y Naruto ¿manifestó alguna vez su deseo de conocer a sus padres?

- Naruto creció sin saber quienes eran ellos – dijo Sasuke – se lo escuché decir a Kakashi, pero nunca supe que él hubiese investigado algo al respecto, sólo que él decía que descubriría su verdad a su debido tiempo.

- O sea, que Naruto no sabía lo que en realidad deseaba su corazón – dijo Heero pensativo – o quizás no era su deseo el ir allá, sino que su padre lo viera como había crecido y madurado – agregó.

Harry se quedó en silencio, claro que debía ser eso, Naruto había manifestado algo así como que le habría gustado mostrarle a su padre todo lo que había aprendido, pero él tenía más que asumido que no podía.

- El mismo espejo lo traerá de vuelta – afirmó finalmente – y será nuestro deber no permitir que la historia termine como la leyenda – aseguró.

Naruto arregló sus cosas, ya era hora que fuera volviendo junto a Sasuke o no habría futuro para ellos, pero le era difícil romper los lazos que había formado con su gente ¿y si por ello había cambiado su mundo? Era cierto que quería tener a sus dos padres vivos y a su lado, pero, si hubiera crecido con ellos ¿habría sido capaz de cambiar los corazones de tantas personas a su alrededor? Quizás hubiese sido como Gaara, que era temido por ser el hijo del kasekage pero odiado por portar un biju, quizás nunca habría entendido la soledad de Inari o de Haku y no habría cambiado el corazón de Zabuza, no habría sido alumno de Kakashi, de Jiraiya o de Iruka por ser el hijo del cuarto hokage. No, su mundo no debía cambiar en su pasado o en su presente, sino que debía dibujarse en un futuro brillante donde su amor formara una gran familia amada tanto por él como por Sasuke.

- Tengo una misión – escuchó a su padre decirle a su madre en el pasillo – nuevamente nos envían a la ciudad de Benice – lo escuchó resoplar – los mismos que nos infiltramos antes más Kakashi.

- Pero Kakashi no está totalmente repuesto de lo que le pasó – dijo ella.

- Kushina, es un Jounin de Konoha, tiene que reponerse, no sabemos aún si la guerra ha terminado o si no viene otra más – le dijo.

Naruto miró su velador, allí había dos fotos, una solo con su padre ambos comiendo ramen y otra abrazado por sus dos padres, las echó en su bolso y guardó el resto de sus cosas, iría a hablar con el tercero para que le permitiera también ir en esa misión, allí había aparecido, así que allí también estaba la forma de regresar al lado de su esposo.

- No me agrada que vayas allá, tengo un mal presentimiento – insistía su madre y Naruto se salió por la ventana sin escuchar más su conversación.

Entró a la oficina del hokage que estaba pintando y se detuvo a su lado.

- Hokage sama – le dijo y este le miró – quiero ir a Benice.

- El equipo que va consta ya de cuatro miembros, Minato tiene razón al decir que esto podría terminar de sacar de la depresión a Kakashi.

- Es que debo regresar a casa con los míos – insistió.

- Minato se enfadaría mucho si te marchas sin despedirte – le replicó.

Naruto lo miró un momento, no había querido usar esas armas, pero al parecer no le quedaba de otra. Juntó sus manos, hizo un sello y se transformó en la chica que le alteraba las hormonas al viejo Jiraiya.

- ¿Por favor? – le dijo en su pose más provocativa y el tercero con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin voz asintió dándole la autorización por escrito – gracias – le sonrió rompiendo la técnica para desaparecer al momento.

- Dios me libre de semejante aparición – dijo recobrando el habla.

Naruto regresó a casa y se encontró con la mirada molesta de su madre.

- Je, je – sonrió a modo de disculpa por no estar en casa a la hora de la cena – fui a pedirle una misión al Hokage – le explicó guardando en un bolsillo la orden de la misión.

Sasuke se sentó frente al espejo del buró, no podía dejar de temer que Naruto estuviera tan feliz con su familia que no quisiera regresar a su lado, después de todo el mismo no estaba seguro de querer volver si en ese mundo recuperara a su familia, por muy claro que tuviera que no pertenecía realmente allí.

- Naruto – dijo apoyando su frente una vez más contra el espejo.

- No te preocupes, teme, voy de regreso – le dijo este en respuesta y el moreno miró el espejo asombrado, frente a sus ojos estaba Naruto y tras él se veía un campo de batalla – espérame un poco más – le pidió y desapareció entre densas cortinas de humo y polvo.

- Necesito un espejo de cuerpo entero – se dijo y se separó del espejo.

Bajó a la cocina y miró al elfo que estaba bordando algo en una tela.

- Kreacher ¿hay algún espejo de cuerpo entero en esta casa?

- Claro, joven Sasuke – le dijo dejando el bordado sin mirarlo pasando por su lado con las orejas gachas – espero que no le moleste, el espejo apareció en el desván esta tarde, pero Kreacher no quiso molestarlos…

- Kreacher – lo interrumpió, le sonaba a cachorrito herido y por muy malo que se creyera, realmente no lo era – yo no te odio ¿sabes? Y tampoco estoy enojado contigo, sólo son las malas costumbres adquiridas por el rancio orgullo de la familia – le explicó acercándose a él – no me tengas miedo ¿si?

- El joven Sasuke es muy amable y Kreacher lo ayudará a encontrar su luz.

- A Naruto le agradarás – le dijo y subieron al desván.

Naruto miró a su alrededor, ese era el mismo sitio donde había aparecido, sin embargo, no era igual, así que debía buscar aquel arco en donde pudiera haber un espejo como el de Oesed.

- Minato sensei se enojará cuando descubra que viniste – le dijo Kakashi.

- Tengo autorización del tercero – le replicó – y no necesita saber que estoy aquí, simplemente debo evitar que esas marionetas los alcancen.

- Si utilizas tu chakra, que tendrás que hacerlo, sabrá de inmediato que estás aquí – le recordó – no puedes esconderlo al mismo tiempo que lo usas.

- Ya sé, ya sé, eso lo enseñan en la academia – le dijo Naruto molesto – pero tengo mi forma de hacer las cosas – miró a su alrededor – las marionetas esas tienen un punto ciego en la parte baja de la espalda, así que debemos obligarlas a voltearse hacia nosotros.

- ¿Crees que Minato sensei se haya dado cuenta de ello?

- Esperemos que sí – se fijó en un punto – venga, allá hay un punto ciego en el ataque contra el equipo principal, es nuestra oportunidad – los dos saltaron al ataque y Naruto desvió su chakra hacia las marionetas junto con el de Kakashi, pero de todas maneras su mirada y la de su padre se cruzaron – ups.

- Te lo dije ¿no? A Minato sensei no se le va una.

- Ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto – dijo Naruto – vete por ese lado y avísale de lo que descubrimos ¿de acuerdo? Yo atraeré a las marionetas hacia aquellas ruinas y ellos podrán atacarlos desde abajo por la retaguardia.

- ¿No dijiste que era desleal atacar al enemigo así?

- Eso cuando se trata de seres humanos, estas son simples marionetas activadas por sellos – le dijo y ambos se separaron.

Naruto salió a descubierto y las marionetas concentraron su ataque en el rubio que se movía a gran velocidad obligandolas a perseguirlo, en eso Naruto notó sobre una pared de roca bastante grande el reflejo de Sasuke.

- Naruto – le decía con la frente apoyada contra el cristal biselado.

- No te preocupes, teme, voy de regreso – le dijo en respuesta y el moreno miró el espejo asombrado – espérame un poco más – le pidió y desapareció entre densas cortinas de humo y polvo que generaba su batalla contra las marionetas. Volvió a mirar y sólo se veía la roca. Sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, tuvo que moverse de lugar, las explosiones se sucedían a su alrededor una tras otra, al parecer Kakashi se había encontrado con los adultos.

- ¡Naruto! – le gritaba su padre a sus espaldas y destruyó otra marioneta más.

El rubio más joven avanzaba de salto en salto hasta que se vio reflejado nuevamente en un espejo de cuerpo entero, no pasó ni un segundo cuando frente a él a Sasuke con las manos extendidas hacia él.

- Naruto, regresa – medio le pidió, medio le ordenó, típico de él.

- ¡Naruto, cuidado! – gritó Minato y una gran explosión se produjo a sus espaldas empujando a Naruto contra el espejo cayendo entre los brazos de su esposo y ambos vieron a Minato que lo buscaba, pero este desapareció junto con el espejo – ¡Naruto! – escuchó por ultima vez su voz.

- ¿Quién era ese? – dijo Sasuke celoso – sonaba angustiado.

- Mi padre – le dijo abrazándose al moreno – te he echado de menos ¿sabes?

Sasuke lo miró sospechoso, pero prefirió no decir nada más.

- Pero este no es el colegio de Harry ¿verdad? – miró a su alrededor.

- No, esta es la casa de Harry en Londres – le explicó y se volvió hacia el elfo que los miraba intrigado – no molestemos a Harry, sólo prepáranos una jarra de té ¿te parece, Kreacher? – el elfo asintió desapareciendo.

- Todos duermen, o al menos eso parece – le dijo y ambos bajaron en silencio a la cocina tomados de la mano.

Despertar con un peso sobre el pecho era algo con lo que se podía fácilmente acostumbrar, se dijo Sasuke complacido acariciando con ternura los cabellos de su rubio. De seguro tendrían hijos hermosos.

- Estuviste dos días ausente – le dijo Sasuke al notar que estaba despierto pero disfrutando de su calor.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo asombrado – yo pasé casi dos meses con mis padres.

- Supongo que debes estar triste por haber tenido que dejarlos.

- Sabía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, ellos ni siquiera estaban juntos aún cuando llegué, no podía cambiar el pasado ¿qué sería de nuestro presente o de nuestro futuro? Soy consciente que si ellos no hubiesen muerto por mi esa noche, mi vida no sería la misma y nunca hubiésemos cambiado el mundo de los ninjas y unido para acabar con Madara y Kabuto.

- ¿Sabes? Eres más maduro de lo que cualquiera se pueda imaginar bajo esa apariencia de idiota que te gusta proyectar – le sonrió.

- ¡Teme! – le reclamó golpeándole las costillas pero Sasuke lo abrazó besándolo con fuerza en los labios hasta quitarle el aire…

ANEXO (En Konoha)

Minato había encontrado ese pergamino enrollado entre los escombros donde Naruto había desaparecido, no encontrarlo le había dolido en el alma y su dolor debió llevarlo durante toda la misión en silencio, como el buen ninja que era, pero de regreso había podido desenrollar el pergamino y terminar de romperse.

"Papá, por favor, explícale a mamá que no me puedo quedar con ustedes, yo no pertenezco a este lugar, pero no por ello los amo menos. Y no creas que no me duele separarme de ustedes, no los tendré más a mi lado, pero siempre guardaré en mi corazón su recuerdo. No te preocupes por mí, si encontraste este pergamino es señal que he regresado junto con los míos de mi presente.

Sólo te pediré algo más, cuídate de Dounzu, le causó problemas al tercero y de seguro tratará de causártelos a ti por ser tan joven, pero aún más, cuida tus espaldas de Orochimaru, no puedo explicarte el motivo, pero hazme caso.

Y dile a Jiraiya que no vaya a espiar a Tsunade o le romperá las costillas.

Los quiero mucho, mucho, y sé que serán los mejores padres que un hijo pueda soñar.

Los ama su querido hijo, ingrediente de ramen".

Y Minato lloró oculto bajo la máscara mientras el cielo lloraba junto a él su dolor, y es que a un kaseiyo le dolía en el alma perder a un cachorro, aunque hubiese sido por retomar su vida y capaz de engendrar y cuidar sus propios cachorros. Volvió la mirada hacia la aldea de Benice y juró entregarse por completo a ser ese ejemplo digno de imitar que Naruto soñara, el mejor ninja, el mejor hokage y, sobre todo, el mejor padre, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

- El dolor no debe vencer a un Namikaze – se dijo – me fortaleceré con él.

Y entró en Konoha dispuesto a ser fuerte por su familia.

FIN ANEXO.

(Espacio del no tiempo)

- Espero que finalmente hayas localizado el lugar donde el imbécil de Clow los envió – amenazaba Fei Wong a su bruja asistente.

- Al parecer, al mundo de los magos – dijo ella.

- Los ha puesto fuera de mi alcance, pero no será por mucho tiempo – dijo furioso y miró el espejo mágico frente a él – los haré conocer el dolor y tendré todo su poder – desapareció…

Continuará…

Bien, no lemon hasta que tenga más comentarios, va en serio.

En fin, Minato me ayuda a crear con mayor facilidad, pero ahora no estará. Creo que es justo que pusiera el anexo, después de todo Naruto no se despidió de ellos por temor a no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para separarse de ellos. En fin, regreso al original, o parte de este, ya que me faltan sólo siete capítulos para alcanzar el final.

Gracias por leer y esperamos sus comentarios.

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero.


	13. La visita a Stone Henge

Tres mundos cruzados

He estado ausente demasiado tiempo, lo siento, tengo demasiadas cosas. ¡Ah, la época en que era estudiante simplemente me sentaba mejor! En fin, hay que ganarse los porotos todos los días, como decimos por aquí.

Bien, sólo responderé algo: las sombras serán las mamás (lo que no significa que sean definitivamente ukes)

Solo una advertencia antes de comenzar: no respondo de lo que resulte, si me quieren demandar, hablen con mi abogado (Wing Zero)

La visita a Stone Henge

Heero estaba en la cocina revisando los libros que le pasara Harry mirando de reojo a Kreacher cocinando algo especial para los señoritos de las sombras, había murmurado algo acerca de darle las mejores proteínas y vitaminas para que ellos crecieran fuertes y sanos, pero cuando Heero le preguntó a qué se refería, el elfo se le salió por la tangente y repetía que eran locuras de elfo, que el joven amo estaría contento con los cuidados, etc.

Así llevaba casi media hora cuando apareció Harry con otro grueso libro buscando información sobre el espejo de Oesed. Este miró a Kreacher y suspiró resignadamente.

- No es necesario que prepares tanto alimento, sólo somos cinco a la mesa…

- El novio del Señorito Sasuke llegó anoche – le dijo – y hay que alimentar bien a los dueños de las sombras, los niños deben crecer bien con sus mamacitas.

- Sasuke te escucha referirse así de su persona… - dijo Naruto divertido.

- ¡Estás de regreso! – lo abrazó el moreno – cuéntanos cómo te fue.

- Cuando bajen los chicos les contaré todo – se sentó – tu elfo es medio loquito ¿verdad? – le sonrió – yo quiero mucha fruta y yogurt, mi mamá dijo que eso hacía a los hombres más vigorosos, que por eso se lo daba a papá.

- Entonces tendremos que ahogarlos en yogurt – dijo Dúo divertido besando a Heero en la mejilla luego de abrazar a Naruto a modo de bienvenida.

- No abuses, trenzadito, que este huerito es MIO – lo amenazó Sasuke abrazando a Naruto desde atrás – tu tienes a tu propio dueño.

- ¿De qué va la pelea? – dijo Draco abrazando a Harry y sentándose luego a su lado – ah, hola, Naruto, ¿en qué momento llegaste?

- Anoche, creo que cerca de la media noche – se soltó de Sasuke y se sentó frente la mesa con un enorme tazón de cereales – y esto ¿se come?

- Por supuesto – le dijo Dúo – este es el mejor desayuno que un americano puede pedir ¡Me encanta esto! Sólo me falta el zumo de naranjas y las galletas de avena con chispas de chocolate – suspiró con añoranza.

- Si el señorito las quiere, Kreacher se las puede conseguir – dijo el elfo.

- No te preocupes de este caprichoso, se atiborraría de ellas si pudiera – le dijo Heero mirando a su pareja molesto – subiría de peso en dos días.

- Pero si el señorito tiene antojos, no es malo complacerlo.

- Hablas como si Dúo estuviera embarazado – dijo Naruto y el trenzado se atragantó fastidiado lanzándole una mirada asesina – qué, si fue lo que pedimos cuando nos reunimos seis ¿me equivoco? – miró a Sasuke.

- La luz engendra a las sombras – contestó este encogiéndose de hombros – no es algo que me preocupe demasiado, especialmente si esto significa que finalmente tendremos una familia de ambos.

- Y eso no le quita ni le pone masculinidad a nadie – dijo Harry metiendo su cuchara en el cereal – sabemos lo que pasará, pero debemos encontrar la manera de evitar que el mago ese nos arrebate todo.

- Bien, pues mientras ustedes buscaban la manera de traer de regreso a Naruto, yo descubrí algo buscando por Internet – les dijo Heero – mientras más antiguos los programas, más difíciles de usar son – le explicó a Dúo – la cosa es que Stone Henge pertenece al tiempo prehistórico de Gran Bretaña, aproximadamente es del neolítico o segunda edad de piedra, se cree que los antiguos druidas, que serían los ancestros primitivos de magos y brujas, lo usaban como altar ceremonial, ya que desde el aire se nota que forma parte de un conjunto mayor de arcos de piedra. Cada arco – les mostró un dibujo – está alineado según una constelación, lo más probable es que se hiciera astronomía y astrología desde allí, aunque se desconoce la finalidad.

- Deberías estudiar historia de la magia – dijo Draco – creo que serías el único que no se quedara dormido en la clase del señor Bins.

- Era la clase más aburrida del colegio, y debíamos tomarla obligatoriamente hasta cuarto año – renegó Harry – y el nunca se aprendía los nombres de los alumnos, solía confundirnos mucho y no dejaba que lo interrumpieran, dicen que era así incluso cuando estaba vivo – explicó.

- ¿Acaso les hace clase un fantasma? – dijo Naruto espantado.

- ¿Quién mejor para enseñar historia de la magia que aquel que la ha vivido y muerto? – dijo Harry divertido – sólo que es mortalmente aburrido.

- Pero cuéntanos de tu visita a tus padres – dijo Harry.

- Bueno, conocí a mi papá joven, quizás mucho antes que fuera hokage, un poco antes que la aldea de la Arena le declara la guerra a Konoha – miró a Sasuke – conocí a tu hermano chiquito, a Iruka sensei, a Shizune y a Kakashi sensei adolescentes, cuando este último aún no tenía el ojo sharingan, era muy diferente de cómo nosotros le conocimos. También conocí a Obito Uchiha, el hermano menor de tu padre, él murió protegiendo a Kakashi y le regaló su ojo izquierdo porque Kakashi había perdido el suyo – suspiró – también conocí a mi mamá, ella sacó cuentas y supo casi de inmediato que yo era su hijo.

- Pues tu papá debió ser más rápido ¿no?

- En realidad fui yo quien se echó al agua emocionado por conocer al legendario rayo amarillo de Konoha – dijo divertido – pero papá era muy listo y bastaron unas pocas palabras para que supiera que Kakashi iba a ser mi maestro jounin y que Jiraiya también me adoptaría como pupilo, claro que evité lo más que pude mostrarles el poder de Kyuubi, se suponía que este estaba encerrado dentro de mi mamá.

- Debes haber pasado momentos muy gratos con ellos ¿no? – dijo Dúo.

- En realidad no fueron muchos, papá y mamá se la pasaban en misiones y pasaba más tiempo con Jiraiya que con ellos, aunque papá entrenaba conmigo cada vez que estaba en casa, y mamá trató de enseñarme varias técnicas de sellado propias del clan Uzumaki, señores del país del remolino.

- Pero con tu cabeza dura, no dominaste ninguna – dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Claro que las dominé, teme! – le dijo molesto – mamá dijo que era muy bueno con ellas – señaló orgulloso.

- Para toda madre sus hijos son lo máximo, dobe – replicó divertido.

- Igual tu mamá pensaría lo mismo de ti, teme – le replicó.

- ¿Ustedes no pueden vivir sin pelearse? - los regañó Harry.

- El día que nos dejemos de pelear, estaremos muertos – le replicó Naruto divertido volviendo su mirada hacia su pareja – no creo que a Sasuke le gustara tanto si fuera sumiso a sus deseos ¿verdad, Sasu-chan?

- No me llames así, me recuerdan las burlas de Itachi cuando mamá me llamaba así – gruñó molesto – con todo gusto le habría reventado las gónadas de una patada si me hubiesen dejado.

Naruto sonrió y miró a los demás, Heero movía la cabeza negativamente y Dúo sonreía divertido, de seguro si no fuera por la mirada amenazante de su pareja el moreno de ojos oscuros habría usado un epíteto grosero para replicarle.

- Esta tarde partiremos hacia Stone Henge – dijo Harry – será fácil, pues es un destino turístico para los muggles, podemos ir en tren y descansar allí.

- Amo, tenga cuidado, esta noche hay eclipse de luna y dicen que les pasan cosas raras a los magos en esos momentos estando allí – le dijo Kreacher preocupado.

- No nos pasará nada – le dijo Harry convencido, pero vio a Draco golpear la cubierta de la mesa con los nudillos – no seas supersticioso.

- Más vale prevenir que lamentar – le replicó éste.

Heero y Dúo iban sentados en dos lugares aparte de los demás, Naruto se había sentado junto a Draco para enseñarle a controlar el chakra y Sasuke estaba en lo mismo con Harry, pero parecían estar compitiendo entre ellos sobre quien podía explicar mejor como era éso de alterar los estados del mismo, cosa que llamaba la atención del resto de los pasajeros del tren, en especial cuando ellos usaban el japonés para insultarse el uno al otro.

- Dejen las palabrotas – les dijo Heero cansado de recibir las miradas extrañas de los ingleses – puede que otros no los entiendan, pero están llamando demasiado la atención ustedes dos.

Sasuke miró a Naruto y este le mostró la lengua al castaño de ojos azules, dedicándose nuevamente a explicarle todo a Draco. Sasuke entornó los ojos y volvió la mirada hacia el moreno de ojos verdes.

- Heero se va a poner viejo antes de tiempo – dijo Harry divertido.

Dúo miraba por la ventana el paisaje, había algo extraño en lo que el elfo le había dicho antes de salir de la casa de Harry, que se cuidara y vigilara a los otros hijos de shinigami, porque en su camino se encontrarían con mundos extraños y dificultades para ser lo que querían ser. Cuando le preguntó a qué se refería, el elfo se había vuelto un atado de nervios y había empezado a murmurar incoherencias y a darse de golpes contra el marco de la puerta hasta que Harry lo detuvo.

- Estás demasiado callado para estar bien – le dijo Heero acercándose a él – como si algo malo estuvieras planeando, Dúo.

- Bueno, estaba pensando...

- Es algo bueno – lo interrumpió – el que pienses, digo yo ¿No?

- Eres peor que Sasuke – le replicó molesto – es sobre lo que me dijo Kreacher ¿Sabes? Un hijo de la luz es la fuerza luminosa que mueve a sus hermanos a encandilar al mundo, pero hay un hijo de las sombras que es capaz de apagar esa luz y llevar a la perdición a su luz, pero cuando le pregunté al respecto, comenzó a hablar de puertas y verdades de otros mundos, que los eclipses unían la luz y las sombras en una, que eran peligrosos para nosotros, que tendríamos grandes problemas antes de poder ser lo que realmente queríamos ser, que iríamos al rescate de un descendiente del oro, que los hijos y comenzó a darse contra el marco de la puerta y si Harry no lo detiene se revienta la cabeza y menos habría entendido.

- Este mundo guarda demasiados secretos, hay un mundo secreto habitando dentro de otro – le dijo Heero mirando por encima del hombro a los magos – y es necesario que siga así, los humanos no soportamos lo que es diferente y tratamos de destruir lo que no podemos comprender.

Dúo asintió y trató de evitar seguir pensando en lo mismo, pero no podía evitar que las palabras siguieran rondando por su cabeza, estaba seguro que el elfo quería prevenirlos, pero estaba prohibido para él, dentro de su propia naturaleza servil, hablar sobre cosas que sólo eran competencia de los magos.

- Llegaremos a Stone Henge al atardecer, creo que podremos ver el eclipse alineado sobre el altar central – decía un hombre frente a ellos a su acompañante – grabaré el eclipse segundo a segundo.

- Espero que portes cintas suficientes – se rió este – dicen que durará como cinco horas y que la luna, luego de ponerse negra, se volverá roja.

Heero levantó la mirada hacia los hombres y luego volvió la mirada hacia los magos, pero estos no parecían estar preocupados por ello, así que se relajó y comenzó a leer de nuevo el folleto turístico del lugar. Sin embargo, no podía sacarse la espinita del mal presentimiento.

"Son supersticiones obsoletas" trató de convencerse "por siglos ha ocurrido este fenómeno y aún no se acaba el mundo".

Stone Henge estaba plagado de turistas, incluso para los habitantes del poblado cercano era molesto ver tanta gente allí, como moscas en la miel, aunque algunos murmuraban por lo bajo lo tacaños que eran, muchos habían preferido acampar en los alrededores del pueblo que pagar por una habitación en el mismo, pero Heero los comprendía ¡pedían un ojo de la cara por alojarse sólo una noche! Con el mismo dinero habían comido los cuatro una semana y habían viajado dos veces en tren.

- La vida es muy cara en este tipo de pueblitos – dijo Naruto convencido – tienen visitas algunas veces al año, pero el tiempo es tan escaso y es tanto el tiempo que pasan sin turistas, que deben aprovechar cuando los hay.

- En el país del té es así – dijo Sasuke pensativo – es un país carente de recursos naturales, con excepción de la exportación de té, pero vive principalmente del turismo y de sus hermosos baños termales, así que hay épocas en que los precios se codean con las nubes.

Harry miró una vez más el lugar, a ellos les había convenido acampar afuera del pueblo, un tanto apartados de los muggles para no llamar la atención, pero no estaba muy de acuerdo con la gente de allí, o sea, si querían ganar dinero, era mejor tener muchos clientes conformes que unos pocos que nunca más regresarían.

- Quizás debiéramos visitar el lugar antes que se llene de turistas nuevamente – dijo Dúo – mientras ellos cenan.

- Si, ellos cenarán temprano para no perderse el espectáculo – dijo Draco.

Harry miró a los otros dos y se acercó a su pareja, el dragón y el trenzado tenían razón, era mejor evitar las masas si en realidad había algo mágico allí, no quería tener que vérselas con la gente del Ministerio de magia para poder solucionar el lío que se armaría si los muggles los descubrían sin querer.

- Pero evitemos que cualquiera nos siga – dijo Sasuke caminando junto a Naruto – pondré a la gente en un genjutsu que durará unos quince minutos, pero ellos ni sabrán que algo les ha pasado, seguirán como si no existiéramos.

- No es magia, así que dudo que sea ilegal – dijo Draco adelantándose a Harry – y no les hará ningún daño, es mejor que luego tener que echar un obliviate general que los dejaría a todos confundidos y sin haber visto el eclipse ¿No?

Harry tuvo que asentir y los seis salieron del improvisado campamento en silencio, en tanto Sasuke fijaba su mirada roja como la sangre, en donde giraba una flor de seis pétalos, sobre el pueblito y una neblina rojiza caía sobre ella y su gente seguía caminando sin verla ni notarla.

- Un truco genial – dijo Draco entusiasmado, pero vio a Naruto deteniendo la caída de Sasuke que se sujetaba un ojo sangrante – y peligroso – agregó.

- Todas las grandes cosas tienen grandes precios – le dijo Heero caminando hacia el círculo piedras que marcaban el altar ceremonial de Stone Henge.

Pero algo raro sucedía allí, el eclipse había comenzado sin que ellos se percataran y un pequeño círculo negro se trazó sobre ellos y las sombras que proyectaban por el suelo armando un extraño signo sobre las rocas ceremoniales que los atrajo como un imán...

Amentris 1917

¿Quién diablos se creían esos soldados que eran que no dejaban que él, el mayor de ejército Edward Elric entrara en la base de Ishval para hablar con el teniente General Roy Mustang? Y peor, lo más seguro es que este ni supiera de su presencia allí, ni siquiera la ahora capitán Hawkeye lo dejaba entrar, había algo malo allí que no le querían decir.

Caminó por una calle que aún no comenzaba a reconstruirse y pateó una piedra, pensar que él había terminado ayudando a esos malagradecidos, había renunciado a su alquimia por su hermano y el único que le podía ayudar ahora le negaba su tiempo.

- Si yo tuviera mi alquimia, ya me las habría ingeniado para verlo – gruñó por lo bajo golpeando sus palmas y apoyando sus manos sobre un círculo imaginario de transmutación – de que sirve, si ya no la tengo – suspiró cansado.

Pero algo extraño pasó, bajo sus pies se abrió algo así como un ojo, muy parecida a la transmutación humana, y de ella surgieron primero seis sombras y luego se materializaron seis jóvenes, casi de su misma edad por lo que podía ver, pero bastante diferentes entre sí.

- Así que a esto se refería Kreacher – dijo uno de ellos y Edward lo miró bien, tenía el cabello largo hasta las rodillas, castaño y trenzado, vestía de negro y con una gabardina del mismo color. A su lado, estaba un castaño de cabellos totalmente desordenados, vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones grises, pero su abrigo era plomo. Al lado de ellos había otros dos jóvenes, uno moreno de ojos verdes con una vistosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente que vestía como una persona común y a su lado había un rubio platinado, que vestía en tonos verde y plata. Pero el más notorio del grupo era el otro rubio, era dorado como el sol, con los ojos color del cielo vestido en un chillón tono naranja y a su lado había otro moreno, pero este tenía una postura orgullosa y desafiante.

- Otro mundo extraño – dijo el último molesto y se volteó hacia él – hey, tú, pequeño ¿dónde estamos? – le preguntó.

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando el susodicho estaba sobre él.

- Serénate – le ordenó el castaño de cabellos desordenados y se vio encañonado por dos sendas pistolas y tuvo que calmarse.

- Perdona a Sasuke, nunca ha sido capaz de evitar provocar a la gente – le dijo el rubio vestido de naranja – a mí también me molestaba con lo mismo – le sonrió y se volvió hacia los jóvenes armados – Heero, Dúo, bajen sus armas, nuestro amigo aquí no pretende hacernos daño.

- Sobretodo porque no soy tan idiota de enfrentarme a seis cuando ni un arma tengo – gruñó molesto bajando las manos – Soy Edward Elric, estamos en Ishval, la frontera sur de Amentris.

- Bien, este es Sasuke Uchiha, mi compañero – lo presentó el rubio – Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y venimos de Konoha – le dio la mano – los armados son Heero Yuy y Dúo Maxwell, que vienen del espacio...

- ¿Son extraterrestres? - dijo Edward asombrado.

- Ya te explicaremos – dijo Heero divertido pero sin demostrarlo – y ellos son Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, y vienen de Gran Bretaña.

- Están bastante lejos de su país – dijo finalmente el rubio de pelo largo – el viaje para llegar al mar que nos separa de la isla toma al menos un mes.

- Bien, creo que será mejor que busquemos un lugar en el que nos podamos proteger de este sol abrasador – dijo Harry – este lugar es bastante...

-¿Desagradable? - dijo Edo – sí, lo es, un lugar bañado en sangre nunca dejará de serlo por mucho que las cosas acaecidas se arreglen o se olviden

Caminaron un buen trecho y entraron en una casa abandonada, los muebles estaban todos destruidos, pero se estaba más fresco.

- Reparo – dijo Harry apuntando con su varita los desechos a su alrededor y los muebles tomaron un mejor aspecto.

- ¿Haces alquimia con una herramienta? - dijo Edo asombrado.

- Esto no es alquimia, es magia – le dijo Draco sarcástico.

- Pues yo ya ni eso puedo hacer – dijo Edo.

- Este lugar tiene algo raro – dijo Naruto mirando las paredes y el techo – se siente una energía extraña que se arrastra por el suelo, sube por las paredes y contamina el aire – miró a Sasuke – además, me es una sensación conocida, como si estuviera encerrado dentro del estómago de Kyuubi.

- Pero el poder de un biju es claramente perceptible – intervino Heero – y yo no he sentido nada.

- Cuando estás dentro de un biju – le dijo Sasuke – no sientes su poder si éste no quiere que lo sientas, por el contrario, podrías circular eternamente por sus entrañas y jamás saber donde estás, y sólo un jinchurriki es capaz de detectarlo – tomó la mano de Naruto – un biju no se puede comer a otro si no es matándolo y adueñándose de su energía.

- Pero ¿cómo llegaríamos a este lugar? - le dijo Harry preocupado.

- Perdonen, pero ¿me podrían explicar qué es eso de un biju y un jinchurriki? - dijo Edo mirando a uno y a otro con cara de interrogante.

- Bueno – dijo Naruto – un biju es un ser demoníaco con una enorme energía que podría convertir al humano que use ese poder en un super humano, a aquellos que contienen este demonio se les conoce como jinchurriki, pero no todos pueden llegar a controlar ese poder, especialmente cuando este ser es un desquiciado y su portador no tiene entereza para controlarlo.

- ¿Y de dónde habría salido este Biju? - volvió a peguntar Edo.

- Al parecer este demonio fue invocado sin querer en una terrible masacre acaecida en esta zona – dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventana – los bijus son "llamados" cuando ocurren catástrofes sanguinarias, como las guerras.

- Amentris tuvo una guerra terriblemente larga, hubo masacres desde hace más de 300 años – señaló Edo – sabemos que desde que se empezó a formar como país que ha muerto muchísima gente para crear piedras filosofales.

- ¿Piedras filosofales? - repitió Harry sorprendido.

- Si, para crear la piedra de la inmortalidad, la piedra sangrienta, se necesitan vidas humanas y mientras más almas sean sacrificadas, más poderosa es – le dijo Edo – te permitiría hacer cualquier cosa venciendo las leyes de la lógica y de la alquimia.

- Yo tuve una en mi poder hace años, pero jamás la use, al contrario, fue destruida para evitar su mal uso – le dijo Harry asombrado – jamás supe que de esa forma se construyera una, o sea, no me veo a Dumbledore o a Flamel matando gente para obtener ese poder.

- Espera – dijo Heero mirando al mago y al alquimista – quizás la famosa piedra filosofal exista en ambos mundos, pero sea diferente – les informó – recuerdo que la historia de los bijus de mi mundo es diferente en muchas cosas a la historia de los bijus del mundo de Naruto.

- Entonces, ustedes vienen de mundos del otro lado de la puerta de la verdad – dijo categórico Edo.

- Digamos que sí – dijo Heero – cada pareja pertenece a un mundo distinto, pero mantenemos algo en común, Harry, Naruto, Sasuke, Dúo y yo somos huérfanos, Draco no, pero compartimos el haber vivido dentro de una guerra antes de haber llegado siquiera a ser adultos, lo mismo que creo que compartes con nosotros – señaló al rubio.

- Sí, soy parte del ejército de Amentris, o al menos lo fui mientras pude usar mi alquimia – suspiró – no es que lamente haberla sacrificado por el bien de mi hermano, sin embargo, últimamente he tenido muchos problemas por haberla perdido – volvió a suspirar – nadie me cree cuando digo que soy el Mayor Edward Elric, alquimista estatal, aunque les muestre el reloj de plata, dicen que lo robe y como no tengo alquimia, no he podido llegar al general Mustang.

- Tu alquimia está siendo bloqueada por el biju, a él no le conviene que tengas ese poder, serías capaz de destruirlo – le dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca – Kyuubi dice que este ser fue invocado por su contraparte usando las vidas de muchísimas personas, pero como no fue capaz de contenerlas, lo liberó dejando un rastro que bloquea el poder de la única persona que lo puede someter – cerró los ojos – y esa piedra filosofal ¿cómo era?

- Bueno, era una piedra como cualquier otra, sin embargo, era color sangre transparente, un alquimista podía oir las voces de las almas aprisionadas dentro de ella sin mayores problemas, además de ver amplificado su poder con ello – se sentó y sacó un cuaderno de su bolsillo – tengo los datos, pero yo no podría sacrificar a otros para obtener una de ellas.

- La piedra filosofal en nuestro mundo era diferente – señaló Draco – no la vi en persona, pero mi abuelo decía que Nicolás Flamel se la había mostrado y que ella era de un color dorado, casi como el oro puro, pero transparente – miró a Harry y este asintió – la alquimia es una rama complicada de la ciencia.

- La piedra filosofal permitiría convertir cualquier metal en oro, hacer la magia que quisieras sin las limitaciones propias de la misma y las de la lógica, además de obtener la vida eterna – señaló Harry.

- Si, la piedra aquí también tiene esas cualidades – admitió Edo.

Sasuke volteó la mirada hacia Naruto y lo notó muy concentrado en algo, como cuando el rubio se estaba comunicando con el biju en su interior.

- Creo haber descubierto algo – dijo al fin mirando al otro rubio – hay un templo en el sur de esta ciudad en donde está sobre el piso un dibujo muy especial, tiene una estrella de ocho puntas y una serie de dibujos que a la distancia no soy capaz de descifrar – movió la cabeza – Kyuubi dice que es muy parecido a los sellos del clan Uzumaki, pero los significados podrían diferir.

- Entonces, debemos visitar el lugar – dijo Edo intrigado. Ciertamente no conocía muy bien Ishval, después de todo, había sido sede de una horrible masacre y lo siguió siendo hasta hacía poco tiempo, desde que el ahora teniente general Roy Mustang tomó el mando y el capitán Miles y Scar se dedicaron a reformar el lugar.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron por las calles desiertas, había muchas casas derrumbadas y señales de la terrible masacre que se llevó a efecto en el lugar, Edo podía ver perfectamente las marcas de la alquimia de Kimblee en el lugar, de seguro él había encontrado divertido masacrar a los civiles que no se podían escapar a sus explosiones.

- En este lugar hay mucho dolor encerrado – comentó Naruto aferrándose a Sasuke – puedo ver miles de fantasmas pululando por el lugar queriendo se les haga justicia y liberarse de las ataduras a este mundo.

- Los fantasmas no existen – le dijo Edo muy seguro,

- Claro que existen – lo rebatió Harry divertido mirando al otro rubio – en mi mundo los puedes ver en los castillos antiguos, pero sólo si fueron magos poderosos y dejaron cosas pendientes en este mundo.

- Y Naruto tiene la rara facultad de comunicarse con los fantasmas – dijo Dúo divertido también – quizás nosotros no los podamos ver, pero él sí, y como puedes ver, les tiene miedo.

- Pero los muertos no pueden hacerte nada – dijo Edo divertido.

- Claro que pueden hacerte daño – le dijo Naruto molesto – te pueden provocar un infarto del puro susto, especialmente cuando te hablan.

- Miren, parece ser una iglesia – dijo Dúo apoyando sus manos en la semi destruida puerta – debe llevar algo así como 500 años abandonada.

- Esa religión se perdió de Amentris cuando se comenzó a usar la alquimia – le dijo Edo – no sé mucho al respecto, porque los escritos desaparecieron y sólo quedaron algunos templos con esos dibujos en los vidrios.

- O sea, en tu mundo no se conoce el cristianismo – dijo Harry sorprendido.

- ¿Qué es eso? – los miró más que interesado.

- Para no extendernos demasiado en el asunto – dijo Heero – mira los vitrales, un Dios Padre creó todo a nuestro alrededor y puso a la primera pareja en el Paraíso, pero el hombre, en su desobediencia, lo perdió y debió salir de allí; sin embargo, Dios Padre les amaba demasiado y envió a su Hijo único a redimirlos – señaló otro vitral – tomó carne humana de la forma más humilde, creció como uno más; recibió la fuerza del Espíritu Santo, predicó al mundo el perdón de los pecados, murió y resucitó para restablecernos en nuestra dignidad de hijos de Dios – señaló el último vitral – y un día vendrá en toda su gloria a restablecer en la tierra el paraíso, pero el momento nadie lo sabe.

- ¿Hablas de que ese hombre resucitó? – dijo Edo – es imposible.

- Ni con la magia ni con la alquimia puedes hacerlo – le dijo Harry – sin embargo, Él es Dios y no hay nada imposible para Él.

- ¡Guau, yo quiero saber más de eso!

- Bueno, debes buscar una Biblia y sabrás mucho más – le dijo Dúo – pero cuando comiences a leerla, no la mires como científico, desde ese punto hay muchas cosas que no tienen fundamento, pero si la lees con los ojos del corazón y te pones en el lugar de aquellos que la escribieron, saldrás satisfecho y quizás quieras revivirla aquí.

- "Sólo la verdad os hará libres" – parafraseó Heero.

- Miren – los interrumpió Naruto que se había perdido en medio de la explicación – aquí está el dibujo del que me hablaba Kyuubi – miró a Edo – según él, cada cosa junto a la punta de la estrella tiene un significado.

- Bien, este es un dragón y tiene su cola enlazada al león, juntos forman poder y sabiduría – dijo Edo – aquí hay dos pares de alas, unas como de paloma y otras como de murciélago, juntas representan la vida y la muerte, pero a su vez la eternidad – caminó un poco – aquí están el sol y la luna, la luz y la oscuridad, que representan la inspiración de la vida, pero esto no lo entiendo – señaló el último par de dibujos – ¿qué significan la olla y lagartija?

- Esa no es una lagartija – le dijo Dúo divertido – es una salamandra.

- Y la olla vendría a ser un crisol – agregó Draco.

- La purificación – dijo Heero – en el crisol, antiguamente se separaba el oro de los otros metales al ser extraído de la tierra, pero para ello necesita un fuego potente que los derrita, por ello la salamandra.

- Pero si ya hay un dragón ¿para qué más fuego? – dijo Dúo confundido.

- El dragón está aliado con el león – le señaló Edo – y no puede darle su fuego al crisol desde donde se encuentra, sería abandonar a su compañero.

- Que problemático – dijo Naruto.

- Ya te pareces a Shikamaru, dobe – le dijo Sasuke.

- Sasuke – lo regañó Heero enfadado – cuida tu lengua o haré que te la tragues – lo amenazó – estamos en un lugar sagrado.

- Hn – dijo fastidiado abrazándose a Naruto, que movió la cabeza.

- Parece que cada punta de la estrella señala a un ser con las características de los animales en medio de ellas – prosiguió Edo – Draco, obviamente es el Dragón, por lógica, Harry debe ser su león – el moreno de ojos verdes sonrió asintiendo – Naruto debe representar al sol, por lo que Sasuke es su luna – Sasuke hizo un gesto – lo de las alas han de representarlos a ustedes ¿no? – miró a Heero y a Dúo y ellos asintieron – entonces ¿Quiénes son los otros dos?

- Sencillo – dijo Sasuke – el crisol representa su contenido, es decir, el oro, así que lo más probables es que seas tú, eres rubio y los ojos dorados como si fueras de oro ¡ay! – se quejó cuando Naruto lo golpeó – no seas celoso.

- Si yo soy el oro ¿quién se supone que es mi salamandra?

- Alguien que genera fuego – dijo Naruto ilusamente.

- ¡ROY MUSTANG! – chilló exaltado – ahora que lo pienso, a él lo llamaban Salamandra durante la guerra en Ishval, aunque creo que no le gustaba para nada ese apodo, decía que había sido un triste y amargo triunfo – suspiró – pero sus subordinados no me dejan llegar hasta él, los que no me conocen no me creen cuando les digo quien soy y los que sí, reniegan de mí ¿cómo le voy a pedir a Mustang que me ayude a limpiar Amentris si no puedo llegar hasta él?

- Quizás pudiéramos atraerlo hasta aquí con alguna artimaña – dijo Harry.

- Ja, con lo único que lo conseguirías sería con una mujer hermosa – hizo un gesto con las manos señalando las curvas de la fémina.

- ¡No, Naruto, no te lo pienso permitir! – gritó Sasuke exaltado.

- Venga, si es por una buena causa – le dijo – además, sólo será para atraerlo hasta aquí, no pienso hacer otra cosa que coquetearle un poco, no es para que te pongas celoso – le acarició la cara – venga, no te pongas así.

Los otros chicos los miraban intrigados, claro, cuatro de ellos sabían que Naruto podía tomar cualquier forma, pero al parecer su moreno sabía de algo que ellos desconocían.

- Te puedo resarcir más tarde – le coqueteó descaradamente.

- No me convences – insistió Sasuke, aunque comenzaba a ablandarse.

- Y si te digo que… - se acercó a su oído y murmuró algo que hizo a Sasuke ponerse rojo hasta las orejas y cubrirse la nariz que comenzaba extrañamente a gotear sangre – supongo que eso si te convence ¿no?

- Está bien, pero no dejes que se propase contigo o lo mato – accedió.

- Muerto no nos sirve, Sasuke – le dijo arrastrando las palabras alejándose un poco de él – supongo que una chica rubia llamaría demasiado la atención – dijo pensativo y miró a Edo – dime ¿cómo son las mujeres de este lugar?

- Son de tez bronceada, ojos amatista y cabellos blanquecinos ¿Por qué?

Naruto trató de hacerse de una imagen mental y se transformó en una despampanante mujer que tuviera dichos atributos.

Sasuke apretó los labios con ira y se paró delante de Naruto al ver boquiabiertos a los demás, pero se calmó al notar que era a causa de la sorpresa y dejó que su sharingan se apagara.

- Si pasas a la capitán Hawkeyes, de seguro llamarás la atención del general – dijo Edo recobrando un poco la compostura – pero ten cuidado, Mustang es famoso por sus líos de faldas, aunque la mitad sean mentira.

- No te agobies, Edo, en cuanto lleguemos aquí, se olvidará de mí – le sonrió – tu querido general sólo tendrá tiempo para lo que es de verdad importante.

- Pero dudo que otros hombres no te sigan – dijo Dúo.

- Le podemos poner un hechizo específico – dijo Draco – así el único que se fijaría en "ella" sería el famoso general ¿no?

- Así como cuando marcamos a una persona como indetectable ¿no? – dijo Harry pensativo – pero necesitamos unos cuantos ingredientes para hacer esa poción, además de algo que le pertenezca a la persona que sí queremos le detecte – miró a Edo – necesitamos un poco de sulfato de plata…

- Mi cruz es de plata, sólo que no me la mellen demasiado – dijo Dúo.

- Azúcar de caña – miró a Naruto y este sacó una bolsita de su bolsillo – unas escamas de serpiente – Sasuke asintió – un poco de nitrato de sodio – Heero sacó una de sus balas – sal de camarón y… diablos, necesitamos un pelo de unicornio – gruñó – dudo que encontremos uno cerca de aquí.

- Dúo, tú hiciste una trenza con pelos que recogiste del bosque prohibido – dijo Heero pensativo – quizás haya alguno que sea de unicornio ¿podrán distinguirlos? – miró a Harry y luego a Draco.

- Es un poco complicado – dijo Draco luego de pensarlo un momento – pero creo que puedo intentarlo – Dúo le entregó la trenza en la que se veían claramente hilos dorados, plateados y tornasolados – aquí hay pelos de unicornios jóvenes, maduros y de centauros – miró a Harry – los tornasolados serían los mejores, ¿no, gatito?

- Soy león, no gato, huroncillo – le replicó Harry.

- Creo que el ambiente los comienza a afectar – dijo Naruto – venga, hagan luego el hechizo y salgamos de aquí.

Heero miró a Dúo preocupado y luego a Harry y a Draco, ciertamente parecían estar más que agresivos entre ellos, como si algo los quisiera obligar a pelearse hasta matarse, pero no lo estuviera consiguiendo bien.

- Bueno, no tengo mucho del general – dijo Edo revisando sus bolsillos – sólo uno de sus viejos guantes que usaba para generar alquimia.

Harry asintió en silencio, hizo aparecer de su bolsillo un caldero y encendió un pequeño fuego, echó los ingredientes y luego dijo unas pocas palabras, a los pocos minutos tenía unos polvos tornasolados que le puso en la cabeza a Naruto, quien se sonrió volviéndose hacia Edo.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a tu querido general?

- No es ni mío ni es querido – le dijo este rojo hasta la raíz del cabello exaltado – está en la base en el centro de la ciudad – sacó una foto del bolsillo – está es la última foto que le tomaron – se la dejó a Naruto, pero Sasuke se la arrancó de las manos y se la devolvió a Edo.

- Cuidado, Naruto, o te sacaré a la fuerza a Kyuubi de adentro ¿entendiste?

- Que celoso, todo porque me molan los morenos de ojos oscuros – desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a su esposo molesto.

Heero volvió a mirar a su alrededor, ciertamente se sentía una energía maligna que quería separar a la luz de la oscuridad, y parecía estar atacando relaciones de pareja que no se habían establecido en los mejores términos y se dejaban llevar por las emociones, pero si no arreglaban pronto todo ese lío él y Dúo también comenzarían a pelear.

Vaya que había gente en torno a la plaza, al parecer había una presentación de tropas o algo así, notaba a todos esos tipos uniformados formados frente a una tarima en donde, pese a la distancia, podía ver al general de Edo junto a la mujer rubia, claramente notoria entre todas las otras mujeres de Ishval, Caminó lentamente evitando el gentío, aunque ellos no podían verle, y se acercó lo más que pudo hasta el hombre, bueno, Sasuke tenía razón en ponerse celoso, el tío era bastante guapo, pero debía ser más o menos de la edad de Kakashi sensei, era mayor para él, pero si a Edo le gustaba, ni modo.

Decidió esperar que la ceremonia terminara antes de ponerse frente al hombre debía tener cuidado si no quería que la ausencia de este llamase la atención de sus subordinados y finalmente no pudiesen limpiar Amentris para poder volver a casa. Suspiró, era aburrido esperar.

- "Mocoso – lo llamó Kyuubi – debes apurarte, este Biju es diferente a nosotros, se alimenta de dolor e ira, y está atacando a tus amigos"

- Me parece extraño que me lo adviertas – le dijo Naruto.

- "Tu corazoncito es el más vulnerable – le replicó – podría adueñarse de sus celos y liberarse de su prisión" – le advirtió,

Justo en ese momento el General se volvió hacia él y se quedó boquiabierto mirándolo, pero Naruto estaba en blanco, no quería provocarle más celos a Sasuke, trabajo le había costado tenerlo a su lado como para perderlo por inseguridades propias de su sangre de Uchiha.

- Hola, preciosa – le dijo el hombre y Naruto reaccionó – no nos habíamos visto antes ¿verdad? No olvidaría jamás una chica como tú.

- Bueno – dijo tímidamente en un gesto muy coquetamente ingenuo – a mí me dijeron que usted era el único hombre que nos podía ayudar – dijo bajando la mirada al suelo, y es que Sasuke lo iba a matar – si su señoría se dignase a acompañarme sin que nadie lo siguiese, yo… – se mordió el labio inferior.

- Por supuesto que ayudaré a tan distinguida señorita – le dijo este coqueto y Naruto casi lo podía ver corriéndole la baba, era peor que Jiraiya porque era mucho más joven – usted me guiará por el camino ¿verdad?

"Y Sasuke le sacará los ojos para luego matarme" se dijo en voz baja, pero salieron de la plaza sin que nadie los viera, al parecer lo indetectable era contagioso. Caminaron rápidamente por las calles desiertas hasta llegar a la puerta de la semi destruida iglesia.

- Por favor, entre, general – le pidió y luego deshizo el henge – perdone que lo hayamos tenido que engañar así, pero no podíamos llegar hasta usted – le dijo.

Roy lo miró intrigado y lo siguió dentro, ciertamente estaba molesto por el engaño, pero era mayor su curiosidad acerca de los motivos por lo que estaba allí, después de todo, era alquimista y era curioso por naturaleza.

- Les digo que no es tan difícil la alquimia, yo aprendí a usarla con cuatro años – decía Edo sentado en el suelo – es una energía que se deja fluir.

- Con razón dejaste de crecer y te quedaste como un frijol – le dijo Mustang.

- ¿A quién demonios le dices pequeño que hasta con un frijol se confunde? – le gritó Edo furioso lanzándose contra él – me las vas a pagar – intentaba pegarle pero el general lo esquivaba por poco.

- Calma – ordenó Heero con voz seca – debemos limpiar ya el ambiente.

Naruto fue y se colocó junto a Sasuke que lo miraba molesto, mientras Edo se sentaba en su lugar luego de señalarle al general el suyo.

- ¿De qué se trata esto, Acero? – le dijo intrigado.

- Luego le explico, ahora hagamos el ritual de limpieza y encerremos el mal – dijo – Harry, pon tus manos en las líneas, luego Heero, luego Naruto, luego yo, después Draco, Dúo, Sasuke y Mustang – los miró – empecemos.

Cada cual cumplió su parte sentado en el suelo y un círculo de luz se trazó alrededor de ellos para luego formar dos estrellas de cuatro puntas con ellos en cada arista. De repente, una línea blanca de abrió ante ellos y algo así como un ojo dorado apareció frente a ellos y los ocho desaparecieron…

Era un mundo totalmente blanco, no había nada su alrededor, sólo dos enormes puertas, Edo las conocía bien, pero nunca pensó volver a esta frente a ellas, él había renunciado a su alquimia a cambio de la vida de su hermano.

- No me volverás de dejar sólo, Edward Elric – le dijo el ser que él conocía como la verdad – ya no volverás a salir…

- Lo dudo mucho, Verita – dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas – ya has jugado mucho con los humanos y es tiempo que le devuelvas a Edward lo que es suyo.

- ¿Por qué, si él no tenía el derecho de tratar de resucitar a los muertos? Se lo merece por su pecado – dijo este molesto.

- Verita, tú sólo eres guardián, no juez – le recordó – lamentablemente, estás tratando de adueñarte del mundo usando la alquimia de este muchacho, así que irás a visitar a tu contraparte – la puerta se abrió y fue absorbido – ven, Edward, tengo algo que mostrarte antes que regreses a tu mundo.

Edo se quedó mirando al hombre, era bastante alto, rubio cobrizo, de mirada azul que trasmitía amabilidad, una barba muy parecida a la que usaba su padre pero vestía una túnica blanca con ribetes de oro y unas sandalia de cuero.

- Pero ¿Quién eres tú realmente? – le dijo este sin querer moverse de allí.

- Yo soy el que soy, Edward – le respondió – sé que eres científico y que mi explicación no te basta, pero ya lo entenderás – le abrió una puerta – este lugar en el que nos encontramos es parte del camino a la vida verdadera, muchos le buscan desesperadamente, pero van por el camino equivocado – señaló la puerta – yo soy la puerta verdadera, quien quiera salvar su vida la perderá, pero quien la pierda creyendo en mí, la tendrá en abundancia.

- No entiendo nada – insistió Edo.

- Es que no se trata de entender, Edward, se trata de creer, de tener fe – le sonrió amablemente y ambos traspasaron la puerta.

Roy abrió los ojos, ya antes había pasado por esa horrible sensación, la recordaba perfectamente, era de la transmutación humana, sólo que esta vez había traspasado la puerta y vislumbrado a la distancia un hermoso valle color esmeralda, con delicadas plantas y arroyuelos que invitaban al descanso pasivo en medio de la naturaleza. Se enderezó y miró a los otros muchachos, el rubio que lo había traído a ese lugar estaba siendo abrazado por el joven llamado Sasuke, y los otros también estaban abrazados, estaban tranquilos, como en paz consigo mismos, pero a la vez parecían estar profundamente dormidos. Volvió la mirada hacia donde debía estar Edward y lo notó en una posición extraña, preocupado se movió hacia él.

- ¿Acero? – le dijo tratando de enderezarlo, pero el muchacho no le respondía – venga, enano, no me asustes así – lo acercó a su pecho, pero Edo estaba comenzando a enfriarse, casi no respiraba y su piel siempre bronceada comenzaba a tomar un color grisáceo – Edward, reacciona.

Pero poco a poco los signos vitales del joven de oro comenzaban a bajar, su respiración cada vez era más pausada y su corazón latía más y más lento.

- Edward Elric, no te atrevas a morir y abandonarme – le advirtió.

Sin embargo, Edo estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlo…

Edo miraba a sus padres sentados en el pasto cómodamente y abrió la boca sorprendido ¡Van Hohenheim se había encontrado con su madre! Claro, ella se veía feliz, y él se veía muy joven, pero notó que tenía horribles heridas en el brazo y el pecho, eran como si enormes garras le marcaran la piel.

- Creo, Edward, que tu padre y tú tienen algo pendiente – le dijo – Trisha, dejemos que ellos arreglen sus asuntos.

- Edward no debería estar aquí aún – dijo ella pero lo siguió.

- Así que te encontraste con la verdadera Verdad – le dijo Hohenheim – mira que tener que llegar aquí para darnos cuenta de cuan equivocados hemos estado siempre – le indicó a Edo que se sentara a su lado – sé que no fui gran padre para ustedes y quería disculparme por ello…

- Ni siquiera hiciste el intento de ser un padre para nosotros – lo interrumpió.

- Me sentía como un monstruo cuando estaba con ustedes – se defendió – no quería verlos tenerme miedo, sólo que a la larga fue peor, me gané tu odio, al menos Alphonse me perdonó.

- Al es capaz de perdonarlo todo, es un alma demasiado noble – replicó – pero yo no te odio, simplemente no puedo perdonarte el no habernos dado la oportunidad de conocerte como padre y el hecho que nos hayas mirado con odio cuando te marchaste de casa.

- ¿Mirarlos con odio? – dijo asombrado – Edward, yo endurecí la mirada porque temía ponerme a llorar cuando me vieran partir – le explicó suspirando – tenía miedo de que me vieran como un monstruo al no poder envejecer con ustedes, que no me quisieran por ser diferente…

- ¡Pero ni siquiera nos diste la oportunidad de intentarlo! – le reclamó.

- Entiende, tenía miedo – le replicó molesto.

- Eras como un niño chiquito – dijo Edo – pero te entiendo, éramos muy pequeños y habías vivido tanto que tenías miedo de vernos crecer y morir a tu lado sin tener manera de evitarlo, pero debiste volver con nosotros después, yo me sentía terriblemente solo, pese a tener a Al, necesitábamos un adulto que nos permitiera ser niños, tener los miedos normales de uno, alguien que nos cuidara, que nos abrazara. Esa noche en la casa de la abuela Pinako, creí que me ibas a acariciar como un buen padre, pero te retiraste echándome en cara mi error sin comprender que tenía 10 años y queríamos de regreso el amor perdido ¡Era un niño, por favor! Y tú me llevabas 500 años de ventaja y seguías igual de idiota – sollozó.

- Edward – lo abrazó y dejó que su hijo mayor llorara todo lo que quisiera sobre su camisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura – perdóname por cargar sobre tus hombros la responsabilidad de un hermano y tu vida misma.

- Papá – le dijo finalmente y ambos lloraron juntos.

- Al parecer, ya han arreglado sus diferencias – les dijo un hombre rubio sonriendo con ternura, era parecido a ellos, pero estaba hecho de algo extraño, como si fuera sólo luz – Edward debe regresar a casa, estás angustiando demasiado a alguien, y no quieres que su luz se vuelva a apagar ¿verdad?

- De acuerdo – dijo separándose de su padre – tus heridas, han sanado.

- Si, esas heridas eran del alma – le sonrió el joven – ya no hay cosas que lo amarren a la vida terrena, así podrá seguir a su verdadero lugar de descanso.

- ¿Ya no volveré a verle? – dijo preocupado.

- Edward, lo volverás a ver a su debido tiempo – le sonrió con ternura – ahora debes regresar, el oro aún no debe habitar este mundo.

- Edward – le dijo Hohenheim – dile a tu hermano que los quiero mucho, que me dé muchos nietos – se puso de pie y lo abrazó por última vez antes que su hijo desapareciera entre la luz…

Roy seguía hablándole a Edo, tratando que este le respondiera, ya no encontraba la manera de hacerlo reaccionar, no podía permitirse que él muriera, es decir, ya había perdido a Maes como para dejar que su pequeño rubio también partiese de ese mundo.

- Vamos, enano, no me hagas esto, no puede ser que te vuelvas tan pequeño que te conviertas en una semilla que hay que plantar para que brote.

- ¿A quién le dices enano que se puede confundir con una semilla? – le dijo furioso Edo dando un fuerte grito que sacó de su sueño a sus amigos – yo te voy a mostrar que no soy…

Roy respiró profundo apretándolo contra su pecho con fuerza mientras lloraba, casi sin pensarlo lo acalló con un beso.

- No me vuelvas a hacer esto, Acero, casi me matas del susto – le dijo apretándolo de nuevo – sentí que te perdía.

- Me vas a asfixiar, Mustang – le reclamó – yo también te quiero.

- ¿Vieron que teng buen ojo para reconocer una pareja? – se rió Naruto – creo que es hora de irnos, nuestro trabajo aquí concluyó.

- Y me debes una noche de alocada pasión – le dijo Sasuke riendo al apretarse contra Naruto notando que este se ponía rojísimo – Nos vemos, Edo – ambos desaparecieron.

- General, cuídelo como se cuida al oro más fino – le dijo Heero yéndose con Dúo, que le hizo un gesto con la mano a Edo.

- Rubio y moreno, parece ser una fórmula que se repite ¿no crees, leoncito?

- Ya lo creo, mi dragón – le dijo Harry – que disfruten su noche – se despidieron para desaparecer también.

Edo miró al general y luego el suelo, el trazado que antes allí estuviera había desaparecido completamente. Juntó sus manos y las apoyó en el piso, inmediatamente apareció un círculo de luz y una mano de piedra apareció con un signo de victoria.

- ¡Tengo de vuelta mi alquimia! – soltó el rubio y echó de espaldas a su general, si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo ¿por qué no con alguien que sí sabía de esas lides?

Los seis chicos estaban de pie en medio de un círculo de piedra muy parecido a Stone Henge, pero esa no era Gran Bretaña, al parecer estaban en un mundo blanco como el que estaba entre las puertas.

- Muy bien, hijos del sol y de shinigami, es la hora de la verdad – les dijo una voz que a Dúo se le antojó fantasmagórica.

- ¿De qué verdad nos hablas? – dijo Heero apretando los dedos de su esposo.

- Están reunidos, así que los he traído al altar del sol, pidan lo que quieran.

- Una familia nuestra – dijeron a su vez los seis.

- Ese don ya les fue dado – les dijo – pero podrán traspasarlo a quien quieran.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Deben encontrar la puerta y regresar a sus mundos, la estabilidad de la verdad comienza a resquebrajarse y el delicado equilibrio podría perderse y cambiar sus respectivos mundos.

- Explícate – insistió Heero, pero ya no había nadie más que ellos allí.

Un mago se paseaba furioso, ellos ya tenían sus poderes y estaban en el mundo que mantenía separados sus respectivas dimensiones.

- Maldito Clow, no te quedarás con la victoria – gruñó furioso, ya se las apañaría para evitar que los mundos volvieran a separarse…

Continuará…

Lamento la tardanza, como ya dije, mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre.

Para quienes conocen Fullmetal Alchemist, es el Edo de Brother Hood y es después de la serie, aunque no cuenta gran parte del capítulo final.

En fin, gracias por su paciencia y espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente, creo que es el final.

Ah, la idea de meter un nuevo mundo es de Anubis, ella es fanática de esta parejita, pero no pude con el lemon, quizás en el siguiente lo consiga.

Gracias nuevamente por leer y espero sus comentarios.

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero.


End file.
